L'épopée du Rouge-Gorge
by Mlle Colza
Summary: Reàdda mène une vie paisible à Dale. Veuve, elle tente de faire honneur à sa famille en s'attelant à la musique, une passion transmise par sa mère. Mais son existence bascule le jour où un Dragon cracheur de feu détruit la ville qui l'a vue naître et sème la désolation dans la région alentour. Atteinte d'un Mal inconnu, elle tente de se reconstruire. Une épopée incroyable l'attend.
1. Prologue

Prologue

La Nature était pleine de mystères. Au milieu de paysages variés, enchanteurs ou repoussants, se trouvaient d'un côté les prédateurs, de l'autre côté les proies. Les premiers dominaient, les seconds se soumettaient. Par l'ordre naturel des choses, des espèces étaient vouées à courir, fuir, se cacher, tandis que les autres intimidaient, torturaient ou traquaient.

Cependant, il existait des exceptions. Comme celle du Ver et du Rouge-Gorge, cette Histoire contée aux enfants depuis des générations maintenant. Le Ver n'était pas un simple insecte, mais une puissante créature, que même les oiseaux les plus puissants ne pouvaient effrayer. Mais face à lui s'est dressé le plus courageux des volatiles, et pourtant le plus vulnérable : le Rouge-Gorge. Car le Rouge-Gorge avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses simples acquis. A force de persévérance et d'appuis extérieurs, il parvint à se dresser contre le Ver. Qui l'emporta sur l'autre ? Ceci, mon enfant, tu vas le découvrir prochainement…


	2. Tome 1 - Reàdda, fille de Dale

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle fanfiction, _L'épopée du Rouge-Gorge_ , qui met en scène les aventures de Reàdda en Terre du Milieu. Voici le synopsis complet :

« Reàdda mène une vie paisible à Dale. Veuve, elle tente de faire honneur à sa famille en s'attelant à la musique, une passion transmise par sa mère. Mais son existence bascule le jour où un Dragon cracheur de feu détruit la ville qui l'a vue naître et sème la désolation dans la région alentour. Atteinte d'un Mal inconnu, elle tente de se reconstruire. Une épopée incroyable l'attend, faite de nouvelles rencontres, de paysages inédits mais aussi de nombreux dangers… car l'Ombre du Dragon n'est jamais bien loin. »

Cette fanfiction est un gros projet qui est né depuis plus de six mois. Plus de 150 chapitres sont prévus et se décomposent en plusieurs tomes. Je travaille chaque jour l'avancée de la fanfiction, mais mon métier ne me permet pas d'y consacrer autant de temps que je le souhaiterais. Cependant, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau pour la publication, en espérant ne pas prendre trop de retard. J'envisage pour le moment une publication par semaine.

En bas de chaque chapitre peuvent figurer des notes complémentaires indiquées dans le récit par des numéros. Parmi elles se trouvent notamment des musiques que j'associe à certains personnages ou scènes les bandes-son seront rassemblées à la fin de chaque tome, mais pas avant au risque de spoiler inutilement. N'hésitez donc pas à en prendre connaissance pendant votre lecture.

J'en profite également pour officialiser l'abandon de ma fanfiction _L'Etrangère d'Ennor_. Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui avaient lu et soutenu cette histoire. Edlothia a toujours une petite place dans mon cœur, mais elle ne partage aucun point commun avec Reàdda, si ce n'est la couleur de ses cheveux.

Vous trouverez une image de couverture pour _L'épopée du Rouge-Gorge_. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée en photomontage, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Y figurent les personnages/animaux/objets importants qui jalonneront le récit.

La fanfiction est en Rating M en raison de certains sujets (deuil…) ou scènes (violence…) qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

J'espère que cette fanfiction, qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des _reviews_ positives ou négatives pour me faire partager vos impressions. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre rapidement.

Excellente lecture à tous !

Mlle Colza.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Tome 1 : Les malheurs du Rouge-Gorge**

Chapitre 1 : Reàdda, fille de Dale

Dans la ville de Dale vivait une jeune femme nommée Reàdda (1). Elle était la fille d'Üfer (2) et de Hwïteg (3), et avait un frère aîné du nom d'Ari (4). Ces trois noms n'étaient pas inconnus des habitants de Dale, et nul doute pour eux que ces braves gens vivaient confortablement. Mais ce n'était pas des nobles opulents, vautrés dans la richesse et affalés dans leurs fauteuils cossus. Bien au contraire, cette famille s'était fait une bonne réputation et était respectée.

Üfer était le biographe officiel de la cour de Dale, au service du roi Giron le Juste. Il était chargé de rédiger les grands faits et gestes de cet homme puissant et bon, d'en conter les moindres détails, de mentionner les plus hauts actes tout en camouflant les égarements qui feraient ombrage à sa bonne renommée. Mais Üfer était également l'ambassadeur de la cour, chargé de mener les négociations dans les différents royaumes que lui soumettait le roi. En effet, Üfer était habile dans l'art de parler plusieurs langues : il maniait ainsi le norrois (5), le westron et le sindarin de manière à se faire comprendre et à plaire à ses interlocuteurs. Sa passion pour les langues et les voyages n'était pas étranger à cette virtuosité. Cependant, certains dialectes lui échappaient, comme le khuzdul, car les Nains étaient un peuple très secret et ne souhaitaient le communiquer à aucun étranger – à moins que cet étranger fût une personne de haute confiance.

Ce fut cet esprit si libre et si studieux qui lui valurent une accession fulgurante dans les sphères de la cour, lui qui n'était que fils de marchand. Giron faisait appel à lui lorsqu'il avait besoin de parlementer avec ses plus proches voisins, qui n'étaient autres que le peuple des Nains d'Erebor ainsi que le peuple des Elfes de la forêt de Grand'Peur (6). Le commerce allait bon train entre ces deux royaumes et Dale profitait notamment de l'inimitié entre ces deux communautés aux caractères et attitudes bien opposés. Personne n'ignorait en effet que l'Elfe Thranduil et le Nain Thrór n'entretenaient pas les meilleures relations ainsi, chacun faisait son propre commerce avec les Hommes de Dale, au grand bonheur de ces derniers.

Üfer s'était marié très tôt à une femme dont la réputation de la famille n'était également plus à refaire : Hwïteg, fille unique du barde de la cour royale, qui lui avait transmis l'art et le goût de la musique. Ainsi, Hwïteg maniait avec une certaine dextérité la harpe et la flûte, et, si elle ne remplaçait pas son père défunt à la cour, elle lui faisait honneur malgré tout en jouant pour la noblesse et la royauté. Lors des fêtes ou à l'occasion de l'arrivée de personnalités importantes à Dale, Hwïteg était automatiquement conviée et avait le privilège de présider des orchestres composés également de talentueux musiciens, poètes et du nouveau barde, Vanil. Elle faisait le ravissement du roi mais également celui de son époux, dont les yeux pétillant d'amour ne la quittaient que rarement des yeux.

Ces deux-là s'aimaient, et ce cas était fort rare pour le mentionner, car les mariages faisaient rarement des heureux. Les réelles histoires d'amour n'étaient contées que dans les légendes, aussi ces deux époux faisaient-ils les ragots et les cancanages de la bourgeoisie de Dale. Cela ne n'empêchait pas Hwïteg pas de déambuler quelques fois dans la ville pour improviser quelques morceaux, ce que les Hommes du Val appréciaient grandement.

Üfer et Hwïteg avaient deux enfants. Le fils ainé, Ari, était un homme fort et vaillant du haut de ses vingt-six ans, il marchait sur les traces de ses parents. S'il savait combattre et tenir le rôle de guerrier en temps voulu, il appréciait davantage la lecture des récits anciens et les explorations de terres inconnues. Il avait notamment développé un amour fou des trésors disparus, contés par les légendes, mais oubliés, perdus dans l'immensité de cette terre. Ainsi, il pouvait partir des semaines durant à la recherche de quelques richesses égarées cependant, il retournait rapidement à son foyer où l'attendait son épouse, la discrète et fragile Fluga (7). Ses expéditions étaient souvent fructueuses, à tel point qu'Ari avait obtenu très tôt (dès ses dix-huit ans, pour tout dire !) une réputation de chasseur de trésors. Lorsqu'ils avaient une idée bien précise de ce qu'ils souhaitaient, certains grands marchands et personnalités de haute lignée passaient commande auprès de ce traqueur à l'œil expert. Ce fut ainsi qu'un jour, Thráin, le fils du roi d'Erebor, lui avait demandé de partir en quête des joyaux de _frigemilt_ (8), ces pierres noires dont on disait qu'elles s'illuminaient une fois la nuit tombée. Au bout de deux mois d'expédition acharnée au sud de la Branche Desséchée, au nord-est du Rhovanion, Ari et ses compagnons de voyage étaient revenus avec les joyaux, bien qu'il eût fallu qu'ils échappèrent à deux trolls des cavernes bien énervés de s'être fait voler leur précieux butin ! Son père ne manquait pas une occasion de conter ses exploits dans ses écrits, afin qu'on n'oubliât pas la témérité et l'habileté de son fils.

Cependant, cette Histoire n'était pas celle d'Üfer le Biographe, de Hwïteg la Musicienne ou d'Ari le Chasseur de trésors, mais celle de la plus jeune enfant de la famille : Reàdda. Elle était née le 3 janvier de l'an 2749 du Troisième Âge. Très tôt, ses parents l'avaient destinée à un futur millimétré : épouser le fils du Général des Armées de Dale afin d'entretenir des relations avec les hautes sphères de la cour. Elle préserverait ainsi l'honneur de la famille et permettrait de former une alliance avec ces personnes de haut rang. Très jeune, sa mère lui avait transmise les règles de la bienséance qui seyaient à son rang. Ainsi, la jeune fille avait rapidement accepté sa destinée et en avait mesuré toute l'implication, en dépit de son cœur qui lui murmurait que c'était une histoire d'amour très éloignée des contes de fée.

Malheureusement, Reàdda portait une étiquette moins glorieuse que celle de son entourage, puisqu'on la connaissait sous la dénomination de Reàdda la Veuve. Mariée à Smyrill (8), l'unique enfant du Général des Armées de Dale dès l'âge de treize ans, le couple s'est vu rapidement marqué par la fatalité : une année après avoir consommé leur union, l'homme décéda d'une maladie pulmonaire dont l'origine fut inconnue. Reàdda avait dix-sept ans. Elle avait été malheureuse, bien qu'elle n'eût véritablement que peu connu le jeune homme, souvent absent car promis à un destin marqué par la guerre et les armes. De plus, Reàdda détestait la violence. Les nombreux récits racontés par son père lorsqu'elle était jeune l'avaient fortement marquée : malgré son âge précoce, elle avait vite compris que la haine était responsable de beaucoup de maux. Elle était profondément pacifiste et ne supportait pas les armes et la guerre de fait, elle ne partageait pas de bonnes conversations avec son époux. A la mort de Smyrill à un si jeune âge (il n'était âgé que de dix-neuf ans !), Reàdda fut seule, avec une difficile réputation à endosser. En effet, les femmes n'étaient veuves qu'à un âge éloigné, lorsque le temps avait fait son usage ou les batailles emporté les époux. Ce vide laissé par la mort du fils du général avait jeté une ombre sur la famille. Que pouvait-on faire de cette si jeune fille sans époux ? Elle devait être promise à un avenir incertain et marqué par la solitude, car d'ordinaire, on laissait les veuves à leurs foyers. Si elles étaient issues d'une ascendance modeste, alors elles pouvaient se destiner à des métiers quelconques afin de survivre. Or, Reàdda était d'une noble lignée, et ses parents avaient longuement hésité sur la suite de son existence, car il était hors de question de la faire travailler dans les champs ou les ateliers.

Toutefois, Reàdda n'était pas ce genre de femme à se laisser abattre. Si elle avait accepté les mœurs de son époque dicter la conduite de sa vie, notamment à travers ce mariage arrangé, elle avait rapidement tiré un trait sur cet avenir obscur qui l'attendait. Reàdda n'était pas une sotte que l'on laissait au coin d'une pièce en guise de tapisserie. Car, malgré toutes les règles de bienséance que ses parents respectaient scrupuleusement, ils aimaient leur fille autant que leur fils. Ainsi, ils l'avaient instruite dès le plus jeune âge, au même titre que son frère. Ils ne voulaient effectuer aucune différence dans l'éducation de leurs enfants, quand bien même cela devait déplaire aux Hommes du Val. Reàdda connaissait autant les langues, les récits et l'écriture que son frère, ce qui faisait d'elle une femme d'esprit, avec qui l'on prenait plaisir à converser – bien que beaucoup de gens étaient agacés par l'étrange vision pacifiste qu'elle avait du monde. Elle avait hérité du goût et du talent inconditionnel de sa lignée maternelle pour la musique, tant et si bien qu'en guise de présent pour son mariage, sa mère lui avait offerte une lyre, conçue à Dale et fabriquée dans la forêt de Grand'Peur puis dans les cavernes mystiques d'Erebor. Reàdda chérissait ce cadeau plus que tout, et elle avait décidé de suivre les traces de sa mère à la mort de son époux. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids mort ou une honte pour sa famille. Ainsi, elle s'exerçait quotidiennement à la musique et accompagnait sa mère lors de ses sorties officielles dans la ville alors seulement les habitants la remarquaient pour sa musique, et non plus pour son statut de veuve. De plus, elle s'attelait à aider son père lorsqu'il en avait besoin : elle pouvait lui faire la dictée, traduire certains courriers ou tout simplement l'écouter raconter ses journées, car la jeune femme ne se lassait pas de ses récits.

Cependant, il lui demandait rarement son avis, car les choses politiques n'étaient pas affaires de femmes, et sa fille était de toute façon trop jeune pour connaitre quelque chose à la vie extérieure. Surtout, il connaissait ses drôles de penchants pour un monde de paix, et il ne croyait pas à cette vision des choses, tout simplement parce qu'il connaissait trop les races, leurs qualités mais leurs trop nombreux penchants pour les richesses et les conquêtes territoriales. Il en tenait pour exemple les Nains d'Erebor, qui accumulaient tellement de trésors qu'une galerie entière avait été allouée à la sauvegarde des précieuses richesses de la Montagne. Nul doute qu'un jour, cet amas d'or et de pierres précieuses allait attirer les convoitises et provoquer une guerre, dont Dale pâtirait inévitablement à cause de sa proximité avec Erebor. De ce pressentiment, Üfer en avait longuement discuté avec le roi Giron, qui croyait en les paroles sages de son biographe et ambassadeur. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il faisait savoir aux Nains de la Montagne Solitaire qu'ils devaient être prudents et que Dale ne leur apporterait pas son soutien militaire en cas d'attaque qui aurait pour but de s'emparer de ces richesses. Mais les Nains étaient fiers et avares et n'avaient cure des menaces du roi des Hommes. De surcroît, ces Nains n'étaient pas les seuls à se laisser dominer par l'appât du gain. Üfer avait également constaté que le roi Thranduil se complaisait à collectionner les pierres précieuses, en particulier les pierres de Lasgalen qui demeuraient un terrible contentieux entre les Elfes de Grand'Peur et les Nains d'Erebor, étant donné que c'étaient ces derniers qui les possédaient. De ces affaires politiques, Reàdda n'en tirait que la conclusion suivante : les Elfes et les Nains étaient des peuples cupides et elle se réjouissait de faire partie de celui des Hommes. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient meilleurs, bien qu'elle eût conscience que les maux étaient partout en témoignaient les vagabonds qui survivaient dans les ruelles mal fréquentées des faubourgs de Dale.

Malgré tout, elle adorait cette ville dans laquelle elle avait vu le jour. Dale était une ville d'Hommes, située au contrebas de la Montagne Solitaire et à quelques cent lieues de la forêt de Grand'Peur à l'ouest. Elle était bien placée et constituait un carrefour commercial entre les Nains et les Elfes. Le commerce florissait et faisait de Dale une ville prospère où il faisait très bon vivre de manière générale. Elle était fortifiée par des remparts qui l'encerclaient, la protégeant contre les étrangers malveillants. Elle était traversée par la Rivière Courante, qui facilitait les échanges avec les Elfes et approvisionnait la ville en eau. En raison de cette prospérité, Dale faisait de l'ombre à une autre ville d'Hommes, Esgaroth, située à quelques lieues du Val plus au sud.

Dale était reconnaissable à ses maisons de bois doré empêtrées et de pierres blanches, qui demeuraient cependant loin de la finesse des demeures elfiques ou de la beauté froide et souterraine des foyers des Nains. Ses bâtisses se dispersaient comme une délicate toile d'araignée, tissant toujours plus à mesure que la population augmentait. Son centre était ordonné sur les hauteurs de la ville, autour de la place du Marché, où les étables étaient bien alignées au sein d'une vaste avenue, tandis que s'élevait la Demeure du roi de Dale, revêtue de blasons nobles et faite en pierres massives. Plus on s'éloignait de ce plateau surélevé, plus les maisonnées s'imbriquaient les unes à côté des autres, se trouvant difficilement une place autour des ruelles étroites et sinueuses.

La chose la plus remarquable à Dale était son grand marché de jouets. Les Hommes du Val avaient la noble réputation de construire les plus beaux et les plus ingénus des jouets. Des personnages en bois, des miniatures animées, des animaux en mouvement et même des manèges grandeur nature. Des hommes venaient de loin pour pouvoir admirer et acheter ces jouets précieux, tant et si bien que le temps d'attente pour certaines productions était d'une année.

Aussi, ce qui faisait la renommée architecturale de Dale étaient ses cinq clochers. Quatre avaient été érigés autour de la Demeure du roi un pour chaque faubourg (est, ouest, nord et sud). Le dernier clocher était le plus important et le plus impressionnant. Il était situé derrière la Demeure royale et surplombait toute la ville. Ses habitants l'appelaient le Grand clocher de Dale. Immense, majestueux, des arabesques et des sculptures couraient le long de ses façades et contaient l'histoire de la cité. A son sommet reposait une cloche d'or aux proportions inégalées. Le personnel de la cour était chargé de la faire tinter tous les midis : un son lourd et grave se répandait alors dans toute la ville jusqu'aux hauteurs d'Erebor. Les quatre autres clochers sonnaient ensuite en échos. Lorsque le soleil se couchait derrière la Montagne, le clocher était le dernier endroit éclairé de Dale. Ce fut pourquoi un poste d'observation y avait été installé, bien qu'il ne fût pas souvent utilisé.

Par ailleurs, les Hommes du Val pouvaient se satisfaire sans rougir d'admirer la fière Montagne Solitaire, haute et majestueuse, qui s'élevait à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Elle était la demeure des Nains et de la lignée de Durin. Leurs petites tailles n'égalaient pas la splendeur de leurs cavernes illuminées de mille pierreries, scintillant comme les astres dans la nuit. Leurs souterrains sombres regorgeaient de métaux qu'ils exploitaient avec un savoir-faire inégalé frappés sous les coups des marteaux, chauffés à la fonderie, les produits de leur dur labeur étaient ensuite revendus à Dale, qui en échange assurait le ravitaillement de la Montagne. Les Hommes du Val avaient en effet la chance de pouvoir bénéficier de vastes champs en contrebas de la ville, et leurs cultures ainsi que l'élevage leur permettaient de subsister et de pouvoir vendre au plus offrant.

Ainsi donc, Reàdda aimait l'existence qu'elle menait, et ce malgré les peines qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Elle s'efforçait chaque jour d'assurer l'honneur de sa famille grâce à la musique, et sa lyre était devenue sa meilleure alliée pour faire face aux défis imposés par la ville de Dale. Elle connaissait la cité comme sa poche et faisait en sorte de pouvoir l'égailler du mieux que ses compétences musicales le lui permettaient. De plus, ses connaissances littéraires et linguistiques lui permettaient d'épauler son père lorsque le travail l'accablait. Il s'agissait donc de multiples manières pour servir sa famille.

Dans l'immédiat, elle n'avait pas de rêve particulier, ce que l'on pouvait déplorer. Chaque jour était un rituel qu'elle répétait minutieusement, et rien d'inattendu ne se profilait à l'horizon. Mais il se pouvait que les jours suivants ne modifiassent sa tranquillité et, qui sait, marquassent le début d'une vie nouvelle pour la jeune fille des Hommes…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(1) Reàdda = « rouge-gorge » en vieil anglais.

(2) Üfer = dérivé de « hibou » en vieil anglais.

(3) Hwïteg = dérivé de « oie » en vieil anglais.

(4) Ari = « aigle » en vieux norrois.

(5) Evidemment, la famille de Reàdda maitrisait le norrois car il s'agissait de la langue commune et en particulier la langue maternelle des Hommes du Val.

(5) Grand'Peur désigne la forêt appelée autrefois Vert-Bois-le-Grand, domaine des Elfes Sylvains, avant l'arrivée des forces de Sauron. Elle est également nommée Forêt Noire, _Mirkwood_ étant son appellation anglaise.

(6) Fluga = « voler » en vieux norrois.

(7) Frigemilt = « nuit » en vieil anglais.

(8) Smyrill = « faucon merlin » en vieux norrois.


	3. 2 La fête de la Fondation de Dale

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le chapitre 2. L'histoire s'installe doucement. Venez découvrir la vie des habitants de Dale en compagnie de Reàdda !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

 **Crédits** : Le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien. Seuls les OC et nouvelles intrigues de cette fanfiction sortent de mon imagination.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapitre 2 : La fête de la Fondation de Dale

Les paupières de Reàdda se soulevèrent dès que les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent de derrière les rideaux de sa chambre (1). La jeune femme se réveilla doucement, se permettant quelques minutes de somnolence avant de définitivement se lever de son lit. Son regard erra sur les murs autour d'elle : cela aurait pu être une chambre tout à fait classique si une tonne de jouets et des partitions n'encombraient pas sa commode et son étage en bois. A chaque anniversaire, ses parents lui offraient un jouet onéreux dont elle prenait grand soin.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et se redressa sur son fessier. Elle étira ses bras quelques os craquèrent tandis qu'un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle journée l'attendait.

Reàdda mit pied à terre et vint tirer les rideaux et ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. De l'extérieur lui parvenaient déjà les rumeurs du marché de Dale, situé sur la place éponyme non loin de là. Alors qu'elle laissait son visage s'imprégner de la lumière du matin, la jeune femme se remémora le programme de la journée : passer une commande auprès du maroquinier, participer à la fête de la cité et aider son père à trier les archives de la cour. Des missions importantes qui ne souffriraient d'aucun retard.

Rapidement, Reàdda entreprit de se préparer et quitta la pièce. Ses parents avaient décidé de ne pas employer de gouvernante afin de les assister, ainsi que pouvaient le faire certaines grandes familles, que ce soit à Dale ou dans d'autres villes d'Hommes. Ainsi, la jeune femme était autonome dans la gestion de ses affaires personnelles et de son hygiène de vie.

Après s'être rafraichie dans la salle d'eau de leur maison, elle choisit rapidement sa tenue. Comme aucune cérémonie d'importance ne l'attendait pour la matinée (l'après-midi était une toute autre histoire), elle se permit de se vêtir d'une robe simple, d'un bleu doux, et surtout légère afin de rendre plus aisées les marches longues. Elle en laça le corset avec des gestes mécaniques tout en s'observant dans le miroir. Ses yeux, d'un vert si sombre qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient noirs, s'attardèrent vers cette touffe volumineuse qui lui servait de chevelure. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était échappée de sa tresse, pourtant bien nouée la veille au matin. Elle entreprit alors de la défaire et de les redresser dans un chignon bien serré. Elle détestait ses cheveux, non seulement à cause de cette couleur rousse spécifique dont elle avait hérité de son père, mais en raison de leur épaisseur grotesque, qui la forçait à les attacher à la moindre occasion – cela, elle le tenait de sa mère ! Ils étaient trop gênants ou lui tenaient chauds, surtout lorsque l'été cognait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les mœurs lui interdisaient de les couper, et pourtant elle en avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises. Les hommes avaient bien de la chance de pouvoir les conserver courts !

Après avoir englouti une pomme et un verre de lait dans la salle à manger, elle se chaussa et quitta la demeure familiale, où ses parents dormaient encore (mais pas pour longtemps). Ce n'était pas une immense bâtisse comme celle du roi ou de son ancienne belle-famille, loin de là, mais somme toute s'agissait-il d'une maison plus importante que celle des artisans ou des paysans de Dale. Un étage leur offrait plus d'espace et de lieux de vie, tels une salle de lecture, un bureau de travail auxquels s'ajoutait les chambres des enfants et la salle d'eau.

Sans perdre une minute, Reàdda s'élança dans les rues de Dale. Elle connaissait le chemin à suivre par cœur. L'artisan qu'elle souhaitait rencontrer s'était installé non loin du marché, dans une immense boutique où il s'était taillé une forte réputation, car il s'agissait du fournisseur de la cour royale. Elle saluait poliment les passants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, et ils le lui rendaient bien, car Reàdda avait cette particularité d'inspirer la confiance et de sourire à tout va. Elle croisa cependant les bras autour de sa poitrine, car le gilet qu'elle avait enfilé ne suffisait pas à la préserver du froid matinal. Pensive, elle se laissa guider par les murmures de la ville.

Bientôt, elle atteignit la place du Marché, qu'elle fendit avec une certaine difficulté, car déjà les gens se bousculaient, achetaient et criaient aux étalages. Le brouhaha était assourdissant, plus que d'ordinaire car aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour Dale. Même Reàdda commença à le trouver incommodant, car même si elle appréciait la vie qui grouillait à Dale, elle préférait de loin le calme de sa maison ou la tranquillité d'un morceau de musique.

Lorsqu'elle eut traversé le marché, non sans avoir salué encore un bon nombre d'habitants, elle atteignit enfin la boutique du maroquinier. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur une petite clochette tinta lorsqu'elle en poussa la porte. Aussitôt, une forte odeur de cuir s'engouffra dans ses narines et embauma son cerveau. Autour d'elle était suspendue une tonne d'articles faits de cuir : besaces, ceintures, rennes et selles d'équitation, bottes, vêtements… Toute la pièce était envahie par ces objets, si bien qu'on ne pouvait deviner la matière première des murs. La jeune femme elle-même possédait trois ceintures qui provenaient de cet artisan, ainsi qu'un petit sac qu'elle portait actuellement en bandoulière par-dessus sa laine.

La jeune femme attendit quelques instants quand des bruits étouffés de pas la détournèrent de ses pensées. Du fond de la boutique émergea bientôt un homme d'âge mur, aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, car cet artisan se levait avant tout le monde pour travailler dans l'atelier situé au sous-sol. Sa chemise blanche aux larges manches lui collait déjà à la peau.

« Bien le bonjour, Demoiselle Reàdda ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant.

-Je vous le souhaite le bonjour également, maître Drafel ».

Son ton était avenant et son sourire communicatif. Cependant, Reàdda avait toujours été complexée par sa voix, qu'elle trouvait trop aigüe par rapport à la moyenne. Ce fut pour cela que jamais elle ne s'exerça au chant, car elle craignait de faire saigner les oreilles de son auditoire avec son timbre de crécelle – contrairement à sa mère qu'elle pouvait écouter pendant des heures lui chanter des fables ou des comptines au coin du feu.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda l'artisan.

-Je souhaiterais passer une commande pour mon frère, Ari, exposa-t-elle. Il voudrait que vous lui confectionniez un carquois de la plus grande résistance possible.

-Oh, votre frère aurait donc décidé de s'exercer au tir à l'arc ?

-Oui… enfin… »

Elle se râcla la gorge et modifia sa voix pour imiter au mieux son frère, poing sur les hanches :

« _J'en ai marre de salir mes vêtements et d'abîmer mes effets, donc adieu les épées et bonjour les combats à longue distance !_ »

Maître Drafel s'esclaffa face à cette mimique grotesque de son aîné, qui ne lui rendit pas du tout honneur en cet instant.

« Ah, ce cher Ari, toujours en train de faire attention à son apparence ! Même perdu au milieu d'une forêt à des lieux de là, il trouverait le moyen de ne pas salir sa frimousse !

-En effet, concéda la jeune femme en souriant de plus belle. Il compte donc sur vous pour lui fabriquer un carquois sur mesure.

-Cela sera fait dans les plus brefs délais !

-Vous pouvez prendre votre temps, l'avertit Reàdda, car vous le savez certainement, mais il est parti il y a cinq jours de cela dans les vastes plaines du Nord, à la recherche de... de… pierres, j'imagine ».

Ari était en effet parti en quête du Nord car, disait-il, il s'agissait de terres encore relativement inconnues, et il espérait faire des découvertes incroyables… qu'il pourrait revendre au meilleur prix.

« C'est noté ! J'ignore quand il reviendra, mais le carquois sera fin prêt à son retour ! »

Maître Drafel avait mis ses lunettes et était en train de prendre des notes sur une vieille feuille de parchemin.

« Je suppose que vous avez conservé ses mensurations ? demanda Reàdda par précaution, bien qu'elle soupçonnât déjà la réponse.

-Bien sûr, très chère ! De bons clients comme vous, cela ne s'oublie pas ! D'ailleurs, cela fera deux sous d'or. »

Reàdda eut un sourire amusé, car maître Drafel ne perdait jamais de temps pour tout ce qui concernait les paiements. Elle sortit les deux pièces d'or de sa petite besace, savamment confiées par son frère avant son départ, et les tendit à l'artisan.

« Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, salua l'homme, et transmettez mes plus sincères salutations à votre famille !

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir, maître Drafel ».

Et elle s'en alla, replongeant dans le brouhaha du marché sitôt la porte de la boutique franchie. Le soleil avait progressé dans le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. Elle quitta rapidement la place du Marché et partit rejoindre les jardins de la cour, qui se situaient en hauteur de Dale, à quelques pas de la Demeure royale. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas fréquentés le matin et appréciaient la quiétude de ces lieux. Elle se mit en marche d'un pas rapide, car elle devait s'entrainer en prévision de l'événement de cet après-midi.

Elle atteignit les jardins convoités au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche. Une pelouse verte entretenue formait des dessins complexes au sol, car la cour faisait un point d'honneur à embellir cet endroit afin d'impressionner les invités étrangers. Ils étaient situés de part et d'autre de la Grande place, qui faisait figure de lieu d'accueil pour les étrangers ainsi que de rassemblement, juste devant la Demeure du roi. Dans les jardins bien entretenus se faufilaient, au sol, des rangées de symboles faits d'herbe verte et de parterres de fleurs blanches et jaunes, rappelant les couleurs de Dale et les armoiries royales.

Reàdda s'installa sur le rempart qui délimitait les jardins, car ceux-ci surplombaient toute la ville. Une falaise la séparait de la place du Marché, et elle pouvait voir d'où elle se trouvait une fourmilière de petits points s'agiter dans les ruelles. Apaisée par cette vision, la jeune femme retira sa besace et sa laine et les posa à ses pieds. Elle attrapa sa lyre suspendue dans son dos et se positionna dans l'attention d'en jouer. Cet instrument en bois ne la quittait jamais sur sa demande, une lanière de cuir reliait les extrémités de la lyre afin que la jeune femme pût la transporter par-dessus son épaule en toute occasion. Reàdda cala l'instrument dans le creux de son bras et sur sa cuisse gauche (car elle était droitière) et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses huit cordes. C'était un automatisme de vérifier que tout était en ordre et qu'elle n'avait pas abimé son compagnon. Ainsi donc, elle commença à jouer quelques airs de musique. En réalité, elle s'entrainait pour l'événement de cet après-midi, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. La lyre n'avait pas vocation à être jouée seule, car elle avait pour rôle essentiel d'accompagner d'autres instruments ou un chant. D'ordinaire, elle jouait avec sa mère ou les poètes de la cour. Lorsqu'elle s'exerçait seule, la jeune femme devait s'imaginer une musique ou un chant afin de pouvoir calquer sa musique dessus.

Ainsi, ses doigts glissèrent sur la lyre avec une certaine aisance, et Reàdda se laissa entrainer par les murmures de sa musique, pendant plusieurs minutes, quand…

« BONJOUR ! (2) »

Une exclamation de surprise franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Effrayée par ce bruit, elle commença à basculer en arrière, dans le vide, quand deux mains puissantes agrippèrent ses bras afin de la retenir.

« Attention à ne pas tomber ! »

Reàdda mit pied à terre afin de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Son cœur battait jusque dans sa tête et son souffle était court. Elle posa les yeux sur son agresseur, qui s'amusait follement de la situation.

« Sieur Girain… tout de même ! »

Reàdda était à court de mots, car elle aurait bien souhaité s'énerver sur ce jeune homme, mais premièrement elle était trop gentille pour ne serait-ce que crier sur quelqu'un, et deuxièmement elle savait ne pas avoir le droit de faire des remontrances à une personne de son rang.

« Tss, Reàdda, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… C'est très embarrassant, tu sais ».

Le voilà maintenant qu'il passait une main derrière sa tête, gêné par cette politesse. La jeune femme se contenta de froncer ses sourcils, signe de son énervement. Alors seulement, le dénommé Girain retrouva son sourire.

« C'est incroyable tout de même… s'en est presque trop facile ! s'amusa-t-il, dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tous les jours tu viens ici, et presque toutes les semaines je décide de te faire peur au moins une fois… et tu te fais avoir tout le temps. Tu es vraiment naïve ! »

Reàdda sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues de honte ou de colère, elle ne le savait pas.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là-dedans, se permit-elle de dire. J'aurai pu tomber et me blesser gravement ! »

A ces mots, le sourire éblouissant de Girain s'effaça quelque peu.

« Je l'avoue, j'ai fauté, déclara-t-il en levant ses mains en l'air en signe de paix. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu aies encore peur au bout de la quinzième fois.

-Quinze… Cela fait déjà quinze fois que vous me surprenez ainsi ?

-Oui ! »

Et Girain rit de bon cœur. Reàdda se surprit à sourire à son tour, car en effet, cela devait être drôle de voir que la victime d'un mauvais tour ne s'habituait jamais à cette farce alors qu'elle était réglée comme du papier à musique.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Sieur Girain, en cette heure matinale ? »

Reàdda lui fit une légère révérence, par respect, sa lyre à nouveau calée dans le creux de son bras.

« Argh, Reàdda ! s'énerva Girain, sans toutefois y mettre de la colère. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas être aussi… formelle avec moi ?

-Je dois vous avouer ne pas comprendre votre embarras. C'est ainsi que sont faites les règles à la cour de votre père le Roi et…

-Ah, au diable les règles ! Je déteste ce mot… »

Ce fut au tour de Reàdda de s'amuser de la situation. Elle reprit sa place sur le rempart de pierre et observa d'un œil discret son interlocuteur. Girain était le fils aîné du roi Girion (3). Il était plus jeune que la jeune femme de trois années, mais il lui semblait que son défunt mari et son frère étaient beaucoup plus matures à son âge que lui-même. C'était un comble : il était le fils du roi, celui qui pouvait prendre potentiellement sa place (4) et il était pourtant celui qui supportait le moins la bienséance et les lois à la cour. S'il n'en montrait rien en public, il était très avare de complaintes en présence de Reàdda, qu'il portait définitivement dans son cœur pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. En effet, ils ne partageaient pas le même emploi du temps : Girain était rarement libre et devait se rendre à de multiples sorties militaires ou de courtoisie… ainsi que l'exigeait son rang ! Mais il préférait les escapades et les farces, et depuis que Reàdda avait perdu son époux et s'était tournée vers la musique, Girain faisait toujours en sorte de se tenir dans les parages.

Et somme toute, elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, car il était tout à fait charmant.

« Même seuls, je ne me permettrai jamais de vous appeler d'une autre manière, poursuivit alors Reàdda sur un ton taquin. Alors, que souhaitez-vous ?

-Je voudrais t'écouter jouer ! »

Là, Reàdda fut surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Habituellement, Girain lui faisait peur et s'éclipsait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes et son entrainement de guerrier. Leurs conversations étaient rares et brèves. Elle s'était habituée à ses frasques… ou plutôt, non, à en croire l'expérience. En effet, elle pensait que ce jeune homme de rang important se lasserait un jour de ces bêtises, ou qu'il se ferait réprimander par son entourage. Ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé, vraisemblablement.

« Vous en êtes certain ? lui demanda-t-elle. La lyre se joue généralement accompagnée d'un autre instrument ou d'un ch…

-Cela m'est égal ! la coupa-t-il en balayant l'air de sa main. C'est toi que je suis venu écouter, personne d'autre !

-Mais… vous n'avez pas des obligations ?

-Exceptionnellement, non ! »

Aujourd'hui, aucune obligation ? Reàdda n'en crut pas un mot. Mais Girain prit alors un air faussement sévère, bien que l'amusement dans ses yeux marrons le trahît.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir jouer pour moi, Dame Reàdda, ou je m'en vais discourir sur votre compte auprès de Père afin qu'il vous admoneste de la pire façon qu'il soit ! »

Reàdda ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée par ce changement verbal, avant de rire franchement.

« Très bien, je vous obéis volontiers, oh futur roi de Dale (5) !

-Tss… »

Son embarras se dissipa vite lorsque Reàdda pinça les cordes et se mit à jouer un air. Les notes s'envolèrent et inspirèrent aux deux jeunes gens une sérénité des plus agréables. Girain avait pris place sur le rempart et observait la ville de Dale distraitement… du moins, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à dévisager par à-coups la jeune femme qui, concentrée, n'en remarquait rien.

Elle aurait pu jouer des heures ainsi si une voix forte ne les avait pas interrompus au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Ah, te voilà mon fils ! »

Reàdda s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer et mit pied à terre. Elle se hâta de replacer sa lyre dans son dos, d'enfiler sa laine ainsi que sa besace. Elle ne voulait surtout pas jeter le déshonneur sur sa famille en paraissant débraillée ou négligée ! Girain, pas le moins du monde alarmé par cette intrusion, l'avait regardé faire : les coins de ses lèvres tressautaient, signe qu'il se retenait de rire.

« Père, salua-t-il sobrement ».

Le roi Girion s'avançait vers eux, revêtu des apparats de la royauté, le port de tête altier. Ses cheveux dont le noir tirait sur le gris retombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules, tandis qu'une cape brune volait doucement au rythme de ses pas.

Reàdda s'empressa d'exécuter la même révérence qu'à son fils quelques minutes plus tôt, et cette fois-ci, Girain dut tousser pour cacher son rire. Reàdda lui jeta une œillade sévère, qui ne l'effraya nullement.

« Bonjour à toi, Reàdda, dit le roi le Dale en hochant la tête. Ainsi donc, c'est toi qui a détourné mon fils de son entrainement matinal ? »

Incrédule, Reàdda se mit à bafouiller et à chercher ses mots, tandis qu'une couleur rouge pivoine embrasait ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles. De la fumée aurait pu en sortir que cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée.

« Père, regardez dans quel état vous la mettez ! »

Alors, père et fils rirent de concert. Reàdda ne sut plus où donner de la tête.

« Allons, très chère, continua Girion sans se départir de son sourire, ton éducation aurait-elle été si sévère que tu es devenue insensible à tout humour ?

-Je ne… je, bredouilla Reàdda, incapable de reprendre contenance. »

S'il y avait bien une autre chose que Reàdda détestait à son propos, hormis sa chevelure, c'était sa grande timidité, qui éclatait au grand jour lorsqu'elle devait s'adresser à des personnes très importantes ou quand il y avait trop de monde. Alors, elle prit quelques secondes pour retrouver le fil de sa pensée et le courage de dire :

« Je suis navrée, Monseigneur, mais votre fils m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune obligation ce matin et qu'il voulait m'entendre jouer quelques notes…

-Reàdda ?! »

Ce fut au tour de Girain d'être surpris, car il ne s'était en aucun cas attendu à ce que Reàdda ne le dénonçât ainsi. Il décela alors l'espièglerie qui pétillait dans ses yeux, et comprit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sérieuse. Elle cachait bien son jeu, la maligne !

« C'était donc ça ! s'amusa Girion. Ce jeune homme avait juste un entrainement militaire ce matin avec son maître d'arme, rien de bien important après tout… surtout en ce jour si important pour notre ville ! Aurais-tu tenté de te soustraire à tes responsabilités ? »

L'ironie et la remontrance se mêlaient dans sa voix.

-Je suis navré, Père, s'excusa Girain en détournant les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le temps était passé si vite… »

Soudain, il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Reàdda, avec une idée précise en tête.

« Mais en réalité, je souhaitais inviter Reàdda à m'accompagner à cet entrainement… n'est-ce-pas, Reàdda ?

-Moi ? répéta la jeune femme, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

-Bien sûr, toi ! Je suis sûr que tu as désormais rarement l'occasion d'observer des hommes à l'œuvre… !

-Girain ! l'interrompit Girion, redevenu tout à coup sérieux. Cette jeune femme doit se préparer avec son honorable mère pour cet après-midi. Elle n'a pas le temps à consacrer à d'autres activités ! »

Cependant, Girain ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau et continuait à regarder la concernée dans les yeux.

« Je lui demande seulement de m'accompagner, comme je l'ai accompagné lors de son entrainement de lyre. Et puis, je suis certain que Reàdda est fin prête pour cet après-midi, au regard de ce que j'ai pu entendre. »

L'argument était bien mené et fit rougir Reàdda. Girion finit par accepter, s'accordant sur l'avis juste de son fils, car la réputation de la jeune femme n'était plus à refaire en ce domaine malgré son jeune âge. Mais il lui était d'avis personnel que Girion pensait que cela apporterait du baume à son cœur attristé par la perte de son défunt époux, Smyrill, et que revoir des combats lui rappelleraient le temps où il était encore en vie…

Reàdda ne put donc que suivre les deux hommes, car elle ne voulait pas décliner l'offre de Sieur Girain, surtout lorsque le roi en personne consentait à sa présence. Tous trois prirent alors la direction d'une cour vaste et circulaire située à l'opposé des jardins, de l'autre côté de la demeure royale. Girion et son fils discutaient des affaires de Dale sur un ton très sérieux Reàdda restait donc en retrait, écoutant d'une oreille discrète leur conversation. Apparemment, le roi devrait s'absenter prochainement pour une raison que la jeune femme ignorait, et il comptait sur la présence de son fils et de ses principaux conseillers pour l'accompagner.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cour elle était encerclée de hautes tribunes, car c'était en ces lieux que s'entrainaient les soldats et étaient données des joutes en guise de spectacle. Reàdda avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre en ce lieu, du temps où elle était mariée au fils du Général. Son entrainement était alors quotidien et rigoureux. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié cet endroit, ni les joutes.

Elle prit place tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre et observa le combat factice que menèrent Girain et son maître d'armes, Bram. Le roi observa quelques minutes son fils à l'œuvre, aussi fier qu'attentif à chacun de ses gestes, et s'en retourna à ses obligations.

Epées à la main, la lutte faisait rage entre les deux hommes, car bien qu'il s'agît d'un entrainement, les armes étaient réelles et les coups donnés avec vigueur. Le crissement des épées, les cris guerriers, le sable qui s'envolait à chaque déplacement, tout cela n'inspirait que du désintérêt à la jeune femme. Son frère Ari aurait apprécié participer au combat, elle le savait, car il aimait l'adrénaline que déclenchaient les batailles. Mais ce n'était pas son cas : elle préférait largement la tranquillité d'un air de musique et la beauté des instruments. Définitivement, elle ressemblait à sa mère qui partageait cette même opinion. En cela, Reàdda reconnut que son éducation avait joué un grand rôle, car nul doute que si elle avait été élevée comme un homme, elle aurait pris plaisir à batailler avec une épée.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures, l'entrainement prit fin. Reàdda s'était ennuyée, car même si elle appréciait la compagnie de Girain, ce n'était pas sa place. Elle aurait préféré continuer à jouer de son instrument. D'ailleurs, ses doigts la picotaient, signe de son excitation à reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Bram les quitta après lui avoir dressé le bilan de cet entrainement. Girain était doué, mais il ne bougeait pas assez vite, car il ne songeait qu'à frapper. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Reàdda se leva de sa place et le rejoignit. Il était essoufflé mais ravi de sa performance. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns afin de dégager son front luisant de sueur.

« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant s'approcher.

-C'était une belle performance, lui répondit-elle mécaniquement.

-Tu n'as presque rien suivi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Aussitôt, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Euh… non… pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Tss, tu mens très mal, tu sais ».

Cependant, le ton était espiègle et un sourire orna son visage.

« C'est si ennuyant que cela ? insista-t-il.

-Je… ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'apprécie le plus.

-Et qu'arriverait-il si, un jour, tu avais à te défendre ? »

La question la prit de court. Elle, se défendre ? Mais contre qui ?

« La question ne se pose pas, puisque Dale possède une armée entrainée et importante, assura-t-elle. Je n'aurai pas besoin de me défendre, puisque vous, les soldats, seraient là pour protéger ceux qui ne savent pas se battre.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda-t-il très sérieux cette fois-ci, mais si jamais nous nous faisions envahir par des ennemis puissants, et que nous sommes incapables de faire face. Que ferais-tu ?

-Je… pourquoi une telle chose arriverait ?

-Tss, je te demande de l'imaginer, Reàdda, s'agaça-t-il en rangeant ses effets. Imagine que tu te retrouves seule face à un homme armé. Et encore, je te parle d'homme, mais cela pourrait très bien être une de ces créatures répugnantes… les gobelins. »

Reàdda entrevoyait où Girain voulait en venir, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle serait incapable de se battre, et alors ? Insinuait-il qu'elle devrait apprendre à manier une arme ?

« Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question si vous en connaissez la réponse ?

-Je veux te l'entendre dire ».

Il se posta devant elle, droit comme un pique, bras croisés sur son torse. Les sourcils de Reàdda se froncèrent : qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?

« Je… perdrais la vie sous les coups, j'imagine, murmura-t-elle en contenant un frisson d'effroi, car évoquer sa mort n'était pas une chose agréable à faire.

-… ce qui démontre qu'on ne peut pas forcément compter sur les autres, et qu'il faut penser à soi ».

Son ton était tranchant, incisif. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ?

« Voudriez-vous que j'apprenne à me battre ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

-Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Girain, toujours agacé.

-Mais pourquoi… pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il soudainement ? »

Il se détourna alors d'elle et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Quand une bataille se déroule dans une zone peuplée, ce sont les civils les premières victimes. Les femmes, les enfants, les personnes âgées et les invalides. »

Son ton était grave et perturbait grandement la jeune femme. Soudain, il lui fit face, le regard sombre.

« Si on vous apprenait à vous battre, il y aurait moins de pertes à déplorer…

-Apprendre à nous battre ? Nous, les civils ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

Reàdda trouvait cette pensée complètement folle et insensée.

« Et puis, si les peuples de cette terre arrêtaient de se faire la guerre pour un rien, le problème ne se poserait même pas !

-Ainsi donc, il est vrai que tu détestes vraiment tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin la guerre, marmonna Girain.

-Parfaitement, et je l'assume ! s'exclama-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

-Mais tu sais, une arme ne sert pas qu'à attaquer. »

Reàdda ne sut quoi répondre. Sa bouche se referma et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore, à tel point qu'elle devait avoir l'air une illuminée.

« Que… voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse à présent.

-Une arme sert aussi à défendre. A protéger. »

Jamais cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Pour Reàdda, les armes étaient les outils d'un art de brutes, mais nécessaires dans un monde dominé par les guerres. Les épées, les arcs, ou tout type d'arme, ne servaient qu'à trancher, à faire couler le sang, à faire souffrir… mais en aucun cas, elle ne l'avait perçu sous cet angle-là. Son défunt époux n'avait pas pour coutume d'appréhender une arme de ce point de vue, pour sûr.

« Je n'y avais jamais songé auparavant, concéda Reàdda ».

Alors seulement, le visage de Girain retrouva tout son enthousiasme.

« Me promets-tu d'essayer de t'y exercer, un jour ?

-Moi, manier une arme ? »

Rien que de mettre des mots dessus lui tordit le visage en une grimace.

« On ne peut pas formuler d'avis tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, qu'en penses-tu ? insista Girain, de plus en plus emballé.

-Oui… Vous avez sans doute raison. »

Mais une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et sa curiosité s'écroula nette.

« Mais, ma famille ! Non, non, ce serait incommodant, déshonorant, honteux… ! »

La jeune femme s'agitait désormais, faisant les cent pas et regardant autour d'elle si personne n'avait épié leur conversation.

« Eh, du calme ! apaisa Girain en levant les mains en l'air. Personne n'en saurait rien, nous ferions ça en cachette !

-En… en _cachette_ ?! »

Reàdda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment cet homme si insouciant (ou inconscient) pouvait être le fils d'un roi, promis à de grandes responsabilités ?

« Franchement… Je ne vous comprends pas, Sieur Girain.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! On se donne rendez-vous demain soir, ici, dès que le soleil commence à se coucher.

-Mais… et si j'ai des obligations ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Vous n'y pensez pas !

-Eh bien, très chère, tu fais comme moi… tu fais mine de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer ! »

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la cour, Reàdda sur ses talons. Elle essaya de négocier, de chercher à le convaincre, mais rien n'y faisait : Girain était décidé à lui apprendre à se battre… ou du moins, à _protéger_ avec une arme. Il la raccompagna jusqu'aux quartiers royaux, et la quitta d'un pas guilleret. Reàdda, elle, demeurait estomaquée. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait bien embêtée, avec ces histoires « d'armes » et de « cachette ». Si jamais son père ou son frère apprenaient qu'elle allait tenir une arme… ils la gronderaient à n'en plus finir ! Ce serait scandaleux et déshonorant ! Non, non et non, elle ne pouvait accepter, c'était impossible. Elle connaissait les règles de la bienséance comme si elle les avait conçues, alors il était hors de question qu'elle dérogeât à ses principes. Elle trouverait un moyen de se désengager sans vexer le fils du roi de Dale.

Lorsque le Grand clocher de Dale retentit, Reàdda se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard pour le déjeuner familial. Nous n'étions pas encore demain qu'elle commençait déjà à ne pas respecter les règles. Elle se hâta à son domicile et rejoignit ses parents attablés, haletante et son chignon devenu bancal.

Ils mangeaient en tête à tête autour de la table en bois et se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée.

« Ma fille, est-ce une manière de débarquer chez soi, ainsi vêtue ? lui dit sa mère, cependant qu'un sourire amusé venait adoucir ces mots. »

Sa mère était la plus belle femme de la terre à ses yeux, mais il en était souvent ainsi chez les enfants : on trouvait toujours ses parents plus beaux que les autres. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns (mais progressivement envahis par le gris) qu'elle disciplinait toujours dans une natte extrêmement serrée. Un jour, elle avait tressé les cheveux de Reàdda à sa manière, mais cette dernière dut la supplier de tout défaire, car sa chevelure était tellement serrée que cela lui avait donné horriblement mal au crâne et à la nuque. Il fallait dire que Reàdda avait hérité de ses cheveux indisciplinés et volumineux. Elle n'avait cependant pas les yeux de sa mère, qui étaient d'un noir de jais. Elle s'habillait toujours de manière très élégante et prenait soin de se parfumer tous les matins avec des soins à la rose.

« Ne te serais-tu pas endormie aux jardins de la cour, par hasard ? »

C'était son père qui lui parlait sur un ton léger. Il était à son sens la figure du savoir par excellence. Si elle avait une question, elle s'adressait très souvent à lui. Ses yeux verts étaient rieurs alors qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs qu'il attachait toujours en catogan eux-aussi avaient perdu leur rousseur d'antan, et arboraient désormais un éclat pâle ombragé de gris. Seuls ses sourcils et sa fine barbe rappelaient qu'il était bien roux. Les personnes rousses étaient bien rares à Dale tout au plus n'étaient-ils qu'une dizaine à arborer cette étrange teinte. Il fallait dire que le père d'Üfer n'était pas originaire de Dale mais du Rohan, où le blond côtoyait souvent le brun. Les Hommes du Val étaient majoritairement bruns ainsi, l'on pouvait déduire les ascendances de chacun à la couleur des cheveux.

Ses parents avaient de ceci en commun qu'ils étaient touchés par l'âge. Des rides creusaient leurs fossettes et leurs fronts. Leurs corps n'étaient plus aussi lestes qu'avant, et la sagesse caractéristique des anciens alimentait chacune de leurs paroles.

Reàdda leur sourit alors à pleines dents : elle avait de la chance de les avoir. Elle se joignit à eux et, tout en mangeant, leur raconta sa matinée – en omettant bien sûr le fait que le fils du roi eût cherché à l'initier aux armes.

« Ma parole, mais Sieur Girain est toujours auprès de toi ! souligna gentiment Hwïteg. Il doit beaucoup t'apprécier ».

Elle avait très certainement raison, car en effet, plus les jours passaient, plus Reàdda croisait la route du jeune homme. Mais cette matinée-ci était la plus longue qu'ils aient passée ensemble. Et encore une fois, elle n'avait pas trouvé cela déplaisant, mais elle se garda bien de dévoiler ce sentiment à ses parents.

L'après-midi arriva vite, et avec lui les nouvelles obligations de la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui était en effet un jour particulier pour la ville : le 15 avril de l'an 2536 du Troisième Âge, la ville de Dale aurait été fondée par les Hommes du Nord. La date était celle des légendes, car rien ne garantissait l'authenticité de la fondation de Dale (6). Cependant, c'était une journée symbolique pour les Hommes du Val, qui ne manquaient pas de la fêter malgré cette incertitude. C'était surtout l'occasion pour les habitants de se retrouver et de festoyer, tandis que la royauté mettait toujours un point d'honneur à faire mieux que l'année précédente. En effet, les rois de Dale cherchaient à renforcer leur réputation à travers cette fête en faisant arborer à la ville des couleurs vives, s'élever les chants et distribuer des vivres et de l'argent aux plus démunis. Girion n'échappait pas à la règle et se réunissait régulièrement depuis un mois avec ses conseillers pour établir les préparatifs de cette fête commémorative.

Il avait été attribué à Reàdda ainsi qu'à sa mère les mêmes rôles que l'an dernier. Elles accompagneraient un orchestre composé du barde Vanil, de quelques poètes et de musiciens, et déambuleraient dans toute la ville pour chanter la grandeur de Dale. A l'avant et à l'arrière de ce groupe défileraient les soldats du Val dans des armures resplendissantes, armes à la main. Tous les habitants de la ville étaient bien évidemment conviés à ce tour, que ce soit à terre ou directement aux fenêtres des habitations. Enfin, tout ce monde terminerait sa course au pied de la Demeure du roi, où les festivités continueraient avec un cercle restreint de convives, cette fois-ci.

Reàdda et Hwïteg étaient les seules femmes du cortège c'était donc un honneur pour elles de servir ainsi la cour de Dale, ce dont elles s'acquitteraient avec ferveur. Reàdda se changea rapidement pour revêtir une robe davantage adaptée à la fête qui s'annonçait. Sa robe bleue fut remplacée par une autre, mais d'un rose poudré aux broderies d'argent. Ses cheveux furent également réarrangés : elle défit son chignon pour le remplacer par une longue tresse (ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée en raison de l'épaisseur de sa chevelure !), qu'elle orna de fleurs séchées pour l'occasion.

Rapidement, mère et fille rejoignirent le point de rassemblement, sur la place du Marché, chacune équipée de son instrument de prédilection. Les habitants les saluèrent avec enthousiasme, car on appréciait la présence de femmes dans cette fête – ce qui n'était le cas que grâce au talent de Hwïteg pour la musique.

Reàdda avait un large sourire plaqué sur la figure. En effet, tout autour d'elle, ce n'était que festivité, chants, cris de joie et clameurs. Les habitants de Dale étaient fiers de pouvoir fêter la fondation de leur ville, et nul doute que les Nains d'Erebor ne pouvaient échapper à ce gentil brouhaha. L'orchestre fut rapidement constitué tandis que des rangées de soldats vinrent l'encadrer. Les habitants étaient ébahis devant ces hommes, fiers dans leurs armures solides, armes à la main. En effet, depuis plusieurs années, Dale vivait une époque prospère grâce à un commerce fructueux avec les Elfes et les Nains. Officiellement, aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne pointait à l'horizon, et parfois certains habitants se demandaient même s'ils avaient encore un roi car si Girion était un roi juste et bon, il faisait rarement des apparitions en public. Les temps actuels étaient dédiés au commerce et aux négociations, et malgré les apparences cela accaparait le roi de Dale, qui ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa grande demeure. Les citadins avaient donc davantage affaires aux administrateurs royaux plutôt qu'au roi lui-même. De plus, cette fête était l'occasion de rappeler aux habitants que la ville était bien dotée d'une armée nombreuse et entrainée, car les soldats n'avaient pas mené de réelles batailles depuis plus de cinquante ans. Pour tout dire, Girion n'avait dû mener aucune guerre véritable. Dale était définitivement en paix, ainsi que l'était le royaume d'Erebor. Reàdda n'avait donc jamais connu directement la guerre, sinon par les récits racontés par son père ou son frère aîné.

Le cortège se mit en marche lorsque le cadran solaire afficha le milieu de l'après-midi. Le soleil n'était pas rude ainsi les vêtements et les cheveux ne colleraient pas à la peau. Ou du moins, ce fut ce que Reàdda pensait au départ. Faire le tour de la ville, en passant par ses différents faubourgs, ne se faisait pas en une heure, loin de là. Il fallait près de trois heures pour parcourir ce trajet, car les musiciens et les soldats n'avançaient que très lentement afin de prolonger la fête le plus longtemps possible.

Cependant, Reàdda tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention. Aux côtés de sa mère et des autres musiciens, équipés de flûtes et de violons, elle se concentrait sur sa partition qu'elle avait apprise par cœur. Elle devait accompagner les chants du barde et des poètes de Dale qui se propageaient aux quatre coins de la cité (7) :

 _Dale, Dale, Dale, ta richesse nous ensorcèle !_

 _Nul ne peut égaler ta puissance éternelle !_

 _Car les Hommes du Val sont de biens fiers ménestrels_

 _Qui chanteront pour toujours ta grandeur immortelle !_

 _Venus du Nord les Hommes sont venus trouver refuge_

 _En cette terre qui n'inspirait que le déluge_

 _Mais ils ont brandi mains et marteaux_

 _Pour fonder une cité aux abords monumentaux_

 _Dale, Dale, Dale, ta richesse nous ensorcèle !_

 _Nul ne peut égaler ta puissance éternelle !_

 _Car les Hommes du Val sont de biens fiers ménestrels_

 _Qui chanteront pour toujours ta grandeur immortelle !_

 _Nichée au pied de la Montagne Solitaire_

 _A l'est de la vaste forêt des Elfes légendaires_

 _Arrosée par la Rivière Courante_

 _Le bourgeon devint une fleur resplendissante._

 _Dale, Dale, Dale, ta richesse nous ensorcèle !_

 _Nul ne peut égaler ta puissance éternelle !_

 _Car les Hommes du Val sont de biens fiers ménestrels_

 _Qui chanteront pour toujours ta grandeur immortelle !_

 _Des pierres et des métaux venus des Nains,_

 _Des Elfes s'échappent soieries et viande de festin,_

 _Des Hommes prolifèrent le cuir, les cultures et l'élevage_

 _Ainsi tout ce mélange produisait un fabuleux breuvage._

 _Dale, Dale, Dale, ta richesse nous ensorcèle !_

 _Nul ne peut égaler ta puissance éternelle !_

 _Car les Hommes du Val sont de biens fiers ménestrels_

 _Qui chanteront pour toujours ta grandeur immortelle !_

 _Aujourd'hui nous chantons à la gloire de Dale_

 _Mais également à celle de Girion le Juste, ce roi fidèle,_

 _Car sa bonté et sa vaillance, au-delà du sommet d'Erebor,_

 _Ont permis à la cité des Hommes de chérir la vie plus que l'or._ (8)

Ainsi la fête battait son plein dans les rues de Dale. Les doigts de Reàdda commençaient à devenir rouge à force de gratter les cordes de sa lyre, mais qu'importe ! Elle devait tenir son rang et faire honneur à sa cité.

Alors que le cortège rejoignait les hauteurs de la ville, Reàdda se permit de formuler à sa mère une question qui tourmentait son esprit depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

« Mère, je souhaiterais vous poser une question… disons, incommodante, pour nous qui sommes des femmes. »

Elle avait dû crier pour surpasser les clameurs de la foule et de la musique, mais elle savait qu'elle était trop proche de sa mère pour que quelqu'un d'autre pût entendre leur conversation.

« Je t'écoute, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire tout en continuant à jouer de la harpe. Nulle interrogation ne devrait rester secrète.

-Eh bien… » Reàdda hésitait sur la manière d'aborder la chose. Puis, finalement, elle se dit qu'elle ne perdrait rien à être directe dans ses propos. « Je connais votre avis sur le port des armes par une femme. Mais c'est un avis conventionnel. Qu'est-ce que vous… vous en pensez réellement ».

Hwïteg lui glissa une œillade que Reàdda ne sut réellement interpréter, mais elle supposait que la question ne lui convenait pas.

« Effectivement, la question est incommodante. Mais tu es sagace. Je ne peux qu'être fière de toi pour cela ».

Un sourire doux, comme seules les mères en avaient le secret, vint orner ses lèvres. Reàdda soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

« Les femmes n'ont pas à se battre. Ce n'est pas leur place. Elles doivent soutenir les hommes et veiller à assurer les descendances des lignées. Elles doivent entretenir les foyers et veiller à l'éducation de leurs enfants. »

Cela, sa mère le lui avait déjà répété plein de fois. Si Reàdda avait toujours toléré ces préceptes, elle ne les avait pas pleinement acceptés pour autant.

« A Dale, je pense qu'il est inutile qu'une femme apprenne à se battre. Nous n'avons pas connu de batailles depuis fort longtemps. Nous sommes en paix. Cependant, dans une ville qui serait affaiblie ou pressentie à participer à une bataille, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'instruire les femmes à l'art de la guerre. Et ce, dès le plus jeune âge, comme c'est le cas pour les hommes destinés au métier de soldat. »

C'était également l'avis de Reàdda. Mais elle se permit d'approfondir la chose, en révélant certains détails qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé dévoilés dans d'autres circonstances.

« Ce matin, Sieur Girain m'a enseigné une bien curieuse chose. Il m'a dit qu'une arme ne servait pas qu'à combattre. Mais aussi à défendre, à protéger ceux que l'on aime. Je n'avais jamais abordé la chose sous cet angle-là. »

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Hwïteg se fit songeuse ses rides se creusèrent davantage. Mais elle demeurait toujours aussi belle aux yeux de sa fille.

« C'est effectivement une drôle de manière d'envisager les choses, commenta-t-elle, la voix réprobatrice, car cela n'enlève rien au rôle premier d'une arme. Si ton père avait à me défendre d'un ennemi, alors il serait dans l'obligation de le tuer. Il commettrait ainsi un meurtre, même si cela avait pour but de me sauver la vie.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas d'accord avec Sieur Girain ?

-Disons que je trouve que c'est une manière d'enjoliver les choses. Une épée reste une épée. Elle a été conçue pour trancher la chair, faire couler le sang.

-Mais est-ce que vous en voudriez à père s'il venait à tuer quelqu'un pour vous protéger ? »

La question lui demanda davantage de réflexions.

« Je suppose que non, car il aurait fait cela pour me sauver.

-Donc une arme sert aussi à protéger, dit Reàdda avec un léger sourire.

-Hm… je dois admettre que c'est une réflexion intéressante, ma fille ! Mais comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, les armes ne sont pas affaires de femmes. Donc il est inutile de continuer à débattre sur ce sujet ».

Elle mit ainsi à terme à la conversation. Cela ne déplut pas à Reàdda, car elle n'aimait pas parler de ces affreuses choses. Tout du moins, leur conversation leur avait permis de ne plus voir le temps défiler. Le cortège avait atteint le point culminant de la cité. Les musiciens, les poètes et les soldats vinrent se poster devant la Demeure du Roi, où les attendait Girion. Tous les habitants ne pouvaient être présents, car l'endroit n'était pas assez large pour accueillir les centaines de vies qu'abritait le Val.

Girion avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours royaux. Un long manteau gris, parsemé de broderies complexes aux insignes de Dale, enveloppait tout son corps, à tel point que l'on ne voyait que sa tête, ses mains et ses pieds en surgir. Des bagues aux pierres précieuses ornaient ses doigts, tandis que sur sa chevelure vieillissante reposait une couronne en or, signe de son appartenance à la royauté. Mais surtout, autour de son cou pendait un collier d'une richesse éblouissante, sertie de cinq cents émeraudes. Le roi ne le portait que durant les grandes occasions.

A sa gauche, demeurait son fils Girain. Il avait également troqué ses simples habits du quotidien pour une tenue à la hauteur des festivités.

A sa droite se tenait la compagne de Girion. C'était une femme discrète que les habitants du Val avaient peu l'occasion de voir, à l'image de son époux. Elle était également plus jeune que ce dernier d'une dizaine d'années. Elle se nommait Berda. Elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu doux, tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement peignés et se tenaient sagement dans son dos. Un fin diadème d'argent avait été disposé sur sa tête.

A la droite de Girain, le père de Reàdda observait le cortège qui se plaçait devant eux et adressa un discret sourire à l'adresse des deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie. De part et d'autre de ces trois hommes se tenaient les conseillers et les administrateurs du roi, ainsi que le nouveau général des Armées de Dale. Tout ceci répondait à un protocole répété chaque année et appliqué à la lettre. Le roi ne supporterait aucune entorse à cette cérémonie, et chacun en avait conscience.

Une fois que le cortège musical et les soldats avaient pris en face du roi, ce dernier prit la parole en s'exprimant d'une voix forte et en écartant les bras. Aussitôt, un silence accueillit ces mots :

« Nous sommes tous les enfants de Dale ! A ce titre, nous devons lui faire honneur et continuer à prospérer ainsi que nous le faisons depuis des années. Ainsi, en ce jour du 15 avril 2770, nous célébrons la gloire des Hommes du Val, que ni les Nains d'Erebor ni les Elfes de Grand'Peur ne pourront jamais éclipser ! »

A la fin de ce court mais très solennel discours, des clameurs et des applaudissements retentirent dans la ville. Afin de sceller la fin des festivités en ce qui concernait le commun des citadins, la Grande place accueillit les habitants les plus démunis de Dale. Ils avaient émergé de coins sordides ou de tavernes, vêtus de vêtements usés, et s'avançaient timidement au travers de la foule jusqu'à dépasser les soldats. En effet, c'étaient les administrateurs de la cour qui se chargeaient d'offrir aux pauvres de Dale quelques vêtements, provisions et pièces afin de mieux subsister. C'était en grande majorité de jeunes hommes, quelques fois des vieillards que le temps avait méchamment usé, ou des infirmes plus rarement des femmes. Ils étaient une petite centaine, et déambulèrent, entourés par les soldats qui devaient veiller au bon déroulement de cet acte de bonté du roi. Tout se passa sans encombre, mais la gorge de Reàdda s'était nouée alors qu'elle observait, impuissante, ces pauvres gens repartir avec leur butin, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Car nul doute que dans quelques semaines, voire quelques jours, ces cadeaux ne suffiraient plus à leur survie, et qu'ils recommenceraient à errer dans les rues, sans ressources.

Lorsque le dernier des démunis eut quitté la Grande place, le roi annonça que la poursuite des festivités était libre dans la ville – bien que des dizaines de soldats furent éparpillés dans tous les faubourgs de Dale pour parer au moindre débordement. En ce qui concernait la cour royale et la bourgeoisie, elles furent invitées à s'introduire dans la Demeure royale le temps de la soirée. Le ciel se parait des couleurs du soir quand Reàdda s'introduisit, à la suite de ses parents, dans la bâtisse royale.

La jeune femme pouvait se targuer d'avoir l'occasion de pénétrer en ces lieux toutes les semaines. En effet, son père n'hésitait pas à la réquisitionner lorsqu'il avait besoin de ses services dans son travail. Girion avait donné son accord car il faisait toute confiance dans sa famille. Ainsi le vaste hall qui les accueillit ne lui était nullement étranger. La décoration n'avait point changé. Des tapisseries représentant les ancêtres de Girion et des paysages fabuleux de contrées lointaines – et de Dale, évidemment, étaient disposés sur chaque parcelle de murs disponible. Des tapis lourds et de très grande qualité couvraient les sols, étouffant les pas des invités. Des dizaines de chandeliers éclairaient le tout, car le hall était grand et haut de plafond.

Mais là n'était pas leur destination, car un grand banquet les attendait. Les invités – ils étaient tout de même une centaine de personnes, si ce n'était plus ! – pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle de banquet. Plusieurs longues tables avaient été disposées et étaient couvertes d'une vaisselle d'or, que les multiples lumières de la salle éblouissaient d'un éclat vif.

A sa grande surprise, Girion, accompagné de son épouse, vint s'adresser à eux rapidement, alors que les gouvernants se chargeaient de disposer les nobles et autres bourgeois aux quatre coins de la salle.

« Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, mon Roi, ma Reine, salua Hwïteg dans un sourire gracieux en effectuant en révérence. »

Girion et Berda lui rendirent son salut gracieusement.

« Bonsoir, Monseigneur, Ma Dame, dit Reàdda, le rouge aux joues, en s'inclinant à son tour.

-Je vais vous parler sans détours d'un sujet important, asséna brusquement Girion. »

Aussitôt, Reàdda et sa mère furent à l'écoute, curieuses. Üfer ne semblait guère surpris par la tournure de cette conversation. Girain apparut alors et se permit de se faufiler aux côtés de ses parents. Il adressa un sourire bref mais sincère à la jeune femme.

« J'ai reçu il y a deux jours un courrier en provenance du royaume d'Erebor. Le roi Thrór me convie dans la Montagne car nous avons signé un accord concernant le commerce des joyaux de _frigemilt_ qu'Ari a débusquées pour son fils Thráin. »

Reàdda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait que son frère aîné avait fait le bonheur de ce Nain en trouvant ces pierres noires très rares, mais elle ignorait qu'il y avait eu des suites à cette commande. Aux sourcils froncés de la jeune femme, Girion explicita dans un sourire :

« Ton frère a tenu un rôle clé dans le commerce que Dale entretient avec Erebor. Grâce à lui, nous signons une nouvelle alliance commerciale très bonne pour l'entente entre nos deux peuples.

-Je… je l'ignorai, bafouilla-t-elle, incroyablement surprise.

-Il se trouve que les Nains cherchent un moyen efficace d'exploiter ces pierres, intervint son père, droit comme un i, ses mains nouées dans le dos. Elles ont la particularité de s'illuminer une fois la nuit venue. Ils souhaiteraient s'en servir pour le développement de leurs armures ou de nouveaux systèmes d'éclairage (9).

-Ari ne pouvait pas faire meilleure trouvaille que celle-ci, poursuivit Girion. En débusquant ces pierres, il a permis la construction d'une nouvelle route commerciale vers le nord. De plus, il faut sécuriser la région qui les abrite car elle est encore le territoire des trolls des cavernes et des gobelins. Nous allons donc leur prêter assistance dans cette tâche.

-Et enfin, l'honneur de cette découverte revient à Ari. Les Nains d'Erebor lui sont très redevables, conclut Üfer. »

Ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Reàdda avait également un large sourire. Elle était comblée pour son frère qui faisait réellement des merveilles. Elle se fit la réflexion que l'an prochain, son nom pourrait être rajouté au poème chanté à la gloire de Dale.

« Ainsi, il est normal que je propose à la famille de ce cher Ari de m'accompagner pour cette sortie. »

Là, Reàdda fut prise de court. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle assimilait cette information. Les Nains… elle allait rencontrer des Nains ! Étant donné la proximité du royaume d'Erebor et de Dale, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser la route de ces hommes, petits en taille mais de forte stature, aux barbes bien entretenues et incroyablement longues. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Erebor en réalité, elle n'avait jamais quitté Dale depuis sa naissance.

« Cette sortie officielle est prévue la semaine suivante, le même jour, expliqua Girion. Evidemment, je ne serai pas seul. Mon fils et quelques conseillers vont nous accompagner… ainsi que le barde Vanil. »

Son regard changea soudain tandis qu'il allait de Hwïteg à Reàdda :

« J'apprécierai que vous fassiez valoir vos talents musicaux à la cour d'Erebor… afin que les Nains puissent apprécier à sa juste mesure nos nombreuses ressources ».

Reàdda aurait bien aimé avoir une chaise à sa disposition pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Non seulement elle allait se rendre dans une cour prestigieuse, mais en plus, elle allait devoir jouer devant une assemblée de Nains ! Elle comprit que c'était une manière pour Girion d'éblouir les Nains et de leur prouver que les Hommes avaient plus d'une corde à leurs arcs. Les Nains leur feraient aussi très certainement un accueil mémorable : il s'agissait pour chacun des rois d'être le plus impressionnant possible.

« C'est un honneur pour nous, Monseigneur, remercia Hwïteg.

-Je vous remercie pour cette opportunité, confirma Reàdda en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant son roi. » Puis elle se tourna vers son père. « Est-ce qu'Ari nous accompagnera ? Il est parti il y a quelques jours pour une expédition mais n'a pas dit quand il reviendrait…

-Il se trouve que cette expédition consistait à élargir sa zone de prospection autour des pierres de _frigemilt_ , éluda-t-il. Il sera de retour à temps.

-Bien ! fit Girion en frappant dans ses mains. Maintenant que ces détails sont réglés, profitons de la fête jusqu'à ce que nos corps n'en puissent plus ! »

Reàdda retrouva sa bonne humeur, qui se teinta vite d'excitation et d'appréhension.

« Alors, murmura Girain discrètement à son oreille, heureuse d'aller rencontrer les Nains ? »

Heureuse ? Cela, elle ne le savait pas. Mais curieuse et impatiente, elle l'était de source sûre !

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(1) Musique = Thème de Reàdda (principal) : _Misa's theme A_ – Death Note

(2) Musique = Thème de Girain (principal) : _Parting with Mamoru_ – Sailor Moon

(3) Girain avait un plus jeune frère, mais il est mort très jeune d'une maladie inconnue.

(4) A cette époque, la royauté n'est pas héréditaire, c'est pourquoi le successeur de la couronne de Dale peut être un enfant du roi actuel ou, à défaut, un ministre ou un conseiller digne de confiance élu par la cour.

(5) Malgré tout, il n'est pas exclu que ce soit Girain qui prenne la suite de son père. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que Reàdda le conçoit, bien qu'elle ait quelques doutes quant à sa fiabilité en tant que roi.

(6) Aucune information précise n'est disponible à ce sujet, à part que Dale ait été fondée par des Hommes du Nord au cours du Troisième Âge.

(7) Musique = La fête de la fondation de Dale : _La danse du royaume_ – Raiponce

(8) Le récit du _Hobbit_ étant à l'origine destiné aux enfants, il est parsemé de plusieurs chansons. Plusieurs compositions de mon invention jalonneront donc le présent récit afin de respecter au plus près l'univers de l'auteur.

(9) Non pas que les Nains aient grand besoin d'éclairage étant donné qu'ils sont habitués à l'obscurité de leurs cavernes, mais la revente d'un nouveau système alimenté par les joyaux de _frigemilt_ ne pouvait qu'être bon pour leur commerce.


	4. 3 Jouons à la cour d'Erebor

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Reàdda va se rendre pour la première fois à Erebor… que va-t-il se passer ? ATTENTION ! Soyez attentifs car les premiers indices du gros retournement de situation à venir apparaissent dans ce chapitre !

 **Remerciement** :

Je remercie pour avoir ajouté la fanfiction à ses favoris !

 **Réponse à la review** :

Lilijune : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Tu es la première, je te remercie, car c'est très encourageant pour l'auteur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Crédits** : Le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien. Seuls les OC et nouvelles intrigues de cette fanfiction sortent de mon imagination.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Chapitre 3 : Jouons à la cour d'Erebor**

Reàdda grimaça alors que sa mère tirait lourdement sur sa tignasse.

« _Outch_ ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le peigne rencontrait, encore, un nouveau nœud.

-Ma fille, il faut vraiment t'employer à domestiquer plus régulièrement et consciencieusement cette chevelure ».

Le ton de Hwïteg était légèrement réprobateur, mais un sourire doux vint orner ses lèvres.

« Surtout que tu as une chevelure magnifique… il serait dommage de ne pas en prendre soin, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ma… _magnifique_ ? répéta la jeune femme, incrédule. Elle est beaucoup trop voyante à cause de cette couleur de carotte, et trop épaisse ! et trop longue, aussi ! Ah, si seulement j'avais les cheveux de père ! Ils sont lisses comme une feuille de papier !

-Mais ils sont gris… tu es certaine de ce que tu me racontes là ? »

Alors, les deux femmes rirent de concert. C'était plus fort qu'elle : Reàdda détestait ses cheveux. Mais aujourd'hui plus particulièrement, elle les _haïssait_. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils fussent aussi emmêlés alors que dans quelques heures, elle devrait se rendre à Erebor ?

La semaine était rapidement passée depuis la fête de Dale. Comme prévu, Reàdda avait trouvé une excuse pataude pour ne pas se présenter à l'entrainement secret proposé par Girain. Hors de question qu'elle touchât à une arme sans l'autorisation des hommes de sa famille ! S'il s'était vexé au départ, il avait rapidement balayé cet imprévu et s'était encore autorisé à faire une farce à la jeune femme alors qu'elle jouait de la lyre non loin de chez elle.

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'angoisse montait dans les veines de Reàdda. Elle ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur, hormis à travers les récits de son père ou de son frère. Quelques fois, elle se hissait au sommet du Grand clocher grâce aux escaliers intérieurs et profitait de la vue. Elle scrutait des yeux les champs alentours, les bêtes qui travaillaient sous la direction des paysans, mais surtout la forêt de Grand'Peur qui s'étendait plus à l'ouest et la Montagne, au nord. Se dire qu'elle allait pénétrer le royaume d'Erebor lui faisait un drôle d'effet, cependant qu'une certaine excitation faisait bondir son cœur.

Une grimace vint soudain tordre ses traits. Sa mère était en train de serrer très fortement la tresse qu'elle s'évertuait à élaborer. Tâche difficile lorsque les cheveux étaient épais ! Reàdda s'en serait bien occupée seule, mais Hwïteg paraissait peu convaincue par ses efforts esthétiques et souhaitait s'occuper elle-même de la mise en beauté de la jeune femme pour leur rencontre avec les Nains. Elle devait être la plus parfaite possible, afin de rendre honneur à leur roi.

« Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama sa mère, ravie du résultat ».

Reàdda se leva alors et se dirigea vers le seul miroir de sa chambre. Effectivement, elle avait fait du bon travail. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement retenus en arrière par une natte solide, où se mêlaient fleurs séchées et bijoux – ce qui la fit grimacer, car elle détestait ces accessoires superflus. En tout cas, elle était ravie de constater qu'aucune mèche ne s'échappait de sa coiffure, pas même sur son front ! Son regard descendit alors sur le reste de son corps : là encore, sa mère avait choisi sa tenue. Une longue robe d'un rouge carmin, ceinturée à la taille par une fine bandelette jaune, et décorée par des motifs brodés évoquant des fleurs d'or. Les manches étaient mi-longues, et ce afin de lui permettre de jouer de sa lyre sans entrave le moment venu.

« Pensez-vous qu'Ari sera là à temps ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Bien sûr. Le roi en personne lui a fait parvenir un courrier directement par l'intermédiaire de son messager. Nul doute qu'il sera là très bientôt il ne manquerait une obligation pareille pour rien au monde. »

Reàdda hocha la tête, pensive. Elle aurait pensé voir son frère arriver plus tôt, mais sept jours plus tard, aucune trace de lui. Elle s'inquiétait quelque peu, mais si sa mère était sereine, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne le fût pas aussi.

Alors qu'ils partaient dans une heure à peine, une porte claqua brusquement dans la maison. Une voix tonitruante s'éleva : nul doute, c'était son frère. Reàdda s'empressa d'abandonner le gilet qu'elle était en train de coudre dans sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Un sourire illumina ses traits : c'était bien lui, grand gaillard à la musculature saillante, cheveux roux tombant sur les épaules, tenue de voyage usée par les éléments. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait toujours connu que dans cet accoutrement.

« Ah, vous m'avez manqué ! fut la première chose qu'il dit de sa voix habituellement forte ».

Beaucoup de personnes considéraient qu'Ari fils d'Üfer était une personnalité extravagante mais non pas moins généreuse. Il parlait fort, avait un goût prononcé pour les aventures, s'habillait toujours en tenue de voyage comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir dans la minute et avait cette manie de rire continuellement. Un bon vivant, en somme, qui faisait la fierté de sa famille et de son roi.

Il embrassa tour à tour son père, sa mère, puis sa jeune sœur. Il la plaqua fortement contre son torse, comme il aimait le faire pour la taquiner normalement, il accompagnait ce geste par un décoiffage monumental, mais il n'en fit rien en remarquant sa tresse impeccable.

« Bonjour, petite sœur, dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-Bonjour Ari, lui répondit-elle en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

-Apprêtée pour notre petite sortie ? fit-il, ironique.

-Mieux que toi, cher frère. Je suis présentable et je ne sens pas la transpiration. »

Leur père intervint alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps ?

-Ceci ! »

Il se sépara de Reàdda et posa à terre le sac en cuir qu'il portait dans son dos. Il en sortit alors des joyaux de _frigemilt_. La jeune fille fut hypnotisée par leur noirceur.

« Tu en as emporté avec toi ? s'interrogea Hwïteg.

-Je me suis dit qu'un cadeau supplémentaire pour Thrór ne serait pas de refus. Et le Seigneur Girion appréciera, à coup sûr. »

Oui, décidément, Dale avait toujours plus d'une corde à ses arcs et pouvait compter sur des éléments aussi vifs et volontaires qu'Ari.

« Et cela t'a pris tous ces jours ? se surprit Üfer.

-Il a fallu débusquer deux autres cavernes de trolls et attendre patiemment qu'ils sortent la nuit. Ces monstres se changent en pierre une fois le jour venu, donc on ne peut pas agir à notre guise. Mais quand les Nains seront là pour nous épauler, nous pourrons creuser sous terre pour voir s'il existe d'autres pierres de ce type dans les profondeurs. »

Leur père secoua la tête : Ari pouvait être téméraire quand il s'y mettait. Inconscient, diraient d'autres.

« Assez tergiversés ! s'exclama Hwïteg en frappant dans ses mains. Il faut absolument te débarbouiller et te vêtir correctement. Tu n'es pas présentable dans cet état ! Nous partons dans une heure, c'est vraiment imprudent ! »

Ari se contenta de rire bruyamment et suivit sa mère dans ses quartiers. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, tout de même une demi-heure après, son frère avait complètement changé d'allure. Ses cheveux étaient propres, sa tenue de voyage troquée pour une chemise et un pantalon de qualité qu'il camoufla en enfilant un long manteau de velours. Son père était habillé d'une manière similaire. Il tenait dans ses mains un coffret en bois finement ouvragé, qui renfermait certainement les pierres de _frigemilt_.

La famille réunie au complet se rendit sur la Grande place. Tout du moins, il manquait une personne : l'épouse d'Ari. De nature fragile, elle couvait une forte grippe qui lui causait des courbatures dans tout le corps. Ari avait juste le temps de passer par chez lui – trois rues après la maison de ses parents – pour l'embrasser et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Tous les quatre pénétrèrent dans la Demeure royale après que les soldats de garde les eurent laissés passer. Le roi Girion, flanqué de son fils, de Vanil, de quelques conseillers, du comptable en chef et d'autres membres de la cour, se présentèrent à eux rapidement. Il fut effectivement ravi de l'attention d'Ari envers le roi nain et dit que cela ne pouvait que leur prouver la force des Hommes. Sans perdre de temps, escortés par des soldats, ils se rendirent aux portes de Dale. Le cheval du roi les attendait en compagnie de l'écuyer, et de deux autres chevaux. Même s'ils n'auraient qu'une faible distance à parcourir – à peine une heure de marche – il était hors de question que Girion fasse le trajet à pied. Ainsi, seuls Girion, Girain et Ari furent autorisés à monter à cheval. Cependant, une cariole fut mise à disposition afin de permettre aux deux seules femmes de la compagnie d'effectuer la route sans encombre.

« N'aies crainte, ma fille, lui dit doucement Hwïteg en prenant sa main. Tout se passera bien. »

En effet, Reàdda angoissait terriblement. Elle aurait dû se délecter du paysage alentour, elle qui n'était jamais sortie de Dale. Mais elle regardait sans vraiment les voir les prairies verdoyantes et les arbres majestueux qui entouraient de part et d'autre le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Alors, pour tenter d'ôter son stress, elle ramena sa lyre sur ses cuisses et pinça quelques cordes.

Le trajet défila plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut cru. La cariole s'arrêta brusquement et des voix retentirent de l'extérieur. Discrètement, elle passa sa tête à travers la vaste ouverture qui lui servait de fenêtre.

La jeune femme ouvrit sa bouche d'un air stupide. Le cortège s'était arrêté au pied d'Erebor. Elle releva la tête aussi haut que possible pour tenter d'apercevoir la cime de la montagne, mais elle ne le put, car elle était trop haute et trop majestueuse. Ses flancs étaient faits de pierres grises colossales qui dissuadaient ses ennemis de tenter de la prendre. Reàdda finit par baisser les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur l'avant de la file.

Deux nains gardaient l'entrée d'Erebor. Celle-ci était symbolisée par une double-porte monumentale et gigantesque : elle arborait des signes complexes, certainement les emblèmes du royaume. Mais avant de pouvoir les atteindre, il fallait franchir un pont de pierres qui surplombait une large rivière – un rempart de plus pour des prétendus ennemis qui se risqueraient à se frotter à la Montagne.

Mais surtout, ce qui attira son regard, furent les deux statues gigantesques qui encadraient l'entrée d'Erebor. Elles représentaient à n'en point douter deux Nains, reconnaissables à leurs longues barbes taillées dans une pierre blanche éclatante sous les rayons du soleil. Ils étaient en armure et s'appuyaient sur leurs haches retournées. Elles inspiraient la sévérité et la grandeur du royaume des Nains.

La cariole se mit subitement en marche alors que le cortège reprenait son avancée. Reàdda s'engouffra de nouveau à l'intérieur, mais ne put s'empêcher de scruter de manière insistante le garde qui était de son côté du véhicule.

« Reàdda ! la sermonna sa mère ».

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se reprit. C'était inconvenant, allons ! Mais la curiosité la dévorait.

Une grande obscurité les enveloppa une fois les portes franchies et fermées derrière eux. Les deux femmes furent invitées à descendre de la cariole, et Reàdda put alors contempler à loisir son environnement. Heureusement, quelques lumières avaient été disposées çà et là pour permettre aux Hommes de pouvoir se repérer facilement, car les Nains étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Mais elles ne permirent pas à la jeune femme de voir jusqu'où le plafond terminait sa course tant il était haut. Autour d'elle, des piliers conçus directement dans la roche s'alignaient en deux rangées : ils formaient ainsi une vaste allée dont on ne pouvait également voir le bout tant elle était longue. Au pied de chacune des colonnes se dressait une statue dont les traits évoquaient indubitablement ceux des Nains – probablement des ancêtres prestigieux.

Le cortège délaissa chevaux et cariole aux bons soins des Nains. Reàdda se demanda s'ils avaient un lieu aménagé pour ne pas laisser les chevaux dans le noir.

Un nain aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnante vint alors à leur rencontre, accompagnés de quelques autres de ses congénères armés (de haches, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir).

« Je vous salue, Girion fils de Garand ! s'exclama-t-il en effectuant une révérence.

-Je vous retourne le salut, Balin, fit le roi de Dale en s'inclinant à son tour. »

Girion était impeccable dans son long manteau noir dont les broderies rappelaient les insignes royaux, ses cheveux lisses sertis par une fine couronne d'argent, ses nombreux bijoux (dont le collier aux cinq cents émeraudes) et son port naturellement altier. Girain avait hérité de cette élégance propre à la royauté, car il inspirait autant de grâce que son père. Son visage était fermé et sérieux. Reàdda en fut abasourdie, car il ne l'habituait nullement à cette expression en sa compagnie.

Ils suivirent le dénommé Balin, escortés des gardes de la cour. Üfer, Girion et le nain à la barbe grise discutaient allègrement, mais leurs conversations basses ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Voir son père participer à la conversation ne la surprenait guère en revanche, car il était un homme de confiance du roi et s'était régulièrement rendu à la cour d'Erebor en tant qu'ambassadeur de la cour. Ce fut pourquoi elle connaissait déjà de nom ce Balin, au visage rieur toutefois marqué par l'âge. Son père le respectait beaucoup : il était un conseiller de la lignée de Durin dès qu'il eut atteint l'âge adulte ainsi qu'un interlocuteur plaisant pour les étrangers.

Ils franchirent de nouvelles portes après dix minutes de marche. Alors seulement, les yeux de Reàdda s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Un lieu gigantesque, aux proportions qu'elle ne saurait décrire, se présentait à eux. Ce n'était pas une salle à proprement parler, mais littéralement une partie de la montagne qui s'enfonçait profondément dans les ténèbres. Des sons clairs, mais irréguliers et continus, lui martelèrent les oreilles sans qu'elle n'en découvrît l'origine.

Le groupe fut invité à descendre des escaliers interminables qui longeaient les parois de la montagne et descendaient profondément dans les galeries. Toutefois, ils devaient faire attention où ils mettaient les pieds, car les marches, bien qu'égales et parfaitement taillées dans la roche, n'étaient pas très larges. La moindre maladresse pouvait leur ôter la vie, car alors ils tomberaient au fin fond du trou béant qui s'ouvrait sous les escaliers. Reàdda dut soulever les pans de sa robe à une main, tandis que de l'autre, elle s'assurait une prise sur le mur de pierre.

« Voici, mes très chers hôtes, la mine principale d'Erebor ! (1) »

La voix emplie de fierté de Balin se répercuta sur les parois de la montagne. Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemblait une mine ! Et la jeune femme comprit rapidement pourquoi s'en était une. En effet, des pierreries illuminaient tous les pores de la mine, projetant des lumières blanches, jaunes ou rouges, comme des bijoux incrustés dans la pierre. Ce que Reàdda n'avait pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil, en revanche (il faisait très sombre !), c'était la fourmilière de nains qui, suspendus par des cordes en fer forgé, travaillaient sans relâche contre les flancs de pierre. Les sons qu'elle avait entendus étaient ceux produits par les marteaux des nains qui, d'un coup de main expert, extirpaient les joyaux et les minerais. Ils recueillaient le fruit de leurs labeurs dans des sacoches fixées tout autour de leurs robustes corps.

Reàdda était admirative et voudrait profiter de ce spectacle insolite, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Cependant, ses yeux étaient souvent ramenés au sol car elle devait prendre garde à ne pas tomber. Sa mère avait passé un bras sous le sien afin de la rassurer, mais la peur de tomber restait toujours là. Elle évitait de regarder en bas de la mine et s'employait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à observer le travail des nains.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se concentrait à marcher sans trébucher, des murmures s'élevèrent dans les airs. En tendant l'oreille, Reàdda constata avec étonnement que c'était un chant. Les nains chantaient !

 _De la Moria vint le peuple de Durin_

 _Qui traversa mille monts et chemins_

 _Pour s'établir à la tête d'Erebor la légendaire_

 _Et naquit alors le Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire_

 _Un pic isolé et haut dans le ciel_

 _Entouré d'une vapeur de grises perles_

 _Sur le monde, puissant et imprenable belvédère_

 _Comme le Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire_

 _Les gemmes blanches de la montagne_

 _Brillent autant que le soleil sur les verts pâturages_

 _Les minerais sont durs et fiers_

 _Comme le Roi sous la Montagne solitaire_

 _Aujourd'hui nul n'égale la lumière diaphane_

 _De la pierre-reine, la Pierre Arcane !_

 _Qui repousse au loin toutes les guerres_

 _Le joyau du Roi sous la Montagne solitaire !_

Et les nains continuèrent de chanter en boucle ces paroles élogieuses qui rendaient honneur à l'histoire de leur peuple.

Ils avaient parlé de « pierre-arcane ». De cela, son père lui en avait parlé dès son plus jeune âge. Vers l'an 2000 du Troisième Âge, cette pierre dont on disait qu'elle renvoyait toutes les lumières avait été découverte dans les tréfonds de la montagne. Depuis, elle était utilisée par les rois de Durin pour asseoir leur autorité sur le royaume, notamment face aux puissances étrangères. Nul n'ignorait que ces rois nains chérissaient beaucoup cette pierre, dont la beauté reflèterait l'excellence de leur règne, d'après eux.

Leurs pas étaient donc rythmés par le chant des nains. Au bout d'interminables minutes cependant, car il était fatiguant de se concentrer dans l'obscurité, ils atteignirent enfin le fond de la mine. De nouvelles doubles-portes les attendaient. Reàdda avait les jambes tremblantes tandis qu'une vague nausée lui nouait la gorge. Sa mère, attentive à la bonne santé de sa progéniture, caressa doucement sa nuque pour la rassurer.

Malheureusement, le calvaire de la jeune femme ne prit pas fin pour autant. Ils débouchèrent sur un espace peut-être aussi grand et profond que la mine principale d'Erebor. Cependant, aux lumières brillant dans les mille embrasures percées dans la pierre, Reàdda comprit rapidement que les Hommes du Val se trouvaient au cœur des habitations d'Erebor. Une certaine effervescence régnait là : quand c'étaient les claquements des marteaux contre la pierre et les chansons qui les accompagnaient auparavant, désormais les accueillait une agitation propre à la vie en communauté de dizaines, voire de centaines d'individus. Des éclats de voix profonds leur parvenaient alors qu'ils continuaient à descendre des escaliers. De la même façon que dans la mine, un escalier les guidait dans les profondeurs de la montagne, au-dessus d'un vide qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Reàdda, d'autant plus que les illuminations de cette immense salle en rendaient visible la hauteur vertigineuse. D'autres escaliers s'entrecroisaient, qu'empruntaient des Nains empressés par le travail ou désireux de rentrer dans leurs foyers. Toutefois, la jeune femme nota que beaucoup de paires d'yeux se tournaient dans leur direction, bien que les nains essayassent d'effectuer leur inspection des visiteurs le plus discrètement possible. Son père lui avait dit que les Nains étaient un peuple très secret, donc nul doute que la présence d'Hommes sur leurs terres devait leur paraître très insolite.

Là encore, plusieurs minutes de marche leur furent nécessaires avant d'atteindre leur destination finale. Celle-ci se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le sommet et le sol de cette immense galerie. Une porte haute et ronde, ornée d'inscriptions étrangères taillées dans le marbre, marquait en effet l'entrée de la salle du trône.

Tout d'un coup, la tension remonta dans les veines de Reàdda. Son père lui avait dit que leur entretien se passerait tout d'abord dans cette salle avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la salle du banquet où elle, sa mère et le barde Vanil exécuteraient leur petite représentation.

Deux gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée poussèrent la porte. Le cortège mené par Balin s'avança alors. L'atmosphère dans la salle du trône était radicalement différente que dans le reste de la montagne. Aucun minerai ne courrait sur les murs austères de ce vaste hall. Reàdda marqua soudain un léger temps d'arrêt : ils étaient en réalité sur un promontoire qui menait à une allée de largeur modeste, suspendue au-dessus du vide. De l'autre côté de ce chemin se trouvait Thrór, installé dans son trône d'argent, ainsi que d'autres nains qui l'entouraient.

Balin ne perdit pas un instant et s'avança sur le chemin flottant au-dessus d'un vide démesuré. Reàdda déglutit avant d'emboiter le pas à sa mère. Son cœur cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait rencontrer des personnes aussi importantes et d'une autre race que celle des Hommes… mais encore fallait-il ne pas basculer !

Le groupe s'arrêta à quelques pas du roi. Girion était en tête et fit quelques pas pour se détacher du groupe. Reàdda eut des difficultés à voir ce qu'il se passait au-devant, car des hommes de la cour du roi la séparaient de lui.

Thrór se leva de son siège et écarta ses bras dans un geste chaleureux.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir ici dans ces circonstances, roi Girion ! »

Sa voix était grave et roulait étrangement aux oreilles de Reàdda, comme si elle coulait sur des pierres.

« Il m'aurait été difficile de décliner cette invitation qui fait honneur à nos deux peuples ! s'exclama Girion dans un sourire. Laissez-moi vous présenter l'acteur de cet exploit, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. »

Il désigna son frère d'une main et l'invita à s'avancer à ses côtés (2). Ari s'exécuta de bonne grâce, un sourire poli sur la figure.

« Voici Ari, fils d'Üfer ! Un guerrier dont la renommée n'est plus à faire ! Votre fils peut d'ailleurs témoigner de son habileté à découvrir les trésors les plus précieux et les plus secrets !

-C'est pour moi un honneur d'avoir pu servir à la cause de Dale et d'Erebor, déclama solennellement Ari, une main sur le cœur, et davantage d'avoir pu satisfaire le prince Thráin. »

Comme pour Girain, Reàdda n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre s'exprimer d'une manière aussi sérieuse. Pour sûr, elle était fière de son aîné mais regretta, un fugace instant, de ne pas être née homme ainsi, elle aurait pu également servir l'honneur de sa famille et de Dale avec plus d'efficacité qu'elle ne le ferait sans doute jamais.

« Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils, Üfer, dit alors Thrór à l'adresse de ce dernier, qui s'avança à hauteur de Girion. Il fait honneur à votre nom ainsi qu'à l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes !

-Je le suis, en effet, répondit humblement son père, la main sur le cœur à son tour. »

Soudain, le regard de Thrór capta quelque chose d'inattendu, et ses yeux se firent interrogateurs et acérés. Reàdda se rendit compte avec angoisse qu'il regardait ses cheveux. Ou plutôt la couleur de sa chevelure !

« Vous n'êtes pas venu seul aujourd'hui, Üfer ! dit-il alors. Je ne connais que peu d'Hommes à arborer cette rousseur si étrangère à votre race !

-Vous êtes clairvoyant, fit Üfer, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Si vous me le permettez, laissez-moi vous présenter mon épouse et ma fille. »

La main de Hwïteg se glissa discrètement dans le dos de Reàdda, l'encourageant à avancer sans crainte. Elle ne pensait pas devenir le centre de l'attention, et encore moins à cause de ses maudits cheveux !

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent d'Üfer. Reàdda chercha à se dérober et à se maintenir en retrait, mais la main de sa mère, toujours dans son dos, l'en empêcha fermement. Alors elle leva de grands yeux timides vers la petite assemblée qui se tenait devant elle.

Thrór était le roi le plus intimidant qu'elle eût vu de sa vie (3). Bien qu'il fût petit en taille du fait de son appartenance à la race des Nains, il paraissait bien plus grand que tous ceux qu'elle avait vus passer aujourd'hui. S'il ne faisait pas la taille d'Ari, il était presqu'aussi grand que la jeune femme (4). La première chose qui attira son regard fut sa longue barbe blanche, parfaitement peignée, dont certaines mèches s'enchâssaient dans des anneaux d'argent. Il portait une armure imposante sous un lourd manteau pourpre et aux épaules recouvertes de fourrure. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu vif et si écrasants de noblesse que Reàdda ne put soutenir son regard plus de deux secondes.

Reàdda découvrit ensuite le reste des nains positionnés autour du trône, derrière Thrór. A la gauche du siège royal se tenait un nain presqu'aussi imposant que son roi. Ses cheveux et sa barbe n'étaient pas aussi blancs que ceux de ce dernier, mais leur noirceur d'origine disparaissait sous la grisaille de l'âge. Il n'en restait pas moins que ses vêtements trahissaient son appartenance aux hautes sphères de la société naine, car il était vêtu d'une armure d'argent que recouvrait le même manteau que Thrór. Il était fort probable qu'il s'agît de Thráin, son fils, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Elle balaya le reste du groupe du regard. Un nain attira ses yeux à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et ses traits fins, mais elle ne sut deviner son rang. Il était le seul à posséder une telle blondeur – jusque dans sa barbe ! Et il était fort jeune par rapport à ses congénères ! Et plus fin, aussi. Il portait un manteau pourpre également sur ses épaules, et des bijoux ornaient ses cheveux, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres… était-ce le petit-fils du roi ?

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand ses yeux furent soudain capturés par deux prunelles bleues, perçantes et intenses. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que Reàdda eut grand-peine à élargir sa vision pour découvrir qui la regardait d'une telle manière.

C'était un nain très jeune. Comme le nain blond, il n'avait pas la même allure que ses compagnons : ses cheveux et sa barbe n'étaient pas aussi longs, et ses vêtements témoignaient qu'il ne se mêlait pas à la simple cour du roi. Sa chevelure était d'un noir de jais et retombait sur des épaules fortes et carrées. Sa barbe, courte, était élégamment sertie dans un anneau d'argent. Il avait un visage long aux traits fins, que surmontait cette paire d'yeux d'un bleu limpide. Il portait un ensemble d'un brun profond et de grande qualité, par-dessus lequel reposait un manteau pourpre à fourrure. Comme Thrór, Thráin et le nain blond.

Reàdda déglutit avec peine. Elle eut un doute, mais il lui semblait que c'était bien Thorin, deuxième du nom – si elle se fiait aux récits de son père. Elle lui trouvait davantage une ressemblance avec Thráin que le nain blond – même si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était ce dernier… peut-être un membre de la famille royale dont elle ignorait l'identité ? Ou Thorin lui-même ?

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle parvint à décrocher ses yeux de ceux du nain pour le rediriger vers son père, qui venait de prendre la parole :

« Voici Hwïteg, ma femme, et mon plus jeune enfant, Reàdda ».

Il les avait désignées d'un geste. Elles s'inclinèrent toutes deux dans un seul mouvement, la main sur le cœur.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Erebor, terre du peuple de notre aïeul Durin Ier du nom ! »

Sa voix se répercuta contre les parois de la salle du trône, et ce ne fut que maintenant que Reàdda ressentit pleinement toute la puissance qui émanait de ce lieu et de ses habitants. Cette montagne immense, toutes ces pierreries, ces galeries souterraines, ces nains à l'apparence imposante et ce roi tout-puissant… Elle se sentit bien petite, tout à coup. Dale ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ce royaume, et il lui paraissait même moins impressionnant que celui des Nains.

« Profitez-en pour admirer la Pierre Arcane, le cœur de la Montagne, car vous n'aurez peut-être plus l'occasion de la voir d'aussi près ! »

Cette fois-ci, le ton du roi était empli d'orgueil, tandis qu'il désignait le sommet de son trône d'argent. Alors, Reàdda la vit : la fameuse Pierre Arcane, le poumon vivant d'Erebor, incrusté dans le siège royal. Effectivement, elle brillait de mille feux et donnait l'impression de capter toutes les lumières de la vaste salle. Elle était magnifique, à n'en point douter. Mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas autant hypnotisée que les yeux du présumé Thorin.

« Nous vous remercions pour l'accueil que vous nous faites, Votre Majesté ». Sa mère ne semblait nullement impressionnée, ou alors elle le cachait bien. Reàdda n'en fut que plus admirative. « Notre famille est heureuse d'avoir pu contribuer à l'alliance entre votre royaume et celui de notre Roi ».

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion à présent. Reàdda eut un sourire attendri.

« A ce propos, Votre Majesté… ». Ari s'approcha encore (mais dans la mesure du raisonnable, car les gardes étaient à l'affût du moindre signe suspect !) et fit un geste de la main en direction de Girain cette fois-ci. « J'ai cru bon de vous offrir une nouvelle fois ces joyaux de _frigemilt_ en attendant que la route vers le nord soit entièrement sécurisée. »

Girain s'avança quelque peu à son tour et tendit au roi nain le coffret en bois. Comment il avait atterri entre ses mains était un mystère. Thror accepta le présent dans un signe de tête et l'ouvrit : des reflets noirs caressèrent aussitôt son visage ridé par l'âge.

« Ces pierres sont vraiment de belle facture et ont un pouvoir tout à fait saisissant, murmura le roi, comme envoûté.

-C'est pourquoi Dale est honoré et heureux de pouvoir conclure cet accord commercial avec le royaume d'Erebor, intervint Girion d'une voix forte. S'étendre vers le nord ne peut que convenir à nos deux peuples. Nos hommes sont prêts à construire une nouvelle voie commerciale et à sécuriser la région…

-… et nos nains sont prêts à creuser profondément dans la roche ! tonna Thrór, plus que ravi par cette perspective. Nous avons assez parlé : allons fêter cet accord comme il se doit ! »

Il se tourna vers le reste des nains présents et leur fit signe de les accompagner. Le roi d'Erebor prit la tête de la file, sa suite le suivant de très près. Seul Girion fut autorisé à rester à ses côtés à l'avant. Alors que les nains passaient devant eux, Reàdda intercepta une nouvelle fois les yeux bleus du nain au manteau pourpre, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

Ils quittèrent la salle du trône. Comme Üfer l'avait prédit, ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans les galeries pour rejoindre la salle d'apparat où aurait lieu le banquet. Les nains qu'ils croisaient s'inclinaient avec considération devant leur roi. Reàdda se sentit alors honorée : elle se doutait que la plupart des Nains d'Erebor ne devaient pas beaucoup voir leur roi, ainsi que cela se produisait pour le peuple de Dale avec Girion. Elle aurait non seulement l'immense privilège d'être en sa compagnie mais aussi de jouer pour lui !

Reàdda eut soudain la surprise de découvrir que son père l'avait discrètement rejointe.

« Alors, ma fille, que penses-tu de tout cela ?

-Je suis… émerveillée, père, lui dit-elle dans un sourire, attendrie qu'il cherchât à prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Je ne peux rester longtemps, mais souhaites-tu que je t'explique rapidement qui sont toutes ces personnes ? »

La jeune femme accepta avec vigueur. Il connaissait la curiosité de sa fille et, de toute manière, il avait toujours aimé lui décrire les choses de la vie, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient nouvelles pour Reàdda. Mais elle soupçonnait que la perte de son époux avait joué un rôle dans cette attention, car Üfer s'était montré plus attentif et protecteur vis-à-vis de sa fille depuis ce jour funeste.

Ainsi, elle ne s'était pas trompée dans la généalogie royale des nains d'Erebor. Frerin, deuxième fils de Thrain, n'était pas présent il était parti avec une délégation de Nains pour les Montagnes Bleues. En revanche, elle fut abasourdie d'apprendre que le nain blond… était en réalité une naine ! Et de sang royal, car c'était Dís, le second enfant de Thráin et, par le fait, la petite sœur de Thorin. Elle eut du mal à assimiler l'information : son père ne lui avait jamais dit que les naines avaient une barbe ! Pour tout dire, elle était choquée, comme pouvaient l'être les enfants quand ils découvraient quelque chose d'étrange.

Son père finit par la quitter prestement, car ses obligations le forçaient à rester près de son roi. Le groupe s'enfonça plus profondément dans la galerie et atteignit une nouvelle double porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une vaste salle rectangulaire, dont le centre était accaparé trois longues tables. Une était parallèle au mur ouest et accaparait une place centrale, puisque les deux autres tables étaient positionnées perpendiculairement à la première. Celles-ci étaient décorées avec soin par des couverts d'argent et des chandeliers ouvragés. Entre les tables se trouvait une vaste estrade en bois. Tout autour d'eux, enfin, des tapisseries étaient suspendues et narraient l'histoire du peuple de Durin.

Des serviteurs de la cour se chargèrent de répartir les invités. Naturellement, Thror prit place à la table de gauche. A sa droite ses se positionnèrent son fils Thrain et son petit-fils Thorin tandis que de l'autre côté prirent place le roi Girion, son fils et Ari. Celui-ci fut surpris de sa place et quand il chercha le regard de sa famille, Reàdda lui fit un clin d'œil complice qu'il réceptionna par un sourire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, les Hommes du Val furent mêlés à la cour d'Erebor. Elle était persuadée que les Hommes et les Nains auraient été séparés, mais elle soupçonnât que c'était une manière pour les nains de pouvoir exhiber la richesse de la salle plus facilement. Assis de tous les côtés, les hommes de Dale auraient ainsi une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble des décorations abondantes qui ornaient la grande salle. Ainsi, Reàdda se retrouva non loin de la table royale, installée entre sa mère et un nain inconnu. Cependant, elle n'osa pas s'asseoir : ne devait-elle pas, avec sa mère, jouer un morceau de musique ? A la cour de Dale, les entrefaites musicales avaient lieu avant le repas. Elle questionna sa mère à ce sujet, assez discrètement lui sembla-t-il. Mais ce fut une autre voix qui lui répondit :

« Demoiselle, ici les représentations ont lieu après le repas ! lui annonça gaiement Balin, installé à gauche de Hwïteg. Nous apprécions les festivités, mais la bonne chère encore plus ! »

L'argument lui arracha un petit rire. Reàdda prit définitivement place. Des serveurs disposèrent alors sur les trois tables un repas gargantuesque. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu autant de viande rassemblée pour une soirée ! Les légumes se faisaient rares au milieu du faisan, du cerf et d'autres animaux qu'elle ne saurait nommer. Ils furent invités à se nourrir dès que le roi nain en donna l'autorisation. Tout ce monde mangea tout en conversant, mais les discussions les plus importantes se faisaient à la table royale. Thror était en grande conversation avec Girion, et leurs airs sérieux témoignaient de la solennité de leur échange. Ari s'y mêlait quelques fois lorsque le sujet le concernait ainsi Reàdda supposa qu'ils discutaient des joyaux de _frigemilt_. Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'en intercepter quelques brides, car les nains, bien qu'agréables hôtes, étaient fort bruyants ! Et de fait, seules les paroles de Thrór lui parvenaient relativement bien.

« … il faud… prendre garde…. trop loin dans la Brande Desséchée, disait Girion.

-Les dragons n'y ont pas été vus depuis des années maintenant, répondit le roi nain. Mais nul doute que trop en approcher réveillerait leur colère.

-Je… pas vu lors… expéditions, intervint Ari.

-Il faut malgré…. rester prudent, rétorqua Girion. Les dra… sont attirés par la richesse. … que votre fortune… inaperçue.

-Ah, vous parlez à nouveau comme un oiseau de malheur ! s'exclama Thror, mécontent. Notre richesse est bien conservée et hors d'atteinte. Cessez donc de vous inquiéter inutilement, roi de Dale ! »

Comme à chaque fois, Girion essayait d'avertir le roi d'Erebor, mais sa tentative resta à nouveau infructueuse. Si Thrain approuvait les dires de son père, Reàdda ne sut quoi penser de l'expression du petit-fils. Il écoutait la conversation mais ne disait rien, si ce n'était que ses sourcils se froncèrent aux mots « dragon » et « richesse ».

« Alors, mes Dames, que pensez-vous de ce repas ? »

C'était Balin qui, à nouveau, se montrait tout à fait avenant à leur égard.

« La qualité de votre viande est tout à fait impressionnante, complimenta Hwïteg dans un sourire.

-Il est vrai que c'est vous qui nous la vendez en grande partie, mais nos cuisiniers font un travail remarquable pour sublimer la bonne chère ! »

Encore une manière pour le nain de mettre en avant la grandeur d'Erebor. Il était certain que les nains étaient attachés à leur terre. Les Hommes du Val n'exprimaient pas cet attachement de la même manière qu'eux.

« Oh, mais je reconnais ces pierres ! »

Reàdda tourna aussitôt la tête dans la direction de Balin. Elle pressentait qu'on s'adressait à elle.

« En effet, confirma Hwïteg. J'avais passé commande auprès de vos artisans pour concevoir cette lyre pour le cadeau de mariage de ma fille.

-Un travail d'orfèvre, en effet ! Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la voir, mais mon œil n'aurait pu passer à côté de ces pierreries extraites de notre montagne ! Me permettez-vous, très chère, de l'observer de plus près ? »

Reàdda sentit ses jours s'empourprer. Son instrument était, comme d'habitude, suspendue dans son dos grâce à une lanière de cuir. Elle la passa par-dessus sa tête en essayant de ne rien faire tomber devant elle. Puis elle confia l'instrument à sa mère, qui le transmit à Balin. Le nain à la barbe grise sortit alors un petit binocle de sous sa veste pour observer de plus près le travail effectué par ses congénères.

C'était là le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. C'était l'ébéniste de Dale, maître Talion, qui en avait réalisé le projet grâce à plusieurs dessins. Il avait ensuite passé commande auprès de Grand'Peur puis d'Erebor afin que l'instrument fût réalisé par leurs soins. Les parents de Reàdda avaient dû débourser une certaine somme pour un tel trésor. Tout d'abord, les Elfes avaient confectionné le plus gros de l'instrument à partir des chênes massifs de leur forêt. Puis, la lyre avait voyagé jusqu'aux mines d'Erebor, où des pierres blanches avaient été incrustées à intervalles réguliers sur tout le pourtour en bois. Enfin, c'était sa mère qui avait installé elle-même les cordes afin que l'instrument pût jouer sa musique.

« Vraiment, du beau travail, commenta Balin, appréciateur. Regarde, Thorin ! »

Le cœur de Reàdda s'accéléra encore. Ses cheveux, puis sa lyre… décidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à devenir transparente malgré tous ses efforts ! Ledit Thorin, situé à l'extrémité gauche de la table royale, était de fait à une place de Balin – Dís les séparait. Il fut surpris d'être pris à parti de la sorte par le nain à la barbe grise, mais ne le refoula pas. A vrai dire, il avait suivi distraitement la conversation d'une oreille. Il réceptionna l'instrument de musique, et un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Sa sœur fut également attirée par l'objet.

« Du cristal pur, comme on ne peut en voir qu'à Erebor, dit-il doucement. »

Seuls les Nains semblaient avoir cette faculté à parler de pierres et de joyaux comme s'ils évoquaient un membre de leur famille. Soudain, ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent.

« Ce bois… d'où provient-il ? »

Hwïteg et Reàdda se sentirent tout de suite mal à l'aise et s'échangèrent un regard. C'était du bois de Grand'Peur, et la mère se rappelait très bien que les nains avaient failli refuser de terminer la commande à cause de ce détail, pourtant insignifiant à ses yeux. Reàdda jugea bon de répondre à sa place :

« De la forêt de Grand'Peur, Monseigneur, lui dit-elle, d'une voix assez forte tout de même pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant ».

Toutefois, la réaction tant redoutée ne se produisit pas. Les sourcils de Thorin se froncèrent davantage, certes, et ses yeux se durcirent quelque peu, mais rien de plus. Peut-être était-ce par égard pour les deux femmes qui n'y étaient strictement pour rien dans cette histoire ?

« Je crois bien que l'artisan en chef avait failli refuser, confirma Balin d'une voix amusée. Mais vous et votre époux avaient avancé une somme tellement conséquente qu'il se devait d'accepter ! ». Il rit sur ces paroles, puis demanda à la jeune femme : « Vous êtes donc mariée, Dame Reàdda ! Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure (5), mais nous les Nains sommes peu habitués à vos coutumes.

Je… ».

Reàdda ne sut que dire. Elle avait honte de révéler qu'elle était déjà veuve à vingt-et-un printemps. Sa mère vint à sa rescousse :

« L'époux de ma fille, Smyrill, a quitté ce monde il y a trois ans maintenant… »

Les visages de Balin, Dís et Thorin se teintèrent de peine et de surprise mêlées.

« Oh, je suis navré ! s'exclama le conseiller. Je ne voulais pas évoquer de mauvais souvenirs en disant cela !

-Maître Balin, vous avez toujours eu le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat ! »

C'était Dis qui s'était exprimée, et sur un ton réprobateur. Si elle avait encore un doute, la voix typiquement féminine de la naine convainquit Reàdda qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, intervint Reàdda qui ne désirait pas que les trois nains se sentent aussi mal à l'aise. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ».

Elle hocha les épaules. Ce détachement sembla surprendre Thorin, qui haussa les sourcils. Reàdda n'était pas véritablement tombée amoureuse de Smyrill, et déjà les contours de son visage étaient flous dans sa mémoire. Cependant, évoquer son défunt mari ralluma une douleur dans son cœur, mais la jeune femme tenta conserver une expression neutre.

Hwïteg, également gênée, décida de dévier la conversation :

« Vous avez parlé de « coutumes », Sieur Balin ?

-Hm, oui ! Ce que j'entendais, c'est que les mariages sont forts fréquents chez vous. Mais la population féminine chez nous est… comment dire ?

 _-« La population féminine_ » ? répéta Dis, visiblement vexée par cette appellation.

-Nous ne nous marions qu'une fois, quand l'amour est pur et profond, coupa Thorin, visiblement renfrogné ».

Reàdda fronça les sourcils : sous ces paroles déguisées, c'était elle qu'il visait. Il la dardait de ses yeux maintenant ombragés par une légère colère. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que ses parents l'avaient forcé à se marier très jeune, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'aimer… mais elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer ces propos. Cela aurait été incommodant et risquerait de fragiliser l'alliance nouée entre leurs deux royaumes. Alors elle se tut et retourna à son assiette (6).

Thorin eut vraisemblablement la même idée car, après avoir redonné la lyre à Balin, il l'imita, la mine sombre. Dís leva alors les yeux au ciel et glissa quelques mots à son frère, mais il ne changea pas d'expression. Balin rendit son bien à la jeune femme, gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il trouva un nouveau sujet de conversation avec sa mère pour tenter d'apaiser les choses. Ils discutèrent de son instrument puis de la musique en général. Alors, peu à peu, Reàdda et Thorin se détendirent et écoutèrent l'échange d'une oreille discrète en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

Deux heures plus tard, le repas fut enfin terminé. Les couverts furent rapidement débarrassés. Reàdda caressa discrètement son ventre rond : elle n'avait jamais autant manger de sa vie, aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient !

« Si vous le permettez à présent… »

C'était Girion qui s'était levé et exprimé d'une voix forte. Il se tourna successivement vers Vanil et les deux jeunes femmes.

« Nous aimerions vous faire entendre les douces chansons de Dale ! »

Reàdda sentit les regards sur elle. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant allait enfin se produire.

« Prenez place sur l'estrade, très chers invités ! s'exclama Thrór ».

Il désigna d'un mouvement du bras l'estrade nichée entre les trois tables. Elle devait servir aux représentations données par la cour d'Erebor. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'étaient des Hommes qui y prendraient place.

Les concernés se levèrent et contournèrent les tables pour rejoindre l'estrade centrale. Le barde Vanil se tint devant, tandis que les femmes restèrent en retrait. Des tabourets leur avaient été apportés pour qu'elles puissent y prendre place. Dans un mouvement presque synchronisé, mère et fille ramenèrent leurs instruments sur leurs cuisses. La harpe que tenait Hwïteg sur ses genoux était celle de son père, qui lui-même la tenait de son paternel. Le bois marron était désormais usé par le temps, mais le son produit par les cordes avait toujours le même effet. Il n'était pas aussi précieux que celui de Reàdda, car sa mère avait voulu lui faire un cadeau qui traverserait les âges sans encombre, « _Pour que tes enfants et tes petits-enfants puissent le contempler et en jouer comme si c'était son premier jour_ » lui avait-elle dit affectueusement. Elle n'oublierait jamais ces mots.

Ce doux souvenir ne parvint cependant pas à freiner la frénésie de son cœur. Car devant elle, des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient pointées dans sa direction. Les yeux les plus durs à soutenir étaient ceux de Thorin, car leur dernière discussion était encore gravée dans son esprit. Heureusement, le sourire de son frère et le clin-d 'œil de Girain lui apportèrent un peu de baume au cœur.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la salle. Reàdda inspira, puis expira. Elle avait soudain très chaud, et ses mains tremblaient. Elle glissa une œillade à sa mère qui hocha discrètement la tête dans sa direction, formulant un muet « _Ça va aller, ma fille_ » sur ses lèvres roses. Lorsque la voix du barde s'éleva, véritable ténor, les deux femmes glissèrent leurs doigts sur les cordes de leurs instruments. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Vanil raconta l'histoire de Dale, le courage des Hommes mais également la splendeur d'Erebor – car il fallait bien flatter le roi sous la Montagne. Les Elfes ne furent nullement mentionnés, et ceci afin d'éviter tout incident diplomatique.

Reàdda faisait de son mieux pour regarder son public le plus de fois possibles, et le plus longtemps. Elle connaissait les morceaux à jouer par cœur, bien sûr, mais l'angoisse la déstabilisait tout de même. Pour se donner du courage, elle cherchait le regard des Hommes et évitait celui des Nains. Vers la fin de la représentation, quand elle se sentit plus à l'aise, elle se permit d'observer leurs réactions. De son humble avis, les nains semblaient tous satisfaits de la prestation du barde et des deux musiciennes. Reàdda se risqua à guetter la réaction de Thorin, et elle fut surprise de constater que ses yeux étaient devenus rêveurs, comme portés par le chant – et non désintéressés comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre. Sa sœur avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Vanil entonna les dernières paroles du poème final, Reàdda soupira doucement de soulagement. Le bout de ses doigts commençait à chauffer à force de gratter les cordes. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse et fière d'avoir pu jouer aux côtés de sa mère. Des applaudissements bruyants la firent complètement émerger.

« Quelle belle prestation ! s'exclama Thrór, visiblement très satisfait.

-C'était fort agréable, confirma son fils. » Puis il se tourna vers le père de Reàdda. « Vous avez une famille pleine de promesses, Üfer. »

Ce dernier était visiblement très ému et contenait difficilement ses larmes. Quant à la jeune femme, elle était heureuse de pouvoir rendre ainsi honneur à sa famille et à sa ville bien-aimée. Girion était d'ailleurs très satisfait de cette représentation car il applaudissait gaiement.

Le roi d'Erebor annonça alors la fin des festivités. Il était temps pour les Hommes du Val de quitter la Montagne solitaire. Thrór et Girion discutèrent encore quelques minutes en retrait, tandis que la cour de Dale se regroupait, prête à partir.

« Ari, c'est avec grande joie que nous nous reverrons dans cinq jours, lui dit Thrain.

-Votre plaisir est le mien, répondit le concerné, la main sur le cœur. »

Üfer, qui n'était pas loin de Reàdda, lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

« Une patrouille de nains et d'hommes, Ari en tête, partiront dans cinq jours pour délimiter la région à sécuriser. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle craignait un peu pour son frère, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire peur… surtout qu'il devait être très bien payé pour cette tâche.

Balin les rejoignit alors, sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous nous avez livré là un beau spectacle ! Ce n'est pas le même style que les nains de chez nous, mais c'était somme toute fort plaisant à nos oreilles ! »

Ce nain jovial ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effectuer des comparaisons entre les Nains et les Hommes. Reàdda ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en agacer ou s'en amuser.

« Et puis, continua-t-il, je suis ravi que notre instrument soit entre les mains d'une musicienne telle que vous ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et ses joues s'enflammèrent brusquement.

« Ne sois pas gênée, petite sœur, lui dit Ari gentiment. Il faut dire que toi et mère avaient très bien joué.

-Il est vrai. »

La voix grave venait de Thorin. Reàdda le regarda dans les yeux, mais elle ne sut quoi dire. Et visiblement, elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui. Dis était très enthousiaste et espérait avoir le plaisir de les entendre à nouveau. La jeune femme les remercia tous d'une petite voix, la main sur le cœur. Mine de rien, tous ces compliments flattaient son cœur d'Homme, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Les deux rois les rejoignirent ensuite. Chacun était satisfait, et c'était ce qui comptait pour leurs sujets respectifs. Contrairement à l'aller, le retour s'effectua en compagnie de ce beau monde car le protocole royal exigeait que la cour d'Erebor raccompagnât les invités jusqu'à l'entrée de la Montagne.

Reàdda déglutit alors difficilement en avisant l'interminable escalier face à elle.

Il allait falloir remonter des centaines de marches suspendues dans le vide. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Et, du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla apercevoir le rictus moqueur de Thorin.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(1) Musique : Les Hommes du Val à Erebor : _Song of Durin_ – Clamavi de Profundis

(2) Même si Thrain a passé commande auprès d'Ari, ils ne sont jamais rencontrés. Tout a été effectué par courrier et messager, de la demande à la livraison.

(3) En sachant que c'était seulement le deuxième roi qu'elle rencontrait de sa vie, elle était facilement impressionnable.

(4) Reàdda mesurait 1m55 et dépassait de peu Thrór qui faisait 1m40 de hauteur.

(5) Balin l'a appelé « Demoiselle » car il ne pensait pas qu'une femme aussi jeune – une enfant à ses yeux – pouvait être déjà mariée !

(6) Rien que cette attitude boudeuse était désobligeante, mais Reàdda n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… au même titre que Thorin.


	5. 4 L'inquiétude de Grand'Peur

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Comme l'indique le titre, les Elfes de Grand'Peur entrent en scène ! Des choses risquent de vous étonner, et c'est normal !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à lire, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot, négatif ou positif !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
Chapitre 4 : L'inquiétude de Grand'Peur

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour d'Erebor. Reàdda en gardait de précieux souvenirs, elle qui n'était jamais sortie de Dale et n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres peuples que celui des Hommes du Val. Elle trouvait les nains d'Erebor bien impressionnants, surtout leur roi à la stature imposante, et toutes leurs galeries somptueuses – bien qu'elle n'eût pas le même attrait pour les pierres qu'eux.

Mais elle en était ressortie avec une honte qui lui collait à la peau. Son statut de veuve lui était revenu en pleine figure. A Dale, même si elle faisait encore les commérages ou la pitié de certains, elle avait presque fini par s'habituer à cette dure réputation. Chez elle, personne n'évoquait le sujet car c'était tabou, surtout pour Reàdda qui éprouvait des difficultés à devoir supporter le fait que le mariage arrangé par ses parents avait échoué. Elle se sentait responsable, malgré tout.

Toutefois, depuis deux semaines, les paroles de Thorin la hantaient tous les soirs, quand elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, elle revoyait ses yeux bleus, froids comme la glace, et sa bouche lui adresser ces mots durs : « _Nous ne nous marions qu'une fois, quand l'amour est pur et profond_ ». Comme elle aurait aimé lui répondre ! Lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait que peu connu Smyrill, et n'avait pas eu le temps de l'aimer. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'années, elle en serait tombée amoureuse. Oui, sûrement.

Smyrill était un bel homme, assurément. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain clair et des yeux très noirs. Il était grand et très musclé. Très agile au combat, également. Mais il n'était pas très loquace et n'avait que peu échangé avec son épouse. Ils avaient habité dans une maison fort confortable, non loin de chez son frère Ari. Pour tout dire, Reàdda avait davantage de souvenirs de l'intérieur de sa maison, où elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps, que de Smyrill. Malgré tout, elle n'en avait pas de mauvais souvenirs à proprement parler, car il avait toujours été correct, voire prévenant à son égard. Mais cela n'allait pas au-delà. Cependant, sa mort avait été tragique, car il était jeune et avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Quelques semaines avant son trépas, sa respiration s'était faite difficile, des quintes de toux l'avaient entravé et des plaques rouges étaient apparues sur sa poitrine. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas arrêter les entrainements et les patrouilles autour de la cité. Son corps ne l'avait pas supporté.

Un mois seulement s'était écoulé après sa mort, que sa mère l'avait rejoint, folle de chagrin, et son père avait abandonné son poste de général des armées de Dale pour fuir la ville (1). Nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui depuis, et ce malgré les tentatives d'Ari pour retrouver une trace de l'homme lors de ses expéditions. Cette situation avait terriblement attristé Reàdda, qui avait pleuré des jours durant le malheur de cette famille. Depuis, la jeune femme souffrait d'une pointe dans son cœur, comme si la disparition de Smyrill l'avait marquée jusque dans sa chair. Reàdda avait réussi à étouffer cette douleur au plus profond d'elle-même et à presque l'oublier. Jusqu'à ce que Thorin ne lui adressât ces mots durs qui la rappelaient à sa culpabilité.

Évidemment, elle aurait aimé épouser un homme dont elle serait tombée amoureuse, à l'instar de ses parents ! Hwïteg et Üfer étaient tombés amoureux et s'étaient unis rapidement, au nez et à la barbe de leurs parents respectifs. C'était très rare pour le souligner, et si Üfer n'avait pas témoigné très tôt de ses nombreux talents linguistiques, il aurait rapidement été évincé de la cour royale.

Reàdda avait essayé de demander à son père comment était l'amour chez les Nains, mais lui-même n'en savait pas plus. « _Les Nains n'en parlent jamais, comme beaucoup tant d'autres choses._ », lui avait-il dit. Balin avait voulu supposer quelque chose par rapport à leur population féminine, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin. Est-ce que les unions étaient très rares chez les Nains ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Était-ce parce que les Nains et les Naines avaient du mal à s'aimer ? L'amour était-il une chose rare, chez eux ?

En ce début de mois de mai, Reàdda avait du mal à se changer les idées. Le poids du deuil était revenu sur ses épaules et elle n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Quelque part, elle en voulait au petit-fils de Thrór pour avoir réveillé cette vieille douleur dans sa poitrine, mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme tentait de se consoler : c'était peut-être un signe qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oubliât totalement son défunt époux et qu'elle continuât à chérir son souvenir. C'était cette pensée philosophique qui l'aidait à passer ce mauvais moment, car évidemment, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à ses parents.

Alors, pour tenter de trouver un peu de sérénité ce matin-là, elle se hissa tout en haut du Grand clocher de Dale après avoir obtenu l'accord du personnel de la cour. Elle se cala dans l'embrasure qui permettait d'ordinaire aux soldats de surveiller les horizons de la cité, puis joua quelques morceaux de sa lyre. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau alors qu'il parcourait lentement sa course dans le ciel. La vue était magnifique, à n'en point douter. Reàdda balaya le paysage du regard, et ses yeux finirent par tomber sur la Montagne solitaire. Comme un automatisme, les paroles d'un certain nain flottèrent dans sa tête. La pointe de son cœur se resserra, et Reàdda sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Smyrill… penses-tu que nous nous serions aimés d'un amour pur et profond ? ».

Un sanglot lui échappa, tandis que deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi attristée par sa mort que depuis les mois suivant le décès de son époux. A trop avoir étouffé ses sentiments, ils finissaient par revenir au galop. Elle-même était surprise : elle ne pensait pas qu'elle réussirait à pleurer encore pour lui. Elle avait déjà beaucoup versé.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Lors du premier anniversaire de leur mariage, elle avait créé un morceau pour son époux, afin de fêter ce moment. Elle avait choisi de jouer une musique forte, évoquant l'ardeur des combats et l'adrénaline des batailles. Elle avait alors craint d'ennuyer Smyrill, car il était peu porté sur les instruments. Cependant, contre toute attente, son cadeau lui avait beaucoup plu. Ce jour-là, il lui avait offert un baiser comme jamais, lui semblait-il, il ne lui en avait accordé.

Ses lèvres la démangèrent brusquement, comme si elles se rappelaient avec délice de ce moment. Reàdda rougit un peu, et sourit. Elle avait tellement enfoui ses souvenirs qu'elle ignorait posséder encore celui-là. Elle regarda de nouveau vers le ciel, vers ce soleil brillant et fort, qui lui rappela son défunt époux. Décidée, elle ramena ses deux jambes au-dessus du vide. Bien assise sur l'embrasure, elle tint fermement sa lyre serrée contre elle (2). Ses doigts glissèrent sur les cordes : pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Reàdda jouait la mélodie qu'elle avait créée pour Smyrill. Et même si les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, si la douleur se réveillait complètement dans sa poitrine, un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres. Car pour la première fois, elle rendait honneur à son compagnon perdu à jamais.

Elle ne fit pas attention au temps qui passât, ni au bout de ses doigts qui commençaient à chauffer, ni au vent frais qui se levait. Les yeux fermés, Reàdda avait la sensation de revivre le moment où Smyrill l'avait embrassé, et cela lui suffisait.

« Ah ! »

Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres la fit légèrement basculer. Ses doigts ricochèrent maladroitement sur les cordes tandis qu'ils cherchèrent à s'agripper au rebord de l'embrasure. Le cœur battant la chamade, Reàdda jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise farce de Girain. Mais non, c'était bel et bien le vent. Il fallait dire que le Grand clocher de Dale était très haut et que, naturellement, il y soufflait plus fort.

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses fesses, prête à reprendre sa musique. Ses yeux captèrent cependant quelque chose d'inattendu à l'horizon. Ses paupières se plissèrent tandis qu'elle aiguisait au maximum ses pupilles. Des points inconnus avançaient dans la direction de Dale. Ils étaient nombreux… beaucoup trop au goût de la jeune femme. La direction dans laquelle elle regardait n'était pas celle des champs : ce n'était donc pas les paysans de la ville qui travaillaient. Ces points venaient de la route de l'ouest, celle qui menait vers la forêt de Grand'Peur. Et si la jeune femme était sûre d'une chose, c'était que les Elfes ne se déplaçaient jamais (ou presque) : ils faisaient venir les Hommes du Val à eux ou leur envoyer des marchandises directement par le biais d'Esgaroth grâce au Long Lac. Il était extrêmement rare que les Elfes de Grand'Peur ne se rendissent à Dale, et dans ces cas-là, ils prévenaient toujours le roi Girion.

Or, son père l'aurait avertie si des Elfes devaient se rendre dans leur cité aujourd'hui. C'était arrivé une unique fois depuis que Reàdda était née et son père l'avait prévenue. La petite fille avait quatre ans elle s'était préparée à les voir de loin grâce à la complicité de son père… mais elle était tombée malade la veille. Impossible de quitter le lit, à son grand dam ! Car depuis toujours, elle rêvait de rencontrer ces êtres si particuliers.

Aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Son père ne l'avait pas averti. Au regard de la position du soleil dans le ciel, il devait être bientôt midi… est-ce que les gardes aux remparts étaient à leurs postes ? Dale connaissait des temps de paix depuis longtemps, et les soldats n'étaient pas toujours postés aux remparts pour surveiller les environs. Cette décision du roi ne leur avait jamais fait défaut : les Hommes du Val ne s'étaient jamais fait surprendre par une intrusion. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne devait pas se mêler des affaires politiques de Dale. Et si jamais elle se trompait ? Et puis, qui lui disait que les soldats n'étaient pas justement postés aux remparts, ou que cette visite était bel et bien prévue ? Si elle annonçait que des intrus approchaient de la ville mais qu'ils avaient déjà été repérés par les gardes, alors elle serait accusée de vouloir jeter le discrédit sur l'armée et la cour de Dale. Et cela, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, par égard pour sa famille.

Nerveuse, la jeune femme décida de rester à sa place. Elle se réinstalla contre l'appui de l'embrasure et pinça quelques cordes. Les notes brisèrent le silence du clocher. Cependant, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les points à l'horizon. Son esprit était concentré uniquement sur eux. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient… et aucune alarme n'avait été sonnée ! Elle pesa le pour et le contre de longues secondes encore, et quand les points finirent par être trop proches à son goût des remparts, elle prit son courage à deux mains et quitta son poste. Tant pis si elle se trompait ! Au moins aurait-elle la sensation d'avoir rempli son devoir, quoi qu'il en coutât.

La lyre de nouveau dans son dos, les mains remontant sa robe au-dessus des chevilles, Reàdda descendit les marches aussi vite qu'elle le pût. Mais une fois arrivée en bas, elle ne put faire que quelques mètres supplémentaires, car elle heurta brusquement une masse dure.

« Hey là, doucement ! »

Ce rire, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était ce jeune fou de Girain qui, attiré par la musique, s'apprêtait sûrement à lui faire une farce. Il la retenait doucement pour qu'elle ne tombât pas à la renverse

« Eh bien alors ! Tu es toute rouge, fit Girain, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Et les bonnes manières, alors ?

-Pas le temps ! s'exclama Reàdda, haletante d'avoir couru dans les escaliers. Dehors… des gens ! »

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et fit des signes vers l'ouest pour expliciter ses propos. Les sourcils de Girain se froncèrent, car il connaissait le respect de la jeune femme pour le protocole de la cour. Il fut choqué de ne pas la voir exécuter une révérence à sa venue.

« Reàdda, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, tout sérieux retrouvé.

-A l'ouest ! poursuivit-elle avec plus de souffle. Il y a des gens qui arrivent… je ne sais pas, je m'affole peut-être pour peu, mais est-ce que la ville attendait des marchandises en particulier ? Ou une délégation étrangère ? »

Aux yeux pleins de surprise de Girain, elle en conclut que non.

« Non, je ne crois pas… confirma-t-il, circonspect ». Puis soudain, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme. « Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'à la Grande place qui menait à la Demeure royale. Girain n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet Reàdda commençait à sentir une légère douleur à cet endroit car ses doigts l'agrippaient fermement.

« Reàdda, je veux que tu ailles prévenir mon père.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? s'affola-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

-Je dois vite aller à la rencontre du Général des Armées.

-Mais… vous êtes sûr de vous ? »

Elle ne voulait pas impliquer le jeune homme dans sa bêtise s'il s'avérait qu'elle s'était trompée. De plus, Girain ne paraissait pas très concerné par les affaires de la cour, alors comment pouvait-il savoir qu'une visite officielle n'avait pas été prévue aujourd'hui ?

Un rictus orna alors ses lèvres.

« Douterais-tu de ma responsabilité à l'égard de mes obligations, Reàdda ?

-Je… euh… »

La jeune femme était bouche bée et se sentait affreusement confuse, car elle ne savait pas si Girain était sérieux ou non dans ses propos. L'avait-elle si mal jugée que cela ? Ses yeux marrons se durcirent alors.

« Allez, pars le prévenir ! »

Puis il s'en alla, lâchant enfin son poignet devenu rouge sous la pression. Reàdda aurait pu rester planter là longtemps, hébétée, si l'urgence de la situation ne la prenait pas aux tripes. Elle fit demi-tour et s'élança vers la Demeure royale. Deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée et semblèrent l'attendre, car l'échange rapide qu'elle avait eu avec Girain ne leur avait pas échappé.

« Je dois parler au roi Girion de toute urgence, par ordre de Sieur Girain ! »

Ils furent surpris mais la laissèrent entrer sans faire d'histoire. Non seulement ils avaient la preuve que l'injonction provenait bien du fils du roi, mais en plus, étant la veuve de Smyrill, les soldats de Dale avaient tendance à lui accorder une grande confiance. Néanmoins, elle sentit que l'anormalité de la situation les avait atteints, car ils avaient porté inconsciemment la main sur le pommeau de leurs armes.

Sans perdre un instant, Reàdda pénétra les lieux et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, où elle supposa rencontrer le roi. Elle parcourut quelques couloirs et parvint à une immense double-porte aux belles dorures. Là encore, deux soldats en protégeaient l'accès. Reàdda reformula sa directive ils la laissèrent passer.

Reàdda aperçut le roi installé dans son trône, discutant avec nul autre que son père. Les battements de son cœur doublèrent d'anxiété.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent à sa venue. L'un des soldats gardant l'entrée prit la parole d'une voix forte, qui résonna dans la vaste salle :

« Monseigneur, Demoiselle Reàdda souhaite vous parler de toute urgence, par ordre de Sieur votre fils Girain. »

Girion se leva de son trône, sourcils froncés, tandis que son père lui lançait un regard interrogateur. C'était bien la première fois en vingt-et-un ans que la jeune femme faisait ainsi irruption dans la salle du trône. Mais tous deux surent que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit, car la jeune femme respectait trop les lois de la cour pour les enfreindre impunément.

« Que se passe-t-il, Reàdda ? »

La jeune femme s'empressa de s'approcher, car le trône était fort loin de l'entrée. Elle courut et, parvenue à leur hauteur, parla vite tout en exécutant une révérence à son roi :

« Monseigneur, je suis navrée de vous interrompre de la sorte, mais… ». Elle profita d'un bref instant pour reprendre sa respiration et réfléchir sur la manière dont elle annoncerait les choses. « J'étais tout en haut du Grand clocher de Dale, lorsque j'ai aperçu des points à l'horizon, comme des personnes qui s'approchaient. Ils venaient de l'ouest… je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je suis rapidement descendue. J'ai croisé sur mon chemin votre fils, qui m'a confirmé que ce n'était pas normal…

-Reàdda, es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances ? lui demanda son père, confus.

-Oui ! J'ai bien pris mon temps pour observer la situation, et j'ai craint pour la sécurité de notre ville…

-Et tu as bien fait, mon enfant ! s'exprima Girion, devenu sombre. » Le roi s'adressa alors aux gardes postés à l'entrée, qui guettaient de loin la situation. « Que l'on fasse sonner le tocsin immédiatement ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Reàdda tremblait à présent : est-ce que Dale était sur le point de connaître une quelconque invasion ? Le regard grave de son roi ne l'aidait pas à se convaincre du contraire. Il marcha soudain la jeune femme et son père durent trottiner pour le rejoindre.

« La route de l'ouest… les Elfes ? suggéra Üfer.

Il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'eux, confirma Girion. A moins d'une bande d'orques égarée, nul autre n'emprunte cette route exceptés les Elfes de Grand'Peur. Or, j'ai envoyé plusieurs troupes examiner les environs il y a trois jours : toute trace d'ennemie potentielle a disparu. »

Des… ennemis potentiels ? Ainsi donc, des monstres vagabondaient non loin de leur frontière ? Reàdda n'en savait rien, et elle soupçonnait son roi de ne rien dire à ce propos afin de ne pas alerter inutilement son peuple. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur sa famille pour la mettre au courant de ces choses-là.

« Pourtant, Thranduil nous a toujours averti de la venue de ses représentants – bien qu'exceptionnelle. Soit il ne s'agit pas d'eux, soit…

-Soit la situation est urgente de leur côté, à tel point qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de nous prévenir, termina Girion. »

Ils sortirent de la Demeure royale. Girion donna des ordres aux gardes postés à l'entrée : positionner des soldats aux remparts, prévenir une attaque éventuelle en dispersant des troupes dans les quartiers et accueillir leurs invités si jamais il s'agissait bien des Elfes. Tout à coup, le tocsin retentit dans la ville. Bien qu'elle se trouvât sur les hauteurs, Reàdda entendit nettement l'agitation qui se répandit comme une fumée de poudre dans toute la cité.

« Père ! »

C'était la voix de Girain qui revenait vers eux. Il était essoufflé mais tenta de n'en faire rien paraître devant son père et seigneur.

« Parle sans détour, mon fils, lui intima Girion.

-Ce sont les Elfes de Grand'Peur, répondit-il. » Imperceptiblement, les traits du roi se détendirent et Üfer soupira de soulagement. « Une vingtaine de guerriers, deux ambassadeurs, le conseiller en chef du Roi elfe, tous à pied. Un seul est sur un cheval.

-Lequel ?

-Le Prince Legolas. »

Reàdda savait qu'il était le fils du roi Thranduil, mais presque personne à Dale ne connaissait son visage. Il était fort rare que le prince fît des apparitions publiques sur des terres qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

« Il est étrange que le Prince de Grand'Peur se déplace en personne, confirma Üfer à voix haute. Et plus encore qu'ils n'aient pas prévenu de leur arrivée !

-Girain ! s'exclama le roi. Ordonne que l'on escorte les Elfes après que tu aies vérifié leurs bonnes intentions. Qu'ils viennent sans plus tarder me rejoindre dans mes quartiers je crains que l'affaire soit de grande importance ».

Girain les quitta sans perdre un seul instant. Le roi se tourna alors vers son biographe et ambassadeur.

« Üfer, j'exige ta présence à mes côtés.

-Oui, mon Roi. »

Il était naturel que son père fût présent il était l'ambassadeur de la cour et l'un des rares privilégiés qui eussent eu l'opportunité de communiquer directement avec les Elfes de Grand'Peur.

Ce fut au tour de Reàdda de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Même si la situation semblait grave pour les Elfes, elle était satisfaite : elle avait finalement bien agi. Elle ne s'était pas trompée et avait ainsi évité une grande confusion pour le roi. Et puis, il fallait bien l'admettre : Dale aurait fait une bien mauvaise impression au prince Legolas si elle s'était laissé prendre par surprise.

Elle s'apprêta donc à les quitter, naturellement, car son rôle s'arrêtait ici.

« Je vais vous laisser… commença-t-elle, s'inclinant respectueusement envers son roi.

-Reàdda, je souhaite également ta présence. »

Elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Son père, à ses côtés, n'en menait pas large.

« Monseigneur ? demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu es celle qui a permis d'anticiper la situation il est donc normal que tu assistes à son dénouement. »

Son cœur s'accéléra, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur lui montait à la tête. Reàdda n'avait jamais assisté à une réunion politique de n'importe quel genre, car là n'était pas sa place. Était-ce une manière pour le roi de la remercier ? En prenant part à l'entretien prochain de Girion et du Prince Legolas ? En tout cas, ce fut de cette manière qu'elle l'interpréta : non seulement la jeune femme allait pouvoir entendre parler de choses politiques (ce qui n'était pas pour la déplaire), mais en plus elle pourrait enfin rencontrer des Elfes !

Ils retournèrent tous trois dans la salle du trône. Tout à coup, la pression monta car nul ne dit un mot à propos des elfes, mis à part Girion qui continuait à donner des ordres aux membres de sa cour. Toutes les chandelles devaient être allumées, la décoration ajustée et les principaux officiers et conseillers de la cour présents à ses côtés. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Dale devait rayonner aux yeux des Elfes de Grand'Peur.

Le chambellan de la cour vint aider le roi à revêtir ses atours royaux. Pendant ce temps, Üfer se plaça naturellement à la droite du trône et fit signe à sa fille de le rejoindre à ses côtés. Il se mit alors à converser avec elle à voix basse :

« Ma fille, c'est un grand honneur que t'accorde maintenant notre Roi.

-Je le sais père, murmura-t-elle tandis que ses yeux suivaient les allées et venues des personnes convoquées par Girion.

-J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer, mais tout ce qu'il se dira ici dans peu de temps devra rester strictement confidentiel.

-Oui.

-Je t'interdis d'intervenir durant cet entretien, car ce sont des affaires de haute importance qui vont être discutées, et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

-J'en ai conscience, père.

-Pas même le moindre chuchotement à mon attention, à moins que ce ne soit vital ! Et reste la plus droite possible n'aies pas l'air négligée ou fatiguée.

-Très bien. »

Soudain, il s'arrêta de lui parler. Reàdda tremblait légèrement désormais, tandis que ses joues s'étaient empourprées sous la chaleur qui l'oppressait. Une mèche échappée de sa tresse s'était collée sur son front luisant de sueur. Alors, tendrement, il la ramena derrière son oreille dans un sourire.

« Mais je suis vraiment fière de toi, ma fille. »

Si la jeune femme lui retourna faiblement son sourire, ces paroles lui mirent du baume au cœur malgré tout.

Ils patientèrent de longues, très longues minutes. Chacun était à son poste et attendait l'arrivée des elfes. Malgré le silence qui régnait dans la salle du trône, il était clair que tous ici étaient préoccupés par la situation. Poings serrés, mâchoires crispées, regards tendus : chacun exprimait son trouble à sa façon. Pour sa part, Reàdda ne cessait de lisser sa robe verte et de s'assurer que sa tresse tenait bien en place, car les apparences étaient importantes dans ce genre de situation.

Brusquement, la double-porte s'ouvrit sur Girain.

« Monseigneur, s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de son père, le Prince Legolas de Vertbois-le-Grand (3) accompagné de ses représentants les plus émérites ! (4) »

Il s'avança alors d'un pas rapide tandis que, derrière lui, se trouvait la délégation elfique. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, Reàdda put décrire précisément de qui elle était composée. Et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas exprimer une mine hébétée.

« _Beaux_ » était sûrement le premier adjectif qui lui vint à l'esprit. Tous ces elfes étaient beaux à se damner. C'était d'ailleurs un mot bien insultant au regard de leurs longs cheveux lisses, parfaitement coiffés et visiblement soyeux comme du coton de leur grâce naturelle tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux dans un mouvement lent et parfaitement synchronisé de leurs visages fins aux contours parfaits, sans la moindre ride ou impureté de leurs yeux clairvoyants et emplis d'une grande sagesse. Reàdda était littéralement estomaquée d'une telle prestance dans leurs attitudes, d'une telle harmonie dans le moindre de leurs gestes et d'une telle majesté sur leurs figures d'albâtre. Et plus encore, ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer, étaient les oreilles pointues de toutes ces personnes, si étrangères à la race des Hommes.

Mais le plus impressionnant de ce groupe d'elfes était indubitablement leur Prince. En tête du cortège, le dénommé Legolas rayonnait. Il était le seul à avoir de longs cheveux blonds – là où ceux de ses congénères étaient bruns ou châtain clair. Ils étaient sertis d'une couronne d'argent si fine qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'envolerait sous la moindre brise. Son profil était celui des récits elfiques racontés par son père, un mélange de haute noblesse et de grande beauté. Son visage était long et sa mâchoire carrée. Il avait des yeux bleus pénétrants, différents de ceux de Thorin (pourquoi pensait-elle à lui subitement ?), car ils semblaient vous jauger et vous juger de toutes parts. Ils étaient également durs et froids, ce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de prime abord chez le petit-fils du roi d'Erebor (5). Enfin, il portait une tunique grise étincelante, parcourue de mille broderies dont la blancheur reflétait la lumière de l'extérieur – qui pénétrait là par des immenses fenêtres.

Reàdda expira soudainement, à bout de souffle elle avait bloqué sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était laissé hypnotiser par l'apparence de ce prince Elfe et s'en trouva honteuse.

Le défilé des elfes s'arrêta à bonne distance du trône. Reàdda sentit le regard des elfes sur eux, et intercepta un court instant les prunelles glaciales du prince Legolas. S'il était surpris par la présence d'une femme dans la salle du trône de Dale, il n'en montra rien, au même titre que ses compagnons. Girain avait entretemps rejoint son père à sa gauche une drôle de lueur dansait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il semblait… impatient, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

« Bienvenue à toi, Legolas fils de Thranduil ! »

Ainsi s'exprima le roi des Hommes du Val. Sa voix impérieuse ricocha sur les murs en échos diffus. Le prince des Elfes de Grand'Peur porta alors sa main au cœur et inclina doucement sa tête.

« Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Roi Girion. »

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix si mélodieuse que la jeune femme crut au premier abord qu'il chantait. Il parlait le westron, signe qu'il souhaitait se faire comprendre du plus grand nombre.

Girion allait prendre la parole, mais son fils le coupa dans son élan.

« Mon père, permettez-moi de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Girain. Les elfes ne paraissaient guère surpris de cette intervention ils attendaient, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Girion l'autorisa à parler d'un hochement de la tête.

« Le Prince Legolas et son escorte ne sont pas venus seuls. Un de nos hommes les accompagnait ».

Un des Hommes du Val était avec eux ? Mais qui donc ? Reàdda s'interrogeait quand soudain, Girain fit un pas sur le côté pour entrer dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Il la dévisageait désormais, un sourire exaltant aux lèvres. Elle le regarda faire, sourcils levés, ne comprenant pas ce que le fils du roi attendait d'elle.

« Il s'agit de Smaïr, fils de Rylain et père de feu Smyrill ! »

Reàdda ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise franchir ses lèvres et attira malgré elle le regard des elfes. Elle plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, à la fois pour taire son ahurissement et masquer son expression. Elle était estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre… Smaïr, le père de Smyrill, disparu un mois après le trépas de son fils… était revenu à Dale ?

Girion semblait aussi choqué qu'elle, comme la totalité des Hommes présents. Des murmures s'élevèrent, comme chacun donnait son avis sur la question.

« Comment… ? fut tout ce qui s'échappa des lèvres du roi de Dale. »

Il braqua son regard vers Legolas. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Smaïr s'est égaré dans notre royaume, il y a une semaine de cela. Heureusement, une patrouille d'elfes l'a trouvé, car il n'aurait pas survécu plus longtemps. » Les sourcils clairs du prince se froncèrent soudain. « Nous n'avons pas obtenu grand-chose de lui. Il était vraiment dans un état misérable ».

Reàdda ne sut interpréter ces derniers mots : était-ce une simple constatation ou un reproche déguisé ? Girion éclaircit rapidement la situation :

« Smaïr était le général des Armées de Dale. Un homme de grand talent et respectable à tout point de vue. Cependant, il a connu une peine dont il ne s'est pas relevé. Son fils est décédé subitement il y a trois ans de cela un mois après, Smaïr avait disparu. Plus aucune trace de lui. Sa belle-fille, ici présente, est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant ».

Girion tendit son bras pour la désigner aux yeux du prince. Reàdda se serait sentie terriblement gênée en temps normal, mais elle était trop bouleversée. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses pupilles étaient humides. Son père posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle s'en était beaucoup voulu du malheur de sa belle-famille. Effectivement, elle était la dernière à avoir vu Smaïr en vie. La veille de son mystérieux départ, il était venu à sa rencontre alors qu'elle se lamentait au sommet du Grand clocher de Dale. Il lui avait adressé ces quelques mots, marqués au fer rouge dans son esprit : « _Tu dois vivre Reàdda, pour ceux qui restent. Laisse derrière toi ceux qui sont partis_ ». Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa disparition, elle avait retourné ces paroles dans sa tête pendant des jours durant. Elle avait fini par les interpréter à sa manière : elle devait continuer à vivre pour Smyrill et ses parents, car eux n'avaient pas eu la force de poursuivre leur existence. Elle devait le faire pour Smaïr, qui avait échoué dans cette tâche.

Legolas ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, mais son expression demeurait indéchiffrable.

« Il a en effet mentionné son fils, à de nombreuses reprises, dit-il alors. Nous ignorions qu'il avait rejoint les cavernes de Mandos, car il n'en a pas fait mention ».

Reàdda ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse, soulagée ou effondrée. Une myriade d'émotions tournoyait dans son esprit. Malgré tout, une interrogation pointait dans son esprit. Était-il vraiment en vie ? Girain avait mentionné qu'un Homme du Val les accompagnait… mais mort ou vivant ? Alors, elle se rappela le sourire rayonnant du fils du roi. Non, il devait être en vie…

« Jeune femme des Hommes, Smaïr est vivant. »

La concernée leva des yeux brillants vers Legolas, qui venait de lui adresser ces mots. La sollicitude avait percé dans sa voix. Stoïque depuis le début de cette rencontre, le prince elfe semblait touché par cette très jeune fille, dont le chamboulement était palpable. Il était très perspicace et observateur, car il avait rapidement compris son questionnement intérieur. Reàdda hocha alors la tête dans sa direction, pleine de remerciements à sa surprise, il le lui rendit, la main sur le cœur. Üfer raffermit doucement sa prise sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Mais les yeux de l'elfe se firent ombragés tandis qu'il les dirigea vers Girion.

« Cependant, son état de santé est très fragile, expliqua-t-il. Nos meilleurs guérisseurs l'ont soigné et examiné, car il ne souffrait pas seulement de blessures physiques à son arrivée dans notre royaume. La folie a atteint son esprit… nous l'avons quelque peu apaisée, mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à la faire disparaitre. »

Une ombre passa sur les visages des hommes de Dale. Reàdda essaya d'être optimiste : au moins leur était-il revenu en vie ! Peut-être que les guérisseurs de Dale pourront le soigner ! Puis elle se souvint d'une chose : son père lui avait dit un jour que les Elfes détenaient un talent particulier pour la guérison, en particulier un certain Elrond de Fondcombe. Alors, comment les Hommes pourraient réussir là où les Elfes avaient échoué ? La jeune femme baissa la tête, finalement attristée par cette nouvelle.

Girion se leva soudain de son trône et tourna vers ses hommes.

« Réjouissons-nous, mes amis ! Smaïr est vivant ! Peut-être que de retour parmi son peuple, il reviendra à la raison ! Nous ne pouvons que remercier chaleureusement les Elfes de Grand'Peur et leur roi, Thranduil, pour nous avoir ramené notre ancien général des Armées. »

Alors, tous s'inclinèrent devant la délégation elfique. Ils étaient sincèrement reconnaissants vis-à-vis des elfes, car Smaïr était un homme respecté, comme l'avait rappelé Girion. Sa disparition avait ébranlé les guerriers de Dale qui s'étaient retrouvés brusquement sans chef. Bientôt, cette famille fut qualifiée de maudite car père, mère et fils s'en étaient allés brusquement. En parler était même devenu signe de mauvais présage dans certaines rues de la ville. Seuls les nobles de la cour et les soldats évoquaient le sujet. Reàdda elle-même n'en parlait jamais.

« Restez donc un peu, mes chers invités ! s'exclama Girion. Des remerciements à la hauteur de votre acte de générosité s'imposent ! »

Les elfes, jusque-là d'une neutralité exemplaire, semblèrent surpris par cette invitation. Leur prince ne put réprimer un haussement de sourcils. Après une seconde d'inertie, il s'avança brusquement, une main levée.

« Attendez ! Je dois vous parler d'une chose importante, qui ne peut souffrir d'aucune attente. »

L'enthousiasme qui avait animé les Hommes de Dale s'évanouit aussitôt, car la voix de Legolas s'était faite quelque peu alarmante.

« Votre ancien général des Armées ne s'est pas beaucoup exprimé durant le temps de son séjour parmi nous, commença-t-il. Ses paroles étaient incohérentes. Cependant, certains propos… nous ont interpellés. Il a dit se trouver près de la Brande Desséchée… ». Des murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau parmi les hommes, mais le prince poursuivit. « Dans cette région où il a erré, il a entendu des grondements sourds, comme si, je cite : « _la terre tremblait sous ses pieds_ ». »

Personne ne se retint plus d'exprimer désormais sa surprise. Parmi les échanges, Reàdda intercepta à de nombreuses reprises le mot « dragon ». Üfer glissa alors quelques mots à l'attention de son roi, que la jeune femme eut du mal à entendre à cause des bruits environnants.

« Vous aviez raison, Monseigneur, de vous inquiéter de ces créatures… ».

Néanmoins, l'échange n'échappa pas à Legolas qui les apostropha aussitôt :

« Seriez-vous concernés par les dragons de la Brande Desséchée ? ».

Le trouble était clairement audible dans sa voix. Derrière lui, les elfes furent étonnés et échangèrent entre eux d'une voix presqu'inaudible pour l'oreille humaine. Girion prit immédiatement la parole afin de dissiper un quelconque malentendu :

« Il se trouve que certains de mes hommes, en association avec les Nains d'Erebor, mènent actuellement des expéditions au sud de cette région afin d'exploiter des joyaux de _frigemilt. »_

Le visage de Legolas s'était assombri à l'attente du mot « Nains ». Sa mâchoire se contracta à l'extrême. A ce moment-là, le Prince de Grand'Peur fut vraiment intimidant, et Reàdda ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, craintive. Sa voix gronda comme l'orage :

« N'est-ce pas imprudent de s'avancer ainsi vers le territoire des dragons en compagnie d'un peuple cupide, Seigneur Girion ?

-Les dragons n'ont pas été vus depuis des décennies ! s'insurgea l'un des conseillers de Girion. Remettriez-vous en doute la bonne conduite du roi de Dale ?

-Et puis, ce ne sont que des suppositions ! s'énerva un autre. Smaïr s'est peut-être trompé !

Contre toute attente, Üfer prit la parole, dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'échange :

« C'est mon fils qui mène ces prospections, et croyez-bien qu'il est très avisé des dangers de la Brande Desséchée. ».

Legolas le dévisagea de ses yeux froids :

« Est-ce qu' « _être avisé_ » est suffisant face à des dragons ? Je ne mets pas votre parole en question, Üfer (6), ni la clairvoyance de votre fils, mais ces créatures ne sont peut-être pas aussi éteintes que vous sembliez le croire. »

Reàdda assista, impuissante, à l'énervement croissant des Hommes du Val et à l'impatience progressive des Elfes de Grand'Peur. Leur prince arborait désormais une expression sévère et toisait de sa hauteur la cour de Dale. Seul Girion était impassible et échangeait quelques mots avec son principal conseiller.

« N'aies crainte, ma fille. »

Üfer avait perçu le trouble de Reàdda il n'avait pas lâché son épaule.

« Père… me permettez-vous de vous donner mon avis ? »

Reàdda se rapprocha de son père, car elle ne voulait pas que leur échange fût entendu, mais fut contrainte de parler d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

« Oui, ma fille.

-Je… j'ai l'impression que le prince Legolas voulait nous prévenir. Il a parlé d'une « _chose importante_ » … je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à tout cela. » Elle désigna d'un discret signe de la main les hommes qui se disputaient non loin. « Smaïr… » Sa gorge se noua d'émotion alors qu'elle prononçait ce nom si longtemps tu. « Il a parlé de « _grondements_ » … Le prince Legolas a sûrement voulu nous avertir du fait que ces dragons étaient bien présents dans la Brande Desséchée…

-Hm… tu as sûrement…

-Votre fille est sagace, Üfer ».

Le brouhaha se tarit d'un coup alors que Legolas avait prononcé ces paroles. Reàdda écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang, elle avait fait en sorte d'être la plus discrète possible pour ne pas se faire surprendre du prince ! Avait-il espionné volontairement leur échange ? L'ouïe des Elfes était-elle aussi exceptionnelle ?

« Si je me suis rendu à Dale aujourd'hui, c'est par ordre de mon père, le roi Thranduil, explicita l'elfe blond à l'assemblée. Les propos de votre Homme l'ont interpellé. Il a souhaité, à travers moi, vous faire part de son pressentiment.

-Que craint exactement le roi Thranduil ? demanda Girion, le teint devenu soudain blême. Que les dragons soient réveillés ? Ou bien… qu'ils agissent directement contre nous ? »

Legolas prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Mon père craignait que les dragons de la Brande Desséchée ne soient pas inactifs. En revanche, avec les informations que vous nous avez délivrées… je crains que les dragons ne constituent une réelle menace pour Dale et… Erebor.

-Je crois en les propos sages de votre père, prince Legolas ».

Cette phrase prit tout le monde de court. Girion n'avait pas pris le temps de demander l'avis de ses conseillers ou d'Üfer. Cette spontanéité détendit le prince dont les traits du visage se décontractèrent perceptiblement. Reàdda se demanda pourquoi Girion croyait si facilement en l'avis d'un roi elfe qu'il ne côtoyait presque jamais. Et puis, Smaïr était fou, comme l'avait annoncé Legolas. Qu'est-ce qui garantissait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela ?

« Il m'est avis d'agir prudemment, poursuivit le roi de Dale. Je rencontrerai prochainement le roi d'Erebor et lui ferai part de notre échange. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'attiser la colère ou ne serait-ce que la curiosité des dragons. Vous avez ma parole, Legolas fils de Thranduil. »

Le prince elfe le remercia en portant la main à son cœur. Girion frappa soudain dans ses mains et s'exclama :

« Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, allons festoyer comme il se doit, en l'honneur des Elfes de Grand'Peur et de Smaïr ! »

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement par les deux partis, qui avaient craint pendant un instant un débordement. Reàdda fut également heureuse de ce dénouement, mais une ombre voilait toujours son regard. Le roi glissa quelques mots à Girain puis il invita le prince Legolas et ses congénères à le suivre jusqu'à la salle d'apparat. Son père vint alors à sa rencontre. Malgré son air avenant, la jeune femme percevait dans son attitude une raideur étrange.

« Reàdda, laisse-moi te dire que tu ferais une excellente conseillère !

-Je… merci, Monseigneur, balbutia-t-elle.

-Joins-toi à nous pour ce banquet ! »

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute accepté de bon cœur. Mais elle avait un autre projet en tête. Üfer et Girion remarquèrent aisément son trouble.

« Ma fille ? l'appela Üfer.

-Nous pensons tous à lui en ce moment, révéla le roi dans un triste sourire, qui avait deviné ses pensées. Girain m'a dit que Smaïr avait été emmené dans la maison de guérison attenante à ma Demeure. Il est plongé dans un profond sommeil grâce à la médecine des Elfes. Mes obligations ne me permettent pas de me rendre à son chevet maintenant… ». Il la dévisagea avec plus d'attention. « Tu souhaites le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui, admit-elle, penaude. » Prenant conscience qu'elle était en train de refuser une invitation du roi à un banquet de haute importance, elle chercha à se rattraper dans la panique. « Non, que dis-je ? Mon devoir est de rester à vos côtés si tel est votre désir, Monsei… !

-Reàdda, voyons ! la coupa Girion d'un geste de la main. Je comprends tout à fait, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je t'en prie, pars retrouver Smaïr. Et qui sait, tu sauras peut-être le raisonner à son réveil ! »

La jeune femme le remercia en s'inclinant le plus possible. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un roi aussi bon. Girion le Juste n'avait pas volé son titre de noblesse. Toutefois, la roideur de ses épaules était toujours présente. Étrange, pensa-t-elle.

Üfer semblait plus inquiet que son roi. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir refusé une telle opportunité ?

« Reàdda, je veux que tu aies à l'esprit que Smaïr a sûrement beaucoup changé… et qu'il ne te reconnaitra peut-être pas. Tu risques d'avoir un choc.

-J'en ai conscience, père, mais… je veux le voir ».

La détermination qu'il lut dans ses yeux suffit à le rassurer. Alors que les deux hommes rejoignirent la salle d'apparât où un grand banquet les attendait, Reàdda emprunta sans perdre un instant la direction de la maison de guérison. Celle-ci se trouvait à quelques couloirs de la salle du trône. Elle en atteignit rapidement l'entrée mais s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait peur de découvrir ce qui l'attendait derrière. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle en franchit l'accès.

La maison de guérison était pratiquement vide, à cette heure-ci. Deux hommes d'un certain âge se reposaient dans des lits sommaires. Au fond, un rideau avait été tiré. Reàdda devina que Smaïr avait été placé à l'écart des autres occupants, car il pouvait être choquant d'apercevoir un revenant supposé être mort. La jeune femme s'avança alors et contourna le rideau. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place.

Un homme d'âge mûr était allongé dans le lit. Son visage était terriblement creusé par la faim et la fatigue. Deux poches de cernes couvaient sous ses paupières closes. De nombreuses cicatrices marquaient ses joues, son front et son menton. Son nez formait un angle droit qui arracha à la jeune femme un frisson d'horreur. Des filaments blanchâtres qui lui servaient de cheveux s'étendaient sur l'oreiller. Un drap blanc avait été passé sur son corps que l'on devinait famélique, mais ses bras reposaient par-dessus. Leurs os saillaient sous une peau trop fine, sous-alimentée, tandis que d'autres cicatrices, plus vilaines les unes que les autres, courraient tout le long des membres.

Smaïr n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait perdu tout son charisme naturel qui faisait de lui un homme respecté et autoritaire. Reàdda avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un cadavre. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas par à-coups irréguliers, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait trépassé.

La jeune femme resta plantée là, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. A travers ce corps chétif, elle essaya de deviner par quelles terribles aventures cet homme si brave était passé. Quels dangers, quelles créatures avait-il rencontrés sur sa route ? Mais surtout… pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu auprès de son peuple plus tôt ? Il en aurait eu l'occasion… mais peut-être la folie l'avait-il dévoré avant qu'il n'eût pu entreprendre ce projet.

Des secondes très longues s'écoulèrent. Quand Reàdda sentit des fourmis dans ses jambes, elle se décida à s'asseoir à côté de Smaïr, sur un petit tabouret en bois. Elle remarqua alors que ses vêtements avaient été changés et qu'il portait une longue tunique blanche. Les guérisseurs avaient déjà bien travaillé.

Reàdda n'eut pas faim ce midi. Elle passa une longue heure à observer inlassablement les traits détendus de Smaïr. Car le regardait lui rappelait une multitude de souvenirs. Ses yeux dévisageaient l'homme sans vraiment le voir, car devant ses pupilles défilait un passé qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris sa main squelettique dans la sienne. Quelques larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, également. A un moment, un guérisseur se présenta pour ausculter Smaïr, mais Reàdda n'y prêta pas attention outre mesure, tant elle était plongée quelques années en arrière.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une plume se posa sur son épaule que la jeune femme émergea de son voyage temporel. Sa peau la chatouillait. Elle tourna ses yeux, à moitié hagarde, se demandant ce qu'une plume pouvait faire là… mais fut totalement surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité du prince Legolas. Ce n'était pas une plume, mais ses doigts qui effleuraient doucement son épaule dénudée.

Reàdda fit un bond totalement inapproprié pour la présente situation, lâchant brusquement la main de Smaïr mais c'était la stupeur qui la fit réagir ainsi.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit Legolas de sa voix mélodieuse. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

Il avait l'air sincère. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se ressaisit et s'inclina révérencieusement.

« Non, je suis confuse, c'est ma faute… je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement, Prince Legolas.

-Il n'y a rien à excuser. »

Reàdda se redressa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler les traits parfaits de son visage. Il était magnifique, c'était… incroyable. Comment des êtres pareils pouvaient-ils exister ? La jeune femme secoua la tête et se reprit rapidement, de peur que l'elfe ne s'offusquât de cette attitude. Il avait le don de lui faire traverser mille émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes !

L'elfe s'était écarté d'elle. Il avisa les yeux rouges de Reàdda et les sillons de larmes tracés sur ses joues ; ses sourcils se froncèrent si légèrement qu'elle crut se tromper sur le moment. Puis il regarda le corps étendu de Smaïr, pensif.

« Son état ne s'est pas amélioré, constata-t-il simplement.

-Non… »

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains pour dépasser sa peur en présence de ce personnage si haut placé. Il fallait dire qu'elle se sentait écrasée par sa noblesse et sa beauté : ses longs cheveux blonds, sa couronne d'argent, ses habits princiers… et puis, il la dépassait au moins de deux têtes. Elle avait envie de s'enterrer profondément sous terre, à cet instant. Jamais une personne d'un tel rang ne s'était trouvée en sa présence seule. Elle ne savait comment réagir, si elle devait engager la conversation, si elle avait le droit de le regarder dans les yeux…

Elle se lança après avoir inspiré une goulée d'air :

« Je… je voulais vous remercier pour avoir pris soin de Monsieur Smaïr.

-Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-Mais vous nous l'avez rendu, insista-t-elle. Rien ne vous y obligeait.

-Il est vrai… cependant, nous devions vous avertir pour les dragons. »

Reàdda eut la chair de poule à l'entente de ces mystérieuses créatures.

« Vous savez… mon frère est vraiment prudent. Il aurait déjà prévenu notre Roi si jamais il avait soupçonné quelque chose.

-Mais ne sera-t-il pas trop tard, ce jour-là ? »

Legolas la fixait désormais de ses yeux froids qui l'intimidaient tant. Elle fuit son regard et bredouilla, tortillant entre ses doigts le bout de sa tresse ramenée sur sa poitrine.

« Hm… vous… vous avez sans doute raison. »

Elle ne sut que rajouter, alors elle observa à nouveau Smaïr.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais… vous étiez l'épouse de son fils ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

-Oui… de Smyrill, son fils unique. Il nous a quittés brusquement. Sa mère l'a rejoint quelques temps après, noyée par le chagrin. Et son père… a disparu, du jour au lendemain, sans explication.

-Je suis navré pour vous. » Il la dévisagea intensément. « Vous êtes si jeune…

-Oui… » Elle hésita, puis osa lui dire : « Très jeune pour vous, qui êtes un elfe, je suppose ? »

Un léger sourire illumina ses traits figés par la perfection.

« En effet… par ailleurs, je ne peux vous cacher ma surprise d'avoir vu une femme prendre part à une rencontre de cet acabit. Ce n'est pas dans les coutumes des Hommes, me semble-t-il.

-Vous êtes bien informé, confirma-t-elle, souriante. Mais c'était exceptionnel, soyez rassuré.

-Je ne m'en inquiétais pas.

-Vous devriez ! » Elle eut un rire bref. « Les femmes sont de très mauvaises politiciennes, parait-il.

-C'est un jugement un peu primitif, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Vous ne le pensez pas ? »

Elle l'observait avec des yeux ronds désormais. Était-il vraiment sincère dans ce qu'il disait ? Son étonnement surprit quelque peu Legolas, qui pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Non, évidemment ! A la cour de Grand'Peur, il n'est pas rare de voir des femmes elfes prendre part aux décisions importantes.

-Je… qu'avez-vous dit ? « _Grand'Peur_ » ? » Ses sourcils roux se froncèrent. Elle ne releva même pas ce qu'il avait dit sur les femmes elfes. « Mais votre royaume n'est-il pas celui de Vertbois-le…

-Vertbois-le-Grand n'est qu'un _mensonge_! »

Il avait presque craché ce dernier mot. Sa mâchoire s'était à nouveau contractée toute trace de légèreté avait disparu de son visage. Reàdda réprima un frisson et se détourna du prince.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas à être pardonnée. C'est moi qui… me suis égaré. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, mais ses sourcils clairs se froncèrent à leur tour. « Qu'avez-vous dans votre dos ?

-Mon dos ?... Oh ! » Elle comprit aussitôt et décrocha sa lyre de son épaule. « C'est mon instrument de musique.

-Vous jouez ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui… ». Elle hésita, puis lui demanda : « Vous aimez la musique ?

-Je m'y adonne dès que le temps me le permet. » Il détailla l'instrument soudain, son visage s'éclaira. « Je reconnais ce bois ! C'est donc à vous que cet instrument était dédié. »

Reàdda était réellement surprise.

« Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

-Bien sûr ! confirma Legolas en se rapprochant pour contempler la lyre. Il est exceptionnel qu'une commande du peuple des Hommes – pour un instrument de musique ! – arrive dans notre royaume. Est-ce vous qui l'avez passée ?

-Non, c'est un présent de ma mère pour… » Elle s'arrêta une seconde : devait-elle lui dire ? « Pour célébrer mon mariage avec Smyrill.

-Il doit être encore plus précieux à vos yeux, dans ce cas, lui dit-il doucement. »

Reàdda hocha la tête, pensive. Effectivement, c'était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de Smyrill. Peut-être qu'à travers sa musique, son défunt époux manifestait sa présence et l'aidait à jouer de la meilleure façon possible.

La jeune femme osa un regard vers l'elfe blond. Il était proche d'elle, à présent, et elle pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever doucement sous sa tunique grise. Une odeur de pins caressait agréablement ses narines.

Elle se dit alors que la situation était étrange, car elle était réellement en train de discuter musique avec Legolas, Prince de Grand'Peur (ou Vertbois-le-Grand ?). Elle le découvrait vraiment sous un jour différent de celui qu'elle avait aperçu lors de son entretien avec Girion. Et elle préférait largement cet aspect-là de lui, car il pouvait vraiment être… effrayant, quand il le voulait.

Soudain, le visage de Legolas se détendit complètement et il lui adressa un sourire spontané.

« Vous êtes vraiment une femme des Hommes atypique, Reàdda fille d'Üfer.

-Je… pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Et modeste, en plus ! »

Il rit franchement. La jeune femme ne sut que dire, mais son rire cristallin était communicatif, alors elle sourit.

« Je dois prendre congé désormais, annonça-t-il brusquement. Je souhaitais m'enquérir une dernière fois de l'état de santé de Smaïr, mais aucun progrès n'est à signaler. » Il se tourna complètement vers Reàdda et porta la main à son cœur, comme il avait coutume de le faire. « Au plaisir de vous revoir, Reàdda. La cour de Vertbois-le-Grand (7) serait ravie de vous accueillir un jour prochain ».

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Est-ce une invitation ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, incrédule.

-Oui, répondit Legolas sobrement. Accompagnez votre père lors de sa prochaine mission. »

Elle sentit que le prince allait quitter les lieux. Reàdda s'empressa de lui rendre son salut en se courbant respectueusement.

« Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites, Prince Legolas, et vous souhaite un bon retour. »

Sur ces mots, l'elfe blond la quitta aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Reàdda se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Smaïr. Une odeur de pins continuait à lui chatouiller agréablement le nez…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Girain fut alors pressenti au poste de général des Armées de Dale, mais il lui manquait encore de la rigueur et de la discipline pour y accéder.

Et tant pis si Girain intervenait pour lui faire une de ses facéties ! Il aurait sa mort sur la conscience.

Si tout le monde connaissait le royaume des Elfes sous le nom de Grand'Peur, il n'était pas inconnu en revanche que son roi Thranduil détestait son appellation. Pour éviter tout incident diplomatique valait-il mieux conserver son nom d'antan : Vertbois-le-Grand.

Musique = L'arrivée des Elfes à Dale : _Woodland Ream's theme song_ – Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug

Car c'était avant que lui et Reàdda ne se disputent à propos du mariage et de l'amour chez les Nains et les Hommes.

Legolas connaissait le père de Reàdda étant donné qu'il était l'ambassadeur de Dale.

Legolas n'allait tout de même pas refaire cette erreur deux fois.


	6. 5 Le mauvais présage venu du Nord

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le chapitre 5. L'action commence enfin à se profiler avant l'inéluctable.

 **Note** : je tiens à m'excuser si de la mise en page saute quelques fois (titres pas mis en gras, pas de sauts de ligne, etc.). Pourtant, je fais de mon mieux pour y veiller.

 **Remerciements** : je remercie AarIaA pour avoir ajouté l'histoire à ses favoris, ainsi que kimy16 pour l'avoir ajoutée à ses suivis.

 **Crédits** : je rappelle que l'univers de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas. Reàdda, l'intrigue et les autres OC sont de mon invention.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Chapitre 5 : Le mauvais présage venu du Nord**

Reàdda n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, cette nuit. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. La délégation elfique, le prince Legolas, les dragons et surtout, le retour de Smaïr. Ce dernier s'était réveillé plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, mais ses paroles demeuraient incohérentes. Il n'avait pas reconnu les lieux, ni même son roi. La situation était plus catastrophique qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. La jeune femme se demanda comment les Elfes avaient pu comprendre qu'il venait de Dale, tant cet homme était complètement déboussolé.

Elle se souvint des mots de Legolas. Son père, le roi Thranduil, avait eu un pressentiment et envoyé son propre fils prévenir en personne les Hommes du Val du danger imminent que pouvaient représenter les dragons. Elle s'interrogeait : pourquoi le roi elfe avait-il cru en les propos d'un homme visiblement fou ? Smaïr n'avait peut-être jamais mis les pieds vers la Brande Desséchée et encore moins entendu un grondement de dragon. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le roi de Grand'Peur à agir ainsi ?

Grand'Peur… un « _mensonge_ » d'après le prince Legolas. Elle se rappelait sa colère, à cet instant. Reàdda ne savait pas grand-chose des Elfes de Grand'Peur, mais ils l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Elle était d'autant plus curieuse de se rendre dans leur royaume, ainsi que l'elfe blond le lui avait autorisé.

Reàdda soupira et se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Elle pensait trop ! Mais quand elle ne songeait pas aux elfes, elle repensait à Smaïr, et inévitablement, à son fils. Sa plaie au cœur s'était définitivement rouverte, et ce malgré le retour de l'ancien général des Armées à Dale.

Lorsque l'aurore se dessina dans le ciel, perçant de ses rayons les rideaux de sa chambre, la jeune femme constata avec dépit qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle soupira et décida de se lever. Si elle prenait le risque de s'endormir maintenant, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant midi, et cela, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Ce n'était pas digne.

La matinée s'égrena lentement. La ville était calme aujourd'hui. Cependant, sur la place du Marché, les rumeurs allaient bon train : les Elfes de Grand'Peur s'étaient déplacés jusqu'à Dale, et c'était assez exceptionnel pour alimenter les conversations pendant plusieurs jours. Reàdda, qui devait faire quelques provisions pour son foyer, ne put se soustraire aux regards interrogateurs et aux questions indiscrètes, car étant la fille de l'ambassadeur de la cour, elle savait forcément quelque chose… s'ils savaient ce qu'il en était réellement !

Personne ne savait que Smaïr était revenu, hormis les personnes présentes dans la salle du trône hier lors de la venue des Elfes de Grand'Peur. Girion avait décrété que la nature de leur échange devait rester strictement confidentielle. En effet, le retour de Smaïr était synonyme d'une potentielle menace pour Dale et Erebor, car le roi avait pris très au sérieux l'avertissement délivré par Thranduil, père de Legolas. Naturellement, il était hors de question d'alerter les habitants en leur apprenant que les dragons de la Brande Desséchée étaient peut-être actifs.

Reàdda devait faire comme si elle ne savait rien, mais cette situation l'embarrassait beaucoup. Elle voudrait en parler à son frère Ari. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec son père la veille il était resté aux côtés de son roi le restant de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, seule sa mère était présente. Elle brodait une nouvelle tunique pour son époux. Pendant que la jeune femme rangeait les provisions dans l'espace dédié à la cuisine, elle s'interrogeait sur la manière d'obtenir des renseignements. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chercher à glaner des informations comme si elle était une espionne, mais il fallait dire qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son frère, encore plus que pour sa ville.

Qui accepterait de lui délivrer des informations sur la situation de la Brande Desséchée ? Son père ? Il refuserait à coup sûr, arguant qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en mêler – et ce malgré sa participation à l'entretien avec les elfes. Des membres de la cour ? Bien qu'elle fût l'épouse de feu Smyrill, ce statut ne lui permettait pas de questionner des soldats ou des conseillers sur un sujet politique. Son roi ? Elle n'oserait même pas demander…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres roses : une seule personne accepterait de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Reàdda prit congé de sa mère, prétextant se rendre dans les jardins royaux pour jouer quelques airs de musique. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle agissait ainsi pour son frère.

Elle rejoignit l'amphithéâtre où avaient lieu les entrainements militaires. La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir que l'objet de sa recherche était sous ses yeux. Deux hommes en armure combattaient dans la cour. Elle descendit les marches menant en bas de l'arène et attendit quelque peu que le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux se terminât.

Une demi-heure après son arrivée, l'entrainement prit fin. Aussitôt, l'un des deux hommes vint à sa rencontre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres :

« Ah, Reàdda ! Quelle agréable surprise ! »

Girain avait toujours une humeur excellente. Il retira son heaume, révélant une chevelure brune indomptable dont quelques mèches demeuraient collées sur son front et ses joues.

« Sieur Girain, salua-t-elle poliment en s'inclinant.

-Tss, Reàdda, promets-moi qu'un jour, tu cesseras toute cette politesse superficielle.

-« _Superficielle_ » ? répéta la jeune femme, habituée désormais à son rejet des conventions. Vous y allez un peu fort, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Le jour où tu m'appelleras simplement Girain et que tu arrêteras de te casser le dos pour me saluer, j'y songerai. »

Reàdda ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la plaisanterie – en était-ce vraiment une ? Son ton était faussement réprobateur, car le fils du roi sourit à nouveau de plus belle à l'entente de cet éclat de rire.

« Il est très rare de te voir ici, commenta-t-il.

-En effet, Sieur Girain, je souhaitais vous parler de quelque chose… d'important à mes yeux.

-Je sais ce dont il s'agit, pas besoin de m'en dire plus ! »

Girain paraissait sûr de lui. Il commençait à vraiment bien la connaitre s'il avait deviné qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son frère et les dragons du Nord. Le jeune homme retourna dans l'arène. Reàdda le suivit, circonspecte. Son maître d'armes avait quitté les lieux, mais deux épées étaient encore à terre. Girain en ramassa une et la tendit à la jeune femme :

« Tu as enfin changé d'avis concernant le maniement des armes ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

Reàdda déchanta aussitôt. Finalement, il ne la connaissait pas si bien que cela… Elle fixa l'arme avec une grimace, et le jeune homme comprit immédiatement. Son expression changea, passant de la joie à la déception en l'espace de deux secondes à peine.

« Tu n'es pas venue pour cela… marmonna-t-il, dépité.

-Non, évidemment ! s'exclama la jeune femme sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Cela déplut à Girain qui se renfrogna :

« Alors, pourquoi donc m'as-tu rejoint ici ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je dois vous parler.

-Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre ? répliqua-t-il, acerbe ».

Reàdda était déboussolée. Était-il vraiment vexé par son refus de vouloir s'entrainer à l'épée ?

« Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux demander… ». Face à son air revêche, elle décida d'abandonner. « Non, laissez tomber. Je vous ai dérangé pendant votre entrainement, je suis désolée. »

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand Girain attrapa son poignet de sa main libre.

« Non, attends ! » Il soupira d'agacement. « Bien sûr que tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, Reàdda. »

Il la lâcha et la dévisagea, bras croisés, toujours avec une épée à la main. Reàdda saisit sa chance, car elle craignait qu'il ne changeât d'avis.

« Écoutez… vous êtes le seul à qui je peux m'adresser. J'aurais aimé savoir… si mon frère allait être averti pour les dragons. » Girain haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question. « Je ne peux demander cela à mon père car il ne me répondrait pas. Mais je m'inquiète sincèrement pour Ari. Si les propos de Smaïr sont exacts…

-Smaïr est fou, et mon père trop influençable ».

Son ton était cassant. Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de surprise mais également de peine, car elle n'avait pas apprécié le qualificatif accordé à son ancien beau-père. Girain le remarqua, et soupira de regret.

« Je suis désolé Reàdda, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, dit-il. Mais… cette affaire a pris une drôle de tournure.

-Vous êtes contre l'avis de votre père ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

-Non, pas vraiment… tss, toute cette histoire est plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

Girain la considéra un instant. Soudain, un sourire mystérieux orna ses lèvres.

« En fait, tu souhaites en savoir plus sur les décisions qu'a pris ou va prendre mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui, répondit Reàdda, incertaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-J'accepte de tout te dire ! » La jeune femme eut un sourire radieux. « A une seule condition ! »

Elle fit la moue, suspicieuse. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas cette lueur d'espièglerie qui brillait dans ses yeux marrons.

« Laquelle ?

-Accepte de t'entrainer à l'épée avec moi !

-Quoi ?! »

Encore cette histoire d'entrainement aux armes ? Reàdda sentit que sa patience commençait à s'effriter.

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, le regard dur. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous insistiez de la sorte ? Je n'aime pas les armes, et encore moins me battre. C'est inutile de persévérer !

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne dirai rien. »

Toujours souriant, Girain fit mine de ramasser l'épée restée au sol. Il était certain que son petit tour fonctionnerait, mais Reàdda était promptement scandalisée. Cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita pas à en faire part ouvertement au fils du roi, faisant fi du respect qu'elle devait observer en sa présence.

« Vous jouez avec mes sentiments, c'est cela ? s'exclama-t-elle, la voix coléreuse. Vous vous amusez de mon inquiétude pour mon frère ? Vous… !

-Hé, Reàdda, doucement ! la coupa le jeune homme, visiblement vexé, en se redressant. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

-Mais c'est tout comme ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Non ! Je veux te voir une épée à la main… je veux que tu apprennes à te défendre, une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Je trouve étrange que vous n'abandonniez pas ce projet. En tout cas en ce qui me concerne.

-Tss… bon sang Reàdda, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire. »

Reàdda croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle tenait rarement tête à son entourage, encore moins à des hommes, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient d'un rang élevé. Mais la jeune femme sentait qu'elle s'approchait de quelque chose… une chose dissimulée, que Girain ne voulait pas lui avouer.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue me trouver ? demanda-t-il alors pour s'échapper de cette impasse. C'est bien parce que tu savais que j'allais te dévoiler certaines choses sans opposer de difficulté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reàdda ne s'attendit pas à cette remarque.

« Oui… car je vous estime beaucoup, Sieur Girain, révéla-t-elle en détournant le regard, gênée.

-C'est également mon cas, Reàdda, rétorqua-t-il sérieusement. Écoute… tu attends de moi que je te révèle des choses que je ne devrai pas te dire… et j'attends de toi que tu t'entraines à l'épée, ce que tu ne devrais pas faire… c'est un marché que je trouve finalement équitable, si tu veux mon avis. »

Reàdda était confuse. C'était équitable dans un domaine qui relevait de l'illégalité ! Elle fit la moue, car au fond, Girain n'avait pas tort : elle lui faisait courir de grands risques en l'incitant à lui révéler les projets de son père. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses de ce point de vue-là. Mais Reàdda ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Elle continua son jeu de questionnements, mine de rien :

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'apprenne à me battre ?

-Tu le sais très bien, Reàdda ! s'impatienta-t-il. Nous en avons déjà parlé à maintes reprises. A mon sens, les femmes devraient apprendre à se battre, pour pouvoir mieux se défendre !

-Oui, certes… mais je ne suis pas la seule femme dans cette ville. L'avez-vous proposé à d'autres dames de la cour ? Ou à Melwyn ? Je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie que vous lui donniez quelques cours. »

Melwyn était une jeune femme âgée de moins d'un an que Reàdda, mais elle avait un caractère bien plus prononcé que le sien. Les deux femmes étaient de bonnes amies, même si elles n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se voir à cause de leurs quotidiens. Là où Reàdda avait souvent l'opportunité de vaquer à ses occupations, Melwyn aidait son père dans les travaux des champs et sa mère à l'entretien du foyer. Reàdda avait bien essayé de l'aider un jour dans ses tâches journalières, mais ses parents l'avaient fortement réprimandée, arguant que là n'était pas sa place. Cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de s'éclipser de temps en temps pour accompagner Melwyn lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses longues journées. Et il était de notoriété publique que Melwyn adorait se battre, que ce fut à mains nues ou avec une épée en bois.

Girain fronça les sourcils. Au regard des secondes qu'il prenait pour répondre, Reàdda sut qu'elle avait fait mouche. Il finit par se gratter l'arrière de la tête, visiblement acculé.

« Ne mets pas Melwyn dans cette histoire, Reàdda.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez l'initier !

-Tss, Reàdda…

-Répondez à ma question ! Pourquoi insistez-vous autant à mon encontre ?

-C'est pourtant évident… !

-Eh bien dites-le !

-Mais bon sang, READDA ! ».

Il avait hurlé sa voix ricocha contre l'enceinte de l'arène. La jeune femme ne s'y attendait pas, et recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

« Tu es intelligente, mais que tu peux être naïve, parfois !

-Que… ?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Voilà ! »

Il grogna et s'en alla faire les cent pas devant elle. Reàdda ne sut si elle devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir mis dans cet état, se trouver gênée ou s'attendrir. En réalité, elle était très étonnée. Elle n'avait pas compris que Girain tenait autant à elle. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Depuis la mort de Smyrill, il était plus présent. Et même si au début, ils se contentaient de se saluer au détour d'une marche, leurs routes avaient fini par se croiser à de multiples reprises. Girain se permettait même de lui faire des farces, tel un enfant. Mais c'était bien là où elle s'était trompée : ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'enfantillage était en fait une façon détournée pour demeurer près d'elle… pour la veiller, en quelque sorte. Elle en était certaine, à présent.

Lorsque ce dédale de réflexions parvint à son terme, une étrange chaleur monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Elle les sentit s'empourprer à grande vitesse. Alors, pour camoufler son embarras, elle se détourna de lui et ramena sa longue natte devant elle, en espérant que sa masse de cheveux (bien que nouée) cacherait ses rougeurs.

Comme Girain ne disait rien, continuant à marcher de long en large, Reàdda rassembla ses forces pour prendre la parole :

« Je… c'était inattendu. Je… » Elle inspira lentement, puis expira. « Je dois être bien naïve en effet…

-Tss, laisse tomber, grommela le jeune homme en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle. Tu es « _sagace_ » comme l'a dit Legolas… »

Il avait tenté d'imiter la voix mélodieuse du prince elfe en disant cela. Reàdda s'en amusa, souriante.

« Je vais être franc, Reàdda. »

Le ton sérieux de Girain l'alarma. Elle rencontra enfin ses yeux marrons. Ils se fixèrent un court moment. Reàdda avait l'impression que son cœur faisait un tour de piste.

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes… et je serai rassuré que tu aies quelques notions de combat. »

La jeune femme ne parvint à détacher ses yeux des prunelles chocolatées de Girain. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Reàdda le regardait, totalement incertaine de ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, il lui tendit l'épée qu'il tenait toujours en main.

« Cette épée contre des informations, annonça-t-il, solennel. Si tu n'en veux pas, alors tant pis. Au moins aurai-je l'impression d'avoir rempli mon devoir, et j'aurai la conscience tranquille. »

Reàdda déglutit difficilement. Elle fixa, hébétée, le pommeau de l'épée. Elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais touchée à une arme. Elle pensait ne jamais avoir à le faire. Même Melwyn n'était jamais parvenue à lui faire manier une épée en bois. Mais la conviction dans les mots de Girain finit par avoir raison d'elle. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'arme. Ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme alors qu'elle empoignait la garde de l'épée. Un frisson la parcourut toute entière.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. »

La jeune femme dut prendre l'épée à deux mains car l'arme était bien plus lourde qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle la détailla, sans mot dire. La lame reflétait la lumière du jour alors que Reàdda la faisait tournoyer entre ses paumes. Une grimace déforma ses traits.

« Elle ne va pas te manger ! »

Reàdda leva ses yeux Girain avait retrouvé son sourire habituel qui le caractérisait tant. Ses traits étaient déjà plus détendus.

« Allez, mettons-nous au travail ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne sortit pas son épée personnelle, fixée à sa taille.

« Pour commencer, tu ne dois pas tenir ton épée à deux mains. »

Reàdda obéit aussitôt et plaça la garde dans sa main droite.

« La posture de ton corps est également importante. Si tu portes des coups à ton adversaire mais que tu te tiens mal, alors tu n'arriveras qu'à frapper dans le vide. »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Doucement, il la repositionna : il réajusta ses pieds, recadra la hauteur de ses mains et répara la courbure de son dos. Reàdda se laissait faire, docile. Elle ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que le fils du roi de Dale sentait le cuir.

« Il est fort possible que les dragons soient effectivement dans la région de la Brande Desséchée ».

Les propos soudains de Girain la firent redresser la tête. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Inconsciemment, elle baissa ses mains et bougea un pied…

« Non ! la reprit-il aussitôt. Écoute ce que je te dis sans te déstabiliser. » Il corrigea à nouveau ses erreurs. « Ton épée doit toujours être parallèle à ton visage ainsi, tu ne baisses jamais ta garde et tu peux parer un éventuel coup ennemi ».

Reàdda leva la lame de son épée à hauteur de son visage, à la verticale. Cependant, bien qu'elle suivît ses conseils, elle attendait ardemment que Girain poursuivît son discours.

« Smaïr est fou, cela est certain, assura-t-il. Il n'a pas reconnu mon père et pense que son fils est toujours en vie. » A ces mots, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle baissa les yeux. « Non ! Ton regard doit toujours fixer droit devant. » Il continua comme si rien n'était. « Mais dans sa folie, il parvient quand même à dire des choses lucides. Par exemple, il sait qu'il était en compagnie des Elfes, que le roi de Dale s'appelle Girion et il n'a pas oublié quelles créatures diaboliques peuplent notre monde. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, songeur, tout en appréciant la posture de combat de la jeune femme.

« Tes coups doivent être assurés. Si tu hésites à frapper, alors tu perdras en puissance. » Il continua sa double-conversation. « Smaïr a été inquiété par des grondements alors qu'il s'aventurait trop au nord, vers la Brande Desséchée. Or, ton frère et les Nains y sécurisent la zone. A des dizaines de kilomètres certes, mais ces monstres sont connus pour avoir un odorat développé. »

Il se plaça à quelques pas devant elle.

« Vas-y, agite ta lame. Tu dois prendre conscience de son poids, de son agilité, de sa force. »

Reàdda, toujours pendue aux lèvres du jeune homme, s'exécuta sans rechigner. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle avait une épée dans les mains. Alors, elle donna quelques coups dans le vent.

« Plus fort ! commenta-t-il. Tu ne dois pas chatouiller ton adversaire, mais le blesser. » Comme elle grimaça à l'entente de ce mot, Girain enchaina aussitôt. « Cependant, Thrór ne veut rien entendre à ce danger. Mon père ne tentera même pas de lui dire que cette inquiétude provient à l'origine de Thranduil. »

La jeune femme décida de prendre la parole à son tour :

« Tu as dit que ton père était influençable… pourquoi ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec le roi de Grand'Peur ?

-Tu es trop « _sagace_ » pour ton propre bien, Reàdda, déclara-t-il dans un sourire narquois. Sens comme ta lame est puissante ! Continue à attaquer. » Il poursuivit, tout en étant attentif aux simulacres de coups portés par la jeune femme. « Mon père ne pouvait pas trouver plus observateur que le tien. Ce doit être un trait de caractère que tu tiens de lui ! Il y a dix-sept ans de cela précisément… ».

Il s'interrompit brusquement, la bouche ouverte. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Instinctivement, Reàdda cessa son entrainement, sourcils froncés.

« Sieur Girain ?

-Reàdda… ». Il plongea un regard profondément sérieux dans le sien. « De toutes les choses que je ne devrai pas être autorisé à te dire, celle-là est l'une des plus importantes. Je le sais uniquement parce que j'ai le privilège d'être le fils du Roi. Seul le principal conseiller de la cour est au courant, en plus de ton père. Naturellement, car c'est lui qui nous a averti de… »

Il s'arrêta de parler une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme décida de prendre les devants :

« Sieur Girain, si c'est un secret si important que cela, alors il vaut mieux qu'il le reste.

-Non, trancha-t-il aussitôt, soudain déterminé. Au point où nous en sommes, je préfère t'en parler.

-Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis !

-Écoute, nous sommes seuls et nous parlons assez bas pour ne pas être entendus d'une oreille indiscrète. Je ne peux pas te parler de la crainte de mon père vis-à-vis des dragons sans t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'Üfer s'est rendu à Grand'Peur. Mais avant, reprends la position que je t'ai indiquée tout à l'heure. »

Alors que la jeune femme tentait d'imiter au mieux la posture qu'il lui avait indiquée tout à l'heure, Girain s'approcha d'elle, de sorte qu'il eut à peine besoin d'élever la voix pour qu'elle l'entendît.

« Il y a dix-sept ans, donc, ton père s'est donc rendu à la cour de Grand'Peur. Le roi Thranduil avait en effet dû intervenir en-dehors de ses frontières car un village d'hommes subissait des raids d'orques et d'araignées. Les elfes sont intervenus, mais trop tard : seule une poignée de villageois a survécu. Thranduil a alors songé que Dale aurait pu héberger les survivants. Mon père a donc envoyé Üfer afin qu'il constate la situation de lui-même et ramène les villageois dans notre ville. Non, il faut que tu écartes davantage les pieds ». Reàdda s'exécuta rapidement, avide de connaitre la suite. « Ton père, accompagné d'hommes et de chevaux, s'est donc rendu à Grand'Peur. Thranduil les a reçus et s'est particulièrement entretenu avec Üfer, à l'écart de tous. Mais tout à coup… il a dû mettre fin à leur échange pour, dit-il, régler une affaire urgente. »

Reàdda était suspendue à ses lèvres. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ton père n'a pas cru le roi des Elfes : pourquoi devoir s'occuper d'une affaire au beau milieu d'un entretien ? Ne pouvait-il pas le faire plus tôt, ou après ? Rien n'était logique. » La jeune femme sourit intérieurement : son père avait toujours été perspicace et rationnel. « Comme au bout de plusieurs minutes, personne n'était de retour, ton père a décidé de sortir de la pièce. Il n'en avait pas le droit, bien sûr, mais il a agi instinctivement. Et, pour cause : il a tout de suite remarqué que les elfes étaient agités. »

Reàdda était surprise. Son père respectait scrupuleusement les protocoles : il en allait de l'honneur de Dale. La situation devait vraiment être étrange pour qu'il se comportât ainsi… à moins que son jeune âge fît de lui un homme plus intrépide, à l'époque.

« Je ne me rappelle plus les détails, donc j'ignore comment il a fait. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il a intercepté des brides de conversations. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, les Elfes sont des êtres distingués et maîtres d'eux-mêmes. C'est un trait qui les caractérise. Mais à ce moment-là, dans leur confusion, ils n'ont pas remarqué ton père. Üfer a le mérite de maitriser les bases du sindarin, leur langue. Il a donc entendu des choses dont il n'aurait jamais dû être le témoin. »

Girain se positionna face à la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Les propos exacts des elfes, il ne les a pas tout à fait retranscrits sur le moment. Mais voilà ce qu'il a compris dans l'ensemble : Thranduil avait fait un malaise, et c'était en rapport avec un dragon. »

Reàdda ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi.

« En fait, le roi de Grand'Peur s'est senti mal, et cela avait un lien avec un dragon ? reformula-t-elle avec ses propos mots. Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Au départ, Üfer pensait avoir mal compris, et il n'aurait pas porté plus attention à cette histoire de dragon qui paraissait surréaliste. De surcroit, Thranduil est réapparu peu après, et ils ont pu reprendre leur discussion, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant… ». Reàdda sentit qu'il approchait de la fin du récit. « Deux jours plus tard, Dale apprenait par délégation elfique qu'un dragon s'était dangereusement rapproché de la forêt de Grand'Peur, au sud des Montagnes grises. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Reàdda était sous le choc.

« Que… ? bafouilla-t-elle, médusée. Mais… comment… ?

-J'ignore de quoi il en retourne, et je n'ai jamais su ce que mon père a réellement pensé de cette histoire, clarifia Girain. Le dragon n'a pas fait de dégât notable et est reparti dans son trou. Honnêtement, j'avais complètement oublié cette affaire, car elle me semblait un détail. Mais hier, la venue des Elfes… »

Reàdda plaqua une main sur la bouche, semblant comprendre là où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

« Vous voulez dire que…

-Si mon père a tout de suite cru aux allégations du Prince, ce n'est pas un hasard. Il n'a pas oublié ce qu'Üfer lui a révélé il y a dix-sept ans de cela. Legolas a parlé de pressentiment… je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard. »

Reàdda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations. Thranduil s'était éclipsé étrangement lors d'un entretien privé avec son père, apparemment à cause d'un dragon, et deux jours après, cette créature était justement aperçue rôdant près du territoire des Elfes… était-ce une coïncidence, ou quelque chose de plus mystérieux se cachait là-dessous ?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Reàdda pour comprendre la crainte de Legolas et le comportement du roi de Dale la veille. Quelque chose lui tordit immédiatement l'estomac.

« Vous pensez que… l'histoire va se répéter ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Que le Roi elfe… aurait _perçu_ la présence d'un dragon ?

-C'est ce que mon père pense, en tout cas. Un dragon menace peut-être toute la région à l'heure où nous parlons. »

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérait tandis qu'une grande émotion la prenait toute entière. Un dragon… un _dragon_ ! Elle connaissait de nom ces créatures dont on disait qu'elles étaient gigantesques et qu'elles pouvaient tout détruire sur leur passage. La très grande majorité des Hommes du Val ne croyaient pas en ces fables. Il existait même des jouets pour enfants à l'image de dragons. Reàdda n'avait jamais douté de leur existence car son père lui avait déjà parlé. Mais sans lui, nul doute qu'elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Une unique pensée vint subitement écarter toutes les autres, et la peur qu'elle ressentait éclata dans tout son corps.

« Ari ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. Il faut le prévenir !

-Non ! intima Girain. Mon père réfléchit actuellement à une décision, nul ne peut se mettre en travers. Seuls ses conseillers peuvent l'aiguiller.

-Mais il faut agir ! s'indigna la jeune femme. Mon frère peut se faire tuer à tout moment, il faut… ! ».

Girain la saisit soudain par les épaules afin de la calmer.

« Reàdda, nous ne pouvons rien faire !

-Mais pourquoi ? geignit-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Réfléchis ! Nous sommes désormais quatre à connaître cette histoire… et nous avons en commun ceci d'y croire.

-D'y croire ? répéta-t-elle. » Ses pensées étaient incohérentes. « Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Mais parce que c'est la vérité ! C'est ce que mon père a vu et… ! »

Alors, malgré la peur qui la tenaillait toute entière, elle comprit enfin. Et son visage se décomposa.

« Tu as compris, fit le jeune homme, la mine sombre. Tu y crois parce que cela vient de ton père. Le roi lui fait une confiance absolue, donc il n'a pas remis en doute ses propos. Est-ce que d'autres personnes croiraient à toute cette histoire ? Je n'en suis pas certain.

-Mais, et vous ? demanda alors Reàdda. Vous aviez dit que votre père était trop « _influençable_ » … pourquoi ? »

Girain fut alors gêné car il détourna le regard et passa une main de ses cheveux.

« Tss… c'est parce que... je crois que cette histoire m'effraie autant que toi. J'aurais aimé que mon père se trompe… que Smaïr ait rêvé et que Thranduil n'ait jamais eu ce pressentiment ! »

Cela avait dû lui coûter de lui avouer cette crainte. Il se détourna d'elle, fit quelques pas. Ses poings se serrèrent. Reàdda avait complètement abandonné son entrainement.

« Que compte faire votre père ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il réfléchit. Car l'affaire est très délicate. » Il lui fit face, le regard ténébreux. « Hors de question de prévenir qui que ce soit dans la ville, car ce serait la panique générale. Même si les gens ne croient pas aux dragons, le seul fait que la nouvelle provienne de mon père leur suffira pour craindre le pire. Ensuite, les Nains d'Erebor. Thrór a coupé les ponts avec Thranduil – à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? –, donc il ne voudra pas croire en son étrange pressentiment. Et puis, il jetterait le discrédit sur mon père. Enfin, même si nous lui révélons cette information, il ne voudra jamais cesser l'exploitation des joyaux de _frigemilt_. »

Les maigres espoirs de Reàdda s'étaient envolés au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Qu'est-ce que Dale pouvait tenter ? Girion était dans une impasse. Quiconque entendrait cette histoire n'y croirait sûrement pas. Des dragons ? Ces monstres-là étaient éteints ou endormis quelque part sur cette terre. Le Roi elfe avait un pressentiment ? Que pouvait-il y connaitre, il ne sortait jamais de son royaume ! Et que dire de la réaction des Nains de la Montagne ?

« Écoute, Reàdda, lui dit brusquement Girain. Peut-être nous affolons-nous pour rien. Smaïr est fou, il a très bien pu avoir une hallucination et Thranduil s'est peut-être trompé. Il se peut qu'il ne se passe absolument rien.

-Peut-être, Sieur Girain, souffla-t-elle. Mais je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences d'un coup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tout cela soit vrai. Et si c'est le cas… ». Une larme solitaire glissa de son œil. « Ce n'est pas seulement mon frère, mais la ville entière qui est en danger. Ma famille… vos parents… nous sommes tous concernés. »

Elle essuya distraitement sa joue mouillée. Elle leva les yeux quand elle sentit une main ferme agripper son épaule.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous soutiendrons tous, assura-t-il. Je… je te protégerai, je t'en fais le serment. »

Leurs regards semblaient ne plus pouvoir se détacher. Le temps paraissait s'être suspendu. Doucement, la main de Girain, posée sur son épaule, remonta vers sa joue, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Reàdda sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis qu'une étrange chaleur capturait sa tête dans un étau. Lentement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, il se pencha vers elle. Plus que quelques centimètres et…

« Sieur Girain ! ».

Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre brusquement, comme s'ils s'étaient fait piquer par un insecte. Reàdda lâcha automatiquement son épée pour qu'on ne la prît pas en flagrant délit de port d'arme.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! ».

C'était Guedron, un des servants de la cour.

« Votre père le Roi vous fait demander, annonça-t-il en s'inclinant. »

Oubliant complètement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à peine quelques secondes avant, Girain et Reàdda s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Le roi de Dale qui exigeait la présence de son fils ? Là encore, la jeune femme ne crut pas à la coïncidence.

« Dites-lui que j'arrive immédiatement ! ordonna Girain d'une voix forte. »

Le servant s'exécuta aussitôt. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls. Reàdda ne put s'empêcher d'agripper le poignet du jeune homme d'un air désespéré.

« Je vous en conjure, Sieur Girain…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Je ferai tout pour aider mon père à prendre la meilleure décision possible. » Puis, il lui sourit. « En tout cas, mon petit stratagème a fonctionné.

-Votre stratagème ? répéta-t-elle, confuse.

-Oui ! Je savais très bien qu'en te révélant tout ceci, tu ne serais plus vraiment attentive à ton environnement. Et sans que tu ne le remarques, tu t'es entrainée à l'épée !

-Vous… vous l'aviez fait exprès ? »

Reàdda n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, mais oui : Girain avait tout planifié. Elle était tellement concentrée dans ce qu'il lui avait raconté qu'elle n'avait même plus prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'était entrainée à l'épée, par tous les diables ! Elle haïssait les armes, elle abhorrait les combats… mais elle s'était laissé avoir par le jeune homme. Elle devait reconnaitre que sa tactique avait bien fonctionné. Plus encore : elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et n'avait donc pas réellement souffert d'avoir une arme dans les mains. Girain s'était, une fois de plus, montré prévoyant à son égard.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux l'arène et se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Demeure royale. Avant de partir, il avait discrètement serré ses doigts dans un geste tendre. Quand Reàdda rentra chez elle, ils continuaient de picoter.

Sa mère l'accueillit dans un sourire :

« Alors ma fille, ta lyre fait-elle toujours des merveilles ? »

Hwïteg était en train de préparer une soupe à base de choux. L'odeur emplissait toute la pièce à vivre.

« Euh… oui ! dit Reàdda après une hésitation. J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé. »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme grimaça intérieurement : elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les mensonges.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Reàdda ? demanda-t-elle, la mine soucieuse. Depuis hier, je te trouve… tendue ».

Elle n'était pas une mère pour rien. Le problème, c'était que Reàdda ne pouvait même pas évoquer le retour de Smaïr, les dragons ou son frère en danger ! Alors elle décida d'être franche dans les limites de ses obligations :

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec les Elfes, mère, avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Je pense que cela m'a plus touché que prévu.

-C'est normal, mon enfant, assura-t-elle en délaissant son bouillon pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois que tu assistais à ce genre d'événement ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi les femmes n'y prennent pas part. Nous avons le cœur trop sensible pour endurer les difficultés de la vie. »

Ce fut au tour de Reàdda de froncer les sourcils. Là-dessus, elle n'était pas d'accord. En tout cas, plus depuis hier. Il était important de s'informer ! Elle préférait savoir plutôt que de vivre dans l'ignorance. Et, au regard de la situation, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle fût inquiète.

« Vous savez, j'ai discuté avec le Prince Legolas de Grand'Peur. »

Elle n'avait pas révélé cette information non plus, mais se dit qu'elle ne risquât rien en le faisant. Après tout, leur conversation avait été presqu'ordinaire.

« C'est vrai ? s'extasia Hwïteg. Quelle chance, ma fille, et quel honneur ! »

Elle était réellement contente pour sa progéniture. Reàdda eut un sourire attendri :

« Oui, confirma-t-elle. Et vous savez quoi ? Les femmes elfes participent aux réunions dans leur royaume. Cela parait ordinaire, chez eux.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna sa mère. Je… c'est surprenant. Peut-être que les femmes elfes ont un cœur différent de celui des femmes des Hommes. »

Reàdda ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Non, je ne crois pas ! Nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela. Ils sont très beaux et ont les oreilles pointues, certes. » Ce fut au tour de Hwïteg de glousser derrière sa main. « Mais je pense que nous avons le même cœur, la même âme. Nous sommes tous pareils, finalement. »

Sa mère la contempla un instant, interdite. Puis sans crier gare, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. Son parfum à la rose remplaça l'odeur des choux.

« Mère ? s'inquiéta sa fille, la tête étouffée dans les plis de sa robe.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as grandi, depuis ce jour où nous sommes partis pour Erebor, expliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Plus les jours passent, plus tu deviens une femme belle, mâture et intelligente. Je suis tellement fière de toi, Reàdda ! »

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle rendit l'étreinte à sa mère et profita de l'instant. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de rendre sa famille fière d'elle.

La jeune femme passa ensuite son après-midi à guetter les abords de la Demeure royale. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de l'entretien entre Girain et son père – s'il acceptait de lui en parler, bien sûr. Elle voulut rendre visite à Smaïr, mais il était sous bonne garde des guérisseurs : ce matin, il s'était réveillé en croyant être poursuivi par des monstres et cherchait une arme pour se défendre. Impossible de discuter avec lui pour le moment.

Ce ne fut que tard le soir, lorsque le ciel se para d'une couleur rosée tout à fait délicieuse, que Girain sortit de la Demeure royale. Reàdda, qui s'était faufilé derrière un pilier de la Place centrale en l'attendant (les gardes ne devaient pas remarquer son manège !), vint à sa rencontre comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme ne parut pas surpris de la voir et la rejoignit aussitôt.

« Alors, Sieur Girain ? demanda Reàdda, impatiente.

-Tout est compliqué, dit-il dans un soupir. Mon père serait tenté d'avertir Thrór de ce qu'il se passe, mais il est certain de son refus. Il songe même à casser l'accord commercial concernant les joyaux de _frigemilt_.

-Il serait prêt à aller jusque-là ?

-Cela ne lui fait pas plaisir, loin de là. Il a peut-être une autre solution en main, mais elle est risquée. ».

Sans un mot, Girain prit la direction des jardins royaux. Reàdda le suivit, silencieuse et respectueuse. Il s'appuya contre le muret en pierre à l'extrémité de la cour et contempla, pensif, la Montagne qui s'élevait devant eux. Son pic était enneigé. La jeune femme l'imita. Dale s'étendait sous leurs pieds. A part le Grand Clocher, cet endroit était le meilleur poste pour observer la Demeure des Nains dans toute sa hauteur et sa splendeur.

« Mon père souhaite attendre quelques jours pour observer la situation, reprit Girain. Une missive secrète va donc être envoyée à Ari, avec des consignes précises à l'intérieur.

-Quelles sont-elles ? demanda la jeune femme, qui avait peur pour son frère.

-Il va devoir surveiller attentivement les environs. Percevoir le moindre son suspect, le moindre mouvement dans l'air. Il renverra alors un courrier à mon père pour l'informer de la situation. Et Üfer pense qu'il serait même capable de convaincre les Nains.

-Il était présent ?

-Oui, mon père a fait appel à lui pour savoir si Ari serait capable de s'acquitter d'une mission aussi délicate.

-Il acceptera sans hésiter. »

Girain eut alors un léger rire.

« Qu'ai-je dit de drôle ? s'enquit Reàdda, étonnée.

-Ton père a dit la même chose, mot pour mot !

-Oui, c'est vrai que nous le connaissons mieux que vous, dit-elle, souriante à présent. Mon frère est altruiste : si c'est pour la survie de Dale, alors il mettra sa vie en jeu. ».

Quelques secondes défilèrent, avant que Girain ne reprît la parole.

« Que dirais-tu de reprendre ton entrainement à l'épée ? »

Aussitôt, Reàdda soupira.

« Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas, Sieur Girain ?

-Non ! confirma-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Avoue que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça !

-Je déteste toujours autant les armes, cela n'a pas changé, rétorqua-t-elle de but en blanc. Mais je dois reconnaître que vous avez réussi à contourner mon aversion de manière habile. Mais sachez une chose, Sieur Girain. » Elle lui fit face, le regard sévère, les poings sur les hanches. « J'accepte uniquement par respect pour vous et ce que vous faites pour moi. Si, du jour au lendemain, vous décidiez d'arrêter l'entrainement, je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

-Message reçu, gente dame ! »

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter de l'entrainement. Girain donnait rendez-vous à la jeune femme tous les jours à l'arène, mais à des horaires différents – lorsque les lieux étaient désertés par les soldats. La jeune femme tolérait ce programme uniquement pour le fils du roi, par égard pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Personnellement, elle doutait qu'apprendre à manier une arme pût être efficace face à un dragon, mais elle ne lui en dit rien.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Reàdda avait appris à porter quelques coups et à se déplacer avec une épée à la main en situation de combat. La veille, elle avait même combattu avec Girain. Bien sûr, c'était une catastrophe : elle avait peur de se couper, de blesser son adversaire, elle poussait sans arrêt des petits de surprise ou de frayeur, elle fermait les yeux dès qu'il brandissait son arme, et elle avait même fait tomber son épée lorsqu'il avait tenté de la toucher (sans vraiment le faire) au niveau des côtes. Il convenait que la taille de son arme n'était pas adaptée à sa morphologie et qu'il lui en trouverait une autre rapidement.

Mais c'était le cadet des soucis de la jeune femme qui angoissait plutôt de rentrer chez elle après chaque séance. Bien qu'elle fît son possible pour arranger son apparence, ses vêtements étaient toujours froissés, sa tresse défaite, son front brillant de sueur, ses lèvres sèches et ses joues rouges. Elle trouvait toujours une excuse différente pour cacher la vérité (il faisait chaud, il y avait trop de gens au marché), mais l'expression de son père se faisait de plus en plus suspicieuse. Encore quelques jours comme cela, et Üfer découvrirait la vérité. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction.

Le lendemain, Reàdda avait rendez-vous avec Girain à une heure de l'après-midi. Il avait eu du mal à convenir d'un horaire aujourd'hui, car son père avait renforcé l'entrainement de ses guerriers. Sans annoncer pourquoi, Girion avait exigé que les soldats s'exerçassent deux fois plus tous les jours. L'arène était occupée toute la journée : Girain avait donc décidé d'entrainer la jeune femme à l'abri des regards, derrière le Grand clocher de Dale, là où ne personne ne circulait à cette heure-ci.

Comme tous les matins depuis cinq jours, Reàdda s'habilla de façon à être la plus à l'aise possible durant l'entrainement. Elle enfila bottes à lacets, robe longue sans fanfreluches et aux manches courtes (car elle n'avait pas le droit de se vêtir comme les hommes). Pour changer, elle décida de faire un chignon à l'arrière de sa tête, en le serrant le plus possible à l'aide de petites pointes.

Elle sortit de sa chambre mais n'eut à peine le temps d'atteindre l'escalier que la voix de son père l'interpella :

« Reàdda, rejoins-moi je te prie ».

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Avait-il découvert quelque chose ? Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de son père. Ce dernier l'attendait, assis derrière le bureau, une liasse de papier sous les yeux. Des chandelles l'éclairaient car la pièce n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre, trop petite toutefois pour y apporter assez de lumière. Il lui fit signe de fermer la porte et de s'assoir face à lui.

« Ma fille, nous devons discuter de ton frère, Ari.

-Mon frère ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

-Oui… une mission de la plus haute importance lui a été délivrée il y a quatre jours de cela, dans le plus grand secret ».

La jeune femme dut mimer l'incompréhension sur son visage, car évidemment, elle était au courant des projets du roi Girion. Girain l'avait bien averti que la missive avait quitté Dale il y avait quatre jours mais depuis, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Seulement, elle n'était pas censée être au courant elle feignit donc l'ignorance.

Cependant, si elle n'était pas étonnée de cette mission, elle était abasourdie par le fait que son père lui en parlât aussi franchement. Elle était persuadée qu'il garderait le secret.

« Une mission ? insista-t-elle, innocemment.

-Comme tu le sais, commença-t-il en s'avançant sur son bureau, un ou plusieurs dragons auraient été entendus par Smaïr lors de son errance. » La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Il est probable que ce soit exact.

-Alors, le pressentiment du Roi elfe serait vrai ? ».

Cette fois-ci, c'était une réelle question qu'elle posait : elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son père. Ce dernier posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, coudes sur la table.

« Oui, confirma-t-il. Le roi et moi-même avons des raisons de penser qu'il dit vrai. » Des « _raisons de penser_ » … il n'en fallait pas plus pour accréditer les propos de Girain. « Cependant, l'affaire est délicate, il est difficile pour notre Seigneur d'agir en toute liberté. »

Reàdda réfléchit un court instant : pouvait-elle se permettre de donner son avis ? Cela ne paraitrait pas suspect ? Elle décida de ne rien dire et de laisser son père continuer, par prudence.

« Les Nains d'Erebor seront très difficiles à convaincre de cesser l'exploitation des joyaux de _frigemilt_.

-J'avais entendu l'échange entre notre roi et celui de la Montagne, commenta-t-elle ingénument. Thrór ne semble pas vouloir entendre parler des dragons.

-C'est juste, dit-il, quelque peu surpris. C'est pourquoi notre roi a décidé de faire appel aux compétences d'Ari. Il devra jouer les espions pour Dale, c'est-à-dire surveiller les alentours de l'endroit où il se trouve et tenter de convaincre habilement les Nains d'abandonner ce projet.

-N'est-ce pas risqué pour lui ?

-En demeurant là-bas, malheureusement, il encourt un danger bien plus grand que celui d'espion. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas oublié quel danger monstrueux guettait son frère et ses hommes. Si un dragon devait sortir de sa tanière, ils en seraient les premières victimes. Elle se frictionna les bras, tremblante tout à coup.

« Je ne veux pas que cela t'empêche de vivre, Reàdda, avertit gentiment son père, qui avait perçu le trouble de son enfant. Je tenais cependant à ce que tu sois au courant de l'existence que mène actuellement ton frère.

-Pourquoi, père ? demanda-t-elle. D'ordinaire, je suis écartée des affaires de notre cité.

-Je le sais, et crois-moi, j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de t'en parler. Cependant… cacher la vérité à ta mère est devenu un lourd supplice pour moi. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, tout à coup très épuisé. Il venait de prendre dix ans de plus subitement (1).

« Il est hors de question de la mettre au courant de cette histoire, expliqua Üfer. » Il regardait la porte de la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir débarquer. « Elle est encore plus respectueuse que moi des règles de société, mais si elle apprend qu'Ari menace sa vie en restant près de la Brande Desséchée… elle serait capable de voler un cheval pour le ramener ici. »

Reàdda en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi terrible pour sa famille.

« Vous pensez que mère ferait une telle chose ?

-Vous êtes nos enfants. Vos vies sont plus précieuses que la sauvegarde de Dale ou tout l'argent d'Erebor ».

La jeune femme sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Jamais son père ne lui avait adressé de tels mots. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il pût penser que leurs vies, à elle et Ari, valaient plus que Dale. Elle songeait jusqu'ici qu'ils comptaient autant que leur cité. Décidément, elle était naïve. Et vraiment stupide.

« Père, souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

-J'ignore ce qui nous attend, Reàdda, lui dit-il gravement. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive… pense à ta survie, et rien d'autre.

-Mais… ? Que dites-vous là ? »

Reàdda était désorientée. Était-il en train de lui adresser ses dernières volontés, au cas où une catastrophe surviendrait à Dale ?

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix puissante. Si un… dragon devait surgir, aujourd'hui, demain ou dans cent jours, tu dois me promettre de ne penser qu'à toi. Toi et Ari, vous devez vivre, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

-Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je vous abandonne ? s'indigna-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes. »

Elle, abandonner ses parents et fuir comme une lâche ? Jamais de la vie ! Elle les aimait trop. Elle ne se voyait pas les laisser en arrière tandis qu'elle prenait les jambes à son coup. Son frère serait du même avis d'elle, cela est certain. Pourquoi son père lui demandait-il de conclure une promesse aussi affreuse ?

Son père claqua brusquement la paume de sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Il hurla, oubliant que sa mère était à l'étage inférieur :

« C'est un ORDRE, Reàdda ! Je suis ton père et tu dois m'obéir ! Si je te dis de penser à ta vie, alors c'est ce que tu feras ! M'as-tu bien compris ?

-Je… c'est trop dur… gémit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire, Reàdda !

-Je… ». Elle sanglota mais finit par abdiquer devant la folle insistance d'Üfer. « C'est d'accord. Je vous le promets, père. »

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais formuler à voix haute ces paroles lui retourna le cœur. Elle se dégoûta elle-même.

Üfer soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Il semblait délivré d'un lourd fardeau. Elle l'entendit se lever et la rejoindre. Elle leva des yeux mouillés vers lui.

« Viens-là, ma fille, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras ».

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Comme une enfant qui aurait besoin de la présence réconfortante de ses parents, elle se jeta dans ses bras et étreignit son corps. Son père embrassa le sommet de sa tête et caressa tendrement son dos. Elle pleura longtemps dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de lui faire ses adieux ! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il ne s'était encore rien passé, aucun dragon n'avait été aperçu aux dernières nouvelles ! Elle se surprit à réagir comme Girain, et à en vouloir à Smaïr et Thranduil d'avoir jeter le malheur sur leur cité.

« Je suis désolé, murmura son père au-dessus d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Père, dit-elle, la voix étouffée dans sa veste en laine. Peut-être que tout ceci n'arrivera jamais. Nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin, sans aucun dragon pour nous nuire. »

Elle sentit l'étreinte d'Üfer se resserrer désespérément sur elle la jeune femme sut qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Je l'espère de tout cœur, ma fille, dit-il. Mais, dis-moi honnêtement, Reàdda… » Elle leva les yeux sur lui, sourcils froncés. « En ce qui concerne ton frère… tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme rougit subitement, et il n'en fallait pas plus à son père pour connaitre la réponse à sa question. Elle se cacha dans les plis de sa veste.

« C'est Girain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou… oui, avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

-Vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux ?

-Hm… oui, je pense que nous pouvons dire ça. » Le visage du jeune homme, à quelques centimètres du sien, lui réapparut en tête. Elle se reprit intérieurement. De peur qu'il n'eut des ennuis par sa faute, elle crut bon d'ajouter : « Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, vous savez.

-Girain est un homme bon, tout comme son père. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir à tes côtés, mon enfant. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il des paroles cachées là-dessous ? Mais une autre pensée vint à son cerveau. Elle se détacha de son père, essuya ses joues humides et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Et Ari ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de lui récemment ? ».

A présent qu'il n'y avait plus de tabous entre eux concernant cette affaire, Reàdda se dit qu'elle pouvait lui en parler ouvertement.

« Le roi a reçu une missive très tôt dans la matinée. Aujourd'hui, le prince Thorin et quelques jeunes nains ont l'intention de se rendre dans la forêt aux abords de la Montagne. Ari a été exceptionnellement convié pour les accompagner, car Thráin ne souhaite pas que son chercheur de trésor s'épuise à la tâche.

-C'est un... honneur pour lui ».

C'était une chance, surtout. En réalité, elle était heureuse, car cela signifiait que son frère se trouvait loin de la Brande Desséchée.

« Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Üfer. Il a indiqué à notre roi qu'il tenterait de convaincre le Prince à ce moment-là. »

-Le Prince Thorin ? s'étonna Reàdda. Pourquoi lui ?

-Aux yeux d'Ari qui a l'habitude désormais de côtoyer les Nains, il semble que Thorin soit le plus raisonnable de la famille.

-Et… comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous nous sommes trop peu vus pour que je me fasse une idée de son caractère. Il faut juste espérer qu'Ari trouve les mots justes, et cela n'est pas gagné d'avance. » Il eut un sourire amusé. « Il n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il sait que Dale est potentiellement menacée, alors il va agir rapidement. »

En effet, Ari avait le sang chaud. S'il savait respecter les protocoles en temps voulu, il ne supportait pas que l'on tergiversât pendant des heures. Pour lui, l'action primait sur la diplomatie. En cela, il ressemblait à leur mère, et à Girain.

« Allez, ma fille, retourne à tes activités je t'ai fait perdre assez de temps. »

Il tapota son épaule affectueusement. Se doutait-il qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le fils du roi de Dale ? Avec un sourire, elle quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Elle trouva sa mère en train de préparer le repas de ce midi. Cependant, elle remarqua immédiatement que son regard était triste. Avait-elle entendu leur échange ? Üfer avait crié tout à l'heure ce n'était pas improbable.

« Reàdda… »

La voix tremblante de Hwïteg confirma ses soupçons. La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle prudemment.

« Oui, mère ?

-Je rejoins ce qu'a dit ton père. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, pense à te sauver, toi.

-Que… ? dit-elle, prise de court.

-Je ne sais pas ce dont vous avez parlé, mais j'ai entendu ton père lorsqu'il a haussé la voix. J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer prochainement alors promets-moi une chose : pense à ta survie, et rien d'autre. »

Reàdda eut envie de hurler. Elle devait faire cette même promesse stupide à sa mère maintenant ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, elle n'était pas une lâche ! Et à force d'évoquer tous ces malheurs, ils finiraient vraiment par arriver !

Mais les yeux larmoyants de Hwïteg brisèrent toutes ses défenses. Elle pressa gentiment son bras et lui sourit faiblement :

« Je vous le promets, mère. »

Elle dut mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour contenir la rage qui montait en elle. Elle en voulait à la terre entière à présent. Toutefois, sa mère la serra dans ses bras, et cet acte calma ses ardeurs. Son parfum à la rose l'enveloppa toute entière dans un cocon protecteur.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la maison familiale en début d'après-midi pour rejoindre le Grand clocher de Dale, elle eut la néfaste impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ses parents. S'il devait arriver malheur à sa famille… s'en remettrait-elle ?

Ses pensées étaient obscures lorsqu'elle atteignit le Grand clocher. Cependant, l'endroit était désert. Pas de trace de Girain. Reàdda fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Au contraire, il était toujours présent quelques minutes en avance pour préparer le terrain.

« Demoiselle Reàdda ! ».

La jeune femme se retourna : c'était Guedron qui courait à sa rencontre. Il lui tendit une enveloppe :

« Voici une missive de la part de Sieur Girain. »

Une missive de Girain ? Que se passait-il ? Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle consultait le papier :

 _Reàdda,_

 _Je ne pourrai être présent pour ton entrainement car mon père souhaite ma présence à ses côtés. Rien qui ne concerne les dragons, ne t'inquiète pas. Cependant, j'ai déposé au sommet du Grand clocher une épée que j'ai cachée sous une couverture. Essaie de répéter les quelques pas et positions que nous avons vus ensemble. Cela me rassurerait._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Girain._

La jeune femme ne sut si elle devait être rassurée ou pas. « _Rien qui ne concerne les dragons_ » ? Était-ce vrai, ou un mensonge concocté pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage ? Mais même absent, il continuait à veiller sur elle… et ce « _affectueusement_ » … que signifiait-il pour lui, précisément ?

Rougissante, Reàdda rangea le papier dans la petite besace en cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Elle remercia Guedron, qui s'éclipsa aussitôt. La jeune femme était seule à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'entrainer à l'épée – surtout s'il n'y avait pas Girain pour l'aider ! - mais par égard pour le fils du roi, elle se résigna. Elle gravit les marches du Grand clocher d'un pas lourd. A son sommet, elle découvrit, comme convenu, quelque chose de dur appuyé contre un coin, camouflé par un large pan de tissu. Elle le délogea et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une épée, plus petite que celles dont elle se servait jusqu'à présent. Elle était plus légère aussi. Reàdda l'agita, fendit l'air de quelques coups. Mais rapidement, elle abandonna. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire quoi ce que fut, aujourd'hui. Surtout si son entraineur attitré n'était pas présent. Elle soupira et lâcha son arme, qui tomba au sol dans un tintement clair.

Elle décida de jouer de son instrument. Elle se cala dans le creux d'une embrasure, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire, et décrocha son instrument de son épaule. Tandis que ses doigts glissaient par automatisme sur les cordes, son regard tomba sur la Montagne. Involontairement, elle avait pris place face au royaume d'Erebor. Son frère devait être en ce moment en compagnie du Prince Thorin. Cette pensée la réconforta.

Le temps s'égrena, lentement. Les nuages défilaient paisiblement dans le ciel. Le soleil, éclatant, n'était pas chaud en ce mois de mai. La brise était légère et agréable. Des oiseaux passaient parfois à proximité du clocher. Seule la nature était audible, car à une telle hauteur, les rumeurs de la ville n'atteignaient pas le Grand clocher. En contrebas, des cerfs-volants, certainement maniés par des enfants, coloraient les rues de rose, de vert et d'orange. Cette vue apaisante détendit progressivement la jeune femme. Elle se surprit même à penser que leur monde était paisible et qu'aucune créature diabolique ne les menacerait jamais. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et se laissa aller.

Les minutes passèrent, nombreuses, douces, silencieuses, et rien d'inattendu ne semblait se produire…

Tout à coup, son corps entier frissonna. La chair de poule se répandit sur ses bras nus. Reàdda ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Son cœur manqua alors un battement : le paysage autour d'elle n'avait plus le même visage (2).

De gros nuages gris avaient obscurci le ciel. Le soleil ne filtrait plus désormais. Mais surtout, un vent fort commençait à se lever. Il gagna progressivement en force : il fit claquer les drapeaux de la ville, grincer les volets en bois des habitations, s'envoler les cerfs-volants. Elle vit l'un d'entre eux, un papillon jaune, filer près du clocher à la vitesse d'une flèche que l'on aurait décochée. Mais le pire, ce fut lorsque la cime des pins, au pied de la Montagne, craqua dans un bruit sinistre. Comme des os qui se brisaient sous le coup d'une masse. Malgré la distance qui la séparait de cette forêt, elle les entendit dans un écho lointain. Et la cloche derrière elle, pourtant faite d'or véritable, tangua lourdement. Reàdda mit rapidement pied à terre car elle ne parvenait plus à rester stable dans l'embrasure. Elle dut même se tenir au mur, de peur de tomber par-dessus bord.

Elle s'apprêtait à se dire que ce n'était qu'un simple changement climatique, rien de bien grave, lorsqu'un sifflement strident s'éleva dans les airs. Des bourrasques violentes enflèrent brusquement, ricochant contre les murs de la cité, frappant les toitures et arrachant les tuiles. Des cris de panique retentirent en bas de la ville. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le sifflement s'amplifiait, s'engouffrant douloureusement dans les oreilles. Bientôt, il se transforma en un grondement puissant, comme si un orage déchiquetait le ciel. La cité entière donnait l'impression de s'arracher de son sol d'un moment à un autre.

Reàdda était effrayée. Elle gémissait et s'accrochait désespérément à son pan de mur. Sa robe se soulevait, tournoyait, claquait dans tous les sens. Son chignon était complètement défait. La lyre dans son dos s'agitait douloureusement contre ses os. Que se passait-il ? Dale n'avait jamais connu de tempête comme celle-ci. C'était arrivé si soudainement ! A peine une heure avant, le ciel était dégagé et le vent apaisé. Comment le climat avait-il pu se dégrader à ce point ? Elle décida alors de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier du clocher au moins, à l'intérieur, elle souffrirait moins du vent, et elle pourrait attendre que la tempête se calmât.

Elle esquissa à peine un pas qu'un bruit monstrueux, comme elle n'en avait jamais entendu de sa vie, fendit l'air et se propagea dans toute la cité. Hagarde, elle se retourna pour s'appuyer maladroitement contre la balustrade. Elle eut à peine le temps de se questionner qu'un second grondement, plus puissant et plus proche, se fracassa contre le clocher et s'infiltra dans tout son corps.

Reàdda eut un frisson d'horreur quand elle comprit que ce n'était ni la tempête, ni un orage qui avaient provoqué ce vacarme. Non… c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

C'était un rugissement. Un rugissement guttural. Celui d'une bête ou d'un monstre.

Et alors que toute une série d'informations avait du mal à se frayer un passage dans le méandre de ses émotions, la jeune femme fut la spectatrice de la pire vision de sa vie. Au loin, devant elle, au sommet de la Montagne, une ombre gigantesque apparut soudain.

Le cerveau de Reàdda s'arrêta de fonctionner. Car ses yeux ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Un dragon. Un _dragon_ était à Erebor.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(1) Musique : La promesse de Reàdda : _Death of Cedric_ – Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu.

(2) Musique : Le temps change à Dale : _Obscurus Theme_ – Les animaux fantastiques (Extended version)

Le prochain chapitre promet beaucoup d'action (j'ai conscience qu'il y en a quasiment peu pour le moment, mais l'histoire doit s'installer à son rythme). Que va faire le dragon ? Que va-t-il arriver à Reàdda ! Vous le serez la semaine prochaine !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, cela me ferait très plaisir !


	7. 6 Les flammes et les cris

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le chapitre 6 qui constitue un tournant majeur de la fiction. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais également tout mon cœur dans la rédaction de ce chapitre difficile pour Reàdda. J'espère que ce chapitre vous inspirera la même tension et la même suspens que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant (et que j'ai tenté de transmettre).

Je publierai le chapitre 7 dans deux semaines. D'une part cela me laissera le temps de poursuivre l'écriture de l'histoire, et d'autre part je vais être très surchargée prochainement à cause des impératifs de mon métier. Je serai plus posée en publiant dans deux semaines.

 **Note personnelle** : je tiens à vous dire une nouvelle fois que je serai très heureuse d'avoir vos retours. Je constate que vous êtes nombreux à lire mais encore une fois je n'ai aucun retour. Je ne connais pas votre point de vue sur la fanfiction. N'hésitez vraiment pas à prendre une minute de votre temps pour me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !

 **Remerciement** : je remercie Gilgalad Swiftblade pour avoir ajouté l'histoire à ses favoris.

 **Crédits** : L'univers du Hobbit appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien. Seuls Reàdda et les OC associés sont issus de mon imagination.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Chapitre 6 : Les flammes et les cris**

Les yeux de Reàdda ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la Montagne (1). Elle était tétanisée. Son corps refusait de réagir. Alors qu'elle devrait prendre les jambes à son coup, prévenir des soldats ou tout simplement hurler, elle restait là, paralysée, à regarder d'un œil épouvanté la scène qui se dessinait à quelques kilomètres de là.

Une forme gigantesque s'était juchée sur le pic d'Erebor. Elle était trop éloignée de sa position pour qu'elle pût en décrire les détails. Ses pattes énormes s'étaient abattues sur le rocher, et la jeune femme était certaine que le choc avait dû provoquer une fissure dans la pierre. Des ailes immenses surmontaient ce corps sombre et démesuré. Derrière, une queue s'agitait, furieuse. Et de sa gueule monstrueuse sortit à nouveau ce rugissement infernal, qui se propagea jusqu'au Grand clocher.

C'était un dragon, Reàdda en était persuadée. Cette silhouette, même lointaine, correspondait aux descriptions qu'on lui en avait faites. Aucune autre créature ne possédait de telles proportions (2). De plus, la férocité qui émanait d'elle ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de ce monstre. Un dragon, effrayant et géant, qui présageait d'un grand malheur.

Soudain, le monstre se mouva. D'un battement d'ailes qui fit ployer les pins en contrebas, il chuta jusqu'au pied de la Montagne. Il s'était à peine posé qu'il projeta une déflagration de flammes sur l'entrée du royaume des Nains.

Reàdda hoqueta d'horreur. Est-ce que les flammes avaient percé les portes d'Erebor ? Est-ce que des Nains avaient été blessés ?

Cette vision terrible sortit la jeune femme de sa contemplation morbide. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes tremblaient, que son cœur cognait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine et que de grosses perles de sueur dévalaient de son front. Elle était totalement effrayée et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Cependant, le sens du devoir lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Vite, il fallait prévenir le roi, les soldats, Girain, sa famille… ! Dale entière devait savoir ce qu'il se passait !

Mais là encore, le dragon ne lui laissa pas le temps d'effectuer un geste. Il bougea encore, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de guetter son comportement. Après avoir terminé de cracher son jet de flammes, il fit battre plusieurs fois ses ailes. Des arbres s'arrachèrent de leurs troncs tandis qu'un brasier flamboyant sortait du trou béant qu'il avait provoqué dans le flanc de montagne. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné du sol, il pivota sur lui-même…

… et fit face au Grand clocher.

Un nouvel hoquet de terreur franchit les lèvres de Reàdda. Une boule de nausée s'engouffra dans sa gorge. Non, le monstre n'allait quand même pas… ?

Ses pensées s'arrêtent net lorsque le dragon battit des ailes et s'avança. Non, il ne s'avançait pas… il _fonçait_. Il fonçait sur Dale.

« Non… non, non, non ! ».

Une peur sans nom ravagea tout son être. Jamais Reàdda n'avait été aussi effrayée de sa vie. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher du monstre qui filait droit sur les Hommes du Val. La vitesse à laquelle il traversa la vallée ne lui permit même pas de prendre une décision. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas en arrière, inconsciemment, que le dragon était déjà sur la ville.

Son ombre menaçante éclaboussa les toits. Des cris de panique s'élevèrent. Le dragon était désormais visible pour tout le monde.

Et soudain, une cascade de flammes incandescentes fondit sur la ville.

Désormais, c'étaient de véritables hurlements de terreur et de souffrance qui se firent entendre. Ils déchirèrent les oreilles et le cœur de Reàdda.

« Non ! »

Elle gémissait et se tenait comme elle le pouvait à la balustrade. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du brasier qui brûlait dans le faubourg ouest. Une fumée noire s'en échappa rapidement.

Par la suite, ce fut comme si le dragon se jouait d'elle. Elle assista, meurtrie, aux dégâts destructeurs de la bête sans jamais l'apercevoir en train de commettre ces crimes. Des sifflements filaient partout autour d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention dans l'immédiat.

A sa gauche, des cris l'attirèrent. Elle changea de point de vue et découvrit, horrifiée, que les flammes avaient pris possession du faubourg sud.

Derrière elle, des craquements assourdissants la détournèrent de son poste. Elle se rua à la balustrade opposée, contournant la cloche, et s'appuya contre le muret. Dans le faubourg nord, les habitations étaient défoncées. Le dragon avait dû fracasser ses pattes griffues sur les maisons en bois et en pierres.

A sa droite, de nouveaux hurlements de terreur. Reàdda fit demi-tour : le faubourg est était noyé sous les flammes.

Reàdda recula de quelques pas. Ses jambes refusèrent de la maintenir debout plus longtemps elle s'affaissa au sol. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante. C'était comme si elle s'étouffait : elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer son souffle et respirait par à-coups. Son cœur donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il battait furieusement. Tous ses membres tremblaient violemment ses mains et ses lèvres remuaient toutes seules. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et reflétaient toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Mais le plus terrible étaient ses oreilles, qui enregistraient le moindre hurlement de terreur, le moindre cri de souffrance, le moindre rugissement du monstre, le moindre effondrement d'une maison. Dale était en feu. Dale mourrait. Ses hommes, ses femmes… ses enfants. Et Reàdda était irrémédiablement sous le choc, incapable de raisonner convenablement. Elle finit par plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, complètement sonnée, dans l'espoir de faire taire les cris de mort, mais cela ne suffit pas. Ils filtraient malgré tout. Encore et encore.

Soudain, un vacarme plus fort que les autres parvint à attiser son attention. Elle baissa ses mains et regarda autour d'elle. Le bruit se poursuivit longtemps. D'où venait-il ? Elle eut l'impression qu'une montagne s'écroulait. Était-ce Erebor ? (3) La jeune femme eut du mal à se lever toute seule, alors elle rampa en direction du vacarme. Elle se hissa difficilement à la balustrade. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation : qu'allait-elle encore découvrir ? Son cœur ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage. Mais Reàdda finit par se lever complètement, sans vraiment savoir quel courage la poussait à agir ainsi. Ses yeux comprirent alors aussitôt : le clocher du faubourg sud n'était plus qu'un souvenir. La tour de pierre s'était effondrée et se consumait sous les flammes.

Cette nouvelle vision réactiva lentement le cerveau de la jeune femme. Si le monstre s'en prenait aux clochers… alors inévitablement, il s'attaquerait au plus majestueux d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, il était étrange qu'il ne l'eût pas encore détruit. Peut-être gardait-il le symbole de la ville pour la fin ?

Cette réflexion parvint à son terme (4). La respiration de Reàdda se calma légèrement ses membres frémirent moins. Et lorsque l'ombre du dragon passa à quelques mètres d'elle, soulevant sa robe et agitant ses cheveux, ce fut le déclic.

Mais que faisait-elle, depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle tremblait, paniquait… pendant que ses amis, sa famille, toute la ville brûlait à ses pieds ! Elle plaqua une main sur la bouche, nauséeuse. Les visages de ses parents, d'Ari, de Girain, du roi, de maître Drafel, de Guedron, des enfants, des soldats, des paysans, des artisans, des fabricants de jouets, des démunis, défilèrent dans sa tête. Comment allaient-ils ?... Était-ce trop tard pour eux ?

Elle s'en voulut alors terriblement. Elle était bien à l'abri pendant que ceux qu'elle aimait mourraient en contrebas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi plus tôt ? La peur avait eu raison d'elle.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline lui monta à la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, immobile, à attendre que le monstre accomplît son œuvre morbide. Elle devait aider ses compagnons !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle descendit le Grand clocher. Elle aurait voulu être rapide, mais son corps se remettait tout juste de l'état de malaise dans lequel elle s'était noyée. Ses jambes lui paraissaient faibles, comme si elles n'étaient plus que du coton ses gestes étaient mal assurés. Un lourd tremblement l'arrêta même dans sa course elle s'appuya contre le mur, et attendit. Était-ce un nouveau clocher qui s'était effondré ? Elle reprit sa descente, le souffle court. Mais elle ne sortit pas immédiatement de la tour.

Elle avisa la corde dont le personnel de la cour se servait pour faire sonner la cloche en or. Elle n'avait pas encore entendu le tocsin. Reàdda songea que les gardes chargés de cette tâche devaient être complètement déstabilisés et n'y avaient peut-être pas encore pensé. S'ils étaient encore en vie.

Reàdda n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Elle défit la corde de la structure à laquelle elle était nouée. Elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces la cloche était très lourde et nécessitait des bras d'hommes. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était juste parvenue à la faire tanguer, elle eut une autre idée. Elle monta quelques marches, et quand elle jugea être à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, elle n'hésita plus : elle sauta et s'agrippa à la corde.

Aussitôt, le Grand clocher de Dale sonna.

Son poids avait fait la différence. La jeune femme resta ainsi suspendue quelques secondes, le temps que la cloche sonnât plusieurs coups, puis se laissa glisser à terre, les mains toujours serrées autour de la corde. Elle ne savait pas si ce geste aurait une incidence quelconque, mais elle se surprit à espérer que les Elfes de Grand'Peur eussent une oreille assez fine pour entendre l'appel au secours de Dale (5).

Dès que ses pieds furent au sol, elle décampa du clocher. Mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

Une odeur de soufre lui agressa les narines (6). C'était une fragrance entêtante qui s'immisça jusque dans son cerveau et sa gorge, provoquant un désagréable picotement à cet endroit. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'eux-mêmes car une fumée opaque courrait sur les hauteurs de Dale. Néanmoins, Reàdda constata que la Grande place et la Demeure royale étaient relativement épargnées. Pourquoi et pour combien de temps ? Elle ne se posa guère la question. Elle se laissa guider par ses jambes.

Ses parents. Elle n'avait de pensée que pour eux. Ari était normalement dans la forêt qui se trouvait en contrebas d'Erebor : elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas été pris par les flammes. Elle accorda donc naturellement la priorité à ses parents.

Elle connaissait Dale comme sa poche ses pas la guidèrent automatiquement vers la maison familiale. Elle essayait du mieux possible d'ignorer les bourrasques de vent au-dessus de sa tête, signe que le dragon n'était pas très loin, et les hurlements de terreur qui continuaient sans cesse. Cependant, alors qu'elle avait quitté la Grande place et empruntait la rue menant à son foyer, elle stoppa à nouveau sa course. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Non… ».

La fumée n'était pas assez épaisse pour camoufler l'effroyable vision qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. De part et d'autre de l'allée, les habitations étaient fracassées, ouvertes comme des sacs à patates, déversant au sol tuiles, pierres, morceaux de bois, tissus, meubles… et au milieu de ces décombres, des corps. Des corps étendus par terre, inanimés. Les vêtements déchirés et tâchés. Les visages en sang. Et les flammes, autour, gonflaient inexorablement, léchant les maisons, serpentant au sol et consumant les cadavres.

Reàdda connaissait la majorité de ces visages. C'étaient des voisins, des amis, des connaissances, des compagnons. Ce matin encore, ils menaient une vie paisible, faite de sourires et de joies.

Une odeur terrible la réveilla de ce cauchemar. C'était une effluve de chair brûlée. La jeune femme eut l'impression que cette pestilence s'était introduite dans son corps et avait retourné son estomac dans tous les sens. Elle sentit le malaise poindre comme tout à l'heure. Mais le mince filet de courage qui sommeillait en elle lui dicta de ne pas se laisser abattre, et de continuer. Car une seule chose comptait désormais.

Ses parents.

Reàdda tenta de se frayer un chemin dans ce qui était autrefois une rue. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à regarder au sol, mais elle fut contrainte rapidement de le faire car mettre un pied devant l'autre était difficile. Il fallait éviter les débris, les flammes et… les corps. Elle toussait bruyamment à cause de la fumée, qui forçait d'ailleurs ses yeux à ne demeurer qu'entrouverts. La chaleur autour d'elle était insupportable ses vêtements lui collèrent à la peau tandis que son corps nageait dans la sueur.

« Reàdda ! »

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête : Rose, une dame d'un certain âge (dont l'époux était vendeur de fruits), était coincée sous une tonne de débris, face contre terre. Au-dessus, le reste de sa maison vacillait, manquant de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme accourut à ses côtés. Le visage ridé de Rose était recouvert de tâches de sang et de suie.

« Je vais vous aider, Rose ! »

Elle tenta de soulever le morceau de bois qui écrasait le dos de la vieille dame, mais impossible de le bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. A bien y regarder, ce n'était pas un morceau, mais un véritable tronçon, d'une épaisseur et d'une lourdeur trop importantes pour Reàdda. Elle ne prêta pas attention au grincement inquiétant au-dessus d'elle.

« Je… je n'y arrive pas ! » gémit-elle. Ses mains essayaient encore, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se couper au niveau de ses paumes. Elle admit rapidement son impossibilité à poursuivre son sauvetage seule. « Je… je vais chercher de l'aide !

« Oh, ma petite Reàdda… pleurait à présent Rose, qui suffoquait de douleur. « S'il te plait… tu… »

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Ce qui restait de l'habitation s'effondra soudain sur elles. Reàdda eut tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière dans un petit cri la tôle s'abattit sur la vieille dame. Elle demeura là plusieurs secondes, épouvantée.

« Que… ».

Elle était en train de lui parler… elle était en train de lui parler et… elle était en train de lui parler…

Des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux. La jeune femme ne sut combien de temps elle resta, hébétée, à fixer l'endroit où Rose avait disparu. Des secondes, des minutes entières.

Le feu la fit émerger de sa torpeur.

Les flammes se rapprochaient inexorablement d'elle. Encore quelques mètres, et elles seraient sur elle.

Cette constatation agit comme un déclencheur. La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, comme si un serpent venait de l'attaquer. Hagarde, elle regarda autour d'elle. Puis se souvint de sa mission. Ses parents, elle devait les trouver !

Cependant, elle constata avec dépit que le chemin menant à sa maison était barré par les flammes. Impossible d'aller plus avant. Alors la jeune femme fit demi-tour et décida de contourner cet obstacle. Elle revint sur la Grande place et emprunta une rue parallèle. Elle débarquerait sur la place du marché cette voie était plus longue, mais nécessaire pour atteindre ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit ladite place, elle manqua de se faire renverser. Ici, les gens courraient, s'affolaient, criaient. La place du marché n'était plus qu'un souvenir : ses étales étaient brisées, les habitations alentours détruites, et, au sol, des corps. Encore et toujours.

Cependant, les survivants tentaient d'échapper à ce cauchemar. Tandis que la jeune femme se frayait difficilement un chemin, les gens hurlaient autour d'elle :

« Mon dieu, un dragon !

-Vite, nous devons fuir !

-Au secours, aidez-moi… !

-Non, pas par là, la voie est bloquée !

-Le roi Girion a ordonné de quitter la ville !

-Où sont les soldats ? Pourquoi ne terrassent-ils pas la bête ?

-Maman ?... où es-tu ? »

Cette dernière supplique alerta Reàdda. Elle s'immobilisa net et chercha la source du bruit. Et elle la vit : une toute petite fille, le visage sale et les cheveux blonds en désordre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Reàdda se précipita aussitôt vers elle.

« Hé, ma petite, lui dit-elle en tentant au maximum de maitriser sa voix. Tu as perdu ta maman ?

-Oui, sanglota la fillette en essuyant ses joues avec sa manche.

-Viens, nous allons la retrouver. »

Certaines auraient pensé que ce n'était nullement le moment. Mais Reàdda n'écoutait que son cœur : elle ne lâcherait pas cette enfant. Elle ne la laisserait pas mourir sous ses yeux comme Rose.

Soudain, une ombre recouvra la place du Marché. Un bruit familier résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle avait appris à l'identifier et à le cerner dans tout ce capharnaüm. Être demeurée longtemps au Grand clocher lui avait permis de s'accoutumer, malgré tout, au comportement du monstre.

Et Reàdda en était certaine : il allait cracher un nouveau jet de flammes.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle prit la fille dans ses bras et escala un monticule de pierres pour s'échapper de la place. Elle manqua de glisser sur la roche, mais tint bon.

Des hurlements derrière elle confirmèrent son pressentiment : le dragon avait anéanti ce qu'il restait du marché de Dale. Une puissante vague de chaleur les enveloppa toutes entières. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière, intimant à l'enfant de faire de même.

Lorsque Reàdda eut terminé de franchir ce qui devait être les débris d'une habitation, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas de sa maison.

« Igla ! »

La jeune femme se retourna : une femme aux longs cheveux bruns courrait dans sa direction.

« Maman ! »

L'enfant se dégagea de l'emprise de Reàdda et partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière la remercia, et elles partirent toutes les deux, empruntant le chemin le moins obstrué par les flammes. La jeune femme les regarda un moment avant de s'en retourner à sa tâche. Était-il sage de les laisser partir ? Mais, songea-t-elle, demeurer auprès d'elle n'était nullement un gage de survie.

Elle cligna des yeux : la mère et sa fille avaient disparu.

Reàdda choisit de poursuivre sa propre route. Plus que quelques foulées et elle atteindrait sa maison.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Ses parents s'étaient-ils échappés ? Leur maison était-elle toujours en un seul morceau ? Étaient-ils à l'intérieur ? Elle pria pour que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus ses jambes accéléraient la cadence. Alors qu'elle craignait auparavant de se prendre les pieds dans les débris ou des corps malheureux, la voilà désormais qui courrait et sautait pour éviter les embûches. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de murmurer cette litanie :

« Soyez en vie… soyez en vie… ».

Reàdda se campa enfin devant sa maison, prête à surgir à l'intérieur pour vérifier que tout allait bien, ou qu'elle était vide comme elle l'espérait… mais elle n'en fit rien.

Les bras ballants, elle découvrit son foyer. L'habitation qui l'avait vu naître, grandir, qui abritait ses rires, ses joies, ses peines, sa famille… était consumée par les flammes.

Elle n'avait jamais autant considéré ces flammes qu'en cet instant. Elles avaient les couleurs du crépuscule. Elles étaient comme des rideaux orange et jaunes qui s'agitaient sous une brise trop forte. Elles avaient les teintes des feuilles d'arbres lorsque l'automne arrivait. Elles étaient comme des mains tendues vers le ciel qui priaient un seigneur invisible. Elles avaient l'air de spectres rougeoyants qui réclamaient vengeance. Elles étaient comme des lames qui cherchaient à pourfendre des malheureux. Elles étaient sorties de la gueule d'un monstre. Elles étaient les serviteurs de la Mort.

La Mort.

Reàdda reçut un coup dans le visage. Ou du moins, ce dernier mot dans son esprit lui avait fait le même effet. Son corps s'anima brusquement.

« PÈRE ! MÈRE ! »

Ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules et se précipitèrent vers la bâtisse en flammes. Elle voulut entrer, mais le feu était trop vif, trop douloureux, trop insupportable. Reàdda recula de quelques pas, chercha une ouverture, mais n'en trouva pas. Alors, elle hurla ses parents, encore et encore, dans l'infime espoir qu'ils lui répondissent. A l'intérieur, elle n'entendit que les crépitements du feu, comme des bâtons que l'on briserait inlassablement.

La jeune femme ne put rester là, à ne rien faire. Complètement déraisonnable, elle fonça sur la maison. Qu'importât ce qu'elle subirait. Elle devait voir. Elle devait _savoir_.

« REÀDDA ! ».

Cette voix, elle l'aurait immédiatement reconnue en temps normal. Mais ce n'était pas celle que Reàdda voulait entendre. Alors elle poursuivit sa folle avancée vers les flammes.

Brusquement, deux bras la saisirent et cherchèrent à l'écarter de l'habitation. La jeune femme hurla aussitôt et se débattit dans tous les sens.

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Elle frappait avec ses mains et ses pieds. Mais la prise sur elle était trop forte. Elle se sentit reculer en arrière, encore et encore, jusqu'à se trouver loin de la maison.

« Reàdda, reprends-toi ! »

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle cherchait encore à se soustraire à ces bras qui la comprimaient contre quelque chose de dur.

« Reàdda, ne vois-tu pas ? C'est trop tard ! »

C'est trop tard… ? c'est trop tard…

Lentement, la jeune femme cessa de se tortiller. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un coup les bras autour d'elle durent la soutenir, autrement elle serait tombée au sol. Une grande émotion encercla sa gorge, tandis que les larmes affluaient à ses yeux.

« Reàdda… ».

La présence derrière elle voulut se placer face à la jeune femme, mais elle se retint finalement, car Reàdda ne tenait plus debout. Les bras devaient la maintenir. Alors, l'un d'entre eux serra fermement sa taille tandis que l'autre se porta à son visage. Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête.

La jeune femme rencontra les yeux marrons de Girain. Elle n'y avait jamais vu une telle inquiétude.

« Reàdda, souffla-t-il à nouveau. Parle-moi. »

Les larmes dévalèrent de ses pupilles.

« Sieur Girain, murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée. »

Et soudain, elle s'effondra en pleurs. Des gémissements jaillirent d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre le torse du jeune homme. Il la prit dans ses bras, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais rien ne pouvait taire l'immense peine qui avait pris possession d'elle.

« Reàdda, ils ne sont peut-être… ». Il se reprit, ne voulant pas la blesser davantage. « Ils se sont peut-être échappés. ».

Ces mots se frayèrent un chemin dans sa tête. Devant elle, la maison était en feu. Mais elle n'avait pas entendu de cris… Peut-être étaient-ils encore en vie ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils enfuis à temps ?

Reàdda leva la tête vers Girain. Ses sanglots s'étaient taris.

« Nous devons partir, lui intima-t-il, la mine grave. »

Il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas demeurer ici indéfiniment. Elle hocha la tête. Seul le mince espoir de revoir ses parents en vie lui permit de quitter les lieux autrement, il était certain qu'elle serait restée ici, telle une âme en peine.

Girain prit sa main et la mena à travers Dale. Il marchait d'un pas sûr, se faufilant entre des maisons en ruines ou des brasiers allumés çà et là. Au début hagarde, Reàdda finit par reprendre possession de ses moyens et de sa raison.

« Sieur Girain ». Sa voix était encore rauque, entravée par ses précédents pleurs. « Le dragon… nous ne nous étions pas trompés. »

Un lourd silence accueillit cette déclaration.

« Malheureusement, non, confirma-t-il. » Sa prise se raffermit sur sa main de colère. « Si seulement… si seulement… ! »

Il darda sur elle un regard où se mêlaient la culpabilité et un désespoir sans nom. Reàdda en eut le souffle coupé.

Ses yeux se détournèrent soudain d'elle pour observer ce qu'il se passait derrière sa tête rousse. Ils s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Au même moment, Reàdda distingua ce son caractéristique, présage d'une catastrophe imminente.

« ATTENTION ! hurla Girain. »

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa fermement sa taille et se jeta sur le côté, entrainant la jeune femme dans son mouvement. La chute fut douloureuse, mais n'était rien comparé à ce qui les avait attendu. Dans la seconde, des crépitements retentirent tandis qu'un souffle brûlant mordit violemment sa peau. La jeune femme eut du mal à respirer tant la température de l'air s'était dangereusement réchauffée. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule : la rue derrière elle succombait sous les flammes.

« Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? éructa-t-il. » Il se mit debout et aida Reàdda à faire de même. « Vite, nous devons quitter la ville !

-Par où ? demanda la jeune femme en observant les alentours. Tout n'est que flammes… je ne sais même plus où nous sommes ! »

Reàdda pouvait se targuer de connaître le moindre sentier de cette ville, tant elle l'avait parcourue. Or, les maisons détruites, les brasiers, la fumée opaque qui serpentait… il était impossible de reconnaître les lieux.

« J'ai demandé aux soldats de créer un passage vers la porte Ouest et de guider les survivants par ce chemin, révéla Girain. Nous devons continuer, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Ils reprirent la route et s'aidèrent mutuellement parfois, Girain reconnaissait un pan de maison encore debout une autre fois, Reàdda distinguait la girouette d'une habitation en particulier. Mais leur progression était beaucoup trop lente, car ils devaient contourner les décombres et les cadavres, éviter le feu, et surveiller le dragon. Au bout d'un moment, Reàdda ne s'émut même plus de lever le pied pour passer par-dessus un corps. Il y en avait trop.

Progressivement, les hurlements se firent distants et moins nombreux : Dale devait être presque désertée.

Assassinée serait un terme plus exact.

Un mouvement sur leur droite les arrêta derechef.

« Sieur Girain ! »

C'était un soldat de Dale qui s'avançait vers eux en boitant. Son armure était recouverte de suie et de terre. Il n'avait plus son heaume, dévoilant ainsi un visage juvénile aux yeux bleus.

« Barion ! s'exclama Girain en partant à sa rencontre, Reàdda sur les talons.

-Votre… votre père ! »

La jeune femme ne remarqua que maintenant le regard du jeune homme il était en alerte. Girain le vit aussi :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne devrai pas vous le dire, mais…

-Parle ! ».

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, tandis que sa main, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la sienne, se raffermit.

« Votre père a décidé d'affronter le dragon.

-Co… comment ? dit le fils du roi, décontenancé.

-Il veut l'abattre avec des flèches noires. »

Des flèches noires ? Qu'était-ce donc ?

« C'est de la folie ! s'insurgea Girain, lâchant finalement sa main. L'armure d'un dragon est impénétrable, il n'y parviendra pas !

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il compte faire, confirma Barion. C'est… une manière pour attirer l'attention du dragon.

-Quoi ?

-Des dizaines d'entre nous ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais le Seigneur Girion craint qu'ils ne suscitent l'intérêt du dragon. Alors pour éviter que le monstre ne quitte la ville… »

Le soldat n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre.

« Il veut se sacrifier ! Les flèches noires n'ont jamais été testées, on ne sait pas si ce que Thrór nous a dit à leur propos est vrai ! ». Les poings de Girain se serrèrent jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Il réfléchit rapidement, puis soupira. « Très bien… Barion, emmène Reàdda avec toi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme, les sourcils levés.

-Tu t'assureras qu'elle ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.

-Oui, Sieur Girain.

-Hors de question que je vous laisse !

-Dis à notre peuple de s'éloigner le plus possible de la ville et de s'établir plus à l'ouest, dans un lieu sûr.

-Entendu.

-Allez-vous m'écouter, à la fin ! »

Mais rien à y faire, Girain l'ignorait promptement. Il ne la regardait même plus, comme s'il la dédaignait complètement. Jamais il n'avait agi ainsi avec elle.

Barion se posta à côté d'elle, prêt à partir. Alors seulement, Girain lui adressa un dernier regard. Reàdda y lut un seul sentiment, mais si puissant qu'il la happa toute entière.

Le regret.

« Girain ! »

Pour la première fois, elle omit son titre. Pour la deuxième fois, elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne reverrait plus un être proche. Pour la troisième fois, elle resta impuissante face à l'inéluctable.

Reàdda cligna des paupières Girain était déjà parti. Il avait laissé un vide derrière lui. Trop important pour Reàdda, dont le cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure.

Barion prit soudain son bras avec fermeté :

« Nous devons partir. »

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'exprimer, il l'entraina à sa suite.

Chaque pas qu'elle effectuait sonnait comme un glas à ses oreilles. Un son de cloche puissant qui l'avertissait. Qui lui annonçait que la Mort allait s'abattre. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

Alors, elle implosa.

« Nous devons les aider ! lança-t-elle, presqu'hystérique.

-Nous ne le pouvons pas, contredit aussitôt Barion sans lui accorder plus d'importance.

-Vous allez laisser votre roi et son fils mourir sans rien faire ? »

La remarque ralentit quelque peu la démarche du soldat sa mâchoire se contracta.

« J'ai reçu des ordres, je dois les exécuter, affirma-t-il, austère.

-Et votre sens du devoir alors ?

-Mon _devoir_ est de suivre les ordres que l'on me donne…

-Même si ces ordres vont à l'encontre de ce que votre cœur vous dicte ? »

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre, mais d'une voix convaincue :

« Oui. »

 _Oui_ … Oui, il fallait suivre les ordres ? Oui, il fallait écouter ce que l'on vous ordonnait de faire ? Oui, il fallait prendre des décisions complètement stupides ? Oui, il fallait aller à l'encontre de ses idéaux, de ses envies, de ses désirs ?

Reàdda n'avait jamais remis en cause les règles. Sa mère l'avait éduquée très tôt à exécuter toutes sortes de tâches. Elle lui avait enseigné l'obéissance et la docilité. Le protocole, la bienséance de la cour : la jeune femme les connaissait par cœur. Elle ne les avait jamais contestés. Dire oui, sans jamais remettre en question. Dire oui, même si cela vous déplaisait. Dire oui, même quand cela vous déchirait le cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Ce carcan qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance, qui pesait sur ses actes, ses décisions, fut réduit en pièces d'un seul coup. Reàdda se sentit enfin libre d'agir comme elle l'entendait.

Et son premier jour de défection commença maintenant.

Reàdda pointa de sa main libre le ciel et hurla :

« Le dragon ! Là ! »

Aussitôt, Barion lâcha son bras et regarda vers la voûte céleste à la recherche du monstre. Reàdda ne perdit pas une seule seconde : elle tendit le bras et s'empara de l'épée du soldat, qui reposait dans son fourreau. Il fit aussitôt volte-face et amorça un geste pour désarmer la jeune femme.

Mais elle avait en tête la meilleure parade contre la détermination de Barion, qui écouterait les ordres de Girain jusqu'au bout.

Elle posa le tranchant de la lame contre son propre cou. Barion s'arrêta, stupéfait.

« Mais que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

-J'écoute mon cœur, répondit-elle simplement, aussi décidée que lui. »

Il balbutia quelques mots, estomaqué, et s'avança dans une nouvelle tentative de lui reprendre son arme. Reàdda recula d'un pas et força la lame à pénétrer sa peau. Elle en oublia qu'une épée était fort tranchante et se coupa involontairement une filet de sang ruissela sur la lame d'argent.

« Arrêtez, calmez-vous ! demanda Barion, complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-Je suis très calme, rétorqua-t-elle. » Elle fut surprise de sa propre audace, mais n'en montra rien. « Laissez-moi le rejoindre, et continuez votre route.

-N… Non ! Sieur Girain m'a ordonné de vous escorter, et c'est ce que je…

-Et je conteste son ordre ! le coupa-t-elle, ferme. J'en subirai les conséquences s'il est encore en vie pour me mettre aux fers. En attendant, je vous prie de bien vouloir poursuivre votre route. D'autres ont besoin d'aide, vous leur serez plus utile. »

Barion la considéra un court instant, et tenta une dernière fois de la raisonner :

« Vous rendre là-bas ne sera utile ni pour vous, ni pour eux. Que pourriez-vous faire, de toute façon ? »

Reàdda perçut une pointe de condescendance dans sa voix. Son regard se durcit comme jamais auparavant :

« Je préfère mourir en sachant que j'ai pu apporter mon aide à ceux qui me sont chers, plutôt que vivre en ayant leurs morts sur la conscience. »

Ces paroles terrassèrent la résolution de Barion.

« Je vous accompagne, dans ce cas…

-Non ! s'opposa Reàdda. Sieur Girain vous a confié une dernière tâche. Vous devez alerter les survivants. J'ignore combien de soldats ont péri, mais vous êtes précieux désormais. Nos compagnons auront besoin de vous. » Elle ne savait pas d'où elle sortait cette assurance elle avait l'impression d'entendre parler son père. Elle raffermit encore plus sa prise contre son cou. « Faites ce que je dis, ou je me tranche la gorge. »

Le soldat n'insista pas plus : il n'était pas difficile de voir que Reàdda était très sérieuse et qu'elle s'exécuterait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et, dans le fond, elle avait raison : s'il ne pouvait plus escorter la fille de l'ambassadeur de la cour, il devait néanmoins transmettre l'ordre de Girain aux survivants.

« Gardez mon épée, dans ce cas puisse-t-elle vous sauver d'une mort certaine ».

Un dernier avertissement pour celle qu'il ne reverrait jamais, pensa-t-il alors. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête avant de partir.

Sans perdre un instant, Reàdda pivota sur elle-même et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent. L'effort l'épuisa, accentua la sueur de son corps, aggrava sa respiration. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle savait où se rendre. Sur le toit de la Demeure royale avait été érigée une petite tour de guet, où une grande arbalète reposait. Reàdda ne l'avait jamais vue, mais son père la lui avait décrite. Elle était certaine que le roi était en train d'y décocher ses flèches noires.

La jeune femme atteignit bientôt les hauteurs de Dale. La fumée, les flammes, les décombres, les cadavres ne l'empêchèrent pas de poursuivre bravement sa route. Elle ne réfléchissait même plus elle savait juste qu'elle avait le devoir de se rendre là-haut. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Girain.

Lorsque les grondements du monstre se firent plus oppressants, Reàdda sut qu'elle approchait de la Grande place. Plus qu'une minute ou deux, et elle y serait. Ses pas étaient ralentis par l'épée qu'elle soulevait à bout de bras, mais elle tenait bon. Il lui semblait que la tension était plus importance à mesure qu'elle progressait : plus aucun cri de détresse ne se faisait entendre. Seuls les crépitements des flammes et les grognements bestiaux perçaient le silence morbide de Dale.

Enfin, elle gravit l'escalier menant à la Grande place. Éreintée, suffocante, Reàdda ne prit néanmoins pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la première silhouette qu'elle vit.

Girain.

Il était près de la Demeure royale et guettait le ciel. Au-dessus d'eux, le dragon tournoyait dangereusement. Son ombre les dominait comme une épée de Damoclès.

Sans perdre un instant, Reàdda rejoignit le jeune homme. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver, occupé qu'il était à surveiller le monstre. Alors, pour ne pas l'effrayer outre mesure, elle posa une main légère sur son bras.

Girain sursauta vivement et se retourna. Cependant, il avait son épée à la main, et celle-ci s'arrêta _in extremis_ sur la gorge de Reàdda. Elle sentit la lame froide pénétrer légèrement sa peau, à l'endroit même où elle s'était coupée quelques minutes plus tôt. La blessure s'ouvrit davantage et déversa un filet de sang.

« Reà… Reàdda ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Que… ? ». Il baissa aussitôt son arme. Il amorça un geste pour s'enquérir de sa blessure, mais tout à coup, son visage se crispa de colère et il saisit violemment le bras de la jeune femme de sa main libre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais partir et rester avec Barion !

-Je… je le sais bien, mais je ne pouvais pas. » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la sermonner à nouveau, elle le devança, aussi déterminée qu'elle l'avait été face au soldat. « Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, Sieur Girain. Je resterai à vos côtés. » Puis, elle se souvint d'une phrase en particulier : « N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit, un jour, que les femmes devaient apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir se défendre ? Ce moment est arrivé, je crois bien. »

Girain la considéra un instant, indécis. Ses yeux alternaient entre son visage déterminé et sa coupure au cou. Elle devina qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincue. Mais ils ne purent débattre plus longtemps : le dragon au-dessus d'eux poussa un cri terrifiant, si puissant qu'il souleva une bourrasque d'air et fit reculer d'un pas la jeune femme. Il s'était arrêté à des dizaines de mètres de la Demeure royale, au-dessus du faubourg est. Ses ailes battaient l'air vigoureusement comme il se maintenait à cette hauteur.

Tout à coup, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. La gueule du dragon s'ouvrit, mais au lieu que des flammes n'en sortirent, une voix d'outre-tombe s'extirpa d'entre ses dents aiguisées (7).

« Tu oses me défier, roi mortel ? »

Reàdda eut un frisson d'horreur et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Girain, allant jusqu'à se tenir contre lui. Elle ignorait que ce genre de créature pouvait parler.

« Tes armes ne peuvent rien face à moi. »

Cette voix était la plus exécrable qu'elle eut à entendre de sa vie. Elle était rauque, grave et pernicieuse. Presqu'irréelle. Chaque syllabe était parfaitement détachée, chaque mot semblait se propager en échos diffus. C'était comme si un serpent se glissait dans vos tympans jusqu'à atteindre votre esprit pour s'en emparer… et le pervertir.

Les deux jeunes gens observaient la scène, complètement médusés. Aucun ne savait comment réagir, ni que faire. Ils étaient si petits et si vulnérables, tandis que le dragon était gigantesque et terriblement puissant.

Soudain, un sifflement aiguë fendit l'air. C'était un bruit à la fois étranger et familier. Reàdda et Girain n'eurent guère besoin de fouiller les horizons ils devinèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une flèche noire décochée par le roi.

Mais le dragon semblait avoir anticipé l'attaque, il se détourna nonchalamment sur sa droite et brandit sa queue telle une épée. Il l'abattit sur la flèche noire, qui fit une embardée à quarante-cinq degrés.

« Attention ! cria Girain ».

En effet, le projectile filait droit sur eux. Ils s'écartèrent juste à temps. La flèche atterrit lourdement à leurs pieds dans un _clang_ sonore et s'échoua quelques mètres plus loin.

Le dragon émit alors une sorte de reniflement méprisant :

« Je suis peut-être jeune, mortel, mais mes écailles sont une armure ! Tes flèches risibles ne peuvent rien face à moi. »

Contre toute attente, la voix du roi Girion s'éleva, forte et téméraire :

« Nous, les Hommes du Val, sommes un peuple puissant et courageux ! Jamais nous ne nous laisserons anéantir par un monstre de ton envergure ! »

La réaction de la créature ne se fit pas atteindre. De rage, il cracha un jet de flammes en contrebas, anéantissant ce qu'il restait de cette partie de la ville.

« Un monstre ? Moi ? Je suis Smaug, la meilleure calamité que ce monde faible n'ait jamais connue ! »

Sur ces paroles funestes, il fondit dans un battement d'ailes sur la tour de guet.

« Non, père ! hurla Girain. »

Il esquissa un pas, se préparant à courir, mais ce fut inutile. Smaug le dragon avait déjà heurté de plein fouet le sommet de la Demeure royale. Ses pattes acérées détruisirent l'édifice. Le toit de la tour de guet s'effondra dans un tapage étourdissant et un vaste nuage de poussière.

Reàdda plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Girain tomba, genoux à terre. Leur roi… était donc mort ?

Un sifflement familier retentit soudain. Une flèche noire s'envola en direction du dragon, qui l'ignora superbement en tournoyant à nouveau autour de la Demeure royale.

Girain se releva aussitôt.

« Il est vivant ! tonna-t-il, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres. »

Mais pour combien de temps ? songea aussitôt Reàdda. Girion n'était sûrement pas illimité en flèches. Et il était certain que le dragon ne perdrait plus de temps. L'Humain avait osé le défier : il en subirait les conséquences.

Les yeux de la créature se détournèrent alors de ce qu'il restait de la tour de guet.

Pour se poser sur eux.

Girain et Reàdda retinrent tous deux leurs souffles. La jeune femme découvrit ces deux immenses pupilles, d'un jaune marbré de striures orange, détailler en particulier la silhouette du jeune homme à côté d'elle.

« Ta progéniture n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, semble-t-il, dit Smaug d'un ton mielleux »

Il avait entendu Girain crier le nom de son père. Il allait s'en prendre à lui. C'était certain.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se concerter, de prendre une décision ou même d'expirer l'air coincé au fond de leurs gorges, que le dragon fonça subitement sur eux. Il était au-dessus du faubourg sud, mais il ne lui fallut qu'un battement d'ailes pour rejoindre leurs positions.

« A terre ! »

Girain prit la taille de la jeune femme et se jeta à terre. Elle en lâcha son épée. Ils heurtèrent violemment le sol au-dessus d'eux, ils sentirent la créature les frôler de justesse. Une véritable tempête agita leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, à tel point qu'ils crurent décoller.

La peur les rendait très réactifs. Ils se mirent sur leurs jambes en moins de deux, mais constatèrent avec effroi que le dragon amorçait un nouveau virage pour se jeter à nouveau sur eux. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de reculer, encore et encore, incapables de détacher leurs regards du dragon. Une autre flèche noire fut décochée, mais manqua une nouvelle fois sa cible. Le monstre était trop rapide.

Reàdda lut alors dans les pupilles jaunes du dragon une détermination meurtrière. Il ne jouerait pas plus longtemps avec sa proie. Il allait en finir, maintenant.

La jeune femme n'eut que quelques secondes pour prendre une décision. Cette fois-ci, elle en eut le temps. Son cerveau se débarrassa de toutes les entraves nuisibles à sa réflexion. Plus de fumée, plus d'odeur, plus de bruit. Même la peur quitta ses veines, l'espace d'un court instant.

Le dragon battit des ailes une fois. Ses yeux avides avaient soif de meurtre.

Girain fit tournoyer son épée entre ses doigts, prêt à en découdre. Il avait compris, lui-aussi, quel sort l'attendait imminemment. Il ordonna à Reàdda de s'éloigner, la poussant de sa main libre, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle continuait d'analyser la situation autour d'elle.

Derrière eux, il y avait le vide. Elle le savait. Ils étaient tout près de l'escalier conduisant au faubourg sud, mais aucun muret n'avait été édifié autour de la Grande place pour assurer la sécurité des habitants. Car cela n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Un deuxième battement d'ailes le dragon était à deux cents mètres.

Au loin, le cri d'un père, déchirant, qui comprit le destin qui attendait son fils.

La lame de Girain renvoyait les flammes alentours, s'illuminant de reflets chatoyants.

La gueule du dragon s'ouvrit. Plus que cent mètres.

Cinquante mètres.

« Pardonnez-moi. »

Reàdda brandit ses bras et les poussa de toutes ses forces contre le corps de Girain. Une exclamation étouffée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il recula de quelques pas, mais pas assez pour la jeune femme tendu comme un arc, il était difficile de le renverser. Alors Reàdda se jeta tout contre lui. Son plan fonctionna enfin : Girain tomba en arrière, dans le vide, échappant ainsi au monstre. Elle eut juste le temps d'intercepter ses grands yeux qui la fixaient, choqués.

Cependant, dans son élan, la jeune femme perdit également l'équilibre. Cela lui sauva la vie, car elle s'effaça juste à temps de la trajectoire du monstre. Dans sa chute, sa lyre glissa de son dos et tomba dans le vide.

Reàdda eut cependant le réflexe de s'agripper au rebord de la falaise. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsque la gueule du dragon passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle entendit clairement ses dents colossales claquer furieusement dans le vide.

Reàdda força sur ses bras pour se hisser par-dessus le pan de mur. Elle y parvint, essoufflée, mais ne put se reposer plus longtemps. Car elle aperçut le dragon effectuer un virage pour revenir à la charge.

« Sale petite humaine ! »

Smaug était enragé. Il ne chercha même pas à la dévorer : il ouvrit grand la gueule, laissant apparaitre une lumière rougeâtre dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il allait la brûler vive.

Elle recula de quelques pas, mais trop vite. Toute sa peur était revenue à la charge et rendait ses gestes confus. Ses pieds se prirent dans les pans de sa robe et elle bascula en arrière.

Elle pensa alors à sa mère. A son père. A Ari. A Girain qui, elle l'espérait, ne s'était pas brisé la nuque dans sa chute.

Les flammes émergèrent de la gueule du monstre. Elle les guetta, le cœur battant, et roula sur le côté pour les éviter.

Soudain, la douleur.

Vive, incandescente.

« AAAH ! ».

Elle ne les avait pas assez devancées. Sa roulade ne lui avait pas permise de toutes les esquiver. Des flammes avaient touché son bras, sa jambe, son visage… elle ne sut exactement, car tout son corps semblait irradier de l'extérieur.

Reàdda continuait de hurler. Elle n'était que douleur. Tout le décor autour d'elle s'effondra. Son cerveau n'enregistrait qu'une seule information : la souffrance. La souffrance personnifiée. Comme un poison brûlant qui se répandait dans tout son corps et dévorait sa peau à la surface.

Elle n'entendit que vaguement un cinquième sifflement, suivi d'un _clang_ sourd venant du ciel. La dernière flèche noire rebondit non loin d'elle.

Reàdda se contorsionnait dans tous les sens. Ses pieds frappaient le sol sans ménagement. Ses cris brisèrent sa voix. Elle essayait de tarir les flammes qui continuaient de lui lécher le corps. Sa main gauche attrapa un pan de sa robe et l'agita contre les flammes, mais elle stoppa immédiatement cette folle entreprise, car elle se brûla la main.

La jeune femme suffoquait, à présent. Et gémissait. Elle n'avait plus de voix pour hurler. Alors, elle geignit, comme un chien blessé. De grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Sa respiration était hachée, elle hoquetait de douleur.

Du froid. Elle voulait du froid. Tout autour d'elle était chaud. Du froid, vite…

Puis, elle sut. Elle roula sur le ventre et rampa. Lentement. Trop lentement. Un de ses bras semblait valide : elle hissait son corps en tirant dessus, encore et encore, pour avancer. Ses yeux embrouillés distinguèrent dans le chaos l'objet de ses désirs. Le Grand clocher. A l'intérieur, c'était sûr : l'air serait frais. Préservé des flammes. Elle devait l'atteindre. Vite.

Non loin d'elle, quelque chose s'écroula. Elle perçut péniblement la brisure de la roche, l'écroulement de la pierre, le tremblement du sol. Des débris roulèrent jusqu'à elle, parfois heurtant son corps meurtrie.

Tout à coup, une ombre couvrit son corps.

« Tu es encore vivante, femelle ? »

Malgré la folie qui s'était emparée de son esprit, elle reconnut sans peine cette voix. Elle lui parvenait de loin tout en étant près. Une voix cauchemardesque, qui réveilla en elle toutes ses peurs.

Reàdda ne put empêcher un couinement plaintif s'échapper de ses lèvres sèches. Des coups de vents agitèrent les flammes qui la consumaient encore, jusqu'à en faire disparaitre quelques-unes. Elle leva difficilement ses yeux vers le ciel. Au-dessus d'elle, Smaug le dragon la toisait de ses grands yeux jaunes.

« Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix pénétra ses sens et embruma son cerveau. Elle était à deux doigts de confirmer ses dires, de lui supplier de continuer à battre ainsi des ailes pour la soulager de sa souffrance. Mais soudain, un sursaut de lucidité la traversa toute entière. Sa fierté d'Homme se fraya un passage dans le méandre de ses douleurs jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Alors seulement, son regard se teinta d'une lueur de défi et de colère.

« Tu oses me défier ainsi, femelle ? Alors tu en paieras les conséquences, comme ton stupide roi ! »

Elle poussa un cri quand elle sentit les serres puissantes du dragon la capturer. Ses griffes semblaient aussi ardentes que les flammes elles-mêmes et accentuèrent son mal. Elles comprimaient son corps, entravaient sa respiration, appuyaient sur ses blessures.

Elle se sentit soudain décoller du sol. Au-dessus d'elle, le corps puissant du dragon s'éleva haut dans le ciel. Elle s'éloignait du sol, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. La peur l'emporta alors sur la douleur de ses blessures. Ses yeux écarquillés contemplèrent, incrédules, la ville de Dale qui s'étendait à quelques lieues en dessous-d 'elle.

Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Des colonnes de fumée noire et grise s'échappaient des quatre coins de la cité. Presqu'aucune maison ne tenait debout : tout avait été dissout par les flammes ou détruit par le monstre. Des brasiers étaient allumés dans chaque faubourg. Son œil eut le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'il restait de la Demeure royale : un monticule de pierres. Une tombe.

Le dragon sembla soudain se stabiliser à une hauteur vertigineuse. La respiration de Reàdda se coupa brusquement. Elle saisit quel destin funèbre l'attendait.

Les flammes de son corps s'étaient taries, mais la douleur était omniprésente. Cependant, toute sa souffrance était mise au second plan. Car, sous elle, l'attendait sa mort imminente. Son futur tombeau. En prendre conscience provoqua en elle un effroi innommable. La bile afflua jusqu'à sa bouche, tandis qu'un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, les serres s'ouvrirent. Reàdda sentit son corps se détacher du corps brûlant du dragon.

Et elle chuta à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le vent claqua à ses oreilles. Sa robe s'emballait, ses cheveux s'enroulaient autour d'elle. La jeune femme tournoyait, encore et encore. Son cœur était au bord des lèvres. Elle se trouvait déjà à hauteur du Grand clocher. Mais elle s'échouerait quelque part dans le faubourg nord.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de crier. Sa gorge était incapable de sortir le moindre son. Et son cerveau inapte à produire la moindre pensée cohérente.

Plus qu'une centaine de mètres.

Cinquante.

Des images du passé affluèrent subitement dans sa tête, comme un livre dont elle survolerait rapidement les pages. Elle captura des instants de sa vie.

Sa petite enfance, marquée par l'amour de sa famille.

Son mariage avec Smyrill, symbolisant son passage à l'âge adulte.

Son décès, représentant une longue période de deuil.

Cette année faite de rencontres nouvelles…

Ses discussions avec Girain… ses échanges avec Ari… la tendresse de sa mère… l'affection de son père…

Tous ces bons moments, anéantis par le fait d'un seul être.

Dix mètres.

« Je vous aime ».

Ses dernières paroles.

Avant le néant.

Avant sa _mort_.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1\. Musique : _Smaug'theme_ – Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug

, elle ne connaissait pas les Balrogs.

3\. Musique : _Hope_ – X-Men : Days of Future Past

temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à une chose aussi improbable, mais la peur la déraisonnait.

5\. Musique : _Fire and Water_ – Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées

àdda ne doutait pas du fait que les Nains avaient pu, eux-aussi, remarqué l'attaque du dragon sur Erebor, comme elle l'avait fait pour eux.

7\. Musique : _Sons of Durins_ – Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées

Note : n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	8. 7 Impossible

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici le chapitre 7 (un peu avance, je ne suis pas chez moi du week-end) qui annonce de profonds changements pour la suite de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Remerciements** : je remercie Gigalad Swiftblade, Meerywoop et DidiineOokami pour leurs reviews et l'ajout aux favoris, ainsi que gracianne et AarIaA pour avoir ajouté l'histoire à leurs suivis.

Bonne lecture à tous !

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Chapitre 7 : Impossible**

 _Boom…_

Ce bruit… ce son… qu'était-ce ?

 _Boom…_

Une pulsation, tout au fond d'elle… un leitmotiv… quelque chose de familier et d'apaisant…

 _Boom_ _…_

Mais lent… trop lent… allait-il s'arrêter de jouer ?

 _Boom…_

Non… il continuerait de vibrer. Le son était plus fort à chaque seconde.

 _Boom…_

C'était son cœur. Il battait… mais faiblement… trop faiblement…

 _Boom…_

Ses doigts… pouvait-elle les mouvoir… ?

 _Boom…_

Non, impossible… et ses pieds ?

 _Boom…_

Aucune réaction…

 _Boom…_

Et ses yeux ? Pouvait-elle les ouvrir ?

 _Boom…_

C'était difficile, mais elle sentit ses paupières bouger.

 _Boom…_

Encore un effort !

 _Boom…_

Elles se soulevèrent… très légèrement… mais ses pupilles ne captèrent rien…

 _Boom…_

Et ses oreilles ? Qu'entendaient-elles à part son cœur ?

 _Boom…_

Un souffle… non, deux souffles… l'un était lointain… l'autre, plus près, était erratique. Difficile. Faible. C'était le sien.

 _Boom…_

Sa gorge était asséchée. Ses lèvres aussi. Elle avait soif…

 _Boom…_

Boire… elle voulait de l'eau !

 _Boom…_

Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle figée ainsi ?

 _Boom… Boom…_

Une crispation, dans son corps. Des images affluèrent, lentement.

 _Boom… Boom…_

Sa famille… ses proches… Dale…

 _Boom… Boom…_

Dale… Les flammes… Les cris… La Mort.

 _Boom… Boom… Boom…_

Le dragon… Smaug… le dragon… des flammes…

 _Boom… Boom… Boom…_

Sur elle. Des flammes, sur _elle_.

 _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM !_

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent tandis qu'une bouffée d'air pénétra ses poumons. Sa respiration s'accéléra, bruyante, suffocante. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à un tissu, le froissant, le broyant. Ses pieds s'agitèrent, tapèrent. Son corps se tordit. Un gémissement racla sa gorge.

Le feu. Il y avait le feu sur elle.

Puis, une voix. Lointaine. Inquiète.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent totalement. Ses yeux firent le tour de leurs orbites, cherchant, s'affolant. C'était obscur autour d'elle. Ils se baissèrent sur son corps : où étaient les flammes ? Où étaient les couleurs orange et jaune ?

Une pression, sur son épaule. Douce, puis ferme. La voix était inquiète. A qui appartenait-elle ?

Une lumière apparut soudain. Elle était sur sa gauche. Elle était orange et jaune.

Le feu.

Un cri de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle essaya de s'échapper, de se soustraire à la pression. Mais une deuxième s'abattit sur elle, l'empêchant de partir.

« Reàdda, non ! »

Reàdda… oui, elle était Reàdda… mais comment cette voix la connaissait ?

« Reàdda, calme-toi ! »

Mais comment faire ? Il y avait le feu. Ne le voyait-elle pas ? Il fallait s'enfuir !

« Regarde-moi, Reàdda. C'est moi ! »

Ses prunelles obéirent et cherchèrent la source du bruit. Des traits… un visage penché sur elle… des cheveux… des cheveux roux…

« Petite sœur… »

Son cœur fit une embardée. Ses muscles se détendirent légèrement.

« A… ri ? »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Elle était rauque, éraillée. Comme si elle n'avait pas fonctionné depuis des lustres.

« Oui, c'est moi. Calme-toi, tout va bien. »

Mais non, cela n'allait pas ! Ses yeux se détachèrent de ce visage pour fixer, apeurés, la flamme orangée.

« Le… feu !

C'est une bougie, Reàdda. Ce n'est rien, tu es en sécurité. »

En sécurité ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il y avait le feu sur elle, partout ! Il la dévorait, brûlait sa peau !

« Le… feu ! Il faut… l'éteindre ! »

Son corps se contorsionna. Il fallait qu'il échappât aux flammes. Cela faisait mal, trop mal !

Des bras barraient désormais son corps, l'empêchant de se mouvoir.

« Quelqu'un ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Oui, il fallait l'aider ! Le feu la rongeait, grignotait sa peau.

Des bruits de pas rapides. Une deuxième présence.

« Qu'a-t-elle ?

-Elle a mal, elle croit qu'il y a le feu sur elle ! »

Des mains s'agitèrent autour d'elle. Tirèrent des draps. Mais lorsque des doigts tentèrent de toucher sa peau, Reàdda hurla.

« NON !

-Reàdda, calme-toi, c'est un guérisseur, il est là pour toi ! »

Un guérisseur ? Qu'attendait-il pour éteindre le feu ?

Les doigts essayèrent à nouveau de la toucher. Son corps se mouva, tenta de leur échapper, en vain. Ils finirent par la frôler.

Ils étaient froids. Ce contact la calma aussitôt. Ils allaient pouvoir éteindre le feu.

D'autres doigts se posèrent sur son front. Écartèrent des mèches collées à son visage. Reàdda trouva à nouveau le regard de son frère. Il était si inquiet…

« Ça va aller, petite sœur… on va te guérir… tu verras… ».

Ses paroles étaient rassurantes mais sa voix tremblait.

Un liquide froid s'étala sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, tandis qu'une forte odeur d'herbes pénétra dans ses narines, fluidifiant sa respiration. Elle se détendit progressivement, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne se fissent trop lourdes et finissent par retomber.

 _Boom…_

 _Boom…_

 _Boom…_

 _Boom…_

 _Boom…_

Ses paupières tremblèrent ses doigts remuèrent ses narines frémirent.

Reàdda. Elle s'appelait Reàdda. Elle se sentait lucide… plus que tout à l'heure. Ou hier, elle ne savait plus.

La première chose qui la frappa de plein fouet fut la douleur de son corps. Une sensation de brûlure courait sur sa peau, piquant sa chair comme un millier d'aiguilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles tombèrent son corps. Alors elle souleva sa tête, mais très lentement, car elle se sentait ankylosée. Elle était plongée dans une semi pénombre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de découvrir son corps, caché par un drap blanc. Elle laissa retomber sa tête en soufflant par le nez, fatiguée mais soulagée de voir qu'aucune flamme ne la consumait.

En effet, l'autre fois, elle s'était persuadée de brûler sous un feu ardent. Elle se souvenait avoir eu chaud, très chaud. Un étrange voile avait recouvert son esprit, l'empêchant de raisonner convenablement. Reàdda réalisa alors qu'elle avait complètement déliré, probablement à cause de la fièvre. Elle se sentait rassurée que ce ne fut plus le cas.

Ses yeux fouillèrent alors l'espace autour d'elle. Une fenêtre étroite en hauteur éclairait faiblement l'environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce carrée dont les murs étaient en bois. L'ameublement était très sommaire : une commode sur sa droite, une étagère sur le mur opposé. Elle était seule, mais un tabouret et un fauteuil se situaient tout près d'elle. Des personnes devaient la veiller.

A l'extérieur, une myriade de bruits se faisaient entendre. Elle percevait des exclamations de voix, une pioche que l'on fracassait contre la pierre, des objets lourds que l'on déplaçait. Reàdda ignorait ce qu'il se passait en-dehors de ces quatre murs, mais des personnes s'activaient énergiquement. Elle regretta d'être coincée dans ce lit et de ne pouvoir les rejoindre. Qui étaient ces gens ? Et puis, où était-elle vraiment ?

Ses yeux retombèrent sur le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle ne réalisa que maintenant qu'elle transpirait. Une lourde moiteur chargeait sa peau. Le tissu blanc qui masquait son corps était imbibé d'eau. Une grosse goutte ruissela soudain sur sa tempe droite ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, découvrit-elle. Ils la chatouillaient désagréablement. Et il y avait cette sensation étrange autour de son visage, comme si quelque chose était posé dessus. Alors elle voulut écarter ces mèches de cheveux et tâter son visage pour vérifier pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'un masque était posé dessus.

Elle amorça un geste pour lever son bras gauche, mais une douleur fulgurante traversa son membre. Elle grimaça et reporta son attention sur son corps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle renouvela l'expérience. Elle serra les dents, tandis que son cerveau ordonnait à son bras de se lever. Au bout de quelques secondes, ou de minutes, il se mouva et s'échappa du drap blanc.

Reàdda suspendit son geste tandis que ses yeux découvraient, choqués, l'état de son bras.

Il était intégralement recouvert de bandages, de l'épaule à la pointe de ses doigts. Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'apeurait. Une angoisse sourde grandit en elle tandis qu'elle détaillait les tâches brunes qui parsemaient les bandages ici et là, comme si du sang avait séché. La jeune femme eut une grimace lorsqu'une odeur désagréable heurta soudain ses narines. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette odeur, mélange de sang et de pus, provenait de son bras, elle eut envie de vomir.

Son bras retomba lourdement sur le lit qu'elle occupait la jeune femme ignora la douleur que ce geste provoqua. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa poitrine se souleva rapidement, ses membres commencèrent à trembler.

Elle ferma violement les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Pourquoi était-elle blessée ? Pourquoi l'avait-on recouverte de bandages ? Pourquoi transpirait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle chaud ?

Chaud… la chaleur… le feu…

Reàdda rouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut déglutir, mais n'y parvint pas. Un goût amer remonta dans sa bouche.

Le délire qui l'avait frappé n'était pas totalement empreint de folie. Elle avait cru être submergée par les flammes… car elle l'avait été, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela.

Devant ses yeux ouverts défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante des images des derniers événements. Dale, les cris, les morts, le feu, ses parents, Girain… le dragon.

 _Sa chute_.

Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Reàdda réalisa qu'elle était en pleine crise de panique. Sa respiration était sifflante, son rythme cardiaque affolant. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais n'y parvint pas. La sensation de tomber de plusieurs centaines de mètres, de sentir le vent claquer à ses oreilles, de voir le sol se rapprocher à toute allure… ces impressions ne voulaient pas s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Elle offrit donc une image alarmante à son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme figé de la voir éveillée, puis se précipita à côté d'elle, glissant presque du tabouret.

« Reàdda !

-Ari… »

Elle pleurait, à présent. Elle ne sut pourquoi : de joie de le revoir, de peur de se sentir mourir, de tristesse de se sentir emprisonnée dans ce corps bandé ? Ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête comme dans un tourbillon. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Elle hoquetait, incapable de respirer convenablement

« Petite sœur, ça va aller, calme-toi. »

Ses paroles étaient incroyablement douces. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton-là. Il prit tendrement sa main droite dans la sienne : elle constata avec stupeur que celle-ci n'était pas bandée, contrairement à sa main gauche.

« Ari, répéta-t-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion. Que… que s'est-il passé ? Où sont nos parents ? Et Sieur Girain ? Et les autres, comment vont…

-Reàdda. » Il raffermit sa prise sur sa main. « Tu es épuisée et tremblante. Il faut que tu te calmes ».

Sa voix était toujours aussi douce. Reàdda avait l'impression qu'une plume se glissait au creux de son oreille. Par automatisme, elle décida de lui obéir. Elle était effectivement très fatiguée et ne se sentait pas capable d'aller contre l'ordre implicite de son frère.

Alors elle en profita pour le détailler. Il était étonnant de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un cil. Ses vêtements étaient ceux du maraudeur accompli. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille. Les contours de son visage fins et élégants. Aucune trace de blessure.

Cependant, une chose interpella Reàdda. Elle en fut bouleversée. Son frère était auparavant l'incarnation de l'aventurier téméraire : dynamique, éternellement souriant, toujours de bonne humeur.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux verts étaient ombragés. La tristesse irriguait ses pupilles, elle le voyait. Mais derrière, il y avait une ombre plus sombre encore que la peine. Un voile lourd qui couvrait ses yeux autrefois rieurs et insouciants. Et ce voile, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle le portait aussi.

Le voile du deuil. L'ombre de la Mort.

Son cœur qui avait réussi à se calmer repartit de plus belle. Il tambourina avec force. Était-il en deuil à cause de la mort de beaucoup d'Hommes du Val ? Ou alors…

Elle en oublia jusqu'aux flammes et à sa chute qui l'avaient tourmentée quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ari, qui est mort ? »

La question prit de court le jeune homme. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle assurance, une telle certitude dans les mots de sa sœur. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance et lui sourit. Un sourire factice, Reàdda le devina immédiatement.

« Personne, Reàdda, je te…

 _-Tu_ _mens_. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur fit une embardée. Elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix. D'où lui venait cette colère, cette soudaine noirceur ? Elle n'avait pas _dit_ ces deux mots, elle les avait _sifflés_. Ari en fut bouleversé également. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il posa une main sur son front. Il cherchait à vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre.

La jeune femme ne sut comment elle parvint à cette décision, mais elle décida de mimer un état fiévreux. Elle était perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait vraiment eu l'impression que quelqu'un s'était exprimé à sa place… Elle préféra lui faire croire que ce n'était pas de son fait.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de gémir. La réaction d'Ari fut immédiate :

« Guérisseur ! »

Il s'était levé et appela plusieurs fois. Reàdda ne le vit pas, mais elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

« Anfus est occupé avec maître Talion que se passe-t-il ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement, et la jeune femme fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

C'était Girain qui venait de parler.

« Je crois bien qu'elle délire à nouveau, dit Ari. »

Les pas se rapprochèrent, quelque chose racla le sol Girain s'était installé sur le fauteuil qu'il avait avancé près du lit.

« Je pensais que son état s'était amélioré, commenta Girain d'une voix perplexe. Elle n'a plus eu d'accès de fièvre depuis trois jours… »

Trois jours ? Mais depuis combien de temps était-elle dans ce lit ?

« C'était… étrange, cette fois-ci, dit Ari.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien… elle paraissait très lucide… et je crois qu'elle a _compris_. »

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles. Inconsciemment, Reàdda s'était calmée et ne bougeait plus, avide de connaitre la suite.

« Qu'a-t-elle compris ? insista Girain, tendu tout à coup. Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien. Je pense qu'elle l'a deviné toute seule… » Il fit une courte pause. « Venez, Sieur Girain, allons dehors ».

Reàdda entendit les pas s'éloigner, puis la porte se fermer. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux : son frère devait avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas si endormie que cela. Son jeu de comédienne n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné.

Elle soupira : il s'était passé quelque chose. Les yeux d'Ari ne pouvaient la tromper. Et ces mots : « _elle a compris_ », « _elle l'a deviné toute seule_ » … ce n'était pas anodin. Dans leur entourage proche, quelque chose d'affreux devait être arrivé. Est-ce que son père et sa mère étaient encore en vie ? Elle commençait par sérieusement en douter. Et cette simple constatation lui déchira le cœur et la fit pleurer à nouveau. Complètement épuisée, elle finit par réellement tomber dans l'inconscience cette fois-ci, l'image de ses parents décédés hantant son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle souleva à nouveau ses paupières, elle était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale. La nuit était probablement tombée. Elle était toujours dans cette petite pièce, allongée dans un lit ; Reàdda commençait par ne plus supporter d'être coincée entre ces quatre murs, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Une odeur presqu'écœurante emplissait l'air. Quelques bruits diffus lui parvenaient de l'extérieur, comme des conversations étouffées. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Une bougie éclairait faiblement l'intérieur du coin de l'œil, Reàdda aperçut une silhouette. Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement ses traits. Elle voulut frotter ses yeux rougis par la fatigue mais elle oublia que son bras gauche était blessé. La douleur était moins grande qu'avant aussi la surprise lui arracha un léger hoquet.

Aussitôt, la silhouette à côté d'elle s'agita.

« Reàdda ? »

C'était Girain. La jeune femme en fut heureuse, mais l'instant d'après, elle regretta qu'il ne s'agît pas de son père ou de sa mère.

« Sieur Girain, souffla-t-elle en tournant son visage dans sa direction. »

Sa bouche était pâteuse un goût désagréable picotait le fond de sa gorge, comme si elle était sur le point de vomir.

Sa main droite se retrouva entre celles de Girain. Elle sentit des coupures et des boursouflures sur la peau du jeune homme. Il s'était penché vers elle Reàdda aperçut les traits tirés de son visage, cette estafilade sur sa joue gauche, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Malgré la pénombre, elle découvrit l'ombre qui recouvrait ses pupilles. La même que celle d'Ari.

Cette vision la chamboula toute entière les larmes affluèrent à ses pupilles.

« Hé, Reàdda, ça va aller, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Comment te sens-tu ?

-B… bien, mentit-elle. » Son corps continuait de palpiter sous une douleur diffuse, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre-mesure. « Et vous, Sieur Girain ? »

Et alors qu'elle posait cette question par sollicitude, elle se rappela soudain quelque chose.

Elle l'avait poussé pour lui permettre d'échapper au dragon.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle revoyait la scène sous ses yeux. Aussitôt, la douceur du visage de Girain disparut pour laisser place à une froideur nouvelle.

« Tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était dure, désormais. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée et ses sourcils se fronçaient progressivement.

« Je t'avais dit de rester près de Barion. »

Reàdda comprit immédiatement. Il lui en voulait. Elle s'était interposée entre lui et le dragon. C'était son combat, son destin. _Sa mort_ , probablement. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement.

« Sieur Girain, je…

-Tu devais rester avec lui, sous sa protection, la coupa-t-il, incisif.

-Je suis déso…

-Tu as désobéi à un ordre donné par le fils du Roi.

-Je…

-Pourquoi ? » Comme elle ne répondait pas, honteuse et indécise, il craqua : « POURQUOI ?! »

Reàdda sursauta. Il avait hurlé. Il se leva soudain, comme s'il voulait éviter de lui faire du mal.

« Tu devais partir, fuir la ville ! fulmina-t-il en faisant les cent pas devant elle et en agitant les bras. Tu devais rejoindre les autres ! Tu n'aurais pas été blessée !

-Mais vous seriez mort. »

Elle ferma la bouche aussitôt, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne s'était pas contrôlée. Girain se précipita soudain vers elle comme un rapace fondant sur sa proie.

« OUI ! Oui, je serais mort ! Mais tu ne serais pas… » Il fit une pause, hésita, puis se lança : « Tu ne serais pas dans cet ÉTAT-LÀ ! »

Il avait crié de nouveau. Comme de nouvelles larmes s'extirpaient de ses yeux, s'égarant quelque part dans ses cheveux défaits autour d'elle, il s'écarta en soupirant, dos à la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix faible. Je… tout ceci est ma faute. »

Ses épaules se voutèrent. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, déglutit difficilement. Il tremblait à présent. Pleurait-il ? Reàdda ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'abattement.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle alors, la voix pleine de trémolos. C'est moi qui… qui vous ai poussé. » Il se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais elle le devança. « Je l'ai fait volontairement. Je savais ce que je faisais. Et si c'était à refaire… alors je le referai. »

Girain la regarda, bouche entrouverte, visiblement à court de mots. Elle découvrit les larmes dans ses yeux d'ordinaire ardents. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une sotte, à le contempler la bouche ouverte. Mais elle était estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, faisant des efforts pour contrôler le timbre de sa voix. Te rends-tu compte des conséquences que ton geste a eues ?

-Oui, osa-t-elle en plongeant son regard embrumé dans le sien. Je vous ai sauvé la vie.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas conscience de certaines choses. »

S'il y avait encore des traces de colère dans ses prunelles, elles disparurent complètement. La fatalité les avait remplacées. Il se rassit sur le tabouret puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son corps. Cela n'échappa pas à Reàdda. Elle inspira longuement avant de poser la question qui la hantait à chacun de ses réveils :

« Dans quel état suis-je, Sieur Girain ? »

Il reporta son regard sur elle, mais secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Ton frère veut s'en charger. »

Il cherchait à éviter le sujet. C'était suspect, bien trop au goût de la jeune femme.

« Mon frère ne me dira rien, Sieur Girain. »

Une lueur de surprise éclaira ses yeux marrons. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Mais elle devait savoir. Le fait que Girain cherchât à lui cacher la vérité ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son état était non seulement grave, mais également inconcevable. Pourquoi son frère s'était juré de lui en parler ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire simplement ? Pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer posément qu'elle avait été blessée au cours de l'invasion du dragon ? Elle en conclut donc que ses plaies masquaient quelque chose… une chose innommable, qui relevait du fantasque.

Une chose qui avait un lien direct avec sa _chute_ …

« Vous avez toujours été sincère avec moi, Sieur Girain, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ari essaiera de me protéger, et je le comprendrai. Je suis sa jeune sœur. Nous nous aimons profondément ». De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues tandis que sa voix s'étrangla sous l'émotion. « Comment pourrait-il me dire dans quel état je me trouve ? Il en sera incapable, tout comme je serai incapable de le faire pour lui. Mais vous… »

Girain avait suggéré qu'elle était dans un état terrible. En effet, elle baignait dans une douleur constante et diffuse, ainsi que dans une moiteur qui la laissait suggérer que des bandages ne recouvraient pas uniquement son bras. Elle transpirait, de partout, car des pansements encerclaient l'entièreté de son corps. Elle le sentait. Reàdda devinait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le réaliser. A mettre un mot dessus. Elle devait _savoir_ pour comprendre _l'inexplicable_.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je me suis engagé, trancha-t-il aussitôt. »

Face à l'obstination de Girain, son seuil de patience se brisa en un éclair. Alors elle hurla ces paroles, qui vagabondaient dans son esprit depuis le début, mais sur lesquels elle n'avait pas encore posé de mots jusque-là.

« JE NE DEVRAI PAS ÊTRE EN VIE ! »

Girain l'observa avec des yeux médusés et… effrayés, à la fois. Mais Reàdda ne lui laissa pas le temps de méditer. Elle continua de hurler car elle devait déverser son flot de peines. Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée ? Depuis combien de temps lui cachait-on les choses ? Une valve s'était enclenchée plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

« JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Je suis dans le noir depuis trop longtemps ! Je sens qu'on me cache des choses ! Où sont mes parents ? Où sommes-nous ? Et qu'en est-il de Dale ? Et j'ai mal, tout le temps ! Vous devez me le dire, Sieur Girain ! Vous devez me dire comment j'ai pu survivre alors QU'IL M'A LÂCHÉ A DES CENTAINES DE MÈTRES DU SOL ?! ».

 _Voilà_. Elle l'avait dit. Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru pendant plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter. Sa gorge picotait méchamment comme elle venait de tirer sur ses cordes vocales. Inconsciemment, elle était parvenue à se redresser sur son bras droit. La jeune femme faisait donc pleinement face à Girain. Les lueurs de la bougie vacillèrent sous l'effet d'une brise, jetant des reflets dorés sur leurs visages.

Girain était pétrifié, changé en statue. Il n'osait plus bouger. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à intervalles réguliers, on aurait pu le croire mort sur place.

Il s'écoula alors le silence le plus long, le plus insupportable que Reàdda eut connu de sa vie. Cependant, elle le savait nécessaire. Bien qu'il ne bougeât plus, les yeux de Girain reflétaient les tourments de son âme. Il réfléchissait à vive allure. Elle se savait proche de la vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas insister. Elle devait laisser le temps au jeune homme pour lui répondre. Il le ferait, elle en était convaincue autrement, il aurait déjà refusé ou aurait quitté la pièce pour l'éviter.

Soudain…

« Reàdda. (1) »

Enfin, il se lançait. La jeune femme était avide de connaître la vérité, bien que tout son être fût terrorisé par l'éventualité d'apprendre quelque chose d'affreux. Cependant, elle avait soif de réponses. Trop d'éléments lui manquaient pour élucider le puzzle de son réveil après la destruction de Dale. Elle ne pourrait supporter qu'on la laissât davantage dans le noir.

Girain posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et joignit ses mains. Tout son visage inspirait la fermeté et l'austérité. Son corps était tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Seuls ses yeux baignaient dans un immense lac de tristesse et de fatalité.

« Je t'ai vue tomber ».

Son cœur cogna vigoureusement contre ses os. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il évoquerait ce sujet de manière si abrupte. Elle déglutit difficilement, tandis qu'elle se sentait trembler sur son lit.

« Je t'ai… entendue hurler. » Il demeurait toujours aussi stoïque, mais sa voix le trahit elle vacillait sous l'émotion. « Je me suis brisé plusieurs côtes lorsque je suis tombé en somme, rien qui ne m'empêcha de te rejoindre ».

Reàdda s'en voulut de l'avoir blessé. Elle aurait pu le tuer sans le vouloir ! Il y avait bien plus de dix mètres qui séparait la cour de la Grande place du pied de l'escalier menant au faubourg sud. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et patienta.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé en haut, c'était trop tard. Tu n'étais plus là. » Reàdda retint involontairement sa respiration. « Le dragon t'avait déjà capturée. Mais cela, je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je pensais naïvement que tu t'étais échappée. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la Demeure de mon père, que ce _monstre_ avait complètement détruite ». La haine se fit entendre dans sa voix, mais il poursuivit bravement son discours : « C'est là que je t'ai vue. Je t'ai vue… tomber du ciel. »

Il bafouillait, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il la dévisagea intensément, vérifiant si c'était bien elle.

L'inexplicable, l'innommable. Le _voilà_. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle était bien tombée à une hauteur vertigineuse. Si son cerveau cherchait à la persuader du contraire, à arguer qu'elle avait rêvé, les dires de Girain ne faisaient aucun doute.

« Je… je n'aurai pas dû survivre, souffla-t-elle alors, la gorge nouée. Je… la chute était trop haute… comment ? »

Elle était tombée du ciel… le dragon l'avait lâchée, haut, très haut…

« Comment ? répéta-t-elle, la voix brisée.

-Je l'ignore, avoua alors Girain. »

Il fit une courte pause, tandis que ses yeux, pour la première fois, se détachèrent des siens pour se glisser vers sa silhouette camouflée par le drap blanc.

« La plupart de tes os étaient brisés. Tes bras, ton dos, tes jambes… rien n'avait été épargné. Et ta peau… » Il déglutit difficilement et détourna complètement le regard, incapable de regarder la jeune femme plus longtemps. « Brûlée sur les deux-tiers de ton corps. »

C'était donc cela. Ces bandages, ces douleurs, cette moiteur… elle n'était pas blessée. Non, elle avait été carbonisée et broyée.

Carbonisée… broyée…

Un sursaut traversa son corps tout entier, tandis qu'un hoquet franchit ses lèvres. Girain décolla aussitôt vers un coin de la pièce pour revenir avec un sceau. Juste à temps, car Reàdda vomit le peu que son estomac contenait. Une bile épaisse et infecte se déversa à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme le portait à une main, tandis que de l'autre, il retenait ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Je suis tellement désolé, Reàdda… ».

Elle continua de se vider quelques minutes encore, car plusieurs sursauts foudroyaient son corps, comme si on lui donnait de violents coups à l'estomac. Girain attendait, patient, caressant sa nuque avec un doigt. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Reàdda se redressa lentement sur son lit. L'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux de Girain comme il contemplait la jeune femme, devenue blême et transpirant à grosses gouttes. Il soupira lourdement :

« Je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout cela…

-Si, trancha-t-elle aussitôt en levant les yeux vers lui. Je… je devais savoir. Mais… je ne… je ne comprends pas… »

Elle se sentait maladive, et cet état l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Cependant, une question demeurait dans son esprit : comment était-elle en vie ?

« Je devrais être morte, dit-elle. Je… je devrais être morte… Sieur Girain, je devrais être morte ! »

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Elle voulait une réponse. Elle voulait comprendre _pourquoi_ et _comment_.

« Les médecins n'expliquent pas… ta guérison, annonça soudain Girain.

Ma… _guérison_ ? »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Elle était clouée à ce lit, pleine de douleurs, incapable de se mouvoir sans grimacer de souffrance ! Elle ne guérissait pas !

« Tu peux bouger, n'est-ce pas ? enchaina-t-il ». C'était une question rhétorique. « Tu peux te redresser, mouvoir ta tête ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais tenir sur tes jambes. Tu as guéri, Reàdda. Et à une vitesse incroyable. » Comme elle demeurait choquée par ses propos, il poursuivit : « Tu es restée dans le coma pendant trois semaines. Tu as beaucoup déliré durant ce temps. Depuis quelques jours, tu donnes des signes de réveil. Aujourd'hui, tu me parles et tu arrives à te mouvoir dans la limite du possible. Je peux te garantir qu'il y a une grande différence entre le jour de ta… chute, et maintenant. Personne ne parvient à l'expliquer, mais ta peau se referme. Tes os se réparent. Le processus est très lent, mais visible. Tu es en train de _guérir_ , Reàdda. Et ce n'est pas l'œuvre des médecins. »

La jeune femme était complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle… guérissait ? Et ce n'était pas grâce aux soins des guérisseurs ? Comment était-ce possible ? Devait-elle croire Girain ? Oui, se dit-elle immédiatement. Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Il lui avait dit la vérité, elle en était sûre.

Soudain, une idée folle lui vint en tête. Elle devait vérifier. Elle devait savoir par elle-même ce que lui et les médecins avaient constaté.

Elle se redressa convenablement sur ses fesses. Ses mouvements étaient lents, prudents, douloureux, mais faisables pour le moment. Girain posa une main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés :

« Que fais-tu ?

-Je vais marcher, Sieur Girain.

-Non, c'est de la folie !

-C'est bien vous qui m'avez dit que je guérissais ? »

Il la dévisagea, incertain.

« Les guérisseurs l'ont remarqué car ils ont manipulé tes membres et observé l'évolution de tes brûlures. Mais personne ne sait si tu es capable de tenir debout.

-Alors je dois le faire, Sieur Girain ». Il s'apprêta à refuser une nouvelle fois, mais elle l'arrêta rapidement. « Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment dans ce lit. Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée dans cette pièce. Je veux marcher, aller à l'extérieur, chercher mes parents… » A ces mots, elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et se figea. « Mes parents… »

Ses parents… comment avait-elle osé les oublier ? Obnubilée par son corps, par ses peurs, elle en avait complètement oublié sa famille… Elle s'en voulut terriblement. Elle agrippa alors le bras de Girain, le regard plus implorant que jamais.

« Sieur Girain, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mes parents… où sont-ils ? »

Il détourna aussitôt le regard. Ce geste eut l'effet d'une claque pour Reàdda. Elle était sur le point de lui supplier de lui donner des nouvelles, mais il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sieur Girain ! cria-t-elle, désespérée. »

La main sur la poignée, il tourna la tête dans sa direction sans se retourner :

« Je pars chercher quelqu'un.

-Sieur Girain ! »

Mais il partit, claquant le battant derrière lui. Elle se retrouva seule à nouveau, dans cette pénombre qui l'angoissait. Elle ne supportait plus d'être allongée dans ce lit, d'être dans cette pièce miteuse et de ne pas savoir où étaient ses parents. Elle se sentait égoïste, car beaucoup d'autres avaient péri durant l'attaque du dragon. Cependant, elle ne songeait qu'à ses parents. C'était une obsession. Imaginer qu'ils eussent été brûlés par les flammes était un véritable supplice pour elle.

Dans combien de temps Girain reviendrait-il ? Qui était-il parti chercher ? Reàdda n'avait pas la patience de l'attendre. Elle avait besoin de respirer l'air pur de l'extérieur, de sentir les rayons de la lune sur sa peau, de découvrir où elle se trouvait et comment aller sa famille et ses compagnons de Dale.

Elle décida de se lever. Elle devait tester son corps, vérifier si elle pouvait bien marcher comme Girain semblait l'affirmer. Ce serait sa preuve personnelle qu'elle avait bien guéri de sa chute.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle se redressait complètement en position assise. »

Qui croirait à une telle histoire ? Faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres et y survivre ? C'était n'importe quoi… malheureusement, les stigmates de son corps étaient bien présents. Ses souvenirs étaient frais, comme si la tragédie s'était passée la veille. Elle les écarta d'ailleurs bien vite, car les évoquer provoquait en elle une nausée terrible contre laquelle il était difficile de lutter. Enfin, il y avait les affirmations de Girain… n'importe qui penserait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge… cependant, elle le croyait.

De sa main droite, elle écarta le drap blanc qui la recouvrait. Elle portait une tunique d'une teinte similaire, mais celle-ci était imbibée de sueur et d'auréoles brunes. Elle se sentait sale, dans ce vêtement qu'elle devait porter depuis un certain temps.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses jambes. Si la droite semblait passablement épargnée par les dégâts, ce n'était pas le cas de la gauche, recouverte intégralement de bandages usés et tâchés.

Reàdda eut une grimace de dégoût. Les muscles de ses joues frottèrent alors une matière inconnue. Elle se rappela alors : elle portait une sorte de masque sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vérifier ce dont il s'agissait. Elle tâta donc prudemment ses joues.

« Non… »

C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses pommettes, ses tempes, son front, puis ses lèvres et son menton. Une bile écœurante remonta le chemin de sa gorge tandis qu'elle réalisa. Son visage était couvert de bandages…

Le dragon l'avait brûlée au visage. Il l'avait _défigurée_.

Elle dut plaquer fort sa main sur sa bouche pour contenir le nouvel accès de nausée qui menaçait de s'extirper. Son visage… son identité… que lui restait-il ?

Elle étouffa un gémissement entre ses doigts. Elle eut envie de pleurer, de hurler, de cracher toute sa haine dans cette maudite pièce… mais elle s'y refusa. Elle ne devait pas succomber au désespoir. Dans l'immédiat, elle avait une mission à accomplir : trouver ses parents. Elle s'occuperait des détails plus tard, même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup. Elle craignait de ne pas plus pouvoir se relever si elle découvrait ce qui se cachait sous ces bandages. Une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé des réponses à ses questions, alors elle se permettrait de défaire ce masque. Pas avant.

Elle puisa dans les dernières ondes de courage qui palpitaient en elle. Elle se redressa puis, le regard déterminé, elle entra en action. Son cerveau ordonna à ses orteils, à ses genoux, à ses jambes entières de réagir. Elle fut soulagée de constater que le signal passait sans difficulté. Elle n'était pas paralysée de ce côté-là. Alors, doucement, comme si elle craignait de réveiller quelqu'un, elle fit basculer ses jambes sur le côté. Le mouvement lui arracha plusieurs grimaces, et elle crut même devoir s'arrêter à mi-parcours. En effet, bouger sa jambe gauche était très douloureux : elle avait l'impression qu'on tirait sa peau dans tous les sens. Ce devaient être les brûlures, se dit-elle alors.

Reàdda posa ses pieds au sol. Le droit, dénué de bandages, ressentit la froideur du plancher, lui arrachant des frissons. Elle prit le temps de rassembler ses forces tout à coup, elle se hissa sur ses pieds. Cependant, le geste fut trop vif pour son corps. Elle bascula aussitôt en avant.

Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, heurtant au passage le petit tabouret en bois. Son corps blessé lui renvoya plein de signaux de détresse et de souffrance. Reàdda ne put s'empêcher de gémir, plusieurs fois, incapable de se contenir. Tous ses membres exprimaient une souffrance sourde. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent désagréablement tandis que des larmes de douleur affluèrent dans ses pupilles.

Elle souffla par à-coups, tentant de reprendre contenance. Personne ne devait la voir ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on eut pitié d'elle.

Reàdda bascula sur le dos et se redressa sur ses fesses. Ses yeux avisèrent le fauteuil sur sa droite. Avec des gestes plus lents, elle tendit les bras et se hissa sur ses pieds grâce à l'accoudoir. Chaque effort, chaque geste lui causèrent des vagues de douleur. Elle crut tourner de l'œil à un moment donné, mais elle parvint à rester debout en prenant appui sur le dossier du siège.

Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles donnaient l'impression de flancher à n'importe quel moment. La respiration de la jeune femme était hachée, difficile, comme si des glaires l'empêchaient d'inspirer et d'expirer convenablement. Sa peau irradiait de souffrance. Elle avait l'impression que des personnes s'amusaient à en arracher des lambeaux à vif. Des larmes finirent par rouler sur ses joues. Néanmoins, une lumière de compréhension éclaira son esprit.

Elle tenait debout. Elle tenait _debout_ sur ses _jambes_. Girain lui avait pourtant bien dit que tous ses os avaient été brisés. Elle n'était pas guérisseuse, mais elle savait que cette situation était _anormale_. Personne ne pouvait guérir de pareilles fractures en plus de trois semaines. C'était impossible. _Irréalisable_.

« Personne ne peut survivre à une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres, murmura-t-elle. »

Prononcer ces paroles l'aidait à accepter la réalité… bien que ce fût difficile.

Alors, elle se contempla, observant ses jambes tremblantes qui la soutenaient vaillamment, son bras droit appuyé sur le dossier. Elle était la preuve vivante de sa guérison. Une guérison totalement _inexplicable_.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir guéri aussi vite ? Comment ses os avaient-ils pu se régénérer ? Personne n'aurait pu réchapper à une telle chute… alors comment ?

Reàdda secoua la tête, écartant toutes ces interrogations de son cerveau. Il était inutile de se tourmenter avec des questions auxquelles, de toute façon, elle n'apporterait probablement jamais de réponses.

Elle avisa la porte et entreprit de s'y rendre. Elle se détacha du fauteuil et esquissa quelques pas. Elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Ses jambes la soutenaient, certes, mais au prix d'une souffrance sourde, qui pulsait dans ses veines jusque dans son crâne. Elle sentait son cœur battre douloureusement à ses tempes.

Elle dut s'appuyer sur la poignée du battant comme elle manqua de tomber pour la quatrième fois. Reàdda était essoufflée. Sa respiration était sifflante, l'air avait du mal à s'engouffrer dans sa poitrine. Mais elle ne reculerait pas alors que l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait sous son nez.

Alors, la jeune femme tira la porte vers elle. Une lumière froide et blanchâtre éclaboussa sa silhouette maladive. Aussitôt, une brise fraiche pénétra dans ses poumons, fit voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux. L'odeur de la pièce, un mélange de moiteur et de sang, disparut enfin pour laisser place aux fragrances de la nuit. Elle perçut distinctement l'humidité qui imprégnait le sol, signe qu'il avait plu quelques heures auparavant l'odeur âcre de la poussière qui s'envolait à chaque coup de vent et qui pénétrait les narines l'effluve du bois que l'on avait travaillé, martelé, broyé, coupé toute une journée durant. Reàdda fut surprise de déceler tous ces arômes avec autant de facilité, comme si chacune d'entre elle était distinctement séparée et rangée dans un bocal défini. Elle se risqua à tourner son visage vers la pièce qui l'abritait depuis plusieurs jours aussitôt, une pestilence agressa ses conduits nasaux comme un mélange de sueur stagnante, de rouille et de sanie s'engouffra jusque dans sa poitrine. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit et elle se détourna.

Ses yeux découvrirent son nouvel environnement (2). Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une ruelle. Cependant, autour d'elle, se trouvaient pêle-mêle des débris et des demeures en ruines. Çà et là s'élevaient, miraculeuses, des maisons en pierre ou en bois, parfois intactes, parfois éventrées, parfois fragiles, mais debout.

Reàdda eut beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître à cause du spectacle de désolation qui se jouait sous ses yeux, mais c'était bien Dale, sa ville tant aimée. Complètement détruite.

Elle entendait les rumeurs de conversations, au loin. Étaient-ce des survivants ? Ils pourraient lui indiquer où se trouvaient ses parents. Cependant, la jeune femme hésita à avancer. Elle était bien à Dale, la cité qui l'avait vu naître. Elle devrait se sentir en sécurité. Or, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas la quiétude qui régnait ici, mais un silence pesant, anormal, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans cette ville autrefois vivante et chaleureuse. Elle entendait le vent souffler doucement à ses oreilles, les murmures d'êtres qui discutaient au loin, l'envol de quelques oiseaux nocturnes dans la voûte céleste. Mais derrière ces sons ingénus se cachait une tonalité grave, pareille aux chants funèbres prononcés pour les morts.

Le silence d'une ville détruite par un dragon cruel, qui avait supprimé des centaines d'existences d'un battement d'ailes, d'un tourbillon de flammes.

Ces morts, Reàdda les percevait. Ces habitations en ruines étaient autrefois des maisons animées où se mêlaient les rires et les peines d'une vie paisible. Ces décombres évoquaient la folie meurtrière d'une créature mythique qui n'avait cure de ces êtres humains qui vivaient là. Ce sol, abîmé et recouvert de débris, rappelait les scènes de désolation qu'avaient connues les Hommes du Val.

Reàdda descendit prudemment les deux marches qui la séparaient du sol. Des graviers se logèrent sous la plante de son pied nu. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Elle ne sut quel chemin emprunter pour rejoindre les voix. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce à l'odeur repoussante. Alors, elle marcha.

Ses pas étaient très incertains. La jeune femme craignait de tomber à chaque instant. Ses yeux fixaient obstinément le sol comme elle prenait garde à ne pas trébucher. Ses jambes ne cessaient de trembler, tandis que la douleur ne voulait pas quitter son corps. Elle avait effectué à peine dix mètres qu'une respiration sifflante vibrait contre ses cordes vocales. Elle réalisa vite qu'elle avait présumé de ses forces. La souffrance s'amplifiait à chaque pas franchi. Ses membres en mouvements lui arrachaient des grimaces de douleur tandis que sa peau semblait littéralement se déchirer. Bientôt, elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'assaillir de toutes parts, comme si elle s'était exposée trop longtemps aux rayons d'un soleil d'été. Les bandages de sa jambe gauche se teintèrent soudain d'un couleur rouge foncé, apparaissant comme des cloques le long de son membre. Elle saignait.

Soudain, elle releva la tête. Des bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction. Était-ce un habitant de Dale ? Était-ce Girain ? Était-ce… ses parents ? Reàdda effectua deux pas, mais son attention n'était plus aussi affûtée. Un objet pointu s'enfonça sous la plante de son pied droit. Elle cria et bascula en avant.

Les bruits s'accélèrent subitement. Alors qu'elle pensait tomber la tête la première, deux bras puissants vinrent la rattraper _in extremis_.

« Reàdda ! »

Cette voix sonna à ses oreilles comme la plus réconfortante des berceuses. Tandis que les mains étrangères l'aidèrent à se stabiliser et à se redresser, Reàdda leva vers son sauveur deux yeux larmoyants et emplis d'un soulagement sans nom.

Car ces deux bras n'appartenaient à nulle autre que son père.

Frappé par des émotions contradictoires, mêlant la douleur à la joie, son corps ne put la supporter davantage. Ses forces la lâchèrent subitement tandis que sa conscience dériva vers la noirceur la plus totale…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(1) Musique : _Despair_ – Naruto Shippuden

(2) Musique : _Beyond grief and sorrow_ – Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées


	9. 8 Marquée

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Voici le chapitre 8, porteur de révélations nouvelles et primordiales.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

 **Remerciement** : je remercie Ochideus.C pour avoir rajouté l'histoire à ses favoris et suivis.

 **Crédits** : l'univers du Hobbit appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien. Les nouveaux personnages et intrigues sont de mon fait.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Chapitre 8 : Marquée**

Une odeur de plantes et de pins lui chatouilla les narines. Cela faisait longtemps que Reàdda n'avait pas senti d'odeur aussi agréable. Apaisée par ces effluves, elle s'éveilla doucement. Ses paupières, cependant lourdes, laissèrent filtrer une lumière qui la fit gémir. Elle les referma donc et patienta quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à cette clarté nouvelle. Bientôt, elle put observer les environs.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans un décor nouveau. Elle avait enfin quitté cette horrible pièce à la senteur infecte. Cependant, elle ne put en découvrir davantage car des rideaux avaient été tirés pour la protéger de l'extérieur. L'un d'entre eux était laminé, laissant filtrer cette lumière blanchâtre qui l'avait aveuglée. Alors, Reàdda devina qu'elle devait se trouver dans une salle de guérison autrement, il n'y aurait pas de rideaux disposés ainsi autour d'un lit.

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Comment avait-elle atterri là ? Qui l'y avait conduit ?

Soudain, elle se souvint.

Son père était en vie. Aussitôt, un sourire béat vint orner ses lèvres gercées par la sécheresse. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle avait vu son visage, reconnu ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses traits, senti son odeur marquée par la sueur et la poussière. La jeune femme était sûre d'elle. Il l'avait sûrement emmenée dans cette salle. Où était-il désormais ? Elle voulait le revoir. Et voir sa mère, qui lui manquait affreusement. Et Dale, également.

Reàdda ordonna à tous ses membres de bouger tous lui obéirent mais dans un concert de douleurs brèves et intenses. Elle soupira : rien n'avait évolué de ce côté-là. Toutefois, elle nota un changement : elle transpirait beaucoup moins. De sa main droite, elle souleva le drap blanc qui la recouvrait : sa tunique avait été changée et troquée par une longue robe grise, intacte. Ses manches courtes dévoilaient ses bras, dont le gauche était entièrement bandé. Cependant, les tissus avaient été remplacés. Elle ne percevait plus cette infâme fragrance de pus et de sang. Depuis son premier réveil, enfin, elle se sentait relativement bien physiquement. Mentalement, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle voulait revoir son père, sa mère, Ari, Girain, et leur poser des tas de questions sur Dale. Que restait-il de la ville ? Et ses habitants, comment se portaient-ils ? Combien… avaient péri ?

La jeune femme ne tenta pas de s'évader. Quelqu'un viendrait s'enquérir de son état elle pourrait interroger la personne à ce moment-là. Alors elle attendit. Afin de faire passer le temps, elle s'exerça à bouger chaque parcelle de son corps afin qu'il s'habituât à la douleur. Au bout d'un moment, son entrainement certes pénible porta ses fruits, comme elle perçut une légère décontraction dans ses muscles.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement de sa position une main s'empara d'un rideau et le tira d'un coup sec. Reàdda sentit son cœur chavirer tandis qu'elle découvrait le visage bien-aimé d'Üfer en contrejour.

« Père ! »

Des larmes de bonheur montèrent à ses yeux. Elle détailla chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque recoin de ses vêtements, comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était bien Üfer, mais il avait changé. Ses cheveux clairs, ses yeux verts, sa peau ridée étaient toujours les mêmes. Cependant, ses traits étaient très tirés des cernes formaient deux poches violacées sous ses paupières ses vêtements, une chemise en coton beige et un pantalon en toile marron, étaient sales et déchirés par endroit. Mais surtout, c'étaient ses pupilles qui alertèrent la jeune femme : d'ordinaire empreintes d'intelligence et de clairvoyance, elles ne semblaient plus qu'un abîme sans fond, plein de noirceur et de tourments.

Cependant, cette impression ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes. Bientôt, ses yeux se chargèrent d'une joie immense, et le néant de ses prunelles parut se combler. En deux foulées, Üfer fut près d'elle et s'assit sur une petite chaise en bois. Il prit gentiment sa main droite dans les siennes et l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. Ce geste acheva d'émouvoir Reàdda qui ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues, encore et encore.

« Père, répéta-t-elle, la gorge fortement nouée.

\- Ma fille… ma toute petite fille ».

Soudain, il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant précautionneusement du matelas et la pressant doucement contre son torse. Reàdda dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas grimacer, car le mouvement réveilla une douleur dans tout son tronc. Mais elle l'oublia rapidement pour s'abandonner dans les bras de son père. Il avait pris place sur le rebord du matelas. Elle entendait son cœur battre contre son oreille et sentit bientôt quelque chose d'humide se mêler dans ses cheveux son père pleurait.

« C'est un miracle, murmura-t-il. Un véritable miracle… »

Savait-il ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Girain lui avait-il raconté sa chute ? Elle n'osa pas demander, de peur de briser ces retrouvailles inespérées. Tous deux savourèrent alors cet instant, des secondes, des minutes, pareilles à des heures béates. Aucun bruit ne régnait autour d'eux seules leurs respirations et, quelques fois, les reniflements de Reàdda, perturbaient la quiétude des lieux.

Au bout d'un moment indéfini, Üfer se détacha de sa fille. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et plaça distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, comme il le faisait autrefois. Sans ce lit, sans ces bandages sur elle, Reàdda aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un moment comme les autres entre un père et son enfant… mais ce n'était pas le cas, malheureusement.

A cette pensée funèbre, le sourire de la jeune femme disparut bien malgré elle. Üfer perçut ce changement ses traits se tendirent légèrement à son tour.

« Père, dit-elle alors. Je… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait une multitude de questions à lui poser, mais elle ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Finalement, elle se lança, comme il lui laissait le temps de la réflexion.

« Père… vous êtes parvenu à vous échapper à temps ? (1)»

Reàdda s'en voulait de briser la sérénité du moment en évoquant cette journée tragique où tout avait basculé… mais elle ignorait tant de choses…

« Oui… je t'ai cherchée partout, mais impossible de te trouver dans tout ce… chaos. »

Il s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose, mais s'abstint finalement.

« Et mère, où est-elle ? »

En effet, elle n'était pas avec lui… se trouvait-elle avec d'autres personnes en ce moment ? Était-elle blessée ? Était-elle… ? Non, elle ne voulait même pas à y songer.

« Elle se trouve dans une salle de guérison non loin de là, répondit-il rapidement. Tu pourras lui rendre visite dès que tu te porteras mieux ».

L'abîme se creusa à nouveau dans ses yeux verts. Reàdda fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien de plus à ce propos. Si elle était dans une salle de guérison, alors cela signifiait qu'elle était en vie. C'était l'essentiel, et cela suffit à retirer de ses épaules la tension qui les avait saisies.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il alors en promenant son regard sur sa silhouette. As-tu mal quelque part ?

\- Je… j'ai mal partout, mais c'est moins douloureux qu'avant.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Père… ». Il remonta son regard jusqu'au sien. « Je… Sieur Girain m'a expliqué ce qu'il m'était arrivée… êtes-vous au courant ? »

Un soupir peiné franchit ses lèvres. Il reprit alors sa main dans la sienne, comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien tactile, mais il ne détourna pas ses yeux de ceux de son enfant.

« Sieur Girain m'a en effet raconté comment tu… ». Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle vit ses lèvres trembler. Elle voulut intervenir, mais il reprit : « _Il_ t'a infligé des blessures que tu n'aurais jamais dû subir… si seulement j'avais été présent, alors tu…

\- Non, père ! s'offusqua-t-elle aussitôt. Ce n'est pas votre faute ! C'est… la mienne. J'aurai pu partir. Sieur Girain m'avait ordonné de quitter la ville j'avais mille occasions de le faire… seulement…

\- Seulement tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, puis la referma et détourna le regard, soudain honteuse.

« Ce que tu as fait était complètement insensé, continua-t-il, le ton grave. Pourquoi être partie le rejoindre ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus contre _lui_ … ». Elle se rendit compte qu'Üfer était incapable de mentionner le dragon, comme si prononcer ce mot risquait de lui coûter la vie. « Quand j'ai appris que tu étais encore en vie, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Cependant tes blessures étaient très graves, et nous avons tous craint pour ta vie. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des précisions sur le « _nous_ ». « Sieur Girain m'a rapidement conté les détails… au départ, je t'avoue avoir été en colère. Tu aurais pu t'en sortir, sans blessure, en parfaite santé ! » L'énervement couvait sous ces paroles. Reàdda se tassa contre son oreiller, honteuse. « Toutefois… j'ai compris ce qui avait motivé ton geste. » Un sourire fatigué et triste orna alors ses lèvres. « Ton cœur avait parlé pour toi. Tu as décidé de l'écouter… tu as voulu secourir une personne à laquelle tu tenais… qui peut t'en vouloir d'avoir agi ainsi ? »

Reàdda le regardait désormais avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ses prunelles rougies se noyèrent encore dans les larmes. Elle passait son temps à pleurer, ces derniers temps. Mais son père l'avait bouleversée. Pendant qu'il parlait, elle s'était imaginé l'homme, soulagé de savoir sa fille en vie mais accablé de découvrir l'état de son corps puis, énervé de savoir qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir facilement si elle n'avait pas agi sottement et enfin, apaisé quelque peu en comprenant pourquoi elle s'était exposée à la Mort en personne.

Cependant, la jeune femme devina vite dans son regard chagriné et la raideur de ses épaules, et ce malgré son sourire, que son père s'était résigné par la fatalité. Il avait compris et toléré la situation car il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, malheureusement toutefois, il n'avait pas accepté cet état de fait. La manière dont il couvrit une nouvelle fois son corps du regard confirma ses soupçons.

« Père… je vois bien dans vos yeux que vous êtes profondément peiné, dit-elle alors, sans le regarder. Je suis navrée… de vous avoir causé un tel chagrin.

\- Navrée… tu es _navrée_ ? » Comme il semblait réellement étonné par ses propos, elle lui retourna son regard. Il captura soudain son visage dans ses mains et approcha le sien. « Reàdda… tu es en vie ! C'est un véritable miracle ! Tu aurais pu… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. « Certes, je suis… accablé, de te savoir dans cet état, de te savoir blessée et souffrante… mais ce qu'il s'est passé est maintenant derrière nous nous ne pourrons jamais revenir dessus. Aujourd'hui, tu es en vie. Remercions le Ciel de t'avoir préservée ! Désormais, c'est à nous que revient la tâche de te guérir, pour que tu puisses reprendre ta vie comme elle l'était avant. »

Ces mots étaient les plus réconfortants qu'elle eut entendus depuis son premier réveil. Ils agissaient comme un baume sur son cœur meurtri. Malgré son état, malgré ses blessures, elle était en vie et entourée de personnes qui l'aideraient à s'en sortir. Rien n'était plus rassurant et apaisant que de se sentir aimée.

Cependant, elle ne devait pas être la seule à être dans ce cas-là. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants blessés, il devait y en avoir des dizaines. Reàdda ne voulait pas monopoliser les guérisseurs s'il y avait des situations plus urgentes que la sienne.

« Père, reprit-elle en posant sa main droite sur celle de son père, toujours sur sa joue. Je vous remercie pour ces paroles. Mais d'autres personnes doivent être blessées…

\- Nous faisons au mieux pour soigner ceux qui peuvent l'être, argua aussitôt Üfer.

\- Combien, père ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain, le regard assombri. Combien nous ont quittés ? Combien sont blessés ? Et Dale ? Dans quel état est notre ville ? Je vous en prie, racontez-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis… _l'attaque_. »

Ces questions qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours allaient enfin trouver leurs réponses. Tout son corps s'était raidi, et sa respiration presque bloquée dans sa poitrine. Ce serait un moment très difficile à passer, elle en avait conscience. Peut-être s'effondrerait-elle ou ne croirait-elle pas tout de suite son père… mais elle devait entendre la _vérité_. Au moins une fois.

Üfer hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas surpris, comme s'il s'était préparé à ces interrogations. Il se rassit sur le tabouret en bois et darda sa fille d'un regard où se mêlaient la colère, le désespoir, le dégoût, le malheur… trop d'émotions qui laissaient suggérer à Reàdda toutes les horreurs que son père et tant d'autres avaient dû affronter pendant qu'elle était plongée dans le coma, à l'abri.

« Quelques centaines (2) d'entre nous sont parvenus à quitter Dale durant l'attaque, raconta-t-il d'une voix funeste, le regard perdu dans le vague tandis qu'il se remémorait les événements. Les soldats ont vite été submergés. Le roi avait donné l'ordre de tirer sur… le _monstre_ , mais les flèches n'avaient absolument aucun effet. Elles rebondissaient sur lui comme s'il s'agissait de bouts de bois. Alors, le seigneur Girion a rapidement ordonné que les habitants soient évacués en empruntant la porte de l'Ouest. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes parmi les guerriers, car nombre d'entre eux ont tenté de tuer le monstre… et ont perdu la vie.

« Et le Seigneur Girion, père ? demanda-t-elle, avide de savoir son roi vivant. Il s'en est sorti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son père détourna automatiquement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Notre roi… il… ».

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt trop long au goût de la jeune femme, qui écarquilla soudain les yeux d'horreur.

« Non… murmura-t-elle. Seigneur Girion…

\- Il a perdu la vie. »

Ces mots achevèrent de briser les défenses d'Üfer. Son regard s'embua de larmes tout à coup, il masqua son visage dans ses mains dans une vaine tentative de contrôler le chagrin qui l'envahissait tout entier.

Reàdda donnait l'impression de s'être changée en statue de pierre. Tout son corps était paralysé au bout de longues secondes, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et posa une main sur sa poitrine, suffocant à moitié. Elle s'était empêchée de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Ses membres tremblaient tandis que devant ses yeux se rejouait la scène des derniers instants du roi de Dale. Elle réalisa tout juste qu'elle y avait assisté malgré elle.

Quand le dragon l'avait brûlée, elle avait bien perçu des bruits diffus non loin d'elle, comme quelque chose qui s'écroulait. Des morceaux de pierre avaient ricoché sur son corps. Les mots de Girain lui revinrent en tête : « _Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la Demeure de mon père, que ce_ monstre _avait complètement détruite_ » … c'était à ce moment-là… et le regard du jeune homme était alors empli d'une haine sans nom…

Le roi Girion avait été tué par le dragon à cet instant. Probablement mort écrasé à cause de l'éboulement provoqué par la destruction de la Demeure royale.

Le Seigneur Girion… cet homme si bon et si juste, qui avait dirigé Dale d'une main de fer tout en protégeant son peuple… ce peuple qu'il chérissait tant… il laissait derrière lui une femme et un fils éplorés…

« Et Dame Berda ? demanda-t-elle, la voix vacillante.

\- Sieur Girain est parvenu à la sauver à temps et à la conduire hors de la ville, fort heureusement, répondit-il en ôtant ses mains de son visage. »

Üfer retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses épaules tressautaient quelques fois. Reàdda n'eut pas la même force de caractère que son père et pleura. Elle devinait la souffrance qu'il devait endurer à l'heure actuelle. Üfer était proche de Girion, l'avait souvent conseillé et il connaissait beaucoup de détails de sa vie. Sans cette question de hiérarchie qui les séparait, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient des amis.

Reàdda posa sa main droite sur le genou de son père en signe de réconfort. Üfer la prit presqu'aussitôt dans ses mains, comme si sa présence était devenue tout à coup indispensable.

« Je suis désolée, père, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort…

\- Comme tant d'autres malheureusement, ma fille, rétorqua sagement mais sombrement son père.

\- Le Seigneur Girion… continua-t-elle. Je l'ai vu tirer ses flèches noires sur le dragon. Jusqu'à la fin, il a voulu défendre Dale et ses habitants…

\- Sieur Girain serait heureux d'entendre ces mots, affirma-t-il dans un hochement de tête. »

Girain… dans quel état émotionnel se trouvait-il ? Reàdda se souvint de leur conversation dans la maisonnette. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de son père… pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlée ? De peur de l'attrister ? Elle aurait appris la nouvelle de toute manière. Elle se sentit soudain admirative envers cet homme qui avait perdu son père mais qui avait eu la force de masquer sa peine. Il était resté près d'elle, à son chevet, alors que son esprit devait être rongé par le deuil.

Elle songea à demander à son père de l'escorter auprès de lui, car elle ressentit tout à coup le besoin de le voir, de le rassurer, de le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais elle devait rester avec Üfer pour le moment.

Ses larmes se tarirent au bout de longues minutes. Ses yeux piquaient douloureusement comme une lourde fatigue s'en était soudain emparés, comme si un voile pesant cherchait à faire tomber ses paupières. A ses côtés, son père finit par se redresser et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Lorsqu' _il_ est parti, il ne restait presque plus rien de Dale, révéla-t-il alors, soudain amer. Tous les clochers ont été détruits, la Grande place a été ravagée… seules quelques habitations ont miraculeusement échappé au massacre. Apparemment, il ne serait resté qu'une vingtaine de minutes… mais cela lui a suffi pour anéantir… ».

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais de frustration, comme s'il s'était agacé par sa propre incapacité à raconter l'affreuse vérité. Reàdda était peinée d'apprendre que Dale n'avait pas résisté au feu du dragon. Mais comment aurait-elle pu l'être ? Ses maisons en pierre et en bois, ses clochers, ses arbres, ses jardins, ses marchés de nourriture et de jouets, son manège de chevaux… tout cela balayé en une vingtaine de minutes. C'était tout simplement révoltant. Mais Reàdda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise d'apprendre que le monstre n'était pas resté si longtemps que cela, alors que la jeune femme avait eu l'impression d'assister au meurtre de Dale pendant des heures entières…

 _Anéanti_ … _Anéanti_ … ce mot dansait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne restait plus rien de cette ville qu'elle avait aimée. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, tous ?

« Mais père, intervint-elle, où nous trouvons-nous actuellement ?

\- A Dale. » Reàdda fronça les sourcils. « Sieur Girain a décidé qu'il serait imprudent de quitter la ville dans l'immédiat à cause des nombreux blessés qu' _il_ a causés. Il avait été envisagé de rejoindre Esgaroth, mais la marche aurait été fatale pour eux. Nous avons donc réinvesti les habitations qui ont survécu et construit des abris de fortune en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution.

\- Esgaroth ? » Reàdda était surprise par ce détail elle connaissait cette ville d'Hommes de réputation mais n'y était jamais allée. « Le royaume des Nains sous la Montagne n'est-il pas plus près ? »

Son père la dévisagea d'un autre de ces regards sombres qui n'auguraient rien de bon. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle attendait sa réponse.

« Après avoir attaqué Dale… _il_ s'en est pris à Erebor. »

L'annonce tomba comme un couperet. Reàdda ne sut si son cœur supporterait encore un tel malheur.

Les Nains d'Erebor… attaqués… _tués_ … qu'advenaient-ils d'eux ? Les visages de Thrór, Thráin, Dís, Balin… et Thorin… défilèrent devant ses pupilles dilatées. Étaient-ils… ?

Son père devina son interrogation :

« Peu d'entre eux s'en sont sortis… à peine une centaine, d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté. Les ravages ont été terribles… mais ce n'est pas tout… _il_ s'est installé dans la Montagne.

\- Ins… installé ? bredouilla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Soudain, son père se leva. Il tira les rideaux qui les encerclaient, fouilla les environs, puis les referma sur eux. Subitement, il éclata de colère :

« Nous les avions pourtant prévenus ! s'exclama-t-il, courroucé. Les dragons sont attirés par l'or et les trésors… il était certain que cette calamité surviendrait un jour ! »

Reàdda commençait à comprendre où son père voulait en venir. Son visage se figea dans un masque d'effroi tandis qu'elle parvint à murmurer :

« Vous voulez dire… que le dragon…

\- Il est venu pour le trésor d'Erebor, confirma Üfer en se rasseyant sur le tabouret dans un geste brusque. C'est pour cela qu'il… »

Là encore, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, perdu. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt. Le dragon avait attaqué Erebor pour s'emparer de ses richesses. Et Dale… devait représenter un jeu pour lui. Un amuse-bouche avant le festin qui l'attendait dans la Montagne Solitaire. Son père lui avait toujours raconté que les Nains étaient un peuple cupide… mais elle ne pensait pas que cette cupidité causerait une telle catastrophe.

Les tremblements redoublèrent dans le corps de Reàdda. Cependant, elle détecta que c'était anormal. Elle regarda ses mains : elles tressautaient presque. Une douleur se diffusa progressivement dans tout son corps. Un haut-le-cœur saisit son estomac. Elle dut alors plaquer une main contre ses lèvres… pour la retirer aussitôt tandis qu'une bile abjecte sortit de sa bouche.

Toutefois, son père avait été très rapide, comme s'il était habitué. Il avait déjà posé sur ses cuisses un sceau dans lequel elle vomit. Elle toussa, cracha, tandis qu'un nouvel haut-le-cœur brisa son corps en deux. Elle respirait par grands coups, comme si elle s'étouffait. Le fait d'être en position assise et penchée en avant lui causa des douleurs dans son dos et son ventre.

Presqu'une minute s'écoula avant que ses nausées disparussent pour de bon. Son père tenait le sceau d'une main alors que de l'autre, il avait retenu ses longs cheveux.

« Je suis désolée, s'efforça-t-elle de dire, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Non, c'est moi, ma fille, contra-t-il de suite. Cela fait trop de nouvelles d'un coup… et tu es loin d'être rétablie… »

Effectivement, Reàdda se rendit compte qu'elle sous-estimait trop son corps et ses facultés mentales. Elle pensait aller mieux, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Si la douleur qui parcourait tous ses membres s'était atténuée depuis son premier réveil, elle demeurait toujours. Son corps ne supportait pas les charges émotionnelles et se brisait lorsqu'elles étaient trop importantes. Il s'exprimait alors à sa manière afin d'avertir la jeune femme qu'elle dépassait les limites du supportable.

Elle s'essuya la bouche sur le bandage de son bras gauche. Ce mouvement lui causa une nouvelle vague de douleurs. Définitivement, son corps lâchait prise. Elle resta en position assise, de peur de souffrir si elle bougeait dans l'immédiat.

Reàdda avait chaud, tout à coup. Une goutte de sueur roula contre sa tempe tandis que sous ses bandages, sa peau semblait frétiller comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« J'ai chaud, gémit-elle, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son paternel. Je… je ne sais pas… »

Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus incohérentes et l'empêchèrent de parler.

« Je vais chercher les guérisseurs ! »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe dégagée de bandage. Il hésita à partir, de peur de la laisser seule, mais se résolut finalement. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et Üfer savait qu'il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour soulager le mal dont elle souffrait. Il s'éclipsa vite de la pièce. Il avait tiré le rideau pour partir Reàdda constata alors que la salle dans laquelle elle séjournait était longue et comportait un autre lit. Un homme l'occupait et dormait à poings fermés – à moins qu'il ne fût inconscient ? A quelques mètres se trouvait une porte en bois que son père venait de franchir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux tandis qu'un vertige la saisit tout entière. Elle se sentit basculer en avant elle choisit alors de se recoucher mais ignora difficilement la douleur que ce geste provoqua. Elle reconnut cette souffrance qui traversait chacun de ses membres et courrait sur sa peau comme un serpent s'avançant vers sa proie. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à tirer sur sa chair à vif. C'était horrible, et plus les secondes passaient, plus cette douleur étrange s'accentuait. La jeune femme pria pour que son père ne tardât pas trop.

Le battant claqua brusquement contre le mur. Reàdda souleva ses paupières lourdes et tourna sa tête sur le côté. C'était bien son père qui revenait accompagné de deux autres personnes. La première, qui apparut de manière claire dans sa vision, était un homme de taille moyenne auquel elle ne parvint pas à donner d'âge : ses cheveux blancs trahissaient une certaine vieillesse mais ses traits inspiraient une vivacité étonnante, presque juvénile. Il ne lui était pas inconnu elle devait déjà avoir croisé son chemin. Il fut le premier près d'elle, à sa droite, et procéda à une série d'examens tactiles : ses doigts se posèrent sur ses tempes, son front, son cou, son poignet.

« Elle a de la fièvre, annonça-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je discutais avec elle, rien d'autre ».

C'était la voix de son père, très inquiète. Reàdda le chercha du regard. Des étoiles noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus lents.

Tout à coup, une main forte se posa sur son visage. Des doigts épais bouchèrent à moitié sa vue.

« Son corps est brûlant, vous voulez dire ! Il faut examiner ses plaies de toute urgence. »

Reàdda leva un regard épuisé vers cette voix graveleuse qui devait appartenir à la troisième personne. Elle sentait son esprit sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle se força à rester éveillée, curieuse de voir à qui appartenait ce son atypique, qu'elle avait pourtant déjà l'impression d'avoir entendu. Ses prunelles fiévreuses découvrirent alors une forme petite et tassée sur des muscles épais. Des cheveux roux broussailleux encadraient un visage rond, tandis qu'une longue barbe orangée tombait de dessous un nez proéminent.

Avant de perdre définitivement connaissance, un mot palpita dans son crâne et se mêla au tambour que jouait son cœur.

 _Nain_ … c'était un Nain.

.

.

.

« Comment pouvez-vous expliquer _ça_ ?

\- Je l'ignore, je n'ai jamais vu pareille chose de toute ma vie !

\- C'est de la _sorcellerie_ vous voulez dire !

\- C'est de ma sœur dont vous parlez alors surveillez votre langage, maître Gróin ! »

Il y avait des éclats de voix tout proches de Reàdda. Ils agressaient son esprit embrumé. Ses sens se réveillèrent progressivement et lui permirent de percevoir son environnement proche. Reàdda entrouvrit les yeux : une lumière claire éclairait la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut sans peine la maison de guérison où elle séjournait, avec ses rideaux gris, son plafond en pierre et son odeur de plantes.

Cependant, une tension palpable chargeait la quiétude des lieux. Des voix s'agitaient à quelques pas d'elle. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son réveil car elles continuaient à se harponner :

« Que s'est-il passé ? ». C'était la voix qui avait parlé de sorcellerie et qui appartenait à un certain maître Gróin elle n'était pas inconnue à la jeune femme. « Que s'est-il passé pendant l'attaque ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là ? ». Girain était également présent, et très mécontent. « Que voulez-vous qu'il se soit passé ?

\- Il s'est forcément passé _quelque chose_ ! continua maître Gróin. Sa peau n'est pas normale !

\- Cela ne peut pas être une réaction quelconque à des produits ? » C'était la voix d'Ari, dont Reàdda perçut la note de faux espoir. « Ma sœur est passée entre les mains de cinq guérisseurs qui lui tous donné des mixtures différentes. Ce n'est pas improbable que son corps réagisse mal !

\- Vous savez très bien que c'n'est pas le cas, ne jouez pas le sot ! Vous me cachez quelque chose, et je dois vous dire que cela ne me plait pas ! »

Ari et Girain continuèrent à arguer contre le dénommé maître Gróin. Le cœur de Reàdda battit plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient en train de parler d'elle, c'était certain. Mais de quoi ? Elle aurait voulu leur demander de plus amples détails, mais elle craignait d'obtenir un refus général. Alors elle décida de simuler le sommeil afin de comprendre pourquoi ils proféraient de telles choses à son encontre. Sorcellerie ? Peau anormale ? Réaction à des mixtures ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

« Elle est _malade_ , dit alors maître Groin ». La jeune femme sut enfin d'où lui venait cette impression de familiarité : c'était le Nain à la barbe rousse qu'elle avait vu avant de perdre connaissance. « Quelque chose est en train de ronger son corps. Je ne suis pas un grand guérisseur, mais je peux vous garantir que c'est… très mauvais signe ! »

Les oreilles de Reàdda bourdonnèrent bruyamment. Sa respiration s'accéléra, une goutte de sueur ruissela le long de sa tempe. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître. Intérieurement, la jeune femme était terrifiée. Elle mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater par elle-même les dires du Nain. Elle était tombée malade ? Quelque chose… rongeait son corps ? Que voulait-il dire ? Ses yeux étaient clos la jeune femme fut donc contrainte de s'appuyer sur ses autres sens pour percevoir un quelconque bouleversement dans son corps. A part une chaleur diffuse qui circulait dans ses veines, elle ne notait pas de changement particulier. Au contraire, ses douleurs s'étaient encore atténuées : elle ne ressentait plus que de vagues picotements dans tout son corps. C'était désagréable, mais surmontable. Néanmoins, elle se savait épargnée pour le moment car elle était immobile une fois en mouvement, ce serait une autre histoire.

Reàdda bloqua soudain sa respiration ils s'étaient tous arrêtés de parler. Que se passait-il ? Elle perçut des bruissements de tissus, comme si des bras s'agitaient. Elle entendit ensuite des bruits de pas la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, puis se referma. Quelqu'un s'approcha alors d'elle, et prit place à côté du lit. Tout à coup, des doigts froids entrèrent en contact avec son front.

« Reàdda ? »

C'était Ari. Sa voix était douce mais masquait une certaine tristesse. En réalité, la jeune femme l'avait reconnu avant qu'il ne prît la parole. Cette odeur de bois qui évoquait des forêts lointaines ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui.

Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, se sachant démasquée.

« Ari, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire, heureuse de le savoir près d'elle. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient toujours aussi sombres et marqués par cette ombre sinistre. Ses cheveux roux avaient légèrement poussé et tombaient sur ses épaules, tandis qu'une petite barbe ornait son menton. Il était vêtu d'habits sales et poussiéreux.

Avant qu'aucun des deux ne rajouta quoi que ce fut, Ari eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils étaient vrillés dans les siens. La jeune femme paniqua à nouveau. Pourquoi son frère la regardait d'un air si surpris ?

« Ari ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Que… ton œil ! s'exclama-t-il, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait.

\- Quoi ? Ari, parle-moi ! »

Subitement, il se pencha vers elle. Il porta doucement ses doigts à son visage, comme s'il craignait de la blesser – ou de se brûler. Il souleva doucement sa paupière gauche. Reàdda n'osait plus bouger elle faisait tout son possible pour tarir les tremblements de peur qui agitaient nerveusement son corps. Son corps bouillonnait sous une étrange chaleur, mais il frémissait comme si elle se trouvait dehors en petite tenue sous la neige. Ses dents claquèrent sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Ari nota enfin l'état de sa sœur et se reprit, reculant légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux néanmoins. Je…

\- Ari, parle-moi, je t'en conjure, supplia-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Que vois-tu ? Et de quoi parliez-vous tout à… »

Reàdda ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa vision périphérique capta quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle leva alors son bras gauche à hauteur de son visage.

Et ce fut le choc.

Son bras n'était plus recouvert par des bandages. Ils avaient laissé place à… elle n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire ce que ses yeux découvraient. C'était comme si son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner.

« Petite sœur… »

Elle entendit à peine la voix pitoyable de son frère. Rien ne comptait plus que ce membre défiguré qu'elle détaillait incessamment, mais sans jamais y croire. Elle se souvenait de la couleur de sa peau, de la membrane fine et blanche que couvait un duvet de poils roux. Cette peau avait été confrontée à divers blessures dans sa vie : une égratignure sous son coude quand elle était tombée du manège à chevaux à ses cinq ans, une coupure sur son doigt quand elle s'était coupée en coupant des carottes à ses onze ans, et même une fracture du coude quand elle était tombée à cheval (un vrai, cette fois !) à ses seize ans. Mais jamais sa peau n'avait dû endurer pareil tourment.

Son épiderme pâle laissait désormais place à une épaisse couche de matière rougeâtre et irrégulière. Cela ressemblait à une seconde peau boursouflée, d'une teinte méchamment rosée, pareille à de la chair à vif, aux contours noircis par des nécroses. Ses veines n'étaient plus visibles sous cette enveloppe âpre ses poils clairs avaient complètement disparu les plis naturels de ses doigts, le long de ses phalanges, n'existaient plus tandis que ces derniers se terminaient par des ongles crochus et massifs.

Reàdda ne s'était jamais sentie aussi choquée et désemparée de sa vie. Ses yeux écarquillés ne voulaient pas se détacher de cette couche nécrosée.

Quelle texture cette peau malade avait-elle ? Pouvait-elle gratter pour en retirer la surface ? Elle hésita, puis tendit des doigts tremblants vers son bras gauche. Ils entrèrent à peine en contact avec son membre qu'elle les retira aussitôt dans un léger hoquet. Une chaleur inattendue avait agressé l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Tout à coup, des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit dans une brume de confusion, tandis que des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Cette matière infâme, cette sensation de brûlure, ce toucher étrange, ce sentiment… _familier_ … qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Après un bref moment de flottement, elle renouvela l'expérience. Il fallut quelques secondes, voire des minutes, pour ses doigts s'habituassent à ce contact. Très lentement, comme si elle risquait de se blesser à tout moment, elle ordonna à ses doigts de faire des allers et retours sur ce membre. Cette chair rosée frémit au contact et envoya des signaux de douleur à son cerveau. La peau bouffie était étrangement rocailleuse et très chaude, comme si elle avait été exposée très longtemps au soleil. A intervalles réguliers, ses doigts butaient sur une irrégularité, comme si des plaques avaient été soudées les unes aux autres. Des striures noires s'entrelaçaient sur cette matière rougeoyante.

Mais au-delà de l'étrangeté de ce contact, de l'horreur captée par ses yeux écarquillés, du dégoût que lui inspirait cette peau infectée et gonflée, ce qui angoissait le plus Reàdda était ce sentiment de familiarité… comme si elle avait l'impression de connaître cette matière infâme… alors que ce n'était pas la sienne.

Le regard de Reàdda bascula sur son bras droit. Le même phénomène était visible, mais sur des portions beaucoup plus étroites et localisées, comme des petites plaques d'irritation aux contours noircis par l'infection.

Soudain avide et terrorisée, impatiente et effrayée, elle partit à la recherche de son corps. Elle s'apprêta à retirer d'un geste sec le drap blanc qui masquait son corps à sa vue, mais son frère l'arrêta d'une poigne ferme.

« Non, Reàdda !

\- POURQUOI ? »

Elle avait hurlé, sans en connaître la raison. Ari la dévisageait, très anxieux, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Mais il ignorait tout du tourment intérieur qui déchirait sa jeune sœur. Elle se sentait ballotée dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu'un la secouait violemment sans s'arrêter. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser, à comprendre. Tout n'était que tourbillon, que tempête. Un ouragan de terreur, de colère, de dégoût, de regret, faisait rage dans tout son être.

Elle craquait.

« JE VEUX VOIR ! cria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. JE VEUX _ME_ VOIR ! »

Ari l'observa un instant, silencieux, puis se leva. Il lui tendit une main. Reàdda la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu as raison, lui dit-il enfin en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu dois savoir. »

La jeune femme acquiesça faiblement et glissa sa main droite, valide, dans la large paume de son frère. Il l'aida à se lever. La jeune femme quitta le lit qu'elle occupait depuis des heures durant et se mit sur ses jambes. Ces mouvements lui causèrent un mal diffus, mais supportable encore une fois. Un vertige la saisit, elle dut fermer les yeux plusieurs secondes. Ses jambes mirent plus de temps avant de se stabiliser et de prendre toute la pleine mesure de son poids. Ari patienta, le visage impassible mais le regard abattu. Quand il la sentit prête, il s'avança tout en restant à ses côtés, prêt à la soutenir en cas de problème.

Reàdda le suivit sans réellement savoir où il la guidait. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et, une nouvelle fois, ne put empêcher ses dents de claquer entre elles. Elle ne s'occupa pas du décor autour d'elle, de la longueur de la salle de guérison, des autres lits vides, des trois fenêtres qui laissaient filtrer une lumière forte et blanche, de la fraicheur de la pièce. Elle se concentrait sur ses propres pas sans jamais toutefois regarder ses pieds. Elle fixait un point au loin, le regard éteint.

Elle se sentait comme une loque humaine à qui on aurait retiré son âme.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ari l'avait menée jusqu'au mur opposé à la porte d'entrée, à l'autre bout de la salle de guérison. Devant elle, l'objet de ses désirs inavoués.

Un miroir.

Sale, ébréché, mais un miroir très long qui avait été posé contre le mur, comme un vestige de l'attaque. Reàdda ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Timidement, elle lâcha la main de son frère puis s'avança vers le miroir. Ari l'observait, impuissant face à cette situation qu'il redoutait depuis le début… mais qu'il savait inévitable.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque la glace lui renvoya son reflet.

Reàdda crut mourir instantanément.

La longue robe grise dont on l'avait affublée ne masquait pas totalement ses jambes nues… Sa jambe gauche était rongée par la matière rougeâtre et nécrosée. La droite, quant à elle, n'était qu'une pauvre rescapée, qui souffrait de la présence de plusieurs plaques aux contours infectés çà et là. Reàdda tira sur sa robe, faisant remonter le tissu le long de ses cuisses. En réalité, sa jambe gauche était intégralement miné par la peau détériorée.

Les yeux de Reàdda remontèrent lentement la silhouette de son corps. L'encolure de sa robe était large et dévoilait un torse, autrefois d'une blancheur tendre, désormais enveloppé de cette même peau immonde, cerclée de nécroses noires.

 _Quand_ … quand s'arrêterait ce cauchemar ?

Ses pupilles continuèrent leur ascension. Elles suivirent la courbe de son cou, l'ondulation de son menton, le virage de ses joues… et firent le terrible constat.

Son visage était ravagé par cet épiderme boursouflé et rougeoyant, telle une maladie grignotant sa peau. Seules sa bouche, sa joue et sa tempe droites ainsi que son front étaient épargnés. Mais la partie gauche de son visage était entièrement touchée. Ses doigts se portèrent instinctivement à sa joue gauche afin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'un mauvais rêve, et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Malheureusement, elle reconnut tout de suite ce toucher chaud et désagréable sous sa peau. C'était rugueux, brûlant… _monstrueux_.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent soudain les siens dans le miroir (3). Alors seulement, Reàdda comprit le sursaut qu'avait eu son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la glace, jusqu'à ce que le bout de son nez en effleurât la surface une légère buée se forma sous sa bouche.

Sa pupille droite était d'un vert foncé, héritage transmis par son père. Elle brillait et était encerclée de filaments rouges, marques d'une fatigue latente. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là. C'était bien son œil.

Sa pupille gauche, telle une parfaite symétrie, aurait dû refléter la même chose. Mais elle n'était plus qu'un amer souvenir d'un passé paisible où rien d'inattendu ne se produisait.

Cette prunelle baignait désormais dans une couleur jaune orangé, semblable à des flammes ardentes. Sa pupille n'était plus ronde comme celle des humains mais fendue d'un trait noir et épais. Autour d'elle s'étalaient cette peau nécrosée qui camouflait son sourcil gauche et ses tâches de rousseur.

Alors, _le déclic_.

Tout le corps de Reàdda se tendit alors que, dans sa tête, se reformaient les pièces du puzzle. Elle pouvait presque les voir s'emboiter les unes aux autres tandis que le fil de ses pensées retrouvait leur cohérence.

Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de cet œil embrasé, le détaillant, l'auscultant, le perçant à jour. Cet œil jaune embrasé de reflets orange… pareil aux flammes…

Les _flammes_ …

La dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place. Reàdda comprit.

Cet œil, jaune, félin, bestial, avait déjà croisé son regard autrefois entièrement vert. C'était celui d'un dragon cracheur de feu.

 _Smaug_ …

Reàdda recula d'un pas, sous le choc. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut tout son être, de la plante de ses pieds à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Sa respiration s'accéléra, devenant bientôt sifflante sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

« Reàdda ? »

Elle tourna un visage effrayé vers son frère aîné. Il s'était approché, se tenant tout près d'elle. Doucement, il leva une main vers sa joue…

« NON ! ».

Elle lança sa main sur celle de son frère dans un _clac_ sonore afin de le repousser, puis s'écarta en titubant. Son cœur battait furieusement jusque dans ses tempes.

« Reàdda… ?

\- Ne m'approche pas ! cria-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Je… je suis un MONSTRE ! »

Cette phrase déversa en elle un immense chagrin. Instantanément, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard peiné de son frère, et sanglota sans retenue.

« Je… je suis… un monstre, articula-t-elle difficilement, la voix noyée dans les pleurs. »

Elle perçut le corps de son frère qui s'anima à nouveau dans sa direction. Une seconde fois, elle recula, jusqu'à toucher un mur. Ari la regardait, visiblement blessé et attristé par l'état de la jeune femme. Puis il lui dit dans un murmure :

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es Reàdda, fille d'Üfer et de Hwïteg. Tu es ma jeune sœur. »

Elle le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte. Mentait-il ? Elle était choquée par les propos de son frère : comment parvenait-il à la voir comme sa sœur ? Elle était défigurée, marquée par une étrange maladie qui déformait son corps… et cet œil… cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Ari, je crois… que tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua la jeune femme entre deux reniflements. Je ne suis plus _moi_ … cet œil… c'est... »

Reàdda se tut, n'osant révéler l'ignoble vérité. Non, elle devait la garder pour elle. Ari était-il au courant ? Il n'était pas sur place pendant l'attaque. Avait-il assisté aux ravages du dragon à Erebor ? Cela semblait peu probable. La forêt se trouvait tout de même à plusieurs mètres de distance de l'entrée de la Montagne. Autrement, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait reconnu cette pupille orangée. Personne ne pouvait oublier un tel regard, empli de haine et de soif de meurtre.

 _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi son œil gauche ressemblait autant au _sien_ ?

Ari la dévisageait sans mot dire. Reàdda le trouva tout à coup terriblement épuisé. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux légèrement rougis surplombaient deux poches de cerne que des heures passées en sommeil avaient dû creuser. Ses cheveux étaient très négligés, emmêlés et épais. Que pensait-il en ce moment ? Avait-il pitié de sa sœur mais ne le montrait pas ?

Alors elle continua de pleurer. Elle voulut cacher son visage dans ses mains, mais ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de les inspecter tandis qu'elle amorçait le mouvement. Sa main gauche était répugnante. Comme le reste de son corps. Elle écarta alors l'encolure de sa robe grise afin de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait dessous. Elle ne portait rien à part ce vêtement. Sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses… étaient recouvertes par ces plaques gonflées et rougeâtres. Quelques zones avaient été épargnées mais elles demeuraient nécrosées.

Reàdda jeta un regard à la dérobée en direction de son frère. Il était toujours planté là, droit comme un i, à trois mètres d'elle. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre son visage et son corps. Parfois, il ouvrait la bouche, puis la refermait fronçait les sourcils, serrait ses poings, les desserrait. Il était complètement perdu. Mais très épuisé, comme si toutes les pires épreuves du monde s'étaient abattues sur lui.

Les épreuves… abattues sur lui…

Soudain, une question surgit dans son esprit.

« Dame Fluga ? Est-elle en vie ?

\- … Non, répondit-il d'une voix encore plus accablée si tant cela était encore possible. »

Son épouse avait péri pendant l'attaque… il devait s'en vouloir à en mourir. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que ses parents avaient pu l'être, mais ils s'aimaient d'un sentiment tendre. Fluga avait toujours été de constitution fragile, mais Ari faisait un point d'honneur à s'occuper d'elle et à la veiller dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait même songé une fois à abandonner ses expéditions pour se dévouer complètement à sa jeune épouse, mais elle l'avait convaincue du contraire. Reàdda se souvenait de ses doux sourires, de son regard aimant lorsqu'elle parlait de son frère, des promenades que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient dans les jardins royaux…

Comment une personne aussi pure pouvait-elle quitter ce monde à cause d'un être aussi abject qu'un dragon ?

Un être abject dont elle partageait désormais un attribut. Reàdda détailla à nouveau cet œil gauche… brûlant comme les flammes.

Ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette de son frère. Puis elle pensa à son père, et Girain. Ils avaient tous trois souffert. Leurs cœurs étaient dévastés. Le meurtre de Dale et de ses habitants devaient les hanter jour après nuit. Et elle, Reàdda, que leur apportait-elle ? Du malheur, de l'inquiétude et du dégoût. Elle avait survécu, accaparé l'énergie de guérisseurs, pour finalement être réduite à se trouver dans un corps rongé par une maladie avilissante. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur causer autant de torts.

Alors, une seule solution s'imposa à elle. Elle pesa l'idée, la tordant et la décortiquant dans tous les sens. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, où seules les rumeurs de l'extérieur leur parvenaient par une fenêtre ouverte. Une adrénaline nouvelle pulsa dans ses veines tandis qu'elle avait une impression de déjà-vu… comme le jour de l'attaque, lorsqu'elle avait défié le soldat Barion.

Brusquement, la jeune femme porta soudain la main à son front et gémit.

« Reàdda ? s'enquit Ari aussitôt. »

Elle voulut abandonner tout de suite son petit manège, dévastée par le fait de devoir abuser de la gentillesse de son frère à son égard. Mais elle tint bon, se mordant l'intérieur de sa bouche pour se retenir.

« Je… ne me sens pas très bien, dit-elle sans croiser son regard, se cachant presque derrière sa main. J'ai chaud…

\- Viens, je vais te raccompagner dans ton lit ».

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, mais d'un signe de la tête, elle refusa son contact de peur de le contaminer.

« Je… vais rester ici, prétendit-elle. La fraicheur du mur me fait du bien.

\- Alors, je vais chercher un guérisseur. Ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Ari la dévisagea quelques secondes encore, hésitant, le regard blessé par l'attitude distante de sa sœur, et partit. Quand la jeune femme entendit la porte claquer, elle soupira, fit de nouveau face à la glace… et sentit un haut-le-cœur saisir son corps. Elle plaqua sa bouche contre ses lèvres, pencha la tête en arrière et attendit que la nausée passât. Quand ce fut le cas, ses yeux retombèrent avec une grande prudence sur sa silhouette.

Avant de quitter ces lieux, Reàdda ressentait le besoin terrible de s'observer, encore et encore. Ses yeux devaient imprimer dans sa mémoire les contours de cette forme meurtrie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent cette horrible réalité. Elle devait connaître ce corps qui était le sien mais qui la révulsait.

Cette peau boursouflée et rougeâtre… Reàdda n'en comprenait pas l'origine. Elle était certaine d'une chose : c'était anormal. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir un blessé alors qu'elle accompagnait sa mère dans les maisons de guérison. Elle avait tenté de l'initier au soin des blessures, mais elle n'avait pas supporté l'expérience. Ainsi, un jour, elles s'étaient rendues au chevet d'un soldat méchamment blessé au bras lors d'un entrainement. Un guérisseur se chargeait alors d'en changer les bandages. Lorsqu'il avait retiré le tissu, elle avait pu voir la chair à vif, gonflée, suintante de sang et de pus. Elle avait alors détourné le regard, incapable de soutenir cette vue plus longtemps. Elle n'oublierait jamais la vision de cette chair rose et purulente de sang.

Or, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec de la chair déchirée. C'était une peau plus rugueuse, plus rouge encore. C'était comme si sa peau s'était mal refermée. Au lieu de laisser derrière elles des ecchymoses ou des cicatrices, elle était devenue rigide et gonflée. Une peau nouvelle semblait avoir été recousue par-dessus la chair brûlée.

La chair brûlée… Reàdda fronça les sourcils. Les bandages devaient recouvrir sa peau consumée par les flammes du dragon. Au fur et à mesure que l'idée se formait dans son esprit, cela devint une évidence. Cette seconde peau s'était constituée là où devait se trouver sa chair brûlée. Elle se souvint des flammes qui l'avaient dévorée, qui avait léché son corps alors qu'elle avait piteusement tenté de les esquiver… bien que se remémorer ce douloureux moment lui retourna l'estomac, cela lui permit de confirmer ses soupçons.

Cette peau dure et rougeâtre s'était formée sur ses brûlures.

Alors qu'elle jeta de nouveau un œil sous sa robe, elle se rendit compte de certains détails qui lui avaient échappés au premier abord. Son corps avait maigri. Affreusement maigri. Les quelques parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouvertes par la maladie faisaient apparaître des os saillants sous une peau trop fine. Son corps flottait presque dans sa robe dont l'encolure large tombait sur ses épaules. Reàdda leva les yeux : sa joue droite était creusée. Reàdda n'avait jamais été bien grosse, mais cette maigreur était tout simplement choquante. Bien qu'elle ne ressentît pas une grande faim, elle devina n'avoir pratiquement rien mangé depuis l'attaque.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient détachés, gras et emmêlés. Mais ils avaient raccourci. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tressés, sa chevelure tombait jusque dans le bas de son dos. Désormais, ils s'arrêtaient en bas de ses clavicules. Reàdda ramena difficilement quelques mèches sous ses yeux : leurs pointes étaient très abîmées, sèches et rebiquaient sur elles-mêmes. Elle comprit que ses cheveux avaient été brûlés.

Un lourd soupir, chargé de chagrin et de regret, franchit ses lèvres abîmées. Elle ne devait pas perdre plus de temps ici. Son frère ne tarderait pas à revenir accompagné. Elle quitta donc le miroir, jetant un dernier regard sur sa silhouette meurtrie, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée.

Avant de franchir la porte de la salle de guérison, elle agrippa un des rideaux qui entourait son ancien lit avec ses deux mains et tira dessus. Elle eut à peine besoin de forcer : le tissu se détacha de sa tringle. Personne ne devait la voir ainsi. Elle ignorait s'il y avait des vêtements ou des bandages dans cette salle elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher. Alors, sans perdre un instant de plus, elle s'enveloppa dans le rideau et sortit de la pièce sans jeter un regard derrière elle.

Elle devait fuir… _loin_ de Dale. _Loin_ de sa famille.

Ainsi, tous seraient libres de ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de ce corps blessé, qui rappelait funestement le dragon qui avait détruit leurs vies à tout jamais.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1\. Musique : _La lamentation d'Athéna_ – Saint Seiya

2\. Dans les faits, 302 habitants ont réussi à survivre à l'attaque. Dale était alors composée de plus de 5 000 habitants selon le dernier recensement effectué par la royauté.

3\. Musique : _Hyoga theme_ – Saint Seiya


	10. 9 Fuir

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Je suis navrée pour cette attente, c'est tout simplement que les fêtes ont eu le dessus sur moi ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce long chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Remerciements** : je remercie yarou et Manon Hells pour avoir ajouté l'histoire dans leurs suivis. (je pense n'avoir oublié personne, mais au cas où pardonnez-moi).

 **Crédits** : l'oeuvre originale appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien. Le reste est issu de mon imagination.

*******************************************************************************

Chapitre 9 : Fuir

Les ruines de Dale baignaient dans la lumière chaude du soleil. Des monticules de pierres et de débris s'élevaient telles des tombes. Des maisons de fortune avaient été reconstruites des tentes avaient été dressées des chemins de terre avaient été déblayés à travers toute la cité. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, parcouraient ces sentiers. Les hommes bâtissaient à l'intérieur de la ville et cultivaient les ressources à l'extérieur afin de permettre aux survivants de se nourrir convenablement les femmes rassemblaient des matériaux pour aider leurs conjoints, lavaient le linge et surveillaient leurs progénitures les enfants aidaient leurs parents, jouaient dans les décombres ou se cachaient à l'abri des regards. Indubitablement, même si ces braves gens occupaient leurs corps à animer et reconstruire Dale, leurs regards reflétaient les tourments de leurs âmes meurtries à jamais. Personne ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé un mois auparavant.

Une forte odeur de cendre et de poussière emplissait l'air. Le drame avait eu lieu un mois auparavant, mais c'était comme si les flammes avaient consumé la cité pas plus tard que la veille. C'était une fragrance forte qui pénétrait la gorge et s'infiltrait jusque dans les poumons, rendant la respiration acre et désagréable.

Au cœur de cette effervescence, Reàdda déambulait, telle une âme en peine. Emmitouflée dans le rideau qu'elle avait dérobé à la salle de guérison, elle observait ses congénères. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa décision, à son désir de partir. Devait-elle rester ? Devait-elle fuir ? Son cerveau était obnubilé par cet œil orange et vif qu'elle portait désormais. C'était un héritage immonde laissé par la bête. Mais si cette couleur disparaissait un jour ? Cependant, une voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait que cette marque serait indélébile et ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Et que dire de sa peau boursouflée et rougeâtre, vestige du torrent de flammes craché par le dragon ? La jeune femme se sentait sale, comme si son intimité avait été violée. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, comme si on avait volé son corps.

Toutefois, elle était certaine d'une chose dans cette confusion générale : elle ne voulait pas laisser sa famille être submergée par le chagrin de voir la jeune femme meurtrie à vie. Les regards de son père et de son frère étaient empoisonnés par la peine et le tourment. Elle ne voulait pas leur infliger une épreuve de plus.

Reàdda aurait voulu avancer plus vite, mais elle constata rapidement que cela lui était impossible.

Son corps éreinté ne lui permettait pas de courir à sa guise. Elle avait bien essayé d'accélérer le rythme mais elle avait failli trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Ses jambes ne supportaient pas cette cadence soudaine. Tout son corps réapprenait à fonctionner. Le fait de marcher des mètres durant était déjà une épreuve pour ses muscles endoloris, sa peau nécrosée et son esprit fatigué. Elle devait s'arrêter toutes les trois minutes afin de reprendre son souffle et atténuer le tremblement de ses jambes.

Son périple était d'autant plus ardu qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer librement sur les sentiers dégagés. Personne ne devait la reconnaître ou découvrir son œil gauche. Ainsi, Reàdda s'efforçait de marcher le long des vestiges, parmi les décombres, à l'ombre du soleil. Son avancée était également compliquée par le décor chaotique autour d'elle. Quelques habitations avaient été redressées, des tentes déployées çà et là, mais les alentours demeuraient marqués par la désolation et les éboulis.

La jeune femme avait beau creuser dans sa mémoire, elle parvenait à la terrible conclusion qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas Dale. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la cité dans laquelle elle était née et avait grandi. Les clochers avaient tous été abattus. Les boutiques commerçantes, les ateliers d'artisans semblaient s'être volatilisés. Même les chemins n'étaient plus les mêmes. Reàdda avait néanmoins l'impression de se trouver dans les hauteurs de la cité, car d'une part le vent soufflait relativement fort – la forçant à garder une prise ferme sur son rideau – et d'autre part le parcours qu'elle empruntait descendait en pente légère.

Reàdda sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle fouilla son environnement deux enfants aux vêtements crasseux l'observaient curieusement. Soudain, l'un d'eux la pointa du doigt. La jeune femme décida de fuir aussitôt. Les yeux rivés au sol afin de ne pas trébucher, elle s'engouffra dans un passage étroit formé par deux maisons en ruines. Cependant, elle dut s'arrêter à mi-parcours, le souffle court. Elle se permit de s'asseoir quelques instants sur une pile de pierres grises.

Elle était épuisée. Sa respiration était rapide, les battements de son cœur saccadés : elle s'obligea à calmer son rythme cardiaque en avalant des goulées d'air frais. Elle finit par se relever et poursuivre sa route.

Ari devait être revenu dans la salle de soins à présent, et avait dû s'apercevoir de son absence. Signalerait-il sa disparition ? Elle espérait de tout cœur que non autrement, elle serait contrainte d'accélérer le rythme, et elle n'en aurait pas la force.

Reàdda rejoignit un autre sentier dégagé automatiquement, elle longea les ruines, prenant garde à masquer son visage et à tenir sur sa poitrine les deux bords du rideaux à l'aide de sa main droite. Elle jeta un œil à ses pieds et grimaça : le bas de ces mollets était à découvert, dévoilant la peau nécrosée sous le soleil. Elle faisait de son mieux pour la masquer, mais le rideau n'était pas assez long, et sa robe grise non plus. A choisir, elle préférait avoir son visage couvert plutôt que ses jambes, même si cette situation l'incommodait terriblement.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle observait les quelques personnes qui circulaient à quelques mètres et qui ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sèches : elle reconnaissait la plupart de ces visages et était heureuse de découvrir qu'elles s'en étaient sorties. Elle aurait tant voulu se joindre à eux, les aider, discuter !

La pensée de sa mère heurta soudainement son cerveau. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Sa mère… sa pauvre mère ! Où était-elle en ce moment ? Comment allait-elle ? Reàdda hésita de longues secondes : devait-elle partir à sa recherche ou poursuivre son chemin ? Elle finit par secouer la tête, une grande tristesse submergeant tout son être : elle ne devait pas la retrouver. Elle ne voulait pas causer du chagrin à Hwïteg, comme elle l'avait fait avec son père et son frère. Quelle réaction aurait-elle en découvrant son corps ravagé ? Sa mère serait anéantie, elle en était certaine. Reàdda ne voulait pas lui causer une douleur supplémentaire. Cette décision la déchirait en deux. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait de revenir sur ses pas et de demander à voir sa mère mais une autre lui murmurait de poursuivre sa route, pour le bien de toute sa famille. Son père lui avait assuré qu'elle était dans une salle de guérison : la jeune femme se contenterait de cette information, gardant en elle les souvenirs précieux de ses conversations passionnées et de ses caresses aimantes.

Alors Reàdda continua son chemin, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée. Ses pas la conduisirent à une impasse formée par un amoncellement de pierres, de meubles et de poutres en bois. Elle avisa à sa gauche un passage étroit, coincé entre les fondements de deux habitations, et l'emprunta. Elle était pratiquement parvenue à son extrémité que des voix masculines lui parvinrent soudain :

« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

\- La pauvre petite, avec c'qu'elle a vu, elle a dû perdre l'esprit.

\- Tu as raison : n'importe qui serait resté dans la maison de guérison en se sachant blessé !

\- Nous devons aider Ari à la retrouver on lui doit bien ça, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile apparemment, elle se promène avec un rideau qu'elle a volé.

\- Un rideau ? Quelle idée !

\- Tu as raison, elle a dû perdre l'esprit… »

Les voix s'éloignèrent tandis que les hommes passaient non loin d'elle, au-devant. Le mauvais pressentiment de la jeune femme se confirma : Ari avait dû signaler sa disparition et demander qu'on la retrouvât. Porter ce rideau ne l'aiderait plus à cacher son identité maintenant qu'il était connu qu'elle se protégeait avec. Mais comment ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa personne ? Sa tunique de malade, ses cheveux roux et le rideau la désignaient naturellement comme la sœur d'Ari. Elle devait trouver une alternative, et vite.

Elle attendit quelques minutes que les hommes partissent loin avant de s'avancer. Cependant, elle s'arrêta net quand elle reconnut devant elle la place du manège à chevaux. Elle était étroite et constituait un carrefour où les habitants se retrouvaient – autrefois – afin de se divertir et amuser leurs enfants. La jeune femme fut surprise de constater que le manège n'était pas complètement détruit la moitié de son toit avait été arraché, quelques chevaux de bois n'avaient pas survécu, mais dans l'ensemble, l'attraction pour enfants avait échappé au massacre. Reàdda comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le faubourg ouest. Un nouvel objectif se dessina dans son esprit : prendre le chemin de la porte Ouest sans se faire repérer et quitter Dale. Pour aller où ? Elle n'y pensait même pas, car ses préoccupations étaient ailleurs. Avant de poursuivre sa route, elle glissa ses doigts sur la surface de l'un des chevaux de bois : de la poussière mêlée à de la cendre s'agrippèrent à sa peau.

Plus elle avançait, plus les voix des habitants lui parvenaient. Reàdda ne tarderait pas à tomber sur un groupe d'Hommes, qui risquerait de remarquer son accoutrement étrange. Quelles réactions auraient-ils alors s'ils découvraient son corps ? Ils avaient vu le dragon tout comme elle. Est-ce qu'ils établiraient tout de suite un rapport avec le monstre ? Son œil… personne ne pouvait oublier cette pupille orangée, crépitant comme les flammes…

Reàdda tenta de s'éloigner au mieux des voix, empruntant des sentiers toujours plus difficiles et étroits. A un moment donné, elle devina s'être éloignée suffisamment car elle n'entendait plus les rumeurs de la cité. Seul le sifflement du vent s'engouffrait dans ses oreilles, tel un signal sinistre. Cela lui rappela les derniers instants avant l'arrivée du dragon, alors qu'elle était tout en haut du Grand clocher…

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela ! Sa priorité était de partir avant qu'on ne la découvrît et qu'on…

« Ah ! ».

Son pied droit venait de se tordre sur un large monceau de bois. Elle atterrit durement sur le dos. La chute lui coupa le souffle.

Une légère douleur se diffusa dans tout son être. Sa cheville droite pulsa de douleur. Cependant, la précarité de sa situation anima tous ses sens en un éclair. Elle se releva vite, de crainte d'avoir attiré l'attention de quelqu'un, et claudiqua en prenant davantage garde au sol. Elle marcha, encore et encore, levant les pieds pour éviter des morceaux de pierre ou de bois. Sa démarche était ralentie par son pied droit qui n'avait pas supporté la chute.

Reàdda devina bientôt s'être trop éloignée et que la zone où elle se trouvait était laissée à l'abandon. Personne n'avait déblayé les habitations. Un sursaut de panique parcourut son corps : est-ce qu'elle risquait de croiser des cadavres ? Elle espérait de tout cœur que non.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle tomba sur une petite place. Ses théories précédentes s'effondrèrent d'un coup : devant elle se dressaient cinq tentes, presque entassées les unes sur les autres, dont une plus grande que ses congénères. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait : ceux qui les habitaient étaient absents. Reàdda resta là un instant, les observant : si ces tentes étaient là, il était fort probable qu'elles contenaient des vivres et peut-être même des vêtements. Elle devait absolument se débarrasser de ce rideau et se procurer d'habits masculins : une chemise et un pantalon seraient l'idéal pour masquer son corps. Et pour son œil… elle aviserait.

Reàdda s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la tente la plus grande, se faufilant entre les abris. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur sans avoir besoin de baisser la tête. Une odeur familière pénétra dans ses narines : une fragrance puissante, faite de sapins et de… pierres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent : c'était une odeur très particulière qui lui rappelait la froideur de la pierre ancienne et la profondeur d'un trou creusé dans le sol. Une effluve intemporelle qui évoquait la nature brute et sauvage figée dans toute sa splendeur pendant des lustres. Mais derrière cette odeur forte se cachait des relents de poussière et de cendre, comme ceux qui imprégnaient les vestiges de la ville.

La jeune femme battit plusieurs fois des paupières, et reprit ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Elle fouilla rapidement les alentours. La tente était tout de même grande, car elle abritait une banquette couverte de peaux de bête, quelques meubles et coffres en bois ainsi qu'un bureau où un parchemin était déroulé. Au sol, de lourds tapis avaient été disposés. C'était digne d'un beau salon.

Très vite, elle trouva des vêtements entassés dans une malle en bois. Le couvercle était ouvert, dévoilant pantalons en toile et chemises en coton, aux couleurs principalement beige et marron. Gênée par le rideau posé sur sa tête, elle décida de le déposer sur une caisse en bois, à portée de main. Reàdda plongea sa main droite dans la malle (qui savait ce que sa main gauche malade pouvait transmettre ?) et remua quelques vêtements.

Tout à coup, Reàdda se redressa, les sens en alerte. Dans sa direction, des bruits de pas roulant sur la pierre. _Crac, crac, crac_. Moins de trois mètres, et ils seraient là ! Elle paniqua, regarda les vêtements, commença à en prendre au hasard mais elle avait récupéré deux pantalons s'en rendre compte, en redéposa un, releva la tête pour chercher une issue de secours…

Trop tard. La personne était là. Dans sa vision périphérique, elle perçut une silhouette épaisse et sombre. Reàdda se jeta sur le rideau qu'elle avait abandonné et le rabattit sur sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade et s'accéléra encore si possible lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal enfilé le tissu et que le bas de ses jambes était à nu sous sa tunique. Le rideau voilait presque entièrement sa tête, masquant une grande partie de sa vision. Elle tournait le dos à l'individu et n'osa pas bouger d'un cil.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! »

La voix tonitruante et masculine la fit sursauter. Mais au-delà de la profondeur de cette voix rocailleuse, ce qui surprit complètement Reàdda au point de l'abasourdir, fut ce sentiment de familiarité qui la frappa toute entière. Ce ton… mêlé à cette odeur de pierre… un visage qu'elle aurait pensé ne jamais revoir apparut dans son esprit.

« Vous ne voulez pas parler ?! »

La voix s'était rapprochée et était devenue menaçante. Soudain, elle perçut le son caractéristique d'une lame qui sortait de son fourreau. Baissant toutes ses gardes, oubliant presque qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer, la jeune femme se retourna dans un mouvement inspiré par la peur, et fit face à l'homme qui avait pénétré dans la tente.

Elle jeta difficilement un œil dans la direction de l'individu, alors que le rideau cachait pratiquement tout son visage – elle était obligée de redresser prudemment la tête tout en gardant obstinément son œil gauche fermé.

Il était d'une taille anormalement petite pour un Homme ordinaire, tant et si bien que Reàdda devait le dépasser d'une bonne tête. Cependant, toute la hargne qui contractait son corps bâti et charnu et tordait les traits de son jeune visage suffit à l'effrayer. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés encadraient ce visage tendu, tandis que ses yeux fulminaient de colère.

Reàdda eut grand mal à déglutir. Son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait, mais il lui inspirait toujours la même intimidation qu'au premier jour.

Thorin, le prince d'Erebor.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru le revoir en ces circonstances. Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à s'interroger sur la raison de sa présence à Dale. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent, au-delà de la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, c'étaient ses prunelles claires qui faisaient des va-et-vient entre son visage camouflé et ses jambes blessées.

Une étrange lueur brilla alors dans ses yeux, tandis que la colère de son visage s'atténua légèrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ses pupilles bleues s'arrêtèrent sur le rideau qui masquait son visage à sa vue. Elles s'acérèrent tandis qu'elles cherchaient à connaître l'identité de l'intrus.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix était plus accommodante que précédemment, mais empreinte d'une grande méfiance. Reàdda ne sut que faire. Devait-elle se présenter au Nain ? Chercherait-il à comprendre les boursouflures de son corps ? Voudrait-il voir son visage ? Était-il au courant qu'Ari la recherchait ?

« J'attends ! »

Reàdda sursauta à nouveau. La voix implacable de Thorin avait retrouvé sa colère. Il s'impatientait et interprétait ce silence comme le signe de sa mauvaise foi. Il devait la prendre pour une voleuse, ou pire encore. La jeune femme devait rapidement éclaircir la situation au risque de le voir user de son arme. Mais reconnaitrait-il sa voix, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui ? Elle espérait que non.

« Je… je suis… »

Reàdda eut envie de se gifler. Elle était complètement terrorisée et n'arrivait pas à articuler deux mots. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme si elle avait froid. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette peur sourde, mais elle sentait que ses défenses s'étaient complètement effondrées, comme si son corps et son esprit avaient lâché prise. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, et cela tombait très mal.

Les sourcils de Thorin se froncèrent. Il abaissa légèrement la lame de son épée. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, puis la referma. Il avisa enfin les pantalons qu'elle avait lâchés dans la panique et qui gisaient à ses pieds, en-dehors de sa malle.

« Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? »

Il était réellement curieux de connaître la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue. Tant mieux, se dit Reàdda peut-être pourrait-elle tromper le Nain et partir d'ici sans encombre. Alors, elle inspira profondément par le nez, essayant d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur, et dit ces paroles d'une voix vacillante :

« J'avais… j'ai besoin de vêtements… je… je pensais avoir le droit de venir ici… ».

C'était un demi-mensonge en soi. Pendant un court moment, seule la respiration rapide de la jeune femme résonna dans l'abri. Sa cheville blessée palpitait dans son pied, pulsant jusqu'à ses tempes.

« Vous êtes dans ma tente personnelle, feula le Nain à la barbe noire. Que pensiez-vous trouver ici ? »

Que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'elle était venue voler de l'argent ?

« Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, se défendit-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur le rideau. Je… j'ai besoin de vêtements… » Sa voix se brisa tout à coup. « Je vous en prie… »

Cette dernière supplique ouvrit une brèche dans la carapace invisible du Nain. Ses yeux descendirent à nouveau vers ses jambes. Reàdda ne put s'empêcher de les resserrer l'une contre l'autre, en espérant que cela camouflerait sa peau nécrosée à la vue de Thorin.

« Vous êtes blessée ? »

Il paraissait sincère dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle, piteuse. Je… je dois…

\- Vous êtes Reàdda fille d'Üfer, je me trompe ? »

Le cœur de Reàdda fit une méchante embardée dont les échos se répandirent jusque dans son crâne. Son souffle se coupa l'espace de quelques secondes.

Finalement, il l'avait reconnue.

Il interpréta ce silence comme une réponse positive. D'un mouvement souple, il rangea la lame dans son fourreau.

« Comment m'avez-vous reconnue ? »

Il était inutile de chercher à fourvoyer le Nain, mais connaître la réponse à cette question l'aiderait à savoir s'il était au courant qu'elle avait fui une salle de guérison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'empêchât d'atteindre son but.

« Votre voix, asséna-t-il immédiatement. Et puis… » Il désigna d'un geste du menton ses jambes découvertes. « Vous êtes la seule à guérir de blessures infligées par les flammes d'un… » Il fit une pause, tandis qu'une lueur malsaine dansa brièvement dans ses yeux. « D'un monstre _dérangé_ et _assassin_ ».

Au-delà de ses propos, de sa voix grondant comme le tonnerre, c'était ses pupilles crépitant de haine qui paralysèrent Reàdda. Elle rabaissa sans s'en apercevoir le rideau sur son visage, le masquant complètement à ses yeux. Elle n'oubliait pas les mots de son père : Erebor avait été attaqué et assiégé par le dragon, et leurs habitants massacrés en grande partie. Thorin y avait miraculeusement échappé mais devait être lui-aussi, à l'instar de tous les survivants, marqué par cette funeste journée.

Elle en oublia sa petite enquête et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

« Vous étiez avec mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? ».

\- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il. Mon père avait insisté pour qu'il se joigne à notre partie de chasse.

\- C'est ce qui l'a sauvé. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour cela, dit-elle avec sincérité.

\- Inutile, rétorqua-t-il dans un grognement agacé. Votre père s'en déjà chargé à votre place. »

Reàdda eut un sourire à l'évocation d'Üfer. Il lui manquait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment…

Elle se secoua intérieurement. Elle avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. En priorité, elle devait fuir cette tente.

« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ainsi ? demanda soudain Thorin. »

La jeune femme se figea à nouveau. Effectivement, elle n'était pas très discrète, avec son rideau qui cachait son visage.

« Je… euh… je… »

Elle balbutiait, incapable de lui fournir une excuse correcte. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle était défigurée ? C'était tout simplement _hors de question_. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte. Mais il avait mentionné être au courant de ses blessures… que savait-il exactement ?

Thorin s'agaça de son impossibilité à formuler une phrase complète.

« Je connais votre fardeau, continua Thorin d'une voix impatiente. Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous cacher ainsi.

\- Vous… connaissez mon fardeau ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Thorin d'être surpris.

« Votre père ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Que… à propos de quoi ? »

Son corps tangua imperceptiblement alors qu'elle s'interrogeait, mais ce fut suffisant pour que son poids se répartît sur son pied droit. Sa cheville lui rappela sa mauvaise chute dans une douleur vive. De surprise autant que de souffrance, Reàdda ne parvint pas à se stabiliser et bascula sur le côté.

Alors qu'elle se sentit tomber lourdement, deux bras puissants la réceptionnèrent. Reàdda croisa le regard de Thorin qui la maintenait fermement contre son torse. Elle était à moitié debout, ou assise, et avait agrippé inconsciemment la manche de sa tunique noire dans sa semi-chute.

La première chose qui la frappa fut le voile sombre qui couvait les pupilles bleues du prince. C'était une ombre qui lui rappela instantanément celle que portait son père et son frère. Elle était apposée sur ses prunelles claires, comme un écran de fumée qui ne voulait pas se dissiper. Reàdda perçut, derrière ce spectre, les méandres d'une peine immense, d'une blessure profonde. Le chagrin d'un homme qui avait beaucoup perdu.

La jeune femme en aurait été bouleversée si son attention ne s'était pas portée ailleurs. En effet, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle constata avec horreur que, dans sa chute, elle avait lâché son rideau. Il n'était pas à terre car Thorin le maintenait contre son dos. Cependant, il dévoilait librement sa chair boursouflée sur ses bras, son torse et son visage. Ce visage qui revêtait une paire de prunelles bicolores, l'une verte comme celle de son père, l'autre orange comme celle du dragon.

La jeune femme vit les traits du Nain se mouvoir progressivement dans la stupeur la plus totale alors que ses pupilles claires détaillaient la moindre parcelle de son visage, pour finalement se figer sur son œil gauche. Elle le voyait presque se refléter dans sa prunelle bleue.

« Que… ? »

Il était à son tour à court de mots. Tout à coup, Reàdda retrouva le plein usage de sa parole et ressentit le besoin urgent de se justifier.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je vous le jure ! Je me suis réveillée comme cela tout à l'heure ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis aussi perdue que vous ! Je vous prie de me croire, je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas de mon fait ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, essoufflée. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais elle pleurait. Elle n'avait pas parlé, elle avait sangloté. Et désormais, elle tremblait. Tout son être était en proie à des convulsions. Ses dents claquaient. Reàdda savait que ce n'était pas la douleur qui provoquait en elle un tel état de panique.

Non, c'était l'avis que pouvait porter Thorin à son égard.

La prenait-il pour un monstre ? Avait-il reconnu _son_ œil ? Avait-il senti l'étrangeté de sa peau blessée, de sa chair rugueuse et chaude ? Que pensait-il ?

Reàdda ne savait pas pourquoi elle paniquait autant. Après tout, c'était un Nain qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle l'avait rencontré lors de la venue du roi Girion à Erebor, mais c'était tout. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, s'étaient même fâché sur ce sujet délicat qu'était l'amour… et s'étaient quitté sans plus. Elle devrait se moquer de son opinion, se dégager de son étreinte, lui voler quelques vêtements et s'éclipser sans demander son reste.

Alors pourquoi restait-elle figée ainsi dans l'attente de son verdict ?

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, ses yeux vrillés dans les siens. Reàdda parvint à détourner les siens au prix d'un effort suprême pour les déposer sur sa main, harponnée à la manche du Nain.

La jeune femme perçut soudain toute la proximité de leurs corps. Les bras vigoureux du prince la soutenaient toujours. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle recevait son haleine alors qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte par une stupeur inquiétante.

 _Trop_. Ils étaient trop proches.

Dans un sursaut, Reàdda chercha à se dégager de sa prise. Elle ne voulait pas le contaminer ! Nul ne connaissait les ressorts de son état. C'était peut-être contagieux, voire mortel !

Thorin ne la retint pas. Elle s'échappa facilement de son étreinte et recula sur les fesses en prenant appui sur ses mains. Sa cheville pulsa méchamment, mais elle s'en moqua. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle buta contre un meuble. La respiration saccadée, elle dévisageait le Nain, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un _iota_.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder dans les yeux, chacun rongé par mille interrogations.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme furent soudain attirées par une ombre qui s'était formée derrière l'épaisseur de la tente, dans le dos du Nain.

« Monseigneur, êtes-vous là ? »

Le corps de Thorin sembla enfin se réveiller. Comme si la foudre venait de le frapper, il se redressa d'un mouvement rapide sur ses pieds. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Reàdda ne sut comment l'interpréter, mais cela ne lui plut pas.

« Entre, Gróin ! »

Gróin… c'était le Nain guérisseur qui l'avait examinée plus tôt dans la journée ! Ce dernier pénétra dans la tente. C'était bien lui, avec sa chevelure et sa barbe rousseur dont la couleur vive rivalisait avec les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Monseigneur, la sœur d'Ari a disparu. Il l'a laissée seule un instant pour quérir ma présence, mais à son retour, elle… »

Il se tut soudain tandis qu'il découvrait la jeune femme, toujours allongée à terre. Thorin ne s'était pas tourné et l'observait toujours de ces yeux étranges.

« Cela tombe bien, elle est ici, dit-il, impassible. » Mais cet état de rigidité ne dura pas. Tout à coup, il perdit son calme et la pointa du doigt sans vergogne. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ses blessures avaient évolué dans ce sens ! Regarde-la, regarde son _œil_ ! »

Reàdda sentit le dégoût monter en elle. Le dégoût envers elle-même alors que les mots acerbes du Nain broyaient son cœur avec une violence sans nom. Elle aurait tellement aimé… oui, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il ignorât son apparence ! Mais ses yeux criaient une autre toute réalité. Ils la voyaient désormais comme une erreur de la nature.

« J'allais justement vous prévenir ! Elle… »

Soudain, il s'arrêta, n'osant plus parler alors que sa patiente se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

« Ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'elle… commença-t-il d'une voix prudente.

\- Parle ! asséna Thorin, se tournant désormais vers le guérisseur, le visage contracté par la colère.

\- Bien, obtempéra Gróin d'un air résigné. Lorsque nous avons changé ses bandages avec l'aide d'Anfus, nous avons découvert… ceci. » Il désigna le corps tremblant et meurtri de Reàdda. « Sa peau a changé et s'est durcie. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Mais au moins, son épiderme qui avait brûlé s'est reformé…

\- Et cet œil, Gróin ! Tu sais très bien ce que _c'est_ ! D'où il sort ?!

\- Je… nous ignorons tout de sa nature. Nous ignorons tout de ce qui arrive à cette petite, Seigneur Thorin ».

A l'entente du mot « _petite_ », la haine qui déformait le comportement du Nain s'évapora d'un seul coup. Il reporta vers elle un regard indescriptible, où se mêlaient des résidus de colère, mais aussi de la stupeur et une certaine forme de pitié. Il était clair qu'il était complètement perdu, au même titre que le guérisseur.

Reàdda était vidée de toutes ses forces. Elle l'avait l'impression qu'on l'avait essoré jusqu'à ce qu'aucune goutte n'émanât de son corps. Elle se sentait misérable et salie.

Thorin soupira subitement.

« Raccompagne-là jusque dans sa salle de guérison. »

Cette phrase déclencha en elle un faible sursaut d'énergie. Elle leva des yeux écarquillés vers les deux Nains.

« Non ! » Ils tournèrent vers elle des visages surpris. « Je… je ne dois pas y retourner !

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda le guérisseur, étonné.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma famille me voie ainsi. » Elle planta son regard dans les prunelles claires de Thorin. « Je dois fuir loin d'ici. »

Ses propos laissèrent les deux Nains abasourdis. Ils cherchèrent à vérifier si elle mentait, si elle délirait, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination farouche.

« A quoi cela vous avancerait ? interrogea Thorin.

\- Il est hors de question que je leur inflige le spectacle de cette apparence _maudite_ , expliqua calmement Reàdda. Ils ont assez souffert. Je ne suis plus… qu'un fardeau. »

Reàdda n'avait plus la force de pleurer, mais elle sentit une immense tristesse poindre dans son être.

« Votre père et votre frère ont déjà vu vos séquelles physiques… commença Gróin.

\- Mais mon père n'a pas vu mon œil ! J'ai vu la réaction de mon frère. J'ai vu la _vôtre_. » Elle darda à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du Prince. « Je suis… _monstrueuse_. »

Thorin la dévisageait avec un air indéchiffrable. Reàdda ne sut s'il se moquait de ses états d'âme, s'il regrettait ses propos ou au contraire s'il les maintenait …

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là ? s'indigna le guérisseur. Vous avez été gravement brûlée, il faut laisser le temps à votre corps de se rétablir…

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal ! s'exclama-t-elle, excédée par l'entêtement du Nain à la barbe rousse. Nous le savons tous ! Vous l'avez-vous-même admis, c'est de la « _sorcellerie_ » !

\- C'est ce que tu en as déduis ? demanda soudain Thorin, un sourcil levé.

\- Euh… oui, enfin… bredouilla Groin, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- C'est bien parce que cette situation est tout sauf normale ! poursuivit Reàdda, énervée à présent. Je ne suis _pas_ normale ! Cet… cet œil ! » Elle pointa sa pupille gauche d'un doigt. « Nous savons tous ce que c'est… vous l'avez tout de suite reconnu ».

Elle s'était adressée à Thorin. Il semblait gêné à présent, comme s'il regrettait ses propos passés. Il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Reàdda sentait son seuil de tolérance franchir sa dernière limite. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Devoir subir le mépris de Thorin puis la pitié de ces deux Nains achevaient de briser ses dernières défenses. Cependant, la peine et l'apitoiement avaient laissé place à une grande lassitude et une profonde colère.

Elle en avait assez d'être allongée au sol tandis que les deux hommes la surplombaient de toute leur hauteur. La jeune femme entreprit de se remettre sur ses jambes en prenant appui sur le meuble derrière elle. Ce fut douloureux, notamment lorsqu'elle dut faire appel à sa cheville droite, mais elle y parvint au bout de longues secondes. Si Thorin n'avait pas bronché, Gróin avait eu un sursaut, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui porter secours pour finalement se raviser dans la seconde.

Reàdda leur fit face avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Nous devons vous examiner, rappela le guérisseur d'une voix prudente, comme s'il guettait sa réaction.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que cela va m'apporter de plus ?

\- Cessez de faire l'enfant ! gronda Thorin. »

Elle, faire l'enfant ? Alors qu'il l'avait traité comme une moins que rien à peine quelques minutes auparavant ?

Sa dernière limite fut franchie

.

« LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! s'époumona-t-elle. Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi alors que vous m'avez rabaissé de la pire des manières ?!

\- De quel droit _vous_ me parlez sur ce ton ?! tonna Thorin en s'avançant de deux pas vers elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je suis le prince d'Erebor, et à ce titre, vous me devez le respect !

\- Cela tombe bien, je ne suis pas l'une de vos sujets ! Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous !

\- Je suis un _prince_ , et vous une simple fille d'ambassadeur !

\- Cela m'est égal ! Je vais quitter Dale et personne ne m'en empêchera !

\- C'est la décision la plus idiote qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre !

\- Cela tombe bien, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! »

Gróin, qui se trouvait fort embêté dans cette dispute, sentit que ces dernières paroles avaient eu raison de la patience de Thorin. Il explosa soudain, en balayant d'un mouvement violent du bras un parchemin et un encrier qui se trouvaient sur le bureau. Le pot se brisa en heurtant une chaise posée non loin.

« Nous avons fait le chemin jusqu'à Dale sur la demande de votre frère car vous aviez besoin de _l'avis_ de nos guérisseurs alors que MON PEUPLE EST À L'AGONIE ! Alors il est hors de question de rebrousser chemin à cause de votre CAPRICE ! »

Il avait tellement hurlé qu'il s'en trouva à court de souffle. Ses épaules se soulevaient vite à cause de sa forte respiration. Reàdda n'eut même pas le temps de méditer cette nouvelle information que, tout à coup, il bondit sur elle et empoigna son bras droit. Elle recula de peur mais ne put échapper à sa prise.

« Groin, emmène-là !

\- Non, lâchez-moi ! Lâchez… »

Reàdda avait commencé à se débattre, mais sans crier gare, la main de Thorin la lâcha. Il venait en effet de toucher une partie de sa chair qui était boursouflée et chaude, et avait été effrayé par ce contact… même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Cependant, le Nain l'avait délivré à un moment où elle tirait sur son propre bras pour lui échapper. Inévitablement, elle partit en arrière et ne put se rattraper à quoi que ce fut. Une nouvelle fois, sa cheville droite se déroba, pliée par la douleur.

 _Boum_!

Sa tête avait lourdement heurté le meuble situé derrière elle. Reàdda s'effondra au sol, complètement sonnée. Des étoiles noires dansaient par milliers devant elle, brouillant sa vision. Une douleur diffuse se répandit dans tout son corps, pulsant dans ses veines alors que tout son sang semblait bouillonner à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle eut très chaud, soudain.

Aussitôt, elle perçut une ombre penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva des yeux embrumés vers cette silhouette sombre.

« Demoiselle Reàdda, vous m'entendez ? »

C'était Groin qui lui parlait d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

« Oui… ça va. »

En réalité, elle se sentait nauséeuse et fiévreuse, mais elle était étonnée de ne pas s'être évanouie. Le coup à la tête avait été violent, et elle avait déjà perdu connaissance pour moins que cela.

Le guérisseur passa une main sur son front dénué de peau nécrosée. Il se tourna ensuite vers son prince, toujours en retrait.

« Il va falloir que je l'examine ici, je le crains. »

La jeune femme entendit clairement un grognement agacé, puis le son caractéristique d'un froissement de tissu.

« Dépose-là sur ma banquette. »

Le Nain à la barbe rousse s'exécuta aussitôt. Délicatement, comme s'il craignait de la briser (ou d'entrer en contact avec sa peau), il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la couchette qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt. Un long drap blanc avait recouvert l'oreiller et les couvertures en peau de bête.

Reàdda fut à peine allongée qu'elle se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux. Sa vision était devenue parfaitement claire, et la douleur avait disparu. Cependant, elle continuait de sentir cette sensation de chaleur dans tout son corps, comme si de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines.

« Je reviens, je dois chercher mon nécessaire, dit Gróin. Euh… vous pouvez garder un œil sur elle, Seigneur Thorin ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon, bougonna-t-il une nouvelle fois ».

Le guérisseur s'éclipsa avant que Reàdda n'eût le temps de lui demander s'il comptait aller prévenir les membres de sa famille.

Elle se retrouva alors seule dans la tente avec Thorin. Ce dernier se tenait à une distance raisonnable du lit. Subitement, il vint tirer un tabouret posé là, à deux mètres de la banquette, et s'assit dessus. Le silence s'abattit sur eux. De loin leur parvenaient quelques fois les rumeurs de la cité, le croassement d'oiseaux et même le sifflement du vent qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture de la tente.

Les deux individus furent rapidement gênés par ce silence. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Dès que les yeux de la jeune femme croisaient ceux de Thorin, elle les détournait aussitôt il avait alors la même réaction de son côté.

Tout à coup, ils voulurent briser le calme de l'abri en même temps. Ils ouvrirent tous deux la bouche, mais Reàdda fut plus rapide.

« C'est mon frère qui vous a demandé de… vous rendre à mon chevet ? »

Elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles du Nain malgré son vif emportement. Et cela l'intriguait profondément. Cependant, elle ne le regardait toujours pas, fixant un point invisible du plafond en toile.

Thorin soupira brièvement.

« C'est une longue histoire…

\- Pouvez-vous me la raconter ? »

Le Nain la regarda franchement, et sous ce regard insistant, elle décida de le lui retourner. Instantanément, elle perçut la douleur dans ses prunelles bleues tandis qu'elles se concentraient sur sa pupille orangée. Reàdda se retint de soupirer de frustration et elle rompit aussitôt le contact visuel.

« Pouvez-vous… me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à Erebor ? »

Elle prenait des risques en insistant de la sorte, mais elle était à présent réellement curieuse. Toutefois, elle s'attendit à recevoir un refus de la part du Nain, alors elle n'espéra pas trop. Comment le prince de la Montagne pouvait conter le massacre des siens à une femme qui partageait un point commun avec leur meurtrier ?

« Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque nous avons perçu un changement dans la forêt. (1)»

Reàdda tourna un visage complètement surpris vers Thorin. Il ne la regardait pas vraiment non pas parce qu'il évitait ses yeux bicolores, mais parce que dans ses propres pupilles dansaient les fantômes d'un passé funeste.

« Durin nous a fait un don du ciel en nous permettant à moi et mes quelques compagnons – ainsi que votre frère – de nous trouver à l'extérieur de la Montagne lorsque c'est arrivé. La chasse est un rituel de la cour auquel je me prête volontiers. Ari a été convié par mon père pour nous accompagner.

\- Votre père… est-il en vie ? »

Il parut surpris par la sollicitude qui perça dans sa voix.

« Oui, ainsi que mon grand-père. Ils ont été chanceux, également. Ils nous ont rejoint deux semaines après l'attaque nous ignorons par quel miracle, car le dragon en garde furieusement l'entrée ! Ils ont découvert que peu des nôtres avaient survécu… » Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux tandis que tout son visage se contracta sous l'effet d'une forte colère. « Ce jour-là, nous avons rapidement senti que _quelque chose_ avait changé dans l'air. Mais c'est lorsque nous avons entendu un bruit émaner du sommet de la Montagne que nous avons tout de suite compris. Un _dragon_ était à nos portes. »

Reàdda comprit aussitôt de ce dont il parlait. Elle avait également assisté à l'arrivée fracassante du monstre, qui s'était campé sur le sommet du pic, avant de…

« Je l'ai vu, dit-elle soudain. » Aussitôt, Thorin fixa son attention sur la jeune femme. « Il a ensuite… cracher ses flammes sur l'entrée de la Montagne.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- J'étais à ce moment-là en haut du Grand clocher. Je… je l'ai vu arriver sur Erebor, puis foncer ensuite… sur nous. »

Immédiatement, des souvenirs qu'elle avait isolés inconsciemment au fond de sa mémoire ressurgirent avec une telle force qu'elle dut fermer les yeux. Elle chercha à se retenir, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle : une larme solitaire roula de son œil droit. Heureusement, Thorin ne pouvait le voir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Il… il est arrivé et… il a tout détruit, énonça-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Tout cela est arrivé si vite… c'est si injuste… »

Évoquer de vive voix la tragédie déversa finalement en elle un torrent de chagrin. Les larmes dévalèrent telle une fontaine le long de ses joues. Elle eut honte de pleurer devant un prince, et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main droite.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement. Je ne devrai pas pleurer alors que je suis en vie, et que tant d'autres nous ont quittés…

\- Nous avons ceci en commun d'avoir perdu beaucoup de nos amis et de personnes qu'on aimait, dit-il soudain. »

Reàdda dirigea vers lui des yeux mouillés et surpris. Elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine compassion dans le regard et les mots de Thorin. Quelques minutes auparavant, il la traitait comme la pire des parias. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ?

« Trop peu d'entre nous ont survécu, expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave. Le dragon a craché ses flammes meurtrières sur notre peuple, brûlant jusqu'au moindre enfant, jusqu'à la moindre femme, jusqu'au moindre vieillard qui étaient sur sa route. Ils ont été pratiquement… décimés, et ceux qui y ont miraculeusement survécu sont enfermés quelque part dans la Montagne, sans aucune possibilité pour eux de s'en réchapper. Le dragon nous a délogé et a envahi notre foyer. Il nous a volé notre terre…

\- Je suis désolée pour vous. »

Thorin leva vers elle des yeux étranges. C'était comme s'il émergeait d'un long rêve et qu'il prenait conscience des choses qu'il entourait. C'était comme s'il se rappelait qu'il discutait avec une femme des Hommes qu'il connaissait à peine et qui possédait la même pupille que celle du dragon… Regrettait-il de se confier ainsi à elle ? Il la dévisagea ainsi, quelques longues secondes, durant lesquelles Reàdda ne sut où se placer. Puis il reprit son discours comme si de rien n'était :

« Votre frère nous a rapidement quitté pour rejoindre Dale. De la forêt nous ne percevions par votre cité, mais le son du Grand clocher (2) nous a fait comprendre que le dragon s'en était pris à vous.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était soudain illuminé. C'était elle qui avait fait retentir la cloche du Grand clocher ! Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu attirer son frère à Dale. En effet, Reàdda connaissait Ari par cœur : il aurait été capable de se jeter dans la Montagne pour porter secours aux Nains restés à l'intérieur. Peut-être serait-il mort aujourd'hui ! Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait pu risquer sa vie en se présentant à Dale. Alors, le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres sèches disparut.

« C'est vous qui l'avez fait sonner ? s'étonna Thorin, qui avait bien interprété sa réaction.

\- Euh… oui ! J'avais espéré que les Elfes de Grand'Peur nous entendent et qu'ils viennent se porter à notre secours… mais j'ai été bien naïve (3). »

Le Nain eut une moue contrariée à l'évocation des Elfes, mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.

« Mais alors, reprit la jeune femme, curieuse, comment se fait-il que mon frère soit revenu vers vous ? C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Une dizaine de jours après l'attaque, votre frère est parvenu à retrouver nos traces (4) – nous nous sommes exilés plus à l'est, loin de la Montagne maudite par le dragon. Il a demandé à mon grand-père de lui envoyer un de nos guérisseurs afin d'examiner le cas de sa jeune sœur, grièvement blessée par les flammes de la bête. Je l'ai convaincu d'accepter. J'ai décidé, ainsi que trois des nôtres, de l'accompagner jusqu'à Dale. Et nous voilà ici. »

Reàdda sentit une grande chaleur envahir ses joues. Elle était horriblement gênée de savoir qu'elle était la cause du déplacement de ces Nains à Dale alors qu'ils devaient panser leurs plaies de leur côté. Mais surtout, elle était très étonnée d'apprendre que c'était Thorin en personne qui avait convaincu le roi Thrór de venir en aide à Ari.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? demanda-t-elle. Rien ne vous y obligeait.

\- Il est vrai… admit-il. Cependant… » Il hésita à poursuivre. Une ombre passa sur son visage un bref instant sa langue claqua ensuite contre son palet. « Je vous l'ai dit, nous partageons le même fardeau… »

Il ne continua pas et détourna le regard. Reàdda fronça les sourcils : il lui cachait quelque chose.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa à nouveau. Cela permit à Reàdda de prendre la pleine mesure de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'attaque. Elle y voyait plus clair.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil le Nain aux cheveux de jais. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait de temps à autre l'entrée de la tente. Il semblait impatient de voir le guérisseur revenir.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tous ces soucis, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix sans le regarder. »

Thorin la dévisagea aussitôt, intrigué. Il voulut dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il paraissait incertain, pris dans un dilemme. Ce comportement piqua la curiosité de la jeune femme qui prit son courage à deux pour lui demander :

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? »

Cette fois-ci, il fut franchement stupéfait par cette question. Il détourna les yeux, comme pris la main dans le sac. Il se leva tout à coup et se détourna d'elle. Il marcha vers l'entrée de la tente et en souleva un pan : une lumière filtra aussitôt, éclairant davantage l'endroit. La jeune femme se redressa sur son arrière-train afin d'observer l'attitude du Nain. Ce dernier commença à parler d'une voix forte afin qu'elle pût l'entendre malgré le fait qu'il lui tournât le dos :

« Vous êtes un mystère, Demoiselle Reàdda. Pour nous tous. Échapper aux flammes d'un dragon était déjà une chose en soi. Et ce qui vous arrive maintenant… c'est… _une autre chose_. »

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, abasourdie. En effet, elle avait compris une chose très importante dans ces quelques phrases.

Thorin ne semblait pas au courant pour sa chute. Autrement, il l'aurait évoquée. Or, il n'avait fait que parler des flammes du dragon.

Reàdda se souvint alors. Maître Gróin avait demandé à Ari et Girain s'il était passé quelque chose durant l'attaque. Une chose qui expliquerait peut-être pourquoi son corps se transformait d'une manière aussi bouleversante – ce dont elle n'avait véritablement aucune idée. Mais cela montrait que le guérisseur n'était pas au courant également.

Cela signifiait qu'Ari, son père et Girain avaient caché la vérité aux Nains. Ils ignoraient qu'elle aurait dû mourir ce jour-là, mais qu'elle avait miraculeusement survécu.

Elle ignora pourquoi, mais une once de culpabilité noua son estomac. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin alors que leur peuple s'exilait dans des terres sauvages… et ils ne connaissaient même pas toute la vérité.

La jeune femme passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se rappela qu'ils avaient été raccourcis par le feu du dragon.

« Et mon œil… c'est celui de… ». Elle déglutit difficilement. « C'est celui de _Smaug_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

A l'entente du nom maudit, une haine viscérale déforma le visage de Thorin. Elle disparut l'instant d'après tandis qu'il tentait de maitriser les tremblements de son corps.

« Vous connaissez son nom ?

\- Oui, il l'a prononcé.

\- Vous en êtes donc arrivée à la même conclusion. ».

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question Thorin constatait, avec une légère surprise, qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de son état. Il pensait qu'elle se serait affolée du fait que son œil eût changer de couleur – ce qui était déjà très fantasque en soi. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle établirait un lien avec le dragon.

« J'ai vu le dragon, dit-elle alors. J'ai assisté à la lutte que le roi Girion a mené contre lui.

\- Vous y avez assisté ? répéta-t-il, les sourcils levés.

\- Euh… oui. Sieur Girain ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- Nullement ! »

La mine de Thorin se fit réprobatrice.

« Que s'est-il passé ? insista-t-il, l'air revêche.

\- Euh… le roi Girion a essayé d'atteindre le dragon avec des flèches noires.

\- Ah, les flèches noires ! s'exclama le Nain en s'approchant légèrement de sa position.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Des flèches conçues dans notre minerai le plus dur et le plus indestructible, le _methrel_ (5) pareil au _mithril_. Peu d'entres elles ont été forgées, mais nos meilleurs artisans les ont réalisées pour qu'elles puissent percer n'importe quelle défense. Cependant, nous ne les avons jamais testées sur une pareille créature… » Il l'observa alors, les sourcils froncés. « Vous… avez été blessée à ce moment-là ?

\- Oui, on peut dire cela. »

A vrai dire, Reàdda n'avait pas envie d'évoquer ces douloureux souvenirs. Ceux qui auraient dû précéder sa _mort_. Mais comme le Nain la dardait de ses yeux clairs et impérieux, sa langue se délia fébrilement.

« En réalité, j'ai tenté de sauver Sieur Girain alors que le dragon souhaitait s'en prendre à lui, afin de se venger de l'affront que lui infligeait son père. Je l'ai poussé dans le vide et… »

Elle ne put continuer. La scène se rejouait devant ses yeux écarquillés. Elle avait l'impression de revivre cet effroyable moment.

Smaug qui lui parlait de cette voix insidieuse et profonde, ses pupilles crépusculaires emplies d'une soif de meurtre sans pareille, et enfin, les flammes qui consumaient son corps comme des morceaux de papier jetés au coin d'une cheminée.

« Demoiselle Reàdda ? »

Et ses serres, autour de son corps meurtri. Cette sensation de vertige. Le vent qui claquait à ses oreilles.

« Hé, vous m'entendez ? »

Puis, la chute. Sa mort.

« Reàdda ! »

Des doigts claquèrent juste sous ses yeux. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un douloureux cauchemar duquel elle était restée prisonnière.

« Reprenez-vous ! »

Elle tourna des yeux hagards vers Thorin. Il était très proche d'elle. Il avait avancé le tabouret presque contre la banquette et s'était assis dessus une nouvelle fois. Sa main était levée à quelques centimètres à peine de son épaule, mais était figée. Il n'osait pas la toucher.

La déception lui tira une moue tandis que la jeune femme se tassa de l'autre côté de la banquette (6).

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, marmonna le prince en laissant tomber sa main.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ? cria-t-elle en tournant des yeux humides vers lui. Je le vois bien dans vos yeux ! Je vous dégoûte !

\- Ne dites pas de sottises ! rétorqua-t-il en s'égosillant à son tour.

\- Vos yeux ne peuvent vous trahir, Seigneur Thorin !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi ?! Rien du tout !

\- Allons, allons, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Reàdda et Thorin tournèrent tous deux leurs visages vers Gróin qui était entré dans la tente, son nécessaire d'apothicaire rangé dans une petite bois en bois qu'il tenait à deux mains. Il était essoufflé, également, et respirait fort. D'emblée, le prince d'Erebor se leva pour laisser la place au guérisseur.

« Il ne se passe absolument rien, grommela le Nain à la barbe noire. Examine-la et qu'on en finisse ! »

La jeune femme trouvait Thorin extrêmement lunatique. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il changeait tout le temps d'expression du visage et d'opinion !

Gróin s'installa sur le tabouret et posa la boite sur le matelas de plumes. Il tâta en premier lieu son front.

« Ah, votre fièvre a baissé ! C'est très bien !

\- Avez-vous rencontré mon père ou mon frère ? »

Reàdda se moquait de son état. Le guérisseur soupira brièvement.

« Non, mais j'ai croisé Sieur Girain qui vous cherchait.

\- Et… que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Que vous souhaitiez un peu de solitude et que nous vous hébergions temporairement dans nos quartiers. Il est parti transmettre la nouvelle à votre famille.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit cela ? se plaignit Thorin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Eh bien ! La petite nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas les revoir ! C'est tout de même mieux que de leur apprendre qu'elle veut quitter la ville !

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peut nous faire ?

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui souhaitiez la voir guérie ? demanda alors le guérisseur innocemment. »

Reàdda avait suivi l'échange, d'abord agacée par le comportement du prince de la Montagne, maintenant ahurie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

D'abord, elle ne pouvait que constater que Gróin était un Nain avenant et plein de sollicitude à son égard, contrairement à son prince. Elle était véritablement admirative pour ce guérisseur qui serait pourtant tellement plus utile auprès de son peuple qu'à son chevet !

Ensuite… « _N'est-ce pas vous qui souhaitiez la voir guérie ?_ ». Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ces mots avaient-ils pu être ceux de Thorin, ce Nain aigri qui lui rappelait sans arrêt qu'elle était défigurée ?

Sa réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Il grogna quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas, comme s'il avait parlé dans une autre langue, puis il quitta la tente d'un pas agacé. Le guérisseur soupira dans un sourire.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! Il est comme ça. »

Reàdda dévisagea le Nain à la barbe rousse.

« Comment faites-vous ?

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Vous avez l'air si serein… comment faites-vous ? »

Gróin hocha les épaules, nonchalant.

« Lorsque ma mère est partie, emportée par la maladie, mon père ne cessait de me répéter qu'il nous fallait apprendre à vivre avec une ombre, que nous n'en guéririons jamais. Cependant, libre à nous de la laisser nous envahir ou de prendre le dessus sur elle. Même si c'est très difficile, j'essaie de surpasser ma peine… autrement, je m'enfoncerai dans les ténèbres ». Il lui tapota gentiment le haut du dos. « Je ne peux que vous donner le même conseil, Reàdda fille d'Üfer. Car je crains que vous ne vous fassiez engloutir, vous-aussi. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre pour la jeune femme (7). Elle lança au Nain des yeux ronds, mais elle ne le regardait plus vraiment. Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête dans des fracas abrutissants, pour finalement se souder les uns aux autres, leur donnant leur pleine cohérence.

Oui… elle était en train de s'enfoncer. Elle réalisa subitement que son projet de fuir Dale était complètement insensé et déraisonnable. Que ferait-elle, une fois à l'extérieur ? A quoi cela lui avancerait-il, comme l'avait judicieusement demandé Thorin quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Non, elle ne se posait pas les bonnes questions. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à fuir ? La jeune femme voulait s'éloigner des siens pour éviter leurs regards. Mais surtout, elle s'était laissé submerger par une douleur sans nom qui la rongeait, bien au-delà de la souffrance physique causée par ses blessures. C'était une peine viscérale dont elle ne s'était pas aperçue, mais qui avait dévoré son esprit au point de lui faire perdre la raison. Fuir Dale, abandonner les survivants, quitter sa famille, ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait ? Quelle décision stupide ! Irréfléchie ! Dangereuse ! Inutile !

Reàdda avait la nette impression de s'être complètement réveillée. Elle pouvait presque sentir le poison qui avait englouti son esprit et son cœur se dissoudre lentement. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que cette ombre qui dansait dans ses yeux vairons : le voile du Deuil, qui pesait si lourd dans son être, mais qu'il lui fallait dominer si elle ne voulait pas se laisser mourir.

Elle expira longuement, expulsant en même temps les derniers soubresauts de sa folie. Elle cligna des paupières, et dévisagea complètement Gróin qui auscultait son bras gauche.

« Pourquoi ma peau est-elle ainsi ? »

Il lui retourna un bref regard où se mêlaient l'incertitude et la gravité.

« Je suis navrée ma petite, mais je l'ignore. Votre peau… tout votre corps, en réalité, ne réagit pas d'une façon normale… »

Il fouilla soudain la petite boite et en sortit deux pots. Dès qu'il les ouvrit, une forte odeur de plantes s'engouffra dans ses narines.

« Je reconnais cette odeur, murmura-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, ma chère ! Vous avez un odorat fort développé ! Ce sont des feuilles de _netele_ (8), des plantes piquantes que l'on trouve… » Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux noirs. « …que l'on trouvait au pied de la Montagne. Une fois diluées, elles permettent d'empêcher les infections.

\- Vous vous en êtes servis pour guérir mes brûlures ?

\- Oui, avec l'aide de l'un de vos guérisseurs, Anfus.

\- Serait-il possible que ma peau ait mal réagi avec cette plante, et que ce serait pour cette raison qu'elle est ainsi ?

\- Malheureusement, cela est peu probable. Il n'y a aucun raison pour que votre peau… ait changé à ce point à cause des feuilles de _netele_ , ou de n'importe quelle autre plante. »

Reàdda hocha la tête, déçue. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple avec cette explication… mais elle n'y aurait pas cru. Elle observa son bras meurtri. Pourquoi sa peau s'était épaissie et durcie de la sorte ? Que lui arrivait-il, à la fin ? Peut-être serait-elle condamnée à ne jamais connaître la réponse à cette question.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un contact gluant contre sa peau. Le guérisseur était en train d'appliquer l'onguent du bout des doigts, par des mouvements circulaires, sur les contours nécrosés de sa peau. Ces plaques de chair noircie et décomposée étaient difficilement supportables à regarder. Mais étrangement, elles étaient moins douloureuses qu'avant. Quand son corps se mouvait, la jeune femme sentait la chair infectée se déchirer davantage et lancer des piques de souffrance partout dans son être. Cependant, force était d'admettre que c'était beaucoup plus supportable qu'avant.

Gróin appliqua les mêmes gestes sur son visage, son cou et les quelques chairs nécrosées de son bras droit.

« Il faudrait que vous retiriez votre tunique à présent ».

Reàdda transperça le Nain avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Comment croyez-vous que l'on vous ait fait tous ces bandages ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Je… » La chose ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, et y songer fit s'empourprer violement ses joues. « Je… euh… je peux le faire moi-même, dans ce cas.

\- Ah ça non ! Ce traitement doit être appliqué consciencieusement par des mains expertes. » Comme la jeune femme cherchait une nouvelle excuse, il balaya l'air d'une main agacée. « Allons, je suis un guérisseur royal, pas un dérangé de la taverne d'à côté ! »

Comme elle ne pouvait s'échapper de cette situation, Reàdda finit par acquiescer par pur dépit. Elle se mit debout, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle retira sa robe avec des gestes maladroits. Elle se retrouva nue, et bien que son corps fût chaud, elle chercha à frictionner ses bras – mais abandonna quand elle sentit la peau rugueuse sous ses paumes. Elle s'empressa de se rasseoir sur le bord du matelas et plaqua ses mains sur son entrejambe découverte. Elle s'obstinait à ne pas regarder le Nain et à fixer ses pieds d'un air absent. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie honteuse de toute sa vie.

Avant que Gróin n'eût eu l'occasion de commencer à traiter son torse, elle leva soudain la tête et fixa l'entrée de la tente d'un regard affolé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? aboya presque le Nain.

\- Le Seigneur Thorin ? s'exclama-t-elle, complètement paniquée. Il ne va pas rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le guérisseur la regarda un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire bref.

« Bien sûr que non ! Allez, cessez donc de vous faire des idées, vous allez vous épuiser. »

Loin d'être rassurée, l'esprit de la jeune femme continua à lui jouer des vilains tours.

« Et il ne m'a jamais vue ainsi ? Je veux dire… _nue_ … il ne m'a jamais vue nue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, le Nain ne rit pas. Il était partagé entre la gêne et la surprise.

« Euh… non, bien sûr que non. Vous vous faites de drôles d'idées ! »

Reàdda se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de ses questions, et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur des pieds. Elle avait l'impression que son visage entier était en train de rougir.

A l'exception de ses seins, également touchés par les nécroses – malgré ses efforts, la jeune femme se sentit nauséeuse à leur vue – le guérisseur entreprit de nettoyer et traiter toutes ces plaies infectées. Les soins durèrent une éternité aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle nota que la teinte de leur abri changeait progressivement de couleur : alors qu'une lumière claire inondait la tente, désormais des couleurs plus chaudes l'arrosaient de nuances orange et rose. Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

La jeune femme se mit en tête de retrouver sa famille et d'aider les Hommes du Val à reconstruire Dale. Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire, tant de personnes avec qui discuter ! Elle ignorait si elle supporterait d'être dans ce corps affaibli pendant des jours durant, mais elle ferait de son mieux pour les surmonter. Elle ignorait ce que l'avenir lui réservait, et préférait ne pas y penser.

« Oh, votre cheville ! »

Reàdda baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Le Nain la manipula doucement entre ses doigts, guettant la réaction de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne sentit rien.

« Je… je n'ai plus mal ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est… plutôt surprenant, à vrai dire. A peine une heure plus tôt, elle était toute gonflée ! Même la plante de votre pied est intacte, alors qu'elle était toute égratignée tout à l'heure ! »

Effectivement, la jeune femme avait marché pieds nus dans les rues de Dale. Si le bandage autour de son pied droit l'avait préservé des graviers et des éclats de bois, ce n'était pas le cas du gauche.

Le guérisseur fronça les sourcils, continua à la remuer, puis délaissa la cheville parfaitement guérie. Ses yeux demeuraient incompréhensifs et soucieux tandis qu'il poursuivait les soins.

Une fois que les plaies furent toutes nettoyées et traitées dans la mesure du possible, Gróin commença à les bander.

« Vous allez me bander entièrement ? demanda la jeune femme, anxieuse.

\- La majorité de votre corps, oui. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais essayer de ne couvrir que les zones touchées. Cela évitera à vos plaies de s'infecter davantage… et comme cela, les gens se poseront moins de question.

\- Vous pensez que je vais les effrayer ? questionna-t-elle, la voix peinée.

\- Il y a des chances, je le crains, avoua le guérisseur. »

Tout ce que la jeune femme espérait, c'était que l'on ne la regardât pas avec mépris ou pitié. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Et mon œil ? demanda-t-elle, quelque peu peinée.

\- Il vaut mieux le recouvrir, également. Ce sera inconfortable, mais cela vaut mieux pour vous ».

Elle hocha distraitement la tête il avait raison, et elle le savait.

Il s'écoula presqu'une demi-heure, durant laquelle Gróin se chargea de bander la quasi-totalité de son corps. Il ne manqua pas de couvrir également les parties de son visage affectées avec de gros pansements, de sorte à ne pas étouffer tout son visage et ses cheveux sous les bandages. Elle dut fermer sa paupière gauche lorsqu'il apposa un gros pansement dessus.

Reàdda se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle ne voyait plus ses blessures, ni sa peau rougeâtre. Elle espérait que les bandages l'aideraient à faire le deuil de son corps perdu. En revanche, voir le monde à travers un seul œil était désagréable, mais elle devrait s'en contenter.

Le Nain à la barbe rousse lui confia alors une robe et une braie qu'ils avaient dû récupérer à la salle de guérison. Reàdda eut alors une moue :

« Allons, cela ne vous convient pas ? demanda-t-il, presqu'offusqué.

\- Ce n'est pas cela ! Mais… à la base, si je suis venue ici, c'était pour trouver des vêtements d'hommes. Un pantalon et une chemise. Pour masquer mes blessures, ajouta-t-elle, comme il semblait ne pas comprendre.

\- Oh, je comprends ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup. Mais je ne peux vous donner ces vêtements, ajouta-t-il en désignant la malle aux habits. Ce sont ceux qui ont été attribués au Seigneur Thorin.

\- Attribués ?

\- Ces vêtements sont ceux de votre peuple, dit-il en désignant la malle. Ils appartiennent à Girain, fils de Girion. Toutes nos affaires sont restées dans la Montagne… » Un voile sombre couvrit ses yeux. « Girain a été bien aimable d'offrir à mon prince des vêtements de qualité, parmi ceux qui ont survécu à l'attaque. »

Le rouge monta une nouvelle fois à ses joues. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi l'attitude du prince d'Erebor avait été si méfiante à son égard. Elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires personnelles – et y avait mis un sacré désordre, par ailleurs.

« Oh, je suis confuse, bredouilla-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits.

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Je vais vous trouver d'autres vêtements. »

Le Nain sortit de la tente. Reàdda croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue en attendant son retour. Elle devait se retenir de ne pas regarder son corps – si elle le faisait, ses nouvelles résolutions ne feraient pas long feu.

Gróin revint seulement quelques minutes plus tard, sans vêtements néanmoins.

« Euh… ? fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, tandis que son seul sourcil se levait.

\- Mon Seigneur vous autorise à prendre ses vêtements !

Reàdda ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

« Non, je ne me permettrai pas !

\- Moi, je vous le permets ! » La voix étouffée venait de l'autre côté de la tente. Reàdda tourna des yeux affolés dans sa direction. Une ombre petite se dessinait derrière le tissu. C'était Thorin. « Nous perdons assez de temps en tergiversations futiles ! »

Reàdda ne sut que dire. Depuis combien de temps le Prince était derrière la tente ? Les espionnait-il ? Et puis… se souciait-il d'elle, derrière ces mots durs et impatients ? Autrement, pourquoi les écouterait-il ?

Avant même qu'elle ne pût protester, le guérisseur prit l'un des pantalons qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol et récupéra une chemise beige ainsi qu'une braie.

« Tenez, lui dit-il d'un air affable.

\- Je… très bien. »

La jeune femme récupéra les habits d'une main tremblante. Elle jeta un œil à l'entrée de la tente : l'ombre avait disparu.

« Je… vous trouve très complaisant, avec moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous si empathique avec une parfaite étrangère ? Après tout, je suis peut-être victime d'une sorcellerie. »

A vrai dire, la sollicitude permanente de ce Nain la surprenait. Là où Thorin était à la fois bourru et compréhensif (impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment !), Gróin demeurait conciliant et prévenant à son égard – bien qu'il eût soupçonné que ce qui lui arrivait relevait de la sorcellerie. Or, elle n'était qu'une femme des Hommes, une « _simple fille d'ambassadeur_ » pour reprendre les propos du Prince… alors qu'à des kilomètres de là, son peuple était en train d'errer.

Comme le Nain ne répondait pas, Reàdda commença à enfiler les habits, retenant une grimace quand elle dut lever les bras pour enfiler la chemise.

« Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose de précieux, ce jour-là, murmura le Nain, la voix soudain étranglée. Nous vivons tous la même chose. Et oubliez ce que j'ai pu vous dire. Je me suis trompé sur votre compte. » Il regarda la jeune femme, puis eut soudain un sourire éperdument triste. « J'ai perdu ma fille… Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que vous. Vous me faites penser à elle. »

Une grande émotion monta à la gorge de la jeune femme. Ses yeux baignèrent rapidement dans les larmes. Ce brave Nain avait perdu sa fille… il avait perdu sa fille, à cause du dragon… à cause de Smaug…

Elle se rappela les paroles de son père, lorsqu'elle était jeune. Les Nains de la Montagne étaient un peuple cupide qui avait amassé beaucoup d'or. Mais derrière la réputation se trouvaient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants avec leurs histoires et leurs caractères propres. Rien ne prouvait à ses yeux que Thorin et Gróin correspondaient à la description de son père et de tant d'autres Hommes du Val bien au contraire… ils ne semblaient pas penser qu'aux richesses, eux.

« Vous devriez être auprès des vôtres, souffla-t-elle en terminant de mettre le pantalon.

\- Nous les rejoindrons en temps voulu. »

Reàdda jeta un œil à l'entrée de la tente Thorin n'était toujours pas là.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir ? Pourquoi le Seigneur Thorin a-t-il convaincu son père d'accéder à la requête de mon frère ?

\- Ce… n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. »

Reàdda n'insista pas mais était certaine d'une chose : on lui cachait quelque chose concernant l'arrivée des Nains à Dale.

Elle était désormais debout. La chemise et le pantalon étaient légèrement plus grands que sa forme amaigrie, mais cela faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle préférait ces habits qu'à une robe qui laisserait apparaître ses bandages.

« N'oubliez pas l'essentiel ! s'exclama-t-il. Les bottes ! Tenez. »

Elle saisit les bottes noires en cuir que lui tendait le Nain. Elle les enfila : ses pieds entrèrent avec délice dans ces bottes fourrées. Le contact était apaisant. Elles devaient appartenir à son peuple car elles s'accommodaient plutôt bien à la taille de ses pieds.

« Bien ! fit le Nain en tapant dans ses mains. Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre les vôtres !

\- Je vous remercie, Maître Gróin, dit-elle en hochant respectueusement la tête. J'aurai une dernière requête à vous demander, néanmoins. »

Reàdda n'oubliait pas sa pauvre mère. Elle était désormais présentable et souhaitait vivement la retrouver. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle de guérison. Gróin était un guérisseur : peut-être avait-il examiné Hwïteg ?

« Quelle est-elle ? demanda-t-il en rangeant son nécessaire dans sa boite.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve ma mère ? Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était dans une salle de guérison. J'aimerai la voir. (9)»

Le Nain n'eut pas du tout la réaction escomptée. Il se raidit soudain, son corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Il avait suspendu ses gestes, sa boite dans une main, un pot d'onguent dans l'autre. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et reflétaient un mélange d'effarement et de panique.

Quelque chose changea imperceptiblement dans le corps de Reàdda. Le poison qu'elle était parvenue à évacuer auparavant sembla ressurgir, s'insinuant lentement dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il atteignit son cœur, celui-ci s'emballa dans sa poitrine et s'alourdit considérablement. Une fois parvenu dans son esprit, il instilla une peur sans nom qui se propagea dans tout son être comme une onde de choc.

Son œil vert ne se détachait pas de la silhouette du Nain. Il finit par se redresser, lentement, et croisa son regard. La jeune femme vit clairement dans ses pupilles noires qu'il réfléchissait à vive allure.

« Je… euh… votre mère… elle…

\- Où se trouve-t-elle ?! »

Elle avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Sa voix était devenue fébrile tandis que des tremblements secouaient ses bras, ses mains, ses jambes.

Gróin ne parvenait toujours pas à lui répondre. S'en était trop. Tout le corps de la jeune femme se contracta d'un seul coup. La seconde d'après, ses pieds détalèrent.

Elle bouscula le Nain qui chercha à la rattraper, mais elle fut plus rapide.

« Attendez, Demoiselle Reàdda ! Demoiselle Reàdda ! »

Il chercha à la poursuivre, s'époumonant derrière elle, mais une force incroyable avait afflué dans tout son être. Ses jambes semblaient saisies par une puissance insoupçonnée, là où quelques heures avant, elles se mouvaient difficilement. Une douleur se diffusa dans tous ses membres, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle s'échappa de la tente et poursuivit sa route. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Mais ses pensées étaient parasitées par une seule idée : trouver sa mère.

 _Trouver sa mère. Trouver sa mère. Trouver sa mère._

Elle n'arrivait pas à songer à autre chose. A réfléchir au chemin à suivre, à tenter de se rassurer, à interpréter l'attitude du Nain. Non. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était la voir. Tant que ses yeux ne seraient pas satisfaits, elle ne trouverait jamais le repos.

Elle courut à en perdre sa respiration et sa raison. Les vêtements qu'elle portait lui collèrent rapidement à la peau. Les pansements qu'elle avait au visage furent pris dans la sueur. Elle croisa des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, qui la regardèrent passer devant eux avec des yeux ronds, murmurant dans son sillage.

Reàdda prit au hasard à droite à une bifurcation, et…

 _Bam !_

Elle avait heurté quelque chose de dur. La jeune femme manqua de tomber en arrière sous l'impact, mais deux bras la maintinrent sur ses pieds. Elle leva son œil visible vers la personne qui la tenait entre ses mains calleuses.

C'était Thorin.

Il était accompagné de deux autres Nains, mais elle n'en avait cure. Son champ de vision s'était rétréci sur la silhouette du Prince.

« Où est ma mère ?! Cria-t-elle. »

Les deux Nains inconnus s'échangèrent un regard indigné : elle s'adressait tout de même au prince d'Erebor ! Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et la regarda, bouche bée. Lui aussi réfléchissait à toute allure. Lui aussi était incapable de lui répondre.

Le poison s'enflamma dans son corps. Reàdda chercha aussitôt à se défaire de son étreinte, mais les bras l'emprisonnaient dans un étau.

« Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle à présent, sa voix se répercutant sur les vestiges alentour.

\- Calmez-vous ! lui intima-t-il sur le ton.

\- Je dois la voir, je dois la retrouver ! »

Thorin fronça les sourcils comme il dut renforcer son emprise sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Une force insoupçonnée émergeait de ses bras et de ses jambes et rendait ses mouvements brutaux. A un moment donné, elle essaya de le frapper avec ses pieds. Un coup qu'il reçut au genou le fit grimacer et vaciller.

« De quel droit vous osez frapper notre Prince ? s'offusqua un Nain.

\- Il faut l'assommer ! rugit l'autre.

\- NON ! tonna Thorin. »

Les deux Nains s'étaient approchés pour la saisir, mais un regard de leur prince les fit s'arrêter immédiatement.

« Reàdda, vous ne pouvez pas aller voir votre mère ! lui dit-il en secouant son corps d'un geste rude.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? invectiva-t-elle, son œil vert lançant des éclairs.

\- Parce que… elle…

\- POURQUOI ? »

Il plongea un regard devenu soudain ombrageux dans son œil vert. Tout son visage se fana tandis que ses traits exprimaient une gravité sans nom. Le voir changer ainsi d'expression eut l'effet d'une gifle pour la jeune femme. Le poison dans ses veines se dissipa Reàdda s'immobilisa entre ses larges mains. Son œil vert était désormais implorant tandis qu'elle attendait, terrorisée, la réponse de Thorin.

« Votre mère n'est plus. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. »

(1) Musique : _Truth_ – Game of Thrones

(2) Le son du Grand clocher est plus fort et grave que les autres. Les Nains d'Erebor se sont habitués entendre et reconnaître ce clocher.

(3) Sous l'effet de panique, elle n'avait pas réalisé que cette entreprise était complètement futile. Une ouïe d'Elfe ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à plus de 100 km, tout de même !

(4) Rien d'étonnant pour un chasseur de trésors, habitué à remonter des pistes.

(5) Le _methrel_ est un minerai noir très proche du _mithril_ , un minerai blanc. Or, c'est un minerai beaucoup plus rare que le _mithril_ , ce qui explique la faible quantité de flèches noires produites par les Nains de la Montagne.

(6) Musique : _May it be_ – 2Cellos cover

(7)La banquette était large, donc Reàdda a pu s'écarter d'une quarantaine de centimètres tout de même.

(8) « Ortie » en vieil anglais.

(9) Musique : _A Small Measure of Peace_ – Le Dernier Samouraï

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	11. 10 Ceux qui restent

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le chapitre 10. Il a été extrêmement difficile à écrire à cause de la lourde charge émotionnelle qu'il m'a infligée. Lorsque j'ai terminé de l'écrire, j'ai été incapable de rouvrir le fichier pendant deux semaines. Il est très douloureux, d'autant plus que j'ai fait au mieux pour la être la plus précise possible dans les émotions. Pour une immersion totale, je vous conseille d'écouter les musiques que j'ai indiquées à la fin du chapitre au moment où elles sont signalées dans le corps de texte.

Je vous souhaite malgré tout une excellente lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

 **Remerciement** : je vous remercie chaleureusement Camille R pour votre review absolument adorable et très encourageante. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas et que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à la lire ! (on peut se tutoyer sans problème;) ).

 **Crédits** : Le Hobbit appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien. Seuls Reàdda et les autres personnages sont de mon invention.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapitre 10 : Ceux qui restent

Plus rien n'existait. Le décor autour d'elle avait fondu. Les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que cette ombre immense qui avait pris place dans son cœur et qui l'enveloppait toute entière.

Reàdda ne se sentit même pas tomber. Elle atterrit durement sur les genoux. Elle aurait basculé en avant si deux bras ne la retenaient pas une nouvelle fois.

« Demoiselle Reàdda ? »

Des doigts claquèrent sous son œil.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Car dans son esprit défilaient une centaine d'images, comme les pages d'un livre ouvert battues par un vent puissant.

Elle voyait sa mère à différents âges de sa vie. Hwïteg lui chantait une berceuse alors qu'elle était enfant. Elle la grondait car la petite fille avait suivi son frère alors qu'il était parti de la maison. Elle l'embrassait sur les deux joues le jour de son union avec Smyrill.

« Reàdda ! »

Sa mère pleurait de bonheur alors qu'elle lui offrait son premier instrument de musique. Elle la prenait dans ses bras, émue de voir sa fille devenue une jeune femme mature et intelligente.

Et elle la prenait dans ses bras pour la dernière fois, le regard empli d'une infinie tristesse, alors qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de fuir Dale en cas de danger.

 _Clac_ !

Une gifle la sortit brutalement de ses souvenirs. Sa joue droite palpita et rougit sous le coup. Reàdda cligna de son œil visible plusieurs fois. Son environnement s'éclaircit lentement. Les ruines d'une cité apparaissaient autour d'elle. Deux personnes de petite taille la scrutaient, complètement perdus.

Et enfin, à quelques mètres centimètres de son visage, se trouvait celui inquiet de Thorin.

« Reàdda, revenez à vous ! »

Sa voix grave lui parvenait de loin. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement. Son cœur cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et jusque dans ses tempes. Toute la force attisée par le venin quelques minutes plus tôt s'était complètement évaporée. La jeune femme se sentait vide. Comme si on lui avait arraché son âme.

« Reàdda, vous m'entendez ? Parlez, au nom de Durin ! »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer les deux phrases et d'en comprendre le sens. Toutes ses facultés s'étaient amoindries.

« Thorin… »

Elle avait complètement omis le titre du prince d'Erebor. Cependant, aucun des Nains ne s'en offusqua. Il était clair que la jeune femme était sous le choc et ne réfléchissait plus convenablement.

« Dornin, partez prévenir son père, ou son frère, qu'importe ! ordonna Thorin. »

Le Nain concerné, aux cheveux châtain clair et à la barbe broussailleuse, s'exécuta et s'éloigna d'un pas hâtif.

« Reàdda, restez avec moi, lui intima-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce. »

La jeune femme redressa la tête. Son œil droit finit par s'accrocher au regard du prince. Il était très inquiet et ne se détachait pas du visage de la jeune femme.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Reàdda fit un effort qui lui parut surhumain pour hocher la tête. Thorin empoigna ses épaules avec force et la souleva de terre. Il ne put la relâcher car elle tenait à peine en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, et ses jambes peinaient à la maintenir debout. Parce que toute son énergie paraissait avoir quitté son être, son corps entier était lourd à retenir dans les mains du prince.

« Réagissez, Reàdda !

Que se passe-t-il, mon Seigneur ? »

Gróin courrait vers eux, les joues rouges et la respiration bruyante. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la poursuivre, mais non seulement elle avait filé à une vitesse prodigieuse, mais en plus il s'était lamentablement empêtré les pieds dans sa course. Lorsqu'il parvint à leur niveau, il se figea et ne dit plus un mot. Son regard allait de l'inquiétude de son prince à la mine décomposée de Reàdda. Il comprit aussitôt que Thorin lui avait révélé l'horrible vérité.

« Il faut la conduire en salle de guérison, murmura le guérisseur, comme s'il n'osait pas brusquer la jeune femme.

\- Dornin est parti chercher un membre de sa famille, dit le Prince. Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous les attendions ici.

\- Ma mère… » Tous les regards convergèrent vers Reàdda, qui venait de s'exprimer d'une voix atrocement faible. « Je veux voir ma mère…

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable… »

Thorin s'arrêta net quand il sentit une main légère se poser sur son coude. Reàdda était véritablement en train de l'implorer de son œil vert devenu larmoyant.

« S'il vous plait… je veux la voir…

\- Pas dans son état, intervint Gróin en se tournant vers son prince. Ce sera un choc trop important pour elle. Nous devons… »

Thorin l'entendit à peine. Il était tout à coup tétanisé par l'œil de la jeune femme. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi, supplié d'une façon aussi bouleversante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait désemparé.

Le visage de la jeune femme était en effet un livre ouvert. Jamais ses émotions n'avaient filtré avec une telle aisance. Elles s'exprimaient sur ses traits dans toute leur intensité. La peine, le chagrin, la souffrance… et cette ombre, le voile du Deuil, avait complètement englouti sa prunelle verte.

« Seigneur Thorin ! »

Reàdda reconnut difficilement la voix de son père. Elle était toujours prisonnière de cette épaisse brume qui l'empêchait d'être totalement elle-même. Elle était à moitié consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

Üfer n'était pas seul. Ari l'accompagnait. Ils avaient des mines paniquées. Au-delà de ses vêtements masculins et des pansements, lorsqu'ils virent le visage de la jeune femme, leurs regards se voilèrent aussitôt. Reàdda glissa un regard perdu sur la silhouette de son père et de son frère.

Tout à coup, des mots familiers sonnèrent dans sa tête. « _Elle se trouve dans une salle de guérison non loin de là. Tu pourras lui rendre visite dès que tu te porteras mieux_ ».

Une étincelle de vie s'alluma soudain dans sa pupille verte. Thorin s'en aperçut le premier et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous… » Malgré la faiblesse de sa voix, tous devinèrent qu'elle s'adressait à son père. « Vous aviez dit… qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle de guérison… ».

L'expression du prince se renfrogna comme il comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme n'était pas au courant jusque-là de la mort de sa mère. Celle d'Üfer s'ombragea.

« Vous aviez dit… que je pourrai lui rendre visite…

\- Vous lui avez dit ? s'offusqua Ari, la voix menaçante – ce qui lui attira une œillade sévère du prince d'Erebor.

\- Mon enfant, intervint son père, le ton chagriné. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Ta mère se trouve dans une salle de guérison…

\- Mais elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

La certitude de ses mots déstabilisa Üfer. Il s'approcha alors de sa fille. Thorin n'osa pas lâcher ses épaules, de peur qu'elle ne s'écroulât. Doucement, il posa une main tendre sur sa joue droite.

« Oui… je suis désolé, ma fille ».

Une larme solitaire dévala sur son visage creusé par la fatigue.

Thorin sentit sous ses paumes que le corps de Reàdda fut parcouru par une décharge. Ses muscles se contractaient, ses épaules se redressaient, son regard s'éclaircissait.

Les paroles se frayaient un chemin jusque dans sa conscience et reprenaient doucement leur cohérence. La jeune femme émergeait enfin de sa prison de brume. Tous ses sens se réactivèrent, tandis que son cerveau prenait toute la pleine mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et elle comprit. L'ombre qui obscurcissait les yeux de son père et de son frère avait été causée par la mort de leur mère et épouse. C'était bien le Deuil, cet ennemi indésirable qui gangrenait les pensées, empoisonnait le cœur et hantait le sommeil, qui avait pris possession de sa famille.

Le pire cauchemar de Reàdda s'était finalement réalisé. Elle qui avait tant espéré que toute sa famille s'en fusse réchappée indemne !... Mais sa mère avait succombé. Elle n'était plus de ce monde. Plus jamais la jeune femme ne pourrait lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras, écouter ses conseils avisés, sentir son odeur…

Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une part d'elle-même.

Brusquement, son corps s'anima sous l'effet d'un chagrin immense.

« Oh, père ! »

Elle se détacha de la prise du Nain et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Elle pleura tout ce que son corps contenait de peine, d'affliction et de souffrance.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Pourquoi, père ? »

Reàdda ne cessait de gémir, sanglotant et reniflant contre le torse d'Üfer. Celui-ci caressa tendrement ses cheveux et murmura des paroles apaisantes. Cependant, rien ne suffit à tarir le flot de tristesse qui s'échappait de son être.

Sa mère était morte, et rien ne pourrait la ramener. Voilà les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, aggravant sa douleur et décuplant ses larmes.

Une troisième main caressa le haut de son dos. C'était Ari.

« Tiens bon, petite sœur, lui souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, la voix tremblante. Nous sommes là, avec toi. »

Reàdda hocha la tête. Oui, elle n'était pas seule. Son père et son frère étaient là. Ils auraient pu mourir, également, mais ils avaient survécu. Tous trois avaient échappé à la folie meurtrière du dragon. Les dégâts de son corps ne furent alors plus qu'un détail à ses yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » (1)

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard.

« Il est trop tard, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Non, dit son père. Seulement… tu ne pourras pas voir son visage.

\- P… pourquoi ? »

Un lourd silence accueillit cette question. Reàdda devina rapidement la cause de ce mutisme.

« Elle… elle est défigurée, comme moi, c'est cela ? interrogea-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Oui, confirma Ari, la mine plus assombrie que jamais. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu la voies directement…

\- Mais je peux lui rendre visite tout de même ?

\- Oui, nous allons t'y conduire, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit son père d'une voix basse. Es-tu sûre de le vouloir ? »

Reàdda n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête. Elle devait la voir. Elle avait besoin de la voir. Même si son corps était caché par un drap blanc.

Üfer opina du menton, et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il la soutint tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers Dale. Les Nains n'étaient plus là et s'étaient éclipsés sans que Reàdda ne s'en aperçût. Mais elle ne pensait plus à eux.

Ils franchirent plusieurs rues. Certaines étaient désertes, d'autres animées par les Hommes du Val. Lorsque tous trois passaient devant eux, leurs visages s'attristaient. Nul doute qu'ils étaient au courant de leur peine. Ils ne disaient rien, se contentant de stopper leurs conversations et leurs activités à leur passage. Reàdda les remercia silencieusement pour le respect dont ils firent preuve à leur égard.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche, le père et ses enfants parvinrent à une maison de guérison. C'était une habitation en pierre, comme celle qui l'avait hébergée le temps de ses soins, isolée au coin d'une ruelle étroite, sans aucune présence humaine dans les environs proches.

La main de son père remonta jusqu'à son épaule et la serra avec force.

« Reàdda, lui dit-il, ce qui se trouve derrière ces portes risque de te causer un grand choc… Je te le demande donc une dernière fois. Es-tu sûre de toi ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle, déterminée. Je… je dois la voir. Je dois lui faire mes adieux. »

Ari hocha la tête la mine sombre, tandis qu'un lourd soupir franchir les lèvres d'Üfer. Sa main glissa jusque dans son dos et l'incita à le suivre. Son frère se tint tout prêt d'elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être protégée par un cocon, avec ces deux hommes qui se tenaient tout près d'elle. Mais elle devina que l'épreuve serait tout aussi terrible pour eux elle en tenait pour preuve le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la force de lui annoncer la mort de Hwïteg.

Cependant, à l'intérieur de son être, Reàdda connaissait l'angoisse la plus déchirante de sa vie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tandis que tout son corps semblait s'enflammer sous la pression. Ses gestes étaient lents, comme si ses mouvements mesuraient toute la gravité de sa décision et s'y préparaient.

Elle avait terriblement peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Se confronter au corps inerte et froid de sa mère… elle ne sut si elle supporterait cette vision horrible. Toutefois, elle savait cette étape nécessaire. Elle devait la voir… avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

Ils poussèrent les portes de la maison. Aussitôt, une odeur forte agressa les narines de la jeune femme. C'était une puanteur qui prenait à la gorge et tordait l'estomac. Reàdda n'avait jamais senti une pareille infamie. Elle percevait bien dans l'air des filaments d'herbes médicinales, mais ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour recouvrir cette senteur infecte. Lorsque la jeune femme regarda droit devant, elle comprit d'où provenait cette exhalaison.

Sur le sol étaient disposées des dizaines de corps, recouverts par des draps blancs ou beige. Reàdda devinait la chair putréfiée et la peau en décomposition. Des guérisseurs circulaient et apposaient quelques fois des onguents aux cadavres. Quelques personnes étaient là, en train de veiller ou de murmurer à l'attention des corps inertes. Il n'y avait que peu de bruits dans cette longue salle : les seuls sons que Reàdda percevait étaient ceux causés par les pas des guérisseurs ou les lamentations des familles venues pleurer leurs morts. Une atmosphère lourde et oppressante régnait, accablant la jeune femme d'une humeur terrible et malheureuse.

Père et enfants se faufilèrent un chemin parmi les cadavres disposés à même le sol. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle dut plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir le haut-le-cœur qui remonta le long de sa gorge. Son père la ramena près d'elle, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur, tandis que son frère avait posé une main réconfortante sur sa nuque. Tous deux l'encourageaient silencieusement, et ce fut ce qui l'aida à continuer.

Tout lui donnait envie de fuir ce lieu. La présence de la Mort était omniprésente entre ces quatre murs de pierres. Les cadavres, l'odeur, les gens en pleurs… Cela rappela à Reàdda les moments de panique à Dale, alors qu'elle cherchait ses parents et qu'elle devait éviter les corps de ses congénères au sol. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était bien pire. Elle ne pouvait pas juste courir et éviter les cadavres ici, elle était contrainte de passer près d'eux à un rythme terriblement lent, la contraignant à poser ses yeux sur ces formes drapées et à happer cette pestilence atroce qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Ils marchèrent une longue minute avant d'atteindre le fond de la salle. Des paravents avaient été disposés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'un d'entre eux. Le cœur de Reàdda cogna alors si fort qu'elle eût l'impression qu'il allait s'extirper de sa poitrine.

Sa mère se trouvait là, derrière ce paravent terne et laminé.

Elle leva un œil brillant vers son père. Son visage exprimait l'affliction personnifiée. Il paraissait être sur le point de s'évanouir tant le chagrin qui l'envahissait était immense. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers son frère. Des larmes menaçaient de s'extraire de ses yeux assombris. Ses mains étaient devenues des poings et convulsaient.

Reàdda décida alors de s'avancer la première. Ni son père ni son frère ne semblaient être en état de prendre une décision.

Elle contourna le paravent… et s'immobilisa au bout de deux pas (2). Devant elle, à terre, était disposé un matelas. Une forme reposait dessus et était camouflée par un drap blanc. Elle ne bougeait pas. Rien ne dépassait impossible de reconnaître qui que ce fut. Cependant, au gémissement de son père et au soupir de son frère, la jeune femme sut qu'il s'agissait bien de Hwïteg.

Aucun doute là-dessus.

« Mère… »

Reàdda porta une main au bandage qui couvrait sa joue gauche : il était trempé. Elle était en train de pleurer. Depuis quand ? Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue, mais elle sentait que le bandage était très mouillé. Bientôt, des sanglots montèrent à sa gorge tandis que ses épaules tressautaient.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la forme étendue au sol et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Une odeur de pourriture et de potions lui sauta à la gorge, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Reàdda devina sous le fin drap l'épaisseur de sa chevelure, la courbe de son front, la pointe de son nez, les formes de ses lèvres, la rondeur de sa poitrine, le tracé de son ventre, la raideur de ses jambes et le sommet de ses pieds.

Elle ne voulait cependant pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait le corps de sa mère sous ce tissu blanc.

Timidement, elle avança des doigts tremblants vers son visage masqué. Elle les déposa sur sa joue inerte, couverte par le drap. Ne pas obtenir de réaction fut ce qui dévasta la jeune femme. Elle s'effondra littéralement en pleurs, laissant sa main retomber au sol et répétant le nom de sa mère encore et encore. Les larmes tombaient par dizaines sur ses cuisses repliées. Reàdda sentit bientôt un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules c'était son père qui pleurait à côté d'elle.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, prostrée sur le sol, à pleurer la mort de sa mère. Les minutes furent pareilles à des heures, les heures pareilles à des jours. Elle sanglotait bruyamment, incapable de tarir les flots de larmes et les hoquets de douleur qui franchissaient ses lèvres.

Elle ne verrait plus sa mère.

Elle ne lui parlerait plus.

Elle ne sentirait plus son parfum à la rose.

Elle ne la toucherait plus.

Elle ne l'embrasserait plus.

Que ferait-elle sans elle ? Que ferait-elle sans ses conseils ? Que ferait-elle sans ses paroles de réconfort ? Que ferait-elle sans sa douceur maternelle ? Que ferait-elle sans son amour ?

Son cœur était broyé par la douleur la plus intense qu'elle eût connue de sa vie. Elle était sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. C'était une souffrance indicible qui consumait tout son être. C'était un mal fulgurant qui l'absorbait dans son entièreté, l'engloutissant dans les ténèbres les plus funestes.

Reàdda n'était plus que désolation.

Lorsque la jeune femme prit enfin conscience du monde qui l'entourait, la clarté du jour avait disparu. Une lanterne avait été disposée près d'elle pour éclairer l'environnement. La nuit était tombée.

Elle ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Aucune larme ne pouvait plus couler de ses yeux elle avait déjà tant versé. Des hoquets continuaient de la secouer par intermittence. Elle se sentait terriblement lasse et affligée. Sa paupière droite était lourde et réclamait le sommeil. Son corps entier était endolori, frustré d'avoir été immobilisé dans cette position durant tout ce temps. Son odorat s'était même habitué à la pestilence malsaine qui imprégnait l'air seuls quelques relents nauséabonds lui parvenaient lorsqu'elle inspirait trop longuement. La salle de guérison était pratiquement vide seuls les crépitements de la flamme et leurs respirations brisaient le silence oppressant de cette pièce aux allures de tombeau.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle restée là ?

« Reàdda ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête son père était resté à ses côtés, assis à même le sol. Ari se tenait debout non loin. Les flammes jetaient des ombres tordues sur leurs visages peinés.

Reàdda posa un regard affaibli et abattu sur la forme de Hwïteg, toujours aussi immobile.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, Père ? »

Reàdda redoutait ce moment : celui où elle découvrirait la vérité. Aurait-elle pu la sauver lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant leur maison ? Était-elle décédée ailleurs ? Rien que de songer à sa mort lui donnait la nausée. Mais une part d'elle voulait savoir pourquoi sa mère avait quitté ce monde si injustement.

« Tout est passé si vite, murmura Üfer d'une voix si rauque qu'elle s'érailla. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser… les flammes étaient déjà sur notre maison.

\- Elle… est restée à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-elle, choquée. Elle…

\- Elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'échapper, révéla son père sur un ton éteint. Avec Ari, nous avons retrouvé son corps dans les décombres de la maison. » A ces mots, les traits de l'aîné se fermèrent complètement. « Tout avait brûlé.

\- Mais alors… j'aurai pu… » Reàdda déglutit difficilement et dévisagea successivement son père et son frère, la culpabilité la ravageant soudain comme un poison. « J'étais là… je suis arrivée devant la maison en feu… j'aurai pu la sauver ! »

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots. Aussitôt, le regard autrefois assombri de son père s'illumina tandis qu'il empoigna ses épaules. Ari fronça les sourcils.

« Reàdda, je t'interdis de penser une telle chose, lui dit Üfer en plongeant son regard dans son œil vert. C'est plutôt… de ma faute. J'aurai dû être là… » Il soupira ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules. « Au moment de l'attaque, j'étais auprès de notre Roi. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je suis parti à votre recherche. Mais le temps de traverser les quelques rues qui menaient à notre maison… il avait déjà craché ses flammes sur notre ville. Lorsque je suis arrivé, la maison était en feu. J'ai essayé… j'ai essayé de pénétrer à l'intérieur ! Mais les flammes étaient trop vives, le toit menaçait de s'effondrer… j'ai cru vous avoir perdues toutes les deux ! Alors je vous ai cherché ailleurs en priant pour que vous vous soyez échappée à temps. J'aurai tant voulu la sauver… mais j'ai été faible… je n'ai pas été là pour elle… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses yeux verts reflétaient toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Elle le happait toute entière. Ari s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Les mots de Gróin résonnèrent soudain dans sa tête. « _Même si c'est très difficile, j'essaie de surpasser ma peine… autrement, je m'enfoncerai dans les ténèbres_ ». Son père était en train de perdre la bataille. Reàdda le vit très clairement à présent. Ses pupilles étaient hantées par la mort de sa mère. Il vivait un deuil terrible.

Üfer et Hwïteg s'aimaient profondément, de cet amour rare et intemporel qui pouvait traverser les âges avec la même force qu'aux premiers jours. Cet amour était pareil au soleil et à la lune : il cheminait dans le ciel, se levant et se couchant chaque jour avec une volonté inébranlable. Le soleil était terne sans sa lune, la lune était fade sans son soleil. Ils s'éclairaient mutuellement et ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre.

Désormais, le soleil devrait poursuivre son chemin sans son âme sœur. La lune ne pourrait plus illuminer le soleil. Le soleil se lèverait et se coucherait chaque jour avec l'énergie du désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin, il s'éteignît à tout jamais.

Reàdda en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à la mort de son père. Cette vision prophétique annonçait un funeste malheur. Le soleil disparaîtrait et rejoindrait sa lune. Reàdda et Ari, étoiles perdues dans le firmament, n'auraient plus de guide ils seraient perdus dans l'obscurité.

La jeune femme agrippa précipitamment le bras de son père il leva vers elle des yeux surpris.

« Père, vous n'êtes pas responsable ! Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable, et vous savez de qui il s'agit. » Elle n'osa pas nommer le monstre, de peur de raviver davantage de souffrance. « Vous n'êtes pas seul, père. Nous sommes là, avec vous. »

Elle et Ari n'abandonneraient jamais leur père. Elle ignorait comment les choses évolueraient, mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils resteraient unis dans la douleur. Son frère hocha la tête, confirmant les pensées de sa sœur.

Tout à coup, Üfer lui adressa un faible sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de me réconforter, Reàdda. Les parents sont ceux qui doivent veiller sur leurs enfants. Nous veillerons toujours sur vous.

\- N… _nous_ ?

\- L'amour d'une mère pour ses enfants est indestructible. J'ignore où son esprit s'en est allé, mais je suis sûr que de là où elle se trouve, votre mère gardera toujours un œil sur vous. »

Une légère chaleur avait enivré ses traits. Reàdda était ébranlée par les propos de son père. Elle les médita de longues secondes, et se surprit à penser qu'il y avait un maigre espoir pour qu'effectivement, sa mère veillât sur elle. Sur eux.

Son œil glissa à nouveau vers la silhouette éteinte de sa mère. Ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment ici. Sa mère devrait être enterrée on déplacerait son corps, et elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui adresser ses adieux avec une telle proximité.

Reàdda fronça soudain les sourcils et se tourna vers son père.

« Pourquoi est-elle ici ? N'aurait-elle pas dû être enterrée ? »

Üfer soupira lourdement. Ari prit la parole d'une voix sombre :

« Elle aurait dû, en effet. Mais nos morts sont nombreux. Après quelques concertations, Sieur Girain a décidé qu'ils devraient être enterrés à Dale afin de leur rendre honneur. Cependant, il faut aménager un vaste espace pour accueillir les corps, et dans une ville qui a subi tant de destructions et de ravages… De plus, les hommes ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'avant, et il y a déjà tant de choses à gérer : le rationnement, les soins aux blessés, la réédification de nos demeures... Le cimetière n'a vu le jour que très récemment. Et puis… »

Il s'arrêta et glissa un regard vers son père. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sombres sur son épouse. Reàdda regarda l'un puis l'autre, sans comprendre ce qu'ils taisaient. Les enfants patientèrent jusqu'à ce que leur père prît enfin la parole, l'âme en peine :

« J'ai retardé son enterrement. Je n'ai pas eu la force d'ordonner sa mise en terre. Lorsqu'elle est ici, j'ai l'impression… que tout ceci n'est qu'au cauchemar, et que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. »

L'image du soleil et de la lune revinrent avec force dans son esprit. Les paroles de Gróin sonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête comme un avertissement. Le cœur de Reàdda s'accéléra tandis qu'un filet de peur se dilua dans ses veines.

Elle craignait pour la survie de son père.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle attrapa sa main.

« Père, que diriez-vous… si nous lui faisions nos adieux, ensemble ? »

Üfer écarquilla les yeux et la considéra de longues secondes. Son regard glissa ensuite jusqu'au corps de son aimée. Reàdda ne dit rien, patiente, tandis que son père prenait la pleine mesure de ses mots. Elle échangea un regard avec son frère et fut surprise de découvrir qu'il lui souriait. Ce sourire léger et chaleureux lui signifiait tout le remerciement qu'il éprouvait à son égard pour ces mots justes.

Lentement, leur père finit par hocher la tête. Une douleur foudroyante passa dans ses yeux verts. L'épreuve serait terrible, mais nécessaire.

Reàdda détailla silencieusement le visage de sa mère. Tout paraissait si paisible autour d'eux, aucun bruit n'était à l'affût alors qu'en réalité, l'odeur de la Mort n'avait jamais été aussi étouffante. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle était réellement prête pour livrer ainsi ses derniers mots à sa mère. Cependant, le Temps planait au-dessus d'elle comme une épée de Damoclès. Elle n'aurait pas d'autres occasions. Sa mère serait certainement enterrée dans les prochains jours. Enfants et père devaient la laisser partir. Elle ne pourra pas restée indéfiniment entre ces quatre murs alors que son corps se décomposait, et que nulle potion ne pouvait arrêter ce métabolisme. Ils devaient lui faire leurs adieux. Ils devaient aller de l'avant, malgré toute la souffrance que ce passage impliquait.

« Mère… » (3) Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tandis qu'une vive émotion la prenait à la gorge. « Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Vous avez été pour moi un modèle. Je continuerai à vous faire honneur. Je jouerai pour vous des morceaux de musique que vous entendrez de là où vous vous trouvez. Je… » Sa voix finit par se briser tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue creuse. « Je vous aime, Mère. Vous me manquez tant ! Vivre sans vous sera tellement difficile… mais je serai courageuse, je vous le promets. Je… je vous aime tant ! »

Reàdda ne put en dire davantage. Elle sanglota. Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle tendit la main pour enserrer ce qu'elle devina être la main de sa mère sous le drap blanc. A peine avait-elle posé sa paume sur la forme sans vie qu'elle la retira aussitôt. Comprendre qu'elle touchait le cadavre de sa mère lui retourna l'estomac malgré elle. Elle aurait voulu la toucher. Elle aurait tant voulu chérir le souvenir de son contact encore un peu ! Mais c'était au-delà de ses forces. Elle n'était pas certaine de rester lucide si elle cherchait à toucher encore une fois son corps inerte.

Elle se tut et regarda intensément la forme de son visage sous le linge blanc.

« Mère… » Ari s'était avancé et s'agenouilla près d'eux. « Votre absence cause un grand vide autour de nous. Mais je sais que vous êtes dans nos cœurs. Vous êtes dans notre esprit. Nous chérirons votre souvenir comme le plus précieux des trésors. Nous vous ferons honneur jusqu'à ce que nous rendions notre dernier souffle… Je vous aime, Mère. »

Sa voix s'était fissurée sur ces quatre derniers mots. Ses yeux brillèrent intensément comme il semblait retenir ses larmes.

Üfer inspira profondément. Sœur et frère se serrèrent autour de lui afin de lui témoigner tout leur soutien.

« Mon amour… » Son père avait une voix tremblante et rauque. « Vous avez toujours été une reine à mes yeux, pleine de paroles sages et de conseils justes. J'ignore comment je trouverais la force de continuer sans vous… mais je le ferai. Je veillerai sur nos enfants comme vous l'avez si bien fait. Notre maison me manque. _Vous_ me manquez. Vous avez toujours été là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles… mais je serai fort. Pour nous. »

Il leva ses bras et encercla les épaules d'Ari et de Reàdda. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son torse. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant un long moment, comme ils réalisaient que c'étaient les derniers instants qu'ils passaient avec Hwïteg. Ils continuaient à lui adresser intérieurement des paroles marquées par la douleur de la perte, la nostalgie de son souvenir et l'espoir de la conserver dans leurs cœurs endeuillés à jamais. Mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'union de leur famille. Tous trois feraient face ensemble : ils s'en faisaient la promesse solennelle.

Ils se levèrent sans réellement en prendre conscience. Les adieux étaient terminés. Ils devaient aller de l'avant. Reàdda regarda encore sa mère cachée par ce drap blanc, cherchant à inscrire cette vison une dernière fois dans sa rétine. Finalement, elle secoua la tête ce n'était pas cette image qu'elle devait conserver dans son esprit. Elle devait se souvenir de la vie, pas de la mort. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle se rappellerait sa mère.

Ils contournèrent le paravent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le pas lourd mais le cœur apaisé. Son père s'arrêta à hauteur d'un guérisseur et lui dit ces mots : « Nous l'enterrerons demain ».

Reàdda fut soulagée de pouvoir goûter à la fraîcheur de la nuit une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. Cette fragrance abjecte pouvait pervertir n'importe quel esprit et le conduire à la folie. Elle ignorait comment les guérisseurs avaient la force de demeurer en ce lieu mortifère qui rappelait l'intérieur d'un cercueil.

« Comment te sens-tu, Reàdda ? demanda soudain son père.

\- Euh… bien, physiquement parlant, répondit-elle, hésitante.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir demeurer à nos côtés, ou souhaites-tu rester auprès des guérisseurs ?

\- J'ai été trop longtemps séparée de vous, dit-elle avec aplomb. Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés, je vous en prie. »

Üfer était soulagé de cette réponse Reàdda le remarqua tout de suite. Il avait souffert de ne pas avoir été davantage auprès de sa fille durant ce long mois.

« Nous sommes parvenus à construire un petit baraquement pour nous abriter près de la place du Marché, lui annonça-t-il. C'est très sommaire, mais… c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. »

Reàdda hocha la tête. Il n'était pas difficile de circuler dans les ruines de Dale malgré la nuit car le ciel était dégagé et la lune d'une blancheur immaculée. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, et se mit à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de sa mère qui les guidait dans l'obscurité.

Beaucoup étaient endormis. Ils ne croisèrent que quelques hommes qui continuaient à déblayer certains sentiers à la lueur de torches enflammées.

« Reàdda, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? »

Elle n'osa pas regarder son frère, honteuse. Elle en avait presqu'oublié cet incident, qui s'était pourtant déroulé seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je… j'avais honte de moi. De mon corps. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour vous. Je suis désolée, Ari. Je ne voulais pas… te blesser.

\- C'est oublié, lui dit-il gentiment.

\- Nous sommes une famille, Reàdda, intervint Üfer. Et nous le resterons. »

Il passa une main aimante sur son épaule. Reàdda lui sourit. Ari hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de son père. Leurs yeux étaient sincères : elle n'y lut aucun mensonge. Et cela la réconforta profondément. Pourtant, elle n'oubliait pas que son œil était d'un jaune flamboyant, et qu'elle ferait tout pour cacher cette pupille. Ils ne devaient pas _savoir_.

Reàdda jeta distraitement un regard sur les pierres alentours.

« Dans quel état se trouve Dale ?

\- Nous sommes parvenus à réhabiliter une partie du faubourg ouest, mais c'est tout, malheureusement, expliqua Ari. Il est très long de nettoyer les rues et de reconstruire ce qui a été détruit.

\- Nous avons passé les deux semaines suivant l'attaque à rassembler nos morts, nos victuailles, nos armes et nos effets, continua Üfer. C'était éprouvant et fastidieux. Nous manquons d'aide, malheureusement.

\- Pourquoi les Nains de la Montagne ne pourraient-ils pas nous aider ? »

A cette question, Ari se tendit comme un arc et inspira bruyamment, comme s'il cherchait à contenir une quelconque colère.

« Ari, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle directement, surprise par cette attitude.

\- Quelle aide pouvons-nous réclamer aux Nains quand nous savons que ce sont eux les responsables ?! éructa-t-il sans crier néanmoins.

\- Que… ?

\- Ari, je pensais que cette conversation était close, prévint son père d'une voix dure.

\- Elle ne le sera jamais ! Nous les avions prévenus ! _Notre roi_ les avait prévenus ! Tout ça ! » Il désigna d'un mouvement sec du bras les vestiges alentours. Plus il parlait, plus il haussait le ton. « C'est leur faute ! Ce sont EUX qui ont attiré le dragon ! »

Reàdda était complètement perdue et observait son frère, choquée. Il les croyait responsable de l'attaque du monstre sur Dale ? Elle se remémora alors les paroles de son père : « _Il est venu pour le trésor d'Erebor_ ». Ari pensait donc également les Nains coupables de cette catastrophe à cause de leur trésor. Et son père, avait-il changé d'avis ? Il paraissait ne pas vouloir enclencher le débat.

« Père, il y a peu de temps vous pensiez la même chose ! poursuivit Ari, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Il ne sert à rien de rejeter la faute d'un tel drame sur les Nains, argua Üfer. J'étais de cet avis fut un temps, il est vrai, mais j'ai agi ainsi sous la colère…

\- Non, Père, ce n'était pas de la colère. Vous aviez raison !

\- Il ne sert à rien de fustiger les Nains de la Montagne, d'autant plus que leur malheur est plus grand que le nôtre. Ils n'ont plus de foyer, ils… »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Le visage d'Ari s'enflamma.

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE CAUTIONNE UN TEL DISCOURS ! hurla-t-il soudain, sa voix ricochant contre les pierres. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient ! Qu'ils errent autant que cela leur chante, si cela peut expier leur faute !

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Ari ! tempéra vainement Üfer.

\- Vous êtes trop accablé, Père, pour prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Jamais je ne pourrai pardonner à ces _Nains_. Jamais ! Regardez les conséquences ! Regardez notre ville ! Regardez notre Roi ! Regardez notre mère ! Regardez Reàdda ! Elles n'auraient jamais dû être impliquées dans un tel malheur !

\- Comme tant d'autres, Ari. Beaucoup ont souffert, beaucoup ont perdu…

\- J'ignore comment vous faites, Père, pour être aussi _détaché_ … C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans un lourd mutisme. Ils n'entendirent plus que les pierres écrasées sous leurs pieds et le mugissement du vent. Ari finit par soupirer et se tourna vers sa sœur :

« Je suis navré que tu aies assisté à cela, Reàdda.

\- Je… non, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

Reàdda regarda le sol, pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait appel aux Nains pour qu'ils lui vinrent en aide ? S'il les détestait tant, pourquoi les avoir contactés ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais elle choisit sagement de ne pas évoquer le sujet, car demander des explications envenimerait certainement la situation.

Mais surtout, elle ne devait pas lui révéler qu'elle n'en voulait pas aux Nains – ou du moins, elle n'y parvenait pas. Peut-être était-elle naïve ou inconsciente, car Ari n'avait pas foncièrement tort sur certains points – comme le fait que Girion eusse plusieurs fois averti le roi Thrór, par exemple. Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle l'empêchait d'en vouloir aux Nains.

Elle décida alors de changer de sujet.

« Et… comment se portent les survivants ? questionna-t-elle en espérant ne pas causer une nouvelle dispute.

\- Nous avons encore une vingtaine de blessés qui mettent du temps à se rétablir, dit Üfer. Les personnes valides aident à la reconstruction. Les hommes essentiellement, mais les femmes et les enfants aident également aux récoltes. Chacun tente de jouer un rôle à la réédification de Dale.

\- Dès que je le pourrai, je viendrai vous aider, assura Reàdda.

\- Hors de question ! s'opposa aussitôt Ari. Tu n'es pas en état !

\- Je peux marcher. Je n'ai presque plus de douleurs, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre. Je suis sûre que dans quelques jours, je serai parfaitement apte à vous aider.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que Sieur Girain s'y oppose, intervint Üfer. » Comme la jeune femme fronça son unique sourcil, il explicita : « Il assure la gestion de Dale depuis la mort du Roi. Je dois dire qu'il s'acquitte parfaitement de sa tâche. Il s'en veut beaucoup de ce qu'il t'est arrivé… il fera tout pour te préserver. »

Reàdda ouvrit la bouche, médusée. Girain culpabilisait ? C'était complètement insensé ! Mais d'un coup… elle se souvenait de ses paroles et de l'ombre sur son visage, alors qu'il était à son chevet.

« Pourquoi s'en veut-il ? demanda la jeune femme, la voix suraiguë. C'est moi qui ai agi ainsi, il n'est en rien responsable !

\- Il n'est pas de cet avis, annonça son père. Crois-moi, j'ai tenté de le convaincre du contraire. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis soupira. « Tout le monde est très affecté par l'attaque. Même si nous essayons de reprendre une vie ordinaire, de rebâtir nos maisons, nous restons tous marqués par ce qu'il s'est passé. Ceux qui restent doivent surmonter une terrible douleur : celle d'avoir survécu. Les tourments obscurcissent alors nos cœurs et nous font agir ou dire des choses que nous pouvons regretter. »

Il lança à Ari un regard lourd de sens. Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer par le nez, comme s'il était las ou énervé. Cependant, Reàdda sut que dans ces paroles sages, Üfer parlait également de lui-même, et de tant d'autres encore.

Ils continuèrent encore à marcher quelques minutes. Üfer et Ari apprirent à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas survécu aux flammes du dragon. Un nom la plongea dans un état proche du choc.

« Messire Smaïr est mort ? s'étrangla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

\- Oui, confirma sombrement Üfer. C'est un véritable malheur. Nous l'avons découvert dans les décombres de la maison royale de guérison. » Il soupira lourdement. « Il serait en vie s'il était resté chez les Elfes. »

Reàdda était à la fois peinée et révoltée. Smaïr était l'unique lien qui l'unissait avec Smyrill. Avant l'attaque, elle avait espéré renouer avec le vieil homme, le sortir de sa folie et faire revivre son fils à travers les souvenirs qu'ils auraient partagés. Mais le destin pouvait être traître et cruel. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se réadapter, de guérir, de découvrir Dale après de longues années d'errance, que la folie d'un monstre destructeur l'avait arraché à son avenir. Reàdda regretta profondément son trépas.

La jeune femme apprit également que beaucoup de personnes qu'elle connaissait n'étaient plus, et cela ombragea son cœur déjà peiné, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Elle leur conta avoir assisté à la mort de Rose, cette vieille dame au visage toujours souriant.

Dale avait aussi perdu beaucoup de ses soldats, à tel point qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une cinquantaine. Le visage de Smaïr frappa son esprit avec force.

« La nouvelle de la chute de Dale et d'Erebor va se répandre dans les terres alentours, commenta Ari, préoccupé. Trop de guerriers sont tombés. S'il devait y avoir une attaque ennemie demain, dans une semaine ou dans un an, nous ne serons jamais prêts. Nous ne pourrons faire face.

\- N'aurait-il pas été plus prudent de quitter Dale, dans ce cas ? »

Reàdda espérait que cette question ne provoquerait pas une nouvelle dispute. Cependant, elle s'interrogeait. Dale n'avait aucune défense : ses murailles étaient en grande partie détruites et ses soldats divisés par cinq. En effet, ils n'auraient aucune chance face à des adversaires armés et aguerris !

« Tu es clairvoyante, complimenta Üfer dans un sourire (le premier depuis bien trop longtemps). Mais il se trouve que Sieur Girain n'a pas voulu abandonner Dale, comme bon nombre d'entre nous. Nous espérons reconstruire notre cité avec l'aide des Hommes d'Esgaroth.

\- Je crains malheureusement que nous ne soyons trop exposés, contesta Ari. Je comprends les sentiments du fils du Roi, mais c'est très risqué.

\- Il nous faut espérer qu'aucun ennemi ne profite de l'occasion dans les prochains mois à venir. »

Ils arrivèrent soudain devant une petite bâtisse faite avec des planches de bois. Elle n'était pas très grande Ari dut baisser la tête pour passer la porte d'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

L'ameublement était très sommaire il y avait une commode sur la gauche, une table, une marmite disposée dans un coin et trois matelas disposés au fond de l'unique pièce. Reàdda eut un sourire : ils avaient prévu un matelas pour elle.

« Nous avons une surprise pour toi, dit soudain Ari, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et en sortit un objet auquel la jeune femme ne pensait plus et qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir.

Sa lyre ! Son bel instrument offert par sa mère, en bois de chêne blanc et aux pierres blanches scintillantes ! Il était bien là ! Reàdda s'approcha et le prit dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle l'analysa sous tous ses angles, caressant sa surface du bout des doigts et effleurant légèrement les cordes d'argent. Un son clair retentit aussitôt. Il fonctionnait !

« Comment ?... fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

\- Sieur Girain l'a récupéré peu de temps après l'attaque, expliqua Ari. Mère a eu raison de le faire fabriquer par les Elfes et les Nains. Il est intact ! »

La jeune femme continua de l'observer avec un regard maternel. Elle prenait lentement conscience de la valeur de cet instrument. Sa lyre était en effet le dernier héritage de sa mère, et son dernier lien avec Smyrill. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il ne fût pas brisé lors de sa chute. Des larmes de joie inondèrent ses yeux comme des étoiles illuminées par la lune.

Ils étaient tous trois épuisés par cette dure journée. Ils laissèrent la jeune femme se changer seule dans le cabanon pour la nuit ils avaient récupéré une fine robe beige à bretelles. C'était parfait pour dormir, se dit-elle : en cette fin de mois de mai, la température extérieure était clémente et, de toute manière, Reàdda n'avait nullement froid. Elle s'endormit rapidement sur son matelas malgré son manque d'épaisseur.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Une lumière grisâtre filtrait par l'unique ouverture du baraquement. Un bruit continu se faisait entendre il pleuvait. Quelques gouttes s'insinuaient même dans les planches de bois pour inonder le sol.

La pensée de sa mère décédée hanta immédiatement son esprit. Son cœur s'alourdit tandis que son estomac se tordit désagréablement. Reàdda sentit un vide incommensurable envahir son être. Elle soupira : cette sensation la poursuivrait des jours, voire des semaines durant, jusqu'à ce que la plaie se refermât… plus ou moins.

Elle frotta sa paupière et observa distraitement ses bandages. Ils étaient toujours aussi blancs, signes que sa peau n'avait pas pourri. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Non seulement elle causerait moins de soucis aux guérisseurs, mais en plus elle pourrait venir en aide plus facilement à ses compagnons.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle avisa du pain de froment sur la table accompagné de deux pommes. Elle mangea avec grand appétit car elle ne s'était que trop peu nourrie ces derniers temps. Elle se débarbouilla à l'aide d'un sceau froide disposée dans un coin, troqua sa robe légère pour ses habits d'homme, enfila ses bottes de cuir et sa lyre dans son dos, puis sortit.

Dès qu'elle eût mis un pied à l'extérieur, la jeune femme reçut des fines gouttes d'eau froide dans ses cheveux. Le ciel était chargé de nuages gris et semblait bien bas. Un doux crachin enveloppait Dale dans un rideau de brume. Impossible de voir à plus de dix mètres.

Reàdda ignorait où se trouvaient Ari et son père. Elles se mit alors à marcher au hasard, profitant de ce jour nouveau pour prendre connaissance de l'état de la cité. Elle fut seule durant quelques minutes avant de finalement tomber sur une vaste place. C'était celle où les Hommes du Val vendaient autrefois leurs jouets, les joyaux de Dale. La place n'avait pas été épargnée. Une dizaine d'hommes travaillaient durement à réparer ou construire des habitations. Elle passa près d'eux et les salua au loin. Ils lui rendirent la politesse, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

La jeune femme eut soudain une idée. Si elle avait bien compris, les Nains étaient venus sur la demande de son frère. Si elle se portait mieux, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de demeurer à Dale. Ils avaient des soucis bien plus urgents que les siens. Elle décida donc de retrouver la petite place où les Nains avaient installé leurs tentes. Elle espérait juste que sa famille ne s'inquiéterait pas de son absence.

Elle tenta de se fier à sa mémoire, mais c'était difficile de se repérer quand l'environnement n'était qu'un champ de ruines, et que la brume encombrait la vision. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, elle reconnut quelques sentiers dégagés qu'elle avait empruntés. Elle les suivit, croisant sur son passage quelques habitants qui lui renvoyèrent des hochements de tête ou des sourires. Elle discuta quelques-uns d'entre eux. Au cours d'une conversation, elle aperçut une tignasse blonde… reconnaissable entre mille.

Le cœur de Reàdda manqua un battement.

« Melwyn ! » (4)

Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre congé des deux hommes avec qui elle discutait. Elle s'élança vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt à l'entente de son prénom : un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage fatigué.

« Reàdda ! »

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent avec force. Elles étaient chacune heureuse de savoir l'autre en vie.

Melwyn était la seule véritable amie de Reàdda. Elle connaissait bien d'autres femmes à Dale, mais Melwyn était la seule à accepter son rang, sa situation de veuve qui en avait fait fuir beaucoup, son caractère introverti et sa passion inconditionnelle pour la lyre. En retour, Reàdda appréciait son goût étrange pour les combats, son vocabulaire parfois inapproprié, sa franchise déconcertante mais surtout sa joie de vivre contagieuse. Elles avaient secrètement pris l'autre pour modèle sans s'en rendre compte : Melwyn admirait le calme, la douceur et le respect des règles de Reàdda, tandis que cette dernière souhaiterait avoir la même hargne, le même courage et la même force de caractère que la jeune femme aux cheveux de blé.

Dans ces temps de malheur, cette découverte était une véritable lumière dans les ténèbres. Melwyn avait entendu parler des blessures de Reàdda, ainsi ne fut-elle donc pas surprise de voir tous ces bandages.

« Eh bien, je plains le pauvre guérisseur qui doit t'enfiler tous ces bandages ! dit-elle en s'esclaffant. »

Cela aussi, c'était du Melwyn tout craché. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de manières et disait les choses comme elle le pensait. Au tout début de leur amitié, ce caractère emporté avait effrayé Reàdda, qui avait craint d'être pervertie par ce langage. Mais au fil du temps, elle s'était habituée voire même attachée au franc-parler de Melwyn.

Elle apprit ainsi que ses parents avaient tous deux survécu et qu'ils tentaient de se reconstruire. Reàdda était véritablement heureuse pour son amie. Elles restèrent près d'une heure à discuter, à prendre des nouvelles, à partager leur douloureuse expérience. Melwyn dut ensuite partir pour aider ses parents aux champs. Reàdda savait que sa présence pouvait faire la différence, car la femme blonde avait une sacré force dans les muscles. Un soir, elle avait même frappé un homme qui insistait un peu trop à son goût pour finir la nuit chez lui. Même si elle dut s'expliquer auprès des soldats chargés de la surveillance de Dale, Melwyn ne regrettait en rien son geste, ce qui avait bien amusé Reàdda.

Reàdda reprit donc son chemin pour rejoindre les Nains, l'esprit déjà plus allégé que tout à l'heure. Plus elle se rapprochait des tentes des Nains, plus elle s'apercevait qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart des Hommes du Val. Elle ne croisa plus aucun habitant lorsque, trois rues après, elle atteignit le campement. Elle hésita alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres des trois tentes. Était-il approprié qu'elle vint leur rendre visite ? Après tout, elle n'allait pas retrouver des amis, mais des Nains étrangers dont l'un d'eux était prince d'Erebor.

Reàdda s'apprêta à marcher lorsqu'elle vit un pan de la plus grande tente se soulever. C'était Thorin en personne, vêtu d'une longue cape dont il rabattît le capuchon gris sur sa tête.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme. Elle se souvint alors du comportement très inapproprié qu'elle avait eu à son égard la veille et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle avait complètement oublié ce moment ! Elle avait osé attaquer le prince d'Erebor ! Revoir Melwyn l'avait trop détendue.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il pouvait très bien la faire arrêter ou la punir d'une quelconque manière. Même sans Montagne, elle soupçonnait le Nain d'être très attaché à son titre, et de continuer à agir en tant que tel.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait reculé de quelques pas. Elle fit précipitamment demi-tour, paniquée.

« Attendez ! »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Le Nain marchait d'un pas vif dans sa direction et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, comme si chacun jaugeait l'autre.

Les normes de la bienséance surpassèrent bientôt sa peur, car c'était une seconde nature chez elle de respecter les bonnes manières.

« Je vous salue, Prince Thorin ».

Elle s'inclina honorablement en avant, les mains croisées sous sa poitrine. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, continuant à la fixer de ce regard étrange et insistant.

« Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Je… tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous présenter mes excuses pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec vous hier… c'était indigne de ma part. »

Thorin fit claquer sa langue contre son palet :

« Laissez, laissez, n'en parlons plus !

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle humblement. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je… je voulais prévenir Maître Gróin que je me sentais mieux et qu'il ne serait probablement plus nécessaire de me prodiguer des soins.

\- Cela, ce sera à lui d'en juger, trancha le Nain, implacable. »

La jeune femme accusa la remarque, mais n'en fit rien paraître.

« Je ne souhaite pas être une charge pour vous.

\- Pourquoi cela vous importe-t-il ?

\- Je… vous avez dû faire des kilomètres pour une parfaite étrangère ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vous vous souciez donc réellement de nous ? »

La question surprit complètement Reàdda. Elle jeta un œil interrogatif au Nain aux cheveux de jais. Ses pupilles bleues baignaient toujours dans des spectres indicibles, signes d'une douleur latente, mais également dans une étrange attente.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pense votre frère !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Il ne vous a donc rien dit ? gronda Thorin, le visage soudain fermé. Votre frère a une toute autre opinion de nous, Demoiselle Reàdda. »

C'était donc cela. Il se cachait bien quelque chose derrière l'arrivée des Nains à Erebor, et cela avait un rapport avec Ari. S'il était connu qu'il croyait les Nains responsables, pourquoi Thorin avait-il accepté de se rendre à Dale et d'abandonner son peuple ? De même, pourquoi Ari était-il venu quérir leur aide s'il les détestait tant ? La jeune femme était perdue. Le Nain dut s'en apercevoir car il soupira.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur. Vous êtes trempée. »

Effectivement, la légère pluie qui tombait continuellement avait orné ses cheveux emmêlés de mille gouttes transparentes. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, dévoilant sous le coton l'épaisseur de ses bandages. Mais elle n'avait pas froid elle ressentait à peine la fraicheur de la pluie.

La jeune femme suivit donc Thorin à l'intérieur de sa tente personnelle. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette odeur de pierres et de pins qui l'avait frappée la première fois, mêlée à la fragrance masculine du prince d'Erebor. La pluie retombait doucement sur la tente, produisant un son doux et régulier.

Elle essaya de sécher ses cheveux, mais ses manches et ses mains étaient aussi mouillées que sa chevelure. Elle marcha timidement sur les lourds tapis qui ornaient le sol, de peur de les salir avec ses bottes pleines de boue.

« Tenez ».

Il lui donna un linge beige. Elle l'accepta et entreprit de sécher les pointes humides de ses cheveux. Une légère rougeur colora sa joue droite comme elle sentait le regard du prince sur elle.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer un petit tabouret près de la banquette. Lui-même prit place sur la chaise du bureau, qu'il tira de sorte à être face à la jeune femme. Il se pencha en avant, coudes sur les cuisses et mains liées.

« Votre frère ferait un très mauvais diplomate, asséna-t-il sans préambule.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Il n'a pas l'art de la parole. Il pourrait déclencher une guerre entre deux territoires sans aucun problème.

\- Mon frère n'est pas mon père, argua-t-elle timidement. Il tient de notre mère les décisions précipitées et l'ardeur des conversations.

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous tenez davantage de votre père ? »

Elle perçut un étrange mélange de curiosité et de sarcasme dans cette question. En effet, Üfer était quelqu'un de posé et sage. Il réfléchissait toujours plusieurs fois avant de prendre une décision. A l'inverse, Hwïteg, malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour les règles de bienséance, pouvait se montrer téméraire et très directe dans ses propos. D'après ses propres dires, c'était une caractéristique de sa branche paternelle, celle des musiciens.

Reàdda mentirait si elle disait tenir soit de l'un ou soit de l'autre. En réalité, elle ne se reconnaissait pas depuis quelques temps. Elle avait toujours respecté les règles de la cour et la place qu'elle devait occuper à Dale. Mais depuis son séjour au sein de la Montagne Solitaire, elle avait imperceptiblement changé. Elle s'intéressait aux choses politiques, prenait des décisions qui outrepassaient son rang et tenait même tête à son entourage.

Elle avait notamment désobéi à un ordre de Girain, qui avait presque la même valeur que celle d'un roi. Elle avait rompu la promesse faite à ses parents, refusant de s'échapper de la cité.

Thorin connaissait son père et son caractère. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait cerné la jeune femme et son tempérament changeant.

Reàdda entreprit de rappeler le véritable sujet de cette conversation.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela d'Ari ?

\- Votre frère est un excellent pisteur, expliqua le Nain. Il est parvenu à retrouver notre trace alors que nous nous sommes exilés plus à l'est. Il était dans une sombre colère. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Machinalement, elle porte une main à ses cheveux et en noua nerveusement les pointes. Elle remarqua que les mains de Thorin se serrèrent si fort que leurs jointures blanchirent.

« Il a _exigé_ que nos meilleurs guérisseurs se rendent au chevet de sa sœur mourante au prétexte que nous étions responsables de la venue du dragon et que notre médecine était nécessaire à sa survie. »

La révélation tomba comme un couperet. Sa voix était devenue un orage menaçant. Ses yeux lancèrent tant d'éclairs que Reàdda crut être foudroyée.

« Il nous a accusés d'être plus préoccupés par notre trésor que par notre peuple ! tonna-t-il en se levant soudainement. D'avoir fait fi des avertissements de votre Roi ! D'avoir offert Dale en pâture au dragon ! Ce sont des propos intolérables dont je puis vous assurer que votre frère aurait été sévèrement puni dans d'autres circonstances, d'autant plus qu'il est très mal placé pour tenir ce genre de discours alors qu'il est lui-même chasseur de trésors ! Je vous laisse imaginer la fureur de mon père et de mon grand-père, qui lui ont rappelé à juste titre que Dale a également profité de la richesse d'Erebor ! »

Reàdda déglutit difficilement et trembla malgré elle. Elle ne savait plus où se situer dans cette histoire. D'un côté il y avait Ari qui défendait l'idée que les Nains étaient responsables de la destruction de Dale mais de l'autre côté, Thorin protégeait son peuple et sa Montagne en rappelant que les Hommes du Val avaient su tirer profiter de son commerce et du savoir-faire des Nains.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le prince d'Erebor avait insisté pour que le roi Thrór acceptât la requête d'Ari ? C'était complètement invraisemblable au regard de ce que Thorin lui racontait.

« Pourtant, vous m'avez dit que c'était _vous_ qui aviez convaincu votre grand-père, osa demander la jeune femme. Pourquoi, dans ce cas ? Vous aviez toutes les raisons de refuser. »

Le Nain se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Il se rassit lourdement et détourna le regard. Néanmoins, il était toujours en colère, comme le montrait sa mâchoire contractée.

« Il est vrai, avoua-t-il tout bas. Cependant… »

Il ne poursuivit pas mais plongea son regard dans le sien. Reàdda se figea tandis qu'elle se sentait emprisonnée par ses prunelles bleues. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la salle du Trône d'Erebor, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois les yeux clairs du Prince. Elle était paralysée de la même manière. Toutefois, le contexte était tellement différent… et tellement plus tendu.

« Dans les faits... votre frère n'a pas tort. Voilà ! » (5). Une nouvelle fois, il se leva. Il n'osait plus affronter son œil vert. Alors il commença à faire les cent-pas dans la tente. « Notre famille a amassé un trésor qui ferait rougir le plus riche des hommes ! Il faisait la splendeur d'Erebor, la fierté de notre peuple et la jalousie des envieux ! Cependant… cependant, seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous se méfiaient. Tout cet or, tout cet argent, finiraient par attirer la convoitise. Nous sommes peu à avoir accordé du crédit aux propos de Girion… et cela a causé notre perte à tous. »

Il se tut soudain tandis que ses yeux reflétaient une culpabilité nouvelle. Reàdda posa alors une question sans même qu'elle n'eût de contrôle dessus :

« Faisiez-vous partie de ces rares personnes, Seigneur Thorin ? »

Il tourna vers elle un regard ombragé. Les tourments étaient si visibles sur son visage qu'elle en fut émue.

« Je me suis méfié, mais pas assez… Moi-même, j'étais fier de ce trésor. C'est le joyau de la Montagne ! Mais j'ai surpris mon grand-père quand il se croyait seul… j'ai vu comment il chérissait notre pierre sacrée, la Pierre Arcane. J'ai vu comment il pouvait passer des heures dans les galeries souterraines, à compter les pièces d'or et dépoussiérer quelques couronnes d'argent. J'ai vu comment il repoussait sans cesse votre roi comme si un voile obscur l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement. J'ai compris… qu'il était devenu davantage obsédé par son trésor que par son propre peuple… ou sa propre famille. »

Le Nain lui fit résolument face Reàdda se sentit écrasée par l'aura de noblesse qui se dégagea soudain de lui.

« Votre frère a raison… je l'admets, malgré toute la douleur que cette terrible vérité m'afflige. Ses paroles ont semé le doute dans mon esprit, et m'ont fait reconsidérer les événements sous un autre angle. Nous sommes en grande partie responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurai souhaité que nul mal ne vous soit fait, peuple de Dale. Mais les dragons sont des créatures diaboliques qui ne connaissent pas la pitié, seulement la destruction. Dès que ses ailes se sont agitées, notre avenir était condamné. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent. Elle percevait distinctement toute la peine et la fatalité qui suintaient de ces mots, de son être. Elle devinait également qu'il lui en coûtait d'avouer ainsi sa culpabilité et sa faiblesse.

« C'est pour cela que vous avez accepté la demande de mon frère ? demanda-t-elle, la voix nouée. Parce que vous vous sentiez responsable ? »

Thorin hocha sombrement la tête.

« C'est exact. Elle était plus que légitime, malgré toute la hargne qui avait pris possession de lui et qui aurait rebuté n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais lorsqu'il nous a parlé de vous, je… »

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Il réalisa qu'il s'apprêtait à en dire trop. Sa bouche demeurait entrouverte comme il réfléchissait à vive allure. Reàdda ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentit une grande chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne les contrôlât :

« Oui, Seigneur Thorin ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, pris au dépourvu.

« Je… euh…

\- Seigneur Thorin ? »

Reàdda reconnut la voix énergique de Maître Gróin. Thorin et elle se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit, derrière la tente.

« Entre, Gróin ! ordonna le Prince d'une voix forte. »

Reàdda sentit une grande déception l'envahir. Que voulait dire Thorin ? Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé s'était rompu d'un seul coup, comme le visage de Thorin avait repris toute sa sévérité.

Le guérisseur pénétra dans l'abri. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient humides, tandis que la cape qu'il portait était chargée d'eau. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son Prince n'était pas seul.

« Demoiselle Reàdda ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Elle est venue te faire part de son rétablissement, de ce qu'elle en dit, répondit Thorin. Pourrais-tu jeter un œil à ses blessures ? » Il s'interrompit alors et dit, sans regarder la jeune femme : « Si tu considères qu'elle est effectivement guérie, nous partirons sans plus tarder. »

Ces propos achevèrent de lui faire mal au cœur. Thorin semblait pressé de quitter Dale. Alors que son corps traduisait tout à l'heure l'ouverture et la compréhension, désormais, tous ses muscles étaient tendus et son regard fuyant.

Pourquoi Reàdda ressentait-elle une pointe de tristesse ? Était-ce en raison de la culpabilité que ressentait le Prince ? De son histoire ? Ou alors était-ce dû à quelque chose de plus profond, de plus caché à l'intérieur d'elle ?

Gróin hocha la tête et partit chercher son nécessaire d'apothicaire dans une tente voisine.

« Je suis désolée d'être la cause de votre souffrance, Seigneur Thorin, dit-elle alors. »

Le concerné se tourna légèrement vers elle. Ses sourcils haussés lui confirmèrent qu'il était surpris.

« Vous n'êtes pas heureux, ici, continua-t-elle. J'ignore quel est l'avis des autres citadins, mais vous vous êtes installés à l'écart pour leur échapper. Vous n'êtes là que pour moi… à _cause_ de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, enlevez-vous bien ça de la tête !

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? s'entêta-t-elle.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ignorez _tout_ de moi, gronda le Nain en lui faisant complètement face.

\- J'en sais assez désormais pour comprendre certains choses, Seigneur Thorin. Je suis une femme, certes, mais je ne suis pas sotte. Votre peuple a besoin de vous, tout comme vous avez besoin de lui. Tout votre être crie votre amour pour vos compagnons. Vous avez répondu à l'appel de mon frère, et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Je me sens mieux grâce aux guérisseurs, et vous avez eu le courage de m'annoncer la mort de ma mère, là où ma famille était trop affligée pour le faire. » Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes désormais libre de partir. Plus rien ne vous retient à Dale. »

Sa phrase fut à peine terminée que Gróin pénétra dans la tente avec ses outils. Thorin la regardait, la bouche ouverte, avant de finalement partir sans un mot, laissant le guérisseur examiner et changer les bandages de la jeune femme.

Dehors, la pluie s'était intensifiée. Elle chantait une triste mélopée, comme un écho aux souffrances de Dale. Ces gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur les ruines de la cité reflétaient des visages fermés, des murmures effrayés, des personnes éplorées, des tourments incessants, des colères incontrôlées. Mais chacun espérait que cette pluie purifierait les âmes endeuillées et les corps meurtris, pour ne plus avoir à se rappeler qu'un mois plus tôt, le dragon Smaug avait détruit Dale et pris possession de la Montagne.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(1) Musique : Nemo's egg – _Le monde de Némo_ (Extended version).

(2) Musique : _Dead Island trailer theme_ – Giles Lamb

(3) Musique : Castaway – _Seul au monde_

(4) Aryll's theme– _The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker_

(5) Musique : House Stark – _Game of Thrones_


	12. 11 L'enterrement de Hwïteg

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis navrée pour ce long moment d'absence. Le travail professionnel a pris le dessus sur l'écriture, et j'ai du mettre en suspend la fanfiction le temps d'avoir plus de libertés.

Normalement, ce chapitre devait s'intituler « Au son des cordes ». J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire car j'ai rédigé plusieurs fins à ce mini arc « Les Nains à Dale ». Comme le chapitre était trop long, je l'ai scindé en deux, d'où le seul chapitre 11 (assez court au final) pour aujourd'hui. La suite arrivera dans deux semaines !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent, m'écrivent et m'ajoutent à leurs suivis. Ca me fait beaucoup plaisir ! Je remercie enfin les personnes qui me lisent, simplement.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 11 : L'enterrement de Hwïteg

Smaug était sur Dale. Il planait comme une ombre menaçante et crachait ses jets de flamme sur les toits des maisons. Les cris des habitants s'élevaient tandis qu'ils brûlaient sous le feu. Soudain, à plusieurs mètres d'altitude du sol, il lâcha un corps… celui d'une jeune femme rousse qui vint s'écraser dans une rue en contrebas.

Reàdda ne vit pas sa mort, car elle se réveilla en sursaut, le corps plein de sueurs face à ce cauchemar qui semblait si réel.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les mêmes songes hantaient ses nuits, la tirant de son sommeil et la laissant avec un sentiment de terreur violent.

Cette nuit-là, elle eut terriblement chaud. Sa peau s'était comme embrasée, tant et si bien qu'elle eut l'impression que de véritables flammes avaient rongé son épiderme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation. Cependant, elle s'était faite la plus discrète possible afin de ne pas alerter son père ou son frère, qui dormaient non loin de sa couche. Hors de question de les tourmenter plus que nécessaire, surtout en pleine nuit alors qu'ils se reposaient après de dures journées de labeur. Elle tenta de se lever pour prendre l'air, mais impossible de bouger le petit doigt. Alors, pour ne pas réveiller sa famille, elle s'était mise en boule sur son matelas et avait fixé un point invisible du mur en face d'elle afin de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses douleurs. Elle dut lutter plusieurs fois contre les larmes comme elle ressassait ses cauchemars et pensait souvent à sa mère, seule face à ses pensées.

Heureusement, son père et son frère se levaient tôt afin de reconstruire Dale. Aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, ils étaient déjà debout à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Toutefois, ils ne s'attardèrent pas car eux non plus ne souhaitaient pas réveiller la jeune femme. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le cabanon, Reàdda laissa enfin échapper les gémissements qui étaient prisonniers de sa gorge depuis plusieurs heures. Elle tâta ses bandages ils étaient humides. Elle espérait que ses blessures n'avaient pas saigné ou suinté… mais il était hors de question pour elle de les inspecter. Elle voulait éviter autant que possible d'avoir à y faire face.

Elle songea alors à Gróin et Thorin. Devait-elle les prévenir de ces accès de souffrance ? Dans quel état se trouvaient ses blessures ? S'étaient-elles aggravées ? La sagesse lui murmurait de prévenir le guérisseur d'Erebor afin qu'il examinât ses plaies. Cependant, son cœur lui hurlait de taire ses douleurs et de ne rien révéler à ce propos. Les Nains devaient rejoindre les leurs. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps avec les soucis de la jeune femme, d'autant plus que Gróin était satisfait de son état (dans une certaine mesure, car son corps portait toujours de terribles stigmates).

Au bout d'une heure interminable, durant laquelle elle s'exerça à faire bouger tous ses muscles et os, Reàdda fut en état de se redresser sur ses fesses. Elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse tandis qu'une migraine enfermait sa tête dans un étau. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement tombée malade à cause des températures extérieures. Elle se contenta de cette raison et ne chercha pas à trouver une explication à son mal outre-mesure. Penser à son corps lui donnait la nausée, et elle voulait le moins possible y être confrontée. Les séances de guérison avec le Nain étaient largement suffisantes. Elle avait rapidement perdu sa détermination à accepter son état actuel.

L'aube apportait une douce clarté à la pièce. De la nourriture reposait sur la table. Elle n'avait pas très faim ce matin, mais elle se força à se nourrir elle était beaucoup trop maigre pour se permettre de ne pas manger. Ses mouvements étaient douloureux mais devenaient déjà plus supportables à mesure que les minutes passaient. Reàdda acheva de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fatigue passagère et qu'elle se rétablirait dans la journée. Elle sortit donc du cabanon, relativement confiante, après s'être lavée (une épreuve douloureuse pour la jeune femme qui rejetait son corps) et habillée pour la journée.

Quelques nuages paressaient dans le ciel rosé du matin. La jeune femme perçut distinctement l'odeur fraiche de la nuit qui imprégnait encore les vestiges alentours. Les détails de son environnement lui apparaissaient plus clairement que d'habitude : elle remarqua immédiatement le moineau qui lissait ses plumes sur les restes d'un toit, la texture épaisse de flaques d'eau envasées par la boue, les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur les pierres d'une maisonnette. Dans ses oreilles filtraient les rumeurs de la brise, les battements d'ailes d'un corbeau, des planches en bois que l'on déplaçait au loin, les roues d'une charrette qui rebondissaient sur les gravats.

Reàdda était figée sur le seuil de son cabanon, à la fois émerveillée et étonnée par toutes les sensations que son corps percevait. Elle ignorait qu'un corps humain pouvait voir, entendre et sentir avec une telle précision. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, à moitié entravées par les bandages. Elle était soulagée, car à ses yeux, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle guérissait. Son corps endommagé apprenait certainement à se réapproprier ses cinq sens. Elle ne se rappelait pas voir, entendre et sentir avec autant d'acuité. Tout son environnement lui apparaissait avec une clarté qui frisait l'extraordinaire. Aucun détail ne lui échappait, tant et si bien qu'elle demeura quelques instants sur le perron à enregistrer tout ce que ses sens avaient à offrir. Sa migraine et sa nausée ne furent plus que de mauvais souvenirs.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand progressivement, les rumeurs de conversations lointaines lui parvinrent. Reàdda se secoua intérieurement et décida de s'activer. Elle savait où se rendre. Elle avait entendu Ari parler de la Grande place ce matin. C'était la partie de Dale la plus réaménagée, mais elle nécessitait encore des heures de travail manuel. La jeune femme leur viendrait en aide, aujourd'hui. En effet, elle en avait assez de ne rien faire, de ne pas aider les siens à reconstruire leur cité. C'était un jour nouveau pour la jeune femme, qui espérait bien rattraper le long mois qu'elle avait manqué à comater.

Elle croisa sur son chemin des habitants avec qui elle s'empressa de discuter. Des quelques conversations qu'elle partagea ne ressortirent que de tristes nouvelles. Les hommes étaient éreintés par les travaux manuels, les femmes fatiguées par l'entretien de leurs foyers précaires, les enfants épuisés par des journées interminables qu'ils tentaient d'occuper en aidant les adultes ou en jouant dans les décombres. Un point commun reliait néanmoins tous ces individus : chacun avait perdu un père, une mère, une sœur, un frère, un fils, une fille. Beaucoup étaient orphelins, sans parents, ou même sans famille aucune.

Cependant, une maigre lueur d'espoir brillait dans le cœur des survivants : Girain. Tous avaient évoqué le jeune homme. Il mettait tant de hargne à redresser Dale, tant de passion à remotiver les âmes éplorées, tant de volonté à se relever malgré les blessures… ! Il était omniprésent, s'échinait à motiver tous les survivants, ordonnait les reconstructions, participait avec ferveur aux travaux… Les habitants étaient témoins des efforts incessants du fils du roi Girion, et cela leur insufflait la force de poursuivre en dépit des maux.

Lorsqu'elle parvint sur la Grande place, Reàdda le vit immédiatement. Il était vêtu simplement malgré son rang – une chemise en toile beige aux manches retroussées ainsi qu'un pantalon marron très sale – et discutait avec Ari et un autre homme relativement âgé dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Autour d'eux, les maisons en pierres avaient été pratiquement toutes reconstruites. Deux charrettes pleines de denrées attendaient que l'on les débarrassât de leurs charges. Mais surtout, la Demeure royale avait été redressée. Ce n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de son prestige passé, mais somme toute, elle symbolisait encore la puissance de Dale et surtout la force de ses habitants qui n'abandonneraient pas leur cité bien-aimée.

La jeune femme s'approcha des trois hommes. Ari la remarqua et lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Girain se tourna finalement vers elle. Ses cheveux et sa barbe noirs avaient poussé, lui semblait-il. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette nuit où il était à son chevet. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, bien qu'en réalité, cela ne faisait que quelques jours.

Cela était bien suffisant pour que Reàdda fût choquée par ce qu'elle vit. Sa tenue, ses cheveux, sa barbe, lui parurent des détails bien insignifiants par rapport à ce que son œil découvrait.

Avant ce jour, avant l'attaque, Girain représentait pour elle l'incarnation même de l'insouciance. Le fils du roi n'avait que faire des codes de la cour, n'était pas pressé d'exécuter les ordres et préférait faire des farces à son amie musicienne.

Mais ce Girain-là faisait partie de ses souvenirs, car ses traits juvéniles et insouciants qui ornaient d'ordinaire son visage étaient désormais remplacés par une expression grave et soucieuse. La jeune femme était troublée par les plis de son front, le froncement de ses sourcils épais, les ténèbres de ses yeux, l'affaissement de ses fossettes et la raideur de ses lèvres fines.

Reàdda sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Girain faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Ses yeux détaillaient les bandages qui recouvraient la moitié de son visage ses pupilles ombragées sombrèrent alors dans une épaisse noirceur. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement tant elle se sentit écrasée par ces prunelles charbonneuses. Elle se souvint de la douceur de ses pupilles marrons, pareilles aux feuilles d'automne…

… mais brûlées par des flammes destructrices, il n'en restait plus désormais que des cendres noires.

« Bonjour, petite sœur, dit Ari d'un ton avenant. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sa grande main qui se posa sur son épaule gauche la fit sursauter. Elle quitta Girain du regard pour dévisager son frère. Elle perçut dans ses épaules la raideur propre aux survivants, qui ne quittait désormais plus les corps traumatisés par l'attaque du dragon. Cependant, il paraissait plus détendu que la veille. Reàdda en fut soulagée.

« Plutôt bien, je te remercie, répondit-elle, la voix légère. » Elle se garda bien de mentionner l'affreuse nuit qu'elle avait passée. « Où est Père ?

\- Il s'occupe des préparatifs pour la mise en terre de notre mère, annonça-t-il, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Cela devrait avoir lieu dans le courant de l'après-midi. »

Reàdda hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Girain continuait de la dévisager malgré son unique œil, elle remarqua que ses mains étaient devenues des poings et convulsaient. La question qui lui vint à l'esprit franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'eût de contrôle dessus :

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Sieur Girain ? »

La question prit tout le monde de court Ari et le mystérieux individu tournèrent un regard surpris vers le jeune homme, puis remarquèrent qu'il paraissait en effet extrêmement tendu.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. »

Girain partit précipitamment sur ces quelques mots prononcés à la hâte, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer le même air qu'eux. Reàdda haussa son sourcil gauche tandis qu'elle le regardait partir.

« Euh… je suis confuse, bredouilla-t-elle, très gênée. Je ne voulais pas l'incommoder.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Ari en soupirant.

\- Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? insista-t-elle. »

Ari adressa un regard appuyé à l'homme qui assistait silencieusement à cette scène.

« Tu peux nous laisser, Lari ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta ce dernier sans rechigner. Je vais m'occuper des travaux pour les remparts ouest, comme convenu. »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant le frère et la sœur seuls.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

\- Lari, notre maître charpentier qui se charge des réparations du faubourg ouest.

\- Très bien… » Elle lança un œil peiné vers son frère. « Qu'arrive-t-il à Sieur Girain, Ari ?

\- Père t'en avait déjà parlé… il s'en veut terriblement pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé…

\- Mais ce n'est pas de… !

\- Je sais bien, je sais bien ! la coupa Ari en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Malheureusement, il ne veut rien entendre. Nous l'avions averti de ta… nouvelle apparence, mais je pense que te découvrir ainsi a été trop dur à supporter. »

Reàdda baissa la tête. Elle culpabilisait grandement en s'imaginant la douleur que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il une telle peine ? Il devait pleurer pour les disparus, pas s'en vouloir pour elle qui était bien vivante.

« Je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle avec une soudain détermination dans la voix. Il ne doit pas se tourmenter pour des choses aussi futiles…

-Futiles ? répéta Ari, abasourdi. Reàdda… tu as été gravement blessée ! Ce qui t'est arrivé est loin d'être « futile » !

\- Mais il y a des choses bien plus graves ! »

Il la saisit soudain par les épaules, l'air austère.

« Reàdda… tu as été brûlée par le feu du dragon ». Ce retour brutal à ce jour funeste fut comme un poignard qu'on lui plantait dans le cœur. « Ces bandages que tu portes te rappelleront toujours le calvaire que tu as subi. Tu ne _pourras_ jamais oublier et tu ne _dois_ pas oublier, petite sœur. Là, tu es en train d'atténuer la réalité. Tu atténues l'atrocité que tu as subie… _jamais_ , tu m'entends ? »

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Son frère avait raison. Il était plus simple d'effacer que de se rappeler. Oublier ce passé… serait nier ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais d'un côté, était-il raisonnable de vivre dans les fantômes du passé ? Elle était perdue… cependant, elle était d'accord avec Ari sur un point. Elle avait vécu un enfer… et son corps en porterait toujours les stigmates. Toutefois, elle se refusait à assister à la douleur perpétuelle de ses proches. Ils n'avaient pas à souffrir pour ses blessures… Reàdda ne supporterait de voir la pitié, la culpabilité ou la tristesse dans leurs yeux. Elle devait se montrer forte.

Seulement… elle en était _incapable_. Ari l'ignorait, mais son corps portait la marque maudite du dragon. Et cela, elle _devait_ l'oublier. A tout prix.

Elle se reprit intérieurement : elle ne devait pas fléchir devant son frère ! Girain était la priorité.

« Je te remercie pour ces paroles, Ari, dit-elle en lui offrant un œil plein de volonté, mais cela ne me détournera pas de mon souhait. Je vais parler à Sieur Girain. Il le faut. »

Ari l'observa quelques secondes avant de soudainement la plaquer contre son torse. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste énergique. Son rire s'engouffra avec force dans ses oreilles. Reàdda en eut le souffle coupé, mais pas uniquement à cause de ce mouvement brusque. Elle avait l'impression de revenir des semaines, des mois, des années en arrière. Ari agissait toujours ainsi avec elle pour lui témoigner son affection ou la taquiner. C'était dans ses habitudes, de la plaquer contre son torse et de la décoiffer. Généralement, Reàdda riait contre la chemise de son frère ou rouspétait envers ce démêlage impromptu de cheveux.

Alors, une vive émotion la saisit toute entière, car elle réalisa que malgré les catastrophes, malgré les douleurs et les pertes, certaines choses demeureraient inchangées. Son frère la taquinerait toujours ainsi. Il lui témoignerait son amour avec les mêmes gestes. Reàdda fut encore plus déterminée à partir à la rencontre de Girain. Elle devait effacer ces plis soucieux de son visage juvénile et lui faire retrouver toute son insouciance, toute sa joie de vivre, qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était autrefois.

Reàdda remercia son frère avec un sourire éclatant, puis s'en alla en courant. Elle suivit le chemin emprunté par le fils du roi, en espérant qu'il ne fût pas trop éloigné. Elle finit par le retrouver au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche. Elle eut alors un sourire attendri tandis qu'elle le regardait discuter avec une vieille dame. Tout son corps témoignait de sa douceur. Elle eut alors une pensée pour Rose, qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver en dépit de tous ses efforts…

Girain finit par la remarquer. Reàdda lui adressa un timide sourire, comme si elle n'osait pas le déranger. Il comprit qu'elle était venue pour lui et personne d'autre. Il prit congé de la vieille femme et s'approcha de Reàdda. Elle remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux étaient prudents, tandis que son visage était à nouveau crispé dans cette froideur inhabituelle. La jeune femme sentit aussitôt une pointe dans son cœur. C'était donc elle qui avait une si mauvaise influence sur Girain ? Le rendait-elle malheureux par sa seule présence ?

Alors, elle perdit son sourire tandis qu'une lueur de tristesse brilla dans son œil vert. Quand Girain se fut suffisamment approché de la jeune femme et qu'il remarqua sa peine soudaine, il ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

« Sieur Girain, asséna-t-elle de but en blanc, la voix tremblante. Un mot de vous, et je disparais de votre vue à tout jamais. »

La phrase le choqua tellement qu'il en ouvrit la bouche d'hébétement.

« Que… ?

\- Vous souffrez de me voir ainsi, je le lis dans vos yeux ! expliqua-t-elle, tandis que sa voix se brisait. Je ferai en sorte de ne plus me trouver en travers de votre chemin, je vous le jure, mais écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire une dernière fois ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, la seule fautive c'est m… »

Sans crier gare, il brandit une main à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage atrophié.

« Assez, Reàdda, intima-t-il avec fermeté. Ce n'est pas à toi de te justifier ainsi. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui doit répondre de ses actes, c'est moi.

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne serais pas dans cet état si j'avais été plus prudent, affirma-t-il sans hésitation. Il est vrai que te voir ainsi… est une grande souffrance pour moi. Tes blessures me rappellent sans arrêt mon échec… tout comme le reste. » Il balaya les vestiges alentours d'un regard assombri. « Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour protéger ceux que j'aimais. Je ne mérite pas d'être le fils du roi Girion. »

Reàdda était sidérée. Elle ne pensait pas que la peine de Girain était si grande, et sa culpabilité si profonde. Les paroles de Gróin émergèrent de sa mémoire. Le jeune homme était en train de se faire engloutir par les ténèbres… le deuil était trop lourd à supporter, et les regrets trop tenaces pour les oublier…

« Ne dites pas une telle chose, Sieur Gir…

\- Ne m'appelle plus « Sieur Girain », je t'en conjure Reàdda ! »

Sa voix était coléreuse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, la gorge étranglée. Elle était choquée de voir Girain dans un tel état. Jamais il ne s'était montré virulent avec elle. Or, cette noirceur qu'elle apercevait dans ses prunelles était bien dirigée contre elle.

Depuis combien de temps Girain avait-il basculé dans l'amertume et les tourments ?

« Je ne mérite aucune titre, pas plus que ton respect ! continua-t-il, tempétueux. Je _t'_ ai abandonnée au dragon ! J'ai abandonné _mon père_ au dragon ! J'ai abandonné _Dale_ au dragon ! Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un bon à rien qui n'a jamais su tenir son rang, ni faire honneur à sa famille ! »

Comme s'il ne pouvait supporter davantage la présence de Reàdda, il tourna brusquement les talons et partit sans un mot. La jeune femme demeura tétanisée de longues secondes, retournant dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler, encore et encore.

La peau de son visage devint blême tandis que ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Elle avait soudain une terrible envie de pleurer. Elle avait l'impression qu'une part d'elle venait de se briser. Les mots et l'attitude de Girain étaient comme des poignards plantés dans son cœur. A chaque coup, sa peine s'agrandissait comme une plaie ouverte. A ses yeux, ce n'étaient pas seulement des paroles, mais les prémices d'une vision affreuse.

La perte de son ami.

Elle le sentait s'éloigner de lui sans qu'elle ne pût faire quoi que ce fut pour le retenir… comme si elle cherchait à capturer de la fumée entre ses doigts.

Girain était en train de lui tourner le dos, irrémédiablement.

Elle qui avait tant espéré le faire redevenir comme avant ! Mais la réalité la frappa aussi durement qu'un poing dans la figure. Girain était atteint d'un mal profond. Il n'était plus le même, et ne se remettrait probablement jamais de l'attaque de Smaug.

Et elle, Reàdda ? Que ferait-elle ? Pourrait-elle le changer ? Le laisserait-elle disparaitre ainsi de sa vie ?

Serait-elle atteinte du même mal ?

Reàdda se mit à errer au hasard des sentiers, la tête pleine d'interrogations et de peurs insidieuses. Elle craignait pour Girain, mais aussi pour ses compagnons. Le fils du roi ne devait pas être le seul dans cet état d'abattement. Ils étaient probablement plus nombreux qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Reàdda ! »

La jeune femme se retourna : cette voix claire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Melwyn. Reàdda sentit ses tourments s'évaporer progressivement en la voyant approcher, les yeux pétillant et les lèvres roses étirées en un beau sourire. Des personnes comme Melwyn parvenaient à émerger de ces brumes envahissantes pour continuer à exister. Et le sourire radieux de la jeune femme insuffla à Reàdda l'espoir de voir renaître la vie dans les yeux éteints des survivants.

« Bien le bonjour, Melwyn ! salua-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

\- Bonjour Reàdda ! »

Melwyn courut dans sa direction et tendit aussitôt sa main droite. Une chaine rouillée s'échappait de ses doigts repliés.

« Je t'ai trouvée un médaillon. Il appartenait à mon arrière-grand-mère.

\- Mais… alors non, Melwyn ! s'offusqua Reàdda. C'est un souvenir de ta famille, c'est bien trop précieux !

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, cela fait des décennies qu'il était enfermé dans une boite à bijoux et entassé quelque part dans notre grenier, expliqua Melwyn sans se démonter. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fondu ! Mes parents ont dit qu'ils seraient heureux qu'il ait une autre vie.

\- … tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! Le but d'un médaillon, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose. Or, celui de mon arrière-grand-mère n'a jamais rien renfermé. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un collier qui s'est usé avec le temps. Prends-le ! »

Alliant le geste à la parole, elle captura d'un geste vif sa main droite et déposa dans sa paume le médaillon. Effectivement, le bijou était très endommagé par le temps. Reàdda l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur… c'était parfait.

« Tu as dit à tes parents pourquoi je recherchais un médaillon ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, et ils n'y ont vu aucun problème.

\- C'est vrai ? fit Reàdda avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas très au fait des affaires politiques de notre royaume, expliqua posément Melwyn. Tu m'as bien dit que ton frère n'aimait pas les Nains, et beaucoup partagent son avis. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'opinion de tous. Nous, nous sommes heureux de voir que les Nains soient à Dale. Rien ne les y obligeait. Ils sont venus nous aider à reconstruire nos maisons.

\- Ils ont fait ça ?

\- Oui… et il y en a un qui m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi. »

Soudain, les yeux bleu foncé de Melwyn brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse. Reàdda haussa son sourcil, surprise, et ouvrit la bouche d'un air bête, avant de demander :

« C… comment cela ? demanda Reàdda, prudente.

\- Eh bien, dès qu'il a su que je te connaissais, il s'est montré très curieux. Et à voir ta tête toute rouge, je suis sûre que tu sais de qui je parle. »

Effectivement, sa joue droite s'était joliment parée d'une couleur rosée. Le visage d'un Nain en particulier apparut dans son esprit. Mais peut-être se trompait-elle… Le guérisseur Groin pouvait tout aussi bien être à l'origine de cette « curiosité » …

« Que t'a demandé le Seigneur Thorin ? »

La question était sortie spontanément de sa bouche.

« AH ! s'exclama soudain Melwyn en la pointant du doigt. Tu sais donc comment il s'appelle ! Et c'est un Seigneur, en plus ! Tu as beaucoup d'amis très haut placés, Reàdda ! »

Son visage entier et ses oreilles s'enflammèrent véritablement. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Reàdda ne s'était pas sentie aussi honteuse de sa vie. Elle baissa la tête, espérant que ses cheveux cacheraient son embarras…

« Tu es tellement expressive, Reàdda, que s'en est drôle ! dit Melwyn en riant. Il te met dans tous tes états, dis donc, ce Seigneur !

\- Tu te fais des idées Melwyn, dit la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée. Nous avons juste discuté à quelques reprises, mais c'est tout, rien de plus, je t'assu…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! apaisa Melwyn en levant les mains au ciel tout en continuant à rire. En tout cas, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir avant que les Nains ne partent pour de bon. »

Thorin, s'inquiéter pour elle ? Les Nains, partir pour de bon ?

« Les Nains vont quitter Dale ? demanda Reàdda.

\- J'ai entendu des hommes dire qu'ils partiraient dans la journée, expliqua Melwyn, tout sérieux retrouvé. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, je n'en sais rien. Peu d'entre nous connaissent la véritable raison de leur arrivée.

\- Tu… tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Tu es courant, toi ?

\- Je… »

Reàdda ne comprenait pas. Presque personne n'était au courant que c'était Ari qui était parti exiger la présence des Nains au chevet de sa sœur mourante ? Cela devait-il rester secret ? Pourtant, Reàdda ne voyait aucune raison de cacher une telle chose. Ce fut pourquoi elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'annoncer la vérité à son amie.

« Ils sont venus pour moi, lui dit-elle. Ari pensait que la médecine des Nains pourrait m'aider à guérir…

\- Oh, je comprends, murmura Melwyn, le regard triste. C'est à cause de tes brûlures, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune femme rousse hocha timidement la tête. « Tu sais, je ne t'en parle pas pour t'éviter d'y penser… je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je n'ose pas t'en parler par peur ou dégoût…

\- Cela n'a jamais été le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Reàdda dans un doux sourire.

\- Le médaillon, c'est pour ce Thorin ? questionna soudain Melwyn. C'est lui qui a perdu sa fille ?

\- Non, c'est le guérisseur qui s'est occupée de moi, Maître Gróin. Il a beaucoup fait pour moi… c'est sûrement ridicule comme présent, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir de plus. »

A vrai dire, Reàdda avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce cadeau. L'histoire de Gróin l'avait bouleversée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait présagé. Souvent, elle s'était remémorée les mots du guérisseur alors qu'il lui contait la perte de son enfant. Elle demeurait toujours admirative de sa bonhomie et de sa volonté de fer ; là où sa famille était ébranlée par la mort de sa mère, le Nain était parvenu à aller au-delà de la souffrance. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence qu'il s'était forgée pour mieux surmonter la douleur, ou alors les Nains avaient une force de caractère qui surpassait celle de la race des Hommes. Dans tous les cas, sa bienveillance avait été bénéfique pour la jeune femme, qui n'oublierait jamais son empathie et ses conseils, sans oublier ses soins qui l'avaient grandement aidée à se rétablir… tout du moins physiquement.

Ce fut donc dans la soirée de la veille qu'elle demanda une faveur à Melwyn : trouver un médaillon dans lequel elle pourrait insérer une mèche de ses cheveux. Gróin lui avait dit que sa fille était rousse... Reàdda espérait que le guérisseur continuerait à chérir son souvenir à travers cette chevelure qu'elles semblaient partager… car elle doutait que le Nain eut le temps de conserver des souvenirs de sa fille au regard de ce qui était arrivé à la Montagne…

« Ce sera parfait, la rassura Melwyn d'une voix douce. » Son regard s'assombrit tout à coup, et Reàdda fronça les sourcils. « C'est aujourd'hui que… que… ta mère se fait enterrer ? »

La douleur du deuil, inscrite dans ton son être depuis la terrible révélation, s'embrasa instantanément. Effectivement, son père lui avait annoncé la veille que la mise en terre s'effectuerait en début d'après-midi. Reàdda avait très peur de ce moment, qui réveillerait toute la souffrance qu'elle essayait de tarir au plus profond d'elle depuis des jours. Cependant, elle savait aussi cet instant nécessaire pour sa reconstruction.

Et puis surtout, sa mère devait reposer parmi les siens, dans la terre de ses ancêtres. Elle n'avait que trop attendu.

« Oui… peu après que le soleil ait atteint son zénith, répondit Reàdda d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Je suis désolée, Reàdda, continua Melwyn en posant une main affectueuse sur son bras. J'aurai tant souhaité que cela ne t'arrive pas.

\- Je pense que nous aurions tous souhaité que ce jour funeste n'arrive pas, dit-elle avec aplomb. Tous ces morts… toute cette ruine… personne ne mérite un sort aussi tragique. »

Melwyn hocha la tête, le regard triste. C'était bien la première fois que Reàdda lui voyait cette expression.

« Beaucoup de gens pensent que ce sont la faute des Nains. »

Sa main, toujours posée sur le bras de son amie, sentit la brusque crispation de son corps.

« De mon humble avis, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Reàdda haussa son sourcil, étonné.

« Ce Thorin… commença-t-elle. Quand il est venu, il y a une semaine, nous aider à rebâtir nos granges pour le bétail… tout le monde est parti. En le regardant comme s'il était le diable.

\- Mais toi… tu es restée ? Dit-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, je suis restée. J'ai bien entendu des rumeurs concernant les Nains… mais tu me connais. Je n'aime pas les ragots. »

Melwyn sourit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Reàdda se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'aider. J'ai bien évidemment accepté : il faudrait être un idiot fini pour refuser en ces temps difficiles ! Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi les gens l'évitaient. »

L'oeil dégagé de Reàdda s'écarquilla considérablement. Elle reconnaissait bien là le franc-parler de son amie !

« Tu… tu lui as demandé ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et puis, je ne savais pas qu'il était un seigneur. Pour moi, c'était un Nain comme un autre (1).

\- Que t'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Rien ! Il s'est refermé tout à coup. Impossible de lui sous-tirer quoi que ce soit. Alors je lui ai parlé.

\- Parlé ? Comment ça ?

\- Je lui ai raconté tout ce qui me passait par la tête. »

Reàdda avait du mal à s'imaginer la scène sans sourire bêtement. Pour avoir discuté plusieurs fois avec le Prince d'Erebor, elle savait que la patience n'était pas son fort. Or, Melwyn était un vrai moulin à paroles : elle pouvait parler pendant des minutes entières sans s'arrêter. Elle adorait raconter des histoires.

« Comment a réagi le Seigneur Thorin ?

\- Il m'a écouté sans rien dire (2). Jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose une question. Sur toi.

\- S… Sur moi ? Répéta la jeune femme en bégayant.

\- J'étais en train de lui raconter que j'avais une amie très haut placée qui pourrait me dire pourquoi les gens l'évitaient ainsi. Il m'a demandé qui était cette personne.

\- Moi… une amie très haut placée ? Reprit Reàdda en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Par rapport au Prince Thorin, je ne suis rien.

\- Peut-être rien à tes yeux… mais quand je lui ai dit ton nom, il était soudain très intéressé.

\- Mais… pourquoi donc ?

\- Il voulait savoir des choses sur toi. Ton âge, ta famille, tes loisirs… Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais de lui donner ces informations que s'il me disait pourquoi les gens l'évitaient. Je n'ai jamais su sa réponse, car un de ses amis de petite taille est venu le chercher à ce moment-là ».

Melwyn haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

« En soi, je savais très bien pourquoi les Hommes du Val l'évitaient. Mais je voulais sa vision des choses. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! »

Reàdda était très perplexe. Elle se demandait pourquoi le Seigneur Thorin s'était ainsi intéressé à elle. Son âge ? Ses passe-temps ? La jeune femme trouvait cela suspect. Le Nain était quelqu'un de prudent et d'avisé. S'il souhaitait ces informations… ce n'était pas simplement pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il y avait autre chose.

« Tu es très pensive, dis-moi, la coupa Melwyn dans ses réflexions.

\- Oui, pardonne-moi. C'est juste que… tout cela est étrange.

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Reàdda, étonnée.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Reàdda haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

« Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de discuter. Il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. » Elle marqua une légère pause. « J'aurais préféré que ce soit Sieur Girain qui s'inquiète ainsi pour moi ».

Son ami lui manquait, et elle craignait de perdre définitivement son amitié.

« Il a beaucoup changé, tu sais, lui confia Melwyn. Il n'en montre rien, mais il ne parvient pas à surmonter la perte de son père et... »

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais une voix la coupa soudain.

« Reàdda ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent d'un mouvement. C'était Ari qui avançait vers eux d'un pas déterminé. Il salua rapidement Melwyn puis se tourna vers sa sœur, le regard sombre.

« Il est temps, dit-il simplement ».

Reàdda ne s'était pas rendue compte que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle avait beaucoup conversé avec son amie. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras.

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, Melwyn… si tu acceptes, bien entendu ».

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds comprit immédiatement et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

L'enterrement de Hwiteg se déroula à l'écart des murmures de la ville (3). Le nouveau cimetière, construit pour accueillir les victimes de Smaug, était encombré de pierres tombales sobres et serrées les unes à côté des autres. Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour ce lopin de terre. Le roi Girion avait été enterré dans ce qu'il restait de l'ancien cimetière, à moitié dévasté par l'attaque, sous une stèle impressionnante et richement décorée.

Peu de personnes étaient présentes, ce dont Reàdda fut satisfaite. Elle était entourée de son père, son frère, Melwyn, de Girain et d'une dame de la cour avec laquelle sa mère partageait beaucoup de son temps libre. Son corps avait été disposé dans un linceul en toile et mis en terre par deux hommes volontaires. Reàdda ne put assister à ce funèbre spectacle et ferma ses yeux. Elle sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule. A vrai dire, elle se refusait à conserver ce souvenir terrible. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle se força à se rappeler les doux moments partagés avec sa tendre mère. Elle entendit vaguement le discours prononcé par son père, qui parlait d'une voix tremblante et mouillée. Une éternité sembla s'écouler tandis que la plaie dans son coeur, marque du deuil, se rouvrait douloureusement. Cependant, elle ne pleura pas, car son corps avait déjà tant versé.

« Tu restes, Reàdda ? »

Elle ouvrit son œil valide. Ari la dévisageait, les yeux brillants.

« Oui… j'aimerais être seule avec elle, encore un peu.

\- Nous comprenons, dit Üfer. Nous serons sur la place du Marché, si tu nous cherches. »

Reàdda hocha la tête. D'un seul coup, elle étreignit entre ses bras son père et son frère qui, surpris sur le moment, le lui rendirent affectueusement. Elle échangea un sourire avec l'ancienne amie de sa mère qui quitta les lieux, avant que son regard ne tombât sur Girain. Il l'observait à quelques pas d'elle. La jeune femme fut bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même tant son visage était impassible. Subitement, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle guetta ses gestes sans mot dire, mais ne put masquer son étonnement lorsqu'il posa une main douce sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé ».

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il partit d'un pas vif. Reàdda amorça un geste pour le retenir, puis se ravisa. Il serait resté si tel était son désir. Elle se contenta donc de cette marque d'affection, qui lui semblait presqu'impossible ce matin.

La jeune femme fit face à la tombe de sa mère. Au-dessus d'elle, les oiseaux flânaient dans le ciel. Le soleil baignait la place d'une chaleur certaine. Elle avait chaud dans ses habits d'homme et sentit la lumière de l'astre chauffer le dessus de son crâne. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Reàdda répéta son amour à sa mère à travers de faibles chuchotements. Elle avait besoin de ce silence religieux pour savourer ces derniers instants. Puis, quand elle se sentit prête, elle délogea la lyre de son dos et la ramena à ses bras.

« Mère, je vais jouer pour vous la première mélodie que vous m'ayez apprise. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, de là où vous vous trouvez ».

Sa voix dérailla sur ces derniers mots. Elle interrogea le ciel bleu du regard, se demandant si Hwïteg veillait sur elle. Enfin, elle porta ses doigts sur les cordes et composa (4).

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, brisant la quiétude des lieux. Des notes claires furent portées par le vent. Reàdda dut fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique et ne pas céder aux larmes. Elle se remémora les conseils de sa mère, alors qu'elle-même lui faisait la démonstration sur sa propre harpe. Elle se souvenait de sa voix douce et de son regard bienveillant tandis qu'elle avisait sa fille.

Tout à coup, ses émotions prirent le dessus et influèrent sur le déroulement de la musique. Des notes plus graves se mêlèrent à la douceur de la composition. Reàdda dut lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer toutes ses forces se déversèrent dans la mélodie qui prirent des inflexions plus sombres et plus tumultueuses.

Elle ignora pendant combien de temps elle joua ainsi. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver avec sa mère, de sentir sa présence auprès d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était assise face à la pierre tombale sur laquelle on avait gravé son nom. Ses doigts pincèrent les cordes jusqu'à picoter. Progressivement, son corps devint faible car les sentiments qui la traversaient de toute part embrumaient son esprit, fatiguaient ses membres et épuisaient sa main droite.

Lorsqu'elle n'en eut plus la force, elle apporta une conclusion brève mais sombre à la mélodie. Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches. Elle n'avait pas du tout joué la même musique que lui avait apprise Hwïteg, mais elle demeurait satisfaite tout de même. Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir rendu hommage. Elle leva alors un œil fatigué et brillant vers le ciel, espérant au fond de son coeur abîmé que sa mère était heureuse.

« Je suis certain que votre mère est fière de vous. »

Reàdda sursauta et se retourna vivement. Bien que son esprit fut encore tout engourdi, elle avait reconnu la voix grave de Thorin.

(1) Thorin était bien habillé avec des vêtements distingués pour son rang, mais ce n'était pas ce que Melwyn remarquait en premier chez les gens.

(2) En réalité, Thorin se contrôlait pour ne pas ordonner à cette jeune paysanne de se taire. Mais il n'était pas son Prince, ni sur ses terres, donc il a pris son mal en patience.

(3) Musique : FMA Brotherhhod – _Happiness – Requiem rom the Blind Alchemist_

(4) Musique : _Hallelujah on a harp_


	13. 12 Au son des cordes

Bonjour à tous,

voici la suite, avec un chapitre chargé en émotions et un petit rebondissement.

L'action commence au chapitre suivant !

Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction et en particulier **Silent Blue Wolf** pour sa gentille review. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, car vous êtes nombreux et nombreuses à me lire, mais j'ai peu de retours ! Cela me ferait beaucoup plaisir et me permettrait de m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 12 : Au son des cordes**

Reàdda se hâta de se lever car elle ne voulait pas se montrer indigne devant le Prince d'Erebor, mais il leva rapidement sa main dans son élan pour l'arrêter.

« Nul besoin de vous agiter de la sorte. Vous avez l'air épuisée, restez donc assise. »

Le sourcil découvert de la jeune femme se haussa. Elle était étonnée de cette soudaine… gentillesse ? En effet, le ton de sa voix était plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se mit toutefois à genoux, afin de ne pas avoir l'air incommodante.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle. (1)»

Thorin était vêtu d'un long manteau de fourrure. Les cailloux roulaient sous la semelle de ses bottes; elle s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Cependant, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, car son œil vert capta un objet qu'elle ne pensait nullement retrouver dans les bras du Nain de la Montagne.

« Mais c'est une harpe ! »

En effet, l'instrument reposait dans le creux de son bras gauche.

« J'ai été attiré par votre musique, expliqua-t-il. J'ignorais qu'elle me conduirait ici. » Il marqua une pause, ses yeux la dévisageant avec une lourde gravité. « Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi elle était aussi éprouvante à écouter. »

L'oeil vert de la jeune femme s'assombrit davantage, mais d'un autre côté, elle était surprise de cette remarque.

« Éprouvante, vous dites ?

\- Je sais reconnaître une musique que l'on joue pour une personne qui nous a quittés. Nos musiciens ont entonné une mélodie similaire pour les funérailles de ma mère. » Il s'arrêta à nouveau, soudain hésitant. « Me permettez-vous de m'asseoir à vos côtés ? »

Reàdda se retint d'écarquiller son œil visible. Le Prince de la Montagne lui demandait _l'autorisation_ de s'installer à côté d'elle ? Toutefois, elle se reprit vite.

« Bien sûr, je vous en prie. »

Elle s'écarta alors quelque peu. Il s'assit en tailleur face à la tombe de Hwïteg. Son regard se perdit sur l'inscription de la pierre. Installés de la sorte, ils faisaient tous deux la même taille.

« Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir dit, mais je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre mère ».

La tristesse prit le pas sur la surprise d'entendre cette phrase. Elle se tourna également vers la tombe, la gorge nouée.

« Je vous remercie. » Elle lui lança un regard à la dérobée, qu'il intercepta du coin de l'oeil. « Je vous adresse également les miennes, Seigneur Thorin. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment une artiste, dit-il alors. »

Reàdda sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas son œil tomba sur ses genoux, gênée.

« Je ne mérite pas ce compliment, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien au contraire, affirma-t-il d'une voix sûre. Je suis moi-même musicien, comme la plupart des Nains de la cour d'Erebor. Je connais les difficultés liées à la pratique d'un instrument. Ce que vous venez de jouer est l'une des musiques les plus savantes et travaillées qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre de ma vie.

\- Je n'étais pas maîtresse de moi-même. Les émotions m'ont conduite à dévier de mes habitudes. »

La jeune femme perçut distinctement la langue du Prince claquer contre son palet dans un signe d'énervement.

« Vous êtes trop modeste et c'en est agaçant, j'espère qu'on vous l'a déjà dit. »

Elle ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle laissa son œil observer la pierre tombale à nouveau. Elle se sentait épuisée.

« Vous aimiez profondément votre mère. »

Une petite voix au fond d'elle s'interrogeait sur la curiosité du Nain, mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet.

« Oui. Elle me manque beaucoup. C'est elle qui m'a appris à jouer. » Elle se tourna timidement vers Thorin, ne sachant si ce qu'elle allait dire le contrarierait ou non. « Vous avez également perdu votre mère pendant l'attaque ?

\- Non. Elle est décédée à la naissance de ma jeune sœur, Dis. Je ne l'ai que peu connue.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle immédiatement. Et votre sœur… ?

\- Elle est vivante, tout comme mon jeune frère.

\- J'en suis heureuse, dit-elle sincèrement. »

Reàdda avisa alors la tenue que portait le Prince.

« Je suis désolée que ma musique vous ait détourné de vos obligations. Je crois savoir que vous partez aujourd'hui. Les vôtres doivent vous attendre.

\- C'est exact, affirma-t-il. Cependant… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir… » Il tapota la harpe qu'il tenait contre son torse. « Mon âme de musicien avait envie d'accompagner la personne qui n'était apparemment pas « _maitresse d'elle-mêm_ e » ».

Il avait dit cela sans humour, car il semblait véritablement contrarié que la jeune femme remît ainsi en question ses propos. Il continua :

« … du moins, jusqu'à ce que votre musique change de tournure. Je ne me serai pas permis d'intervenir dans une composition aussi personnelle et tragique.

\- Je vous l'ait dit, je n'ai pas contrôlé mes émotions.

\- Mais elles témoignent de votre amour pour votre mère. Les émotions ne sont parfois pas un si grand mal. »

Reàdda réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train de converser avec Thorin, le Prince d'Erebor, devant la tombe de sa défunte mère. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas cette conversation. Le Nain aurait pu repartir d'où il venait une fois qu'il était arrivé au cimetière. Or, il était resté, harpe à la main, avec le désir visible de discuter avec la jeune femme.

Elle sentit soudain son regard. La jeune femme croisa ses yeux bleus, perçants et inquisiteurs. Elle ne put s'en détacher, comme happée par ces pupilles claires.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain plus grave.

\- Mieux, je vous remercie, répondit-elle en sachant ce qu'il évoquait. »

Soudain, tout se passa au ralenti. Elle perçut du coin de l'oeil le bras gauche du Prince se lever, le tissu de son manteau frémir, et sa main se diriger vers son visage. Reàdda ne put empêcher un léger mouvement de recul, comme elle était surprise, même effrayée par ce geste si inattendu. Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts, chauds comme les rayons du soleil, se poser tout près de son œil droit. Elle se raidit alors, comme piégée par ce contact pourtant si léger. Elle ressentait comme un chatouillement à l'endroit où son index et son majeur étaient posés. C'était une caresse, douce, mais prudente tout de même, car le Prince s'immobilisa à son tour. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient sa pupille verte, comme s'ils cherchaient à en extirper quelque chose.

« Votre œil… n'a pas _changé_. »

Alors, Reàdda comprit. Les questions qu'elle se posait se connectèrent entre elles et lui apportèrent les réponses tant attendues. Elle se souvint des propos de Melwyn qui lui mentionnaient les questions du Prince. Les paroles du Nain tournoyèrent à nouveau dans son esprit, quand il évoquait sa mère.

Thorin cherchait à en savoir plus sur elle. Il souhaitait connaître la personne qu'elle était, non pour satisfaire une curiosité personnelle, mais pour être certain qu'elle était restée…

… _humaine_.

Sa gorge se noua terriblement. Une ombre passa sur son œil vert. Son corps recula afin d'échapper à l'inspection du Nain. Il comprit alors, et baissa sa main. Malgré la déception qui envahissait son être, elle dut se forcer à retenir sa propre main qui cherchait à combler le vide laissé près de son œil.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix étranglée.

\- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, répondit-il abruptement ».

Évidemment, elle savait, mais elle voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

« Répondez à ma question, insista-t-elle tandis qu'une ardeur nouvelle l'enivrait toute entière.

\- Vous venez de le faire toute seule, s'entêta-t-il, le regard dur.

\- Qu'êtes-vous venu _vérifier_ , Seigneur Thorin ? »

La phrase s'était échappée de ses lèvres. Cependant, elle ne la regrettait pas. Un sentiment de colère se mêla à celui de la déception. Elle comprenait son énervement… mais pourquoi était-elle déçue ?

Reàdda sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue droite. Elle porta la main à son visage : une larme roula sur ses doigts. Elle était en train de pleurer. Elle ne remarqua pas la mâchoire de Thorin se contracter à la vue de cette larme.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Etait-il si fatiguée que son corps craquait ? Non, c'était autre chose… un sentiment fort enfoui au plus profond d'elle… mais qu'elle ne parvint pas à extirper.

Une fièvre colérique enferma son crâne dans un étau. Elle se leva brusquement, ne souhaitant plus partager le même espace que le Nain. Cependant, elle s'était redressée trop vite et trébucha sur ses pieds tandis qu'un vertige la saisissait. Elle l'entendit se lever prestement à ses côtés.

« Attention ! s'exclama Thorin dans un mélange de sollicitude et d'agacement. »

La main du Prince s'apprêta à poser sa main sur l'avant-bras valide de la jeune femme pour l'aider à conserver son équilibre, mais un éclair de fureur la foudroya. Elle se dégagea de sa trajectoire, faisant claquer sa main contre celle du Nain.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il à gronder.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle, la voix suraiguë. » Un rictus agita ses lèvres. « On ne sait jamais, je pourrais vous contaminer ! »

Elle était sarcastique, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, Reàdda se sentait brisée… trahie. Encore une fois, elle pensait partager un moment de quiétude avec le Prince d'Erebor. Mais il n'en était rien ! Il ne lui faisait pas confiance !

Il s'approcha d'un pas elle recula aussitôt. Thorin s'arrêta alors, la mine assombrie. Reàdda ne savait plus quoi penser de ses réactions. Il lui lança un regard profond et d'une gravité sans nom.

« Je ne souhaitais pas vous blesser. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle pensait entendre le Nain lui hurler dessus, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle s'opposait à lui.

« Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse autrement ? Vous ne voyez en moi que… que... » Elle prit une grande inspiration et ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Thorin : « Que _Smaug_. Ai-je tort ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, visiblement ébahi qu'elle mentionnât directement le nom de la créature ailée. Puis il se reprit et parla d'une voix basse, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer :

« Vous et moi _savons_ ce qu'il en est réellement. Parvenez-vous vraiment à vous comporter comme si de rien n'était ? »

 _« Parvenez-vous vraiment à vous comporter comme si de rien n'était ? » « Parvenez-vous vraiment à vous comporter comme si de rien n'était ? » « Parvenez-vous vraiment à vous comporter comme si de rien n'était ? »_

La phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête. Reàdda avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle en plein visage. Les propos de Thorin réveillèrent soudain en elle des douleurs qu'elle pensait avoir occultées.

Les stigmates de son corps… elle les avait étouffés au plus profond d'elle-même. Ne plus penser à ses cicatrices, à sa peau boursouflée, à ses marques de brûlures… à son œil doré.

Depuis plusieurs jours, elle évitait soigneusement les miroirs. Elle se changeait sans baisser les yeux sur son corps. Elle passait difficilement un linge humide sur ses plaies pour se laver, car sentir la monstruosité de sa peau la révulsait. Elle répondait vaguement à son père et son frère lorsqu'ils s'inquiétaient de son état.

Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité.

Or, elle se rappelait bien de cette conversation avec son frère ce matin, qui lui ordonnait de ne pas oublier ce qu'elle avait subi. Mais envisager qu'elle partageait des points communs avec le dragon qui avait ruiné sa vie et celle de tant d'autres… c'était impossible.

« Reàdda ? »

La jeune femme cligna de la paupière à plusieurs reprises. Elle remarqua le visage concerné de Thorin à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Vous tremblez, constata-t-il d'une voix étrange (2) ».

Son corps était effectivement parcouru de frissons. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle toucha vaguement sa joue droite : les larmes continuaient de couler.

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Reàdda pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps s'éveillait après de longs jours de sommeil forcé. La jeune femme ressentait les bandages et les cicatrices le long de ses membres… des sensations qu'elle avait tenté d'étouffer. Elle ne pensait pas que ses efforts se briseraient aussi tôt. Elle aurait tant souhaité faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! C'était tellement plus simple ! Le poids de ses peurs et de ses stigmates refaisait surface avec une force inouïe, et terrassait les défenses qu'elle avait érigées.

« Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi avez-vous tout gâché ?! »

Incapable de faire face au Nain plus longtemps, elle lui fit dos et s'écarta de quelques pas. Elle voulait masquer sa faiblesse à la vue du Prince d'Erebor, car elle avait désormais l'impression que son corps était à nu, et ses émotions trop vives. Elle replaça la lyre par-dessus son épaule et serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Sans qu'elle ne se contrôla, des hoquets lui broyèrent la gorge et tranchèrent le silence du cimetière.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, dit-elle d'une voix mouillée par les pleurs. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, que de vous réveiller tous les matins avec la sensation que ce corps n'est plus le vôtre. J'aurai tant souhaité que tout cela n'arrive pas. J'aurai tant souhaité… ne pas _lui_ ressembler ! »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et pleura à gorge déployée. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de sa mère. Elle tourna légèrement son visage pour regarder Thorin : il n'avait pas bougé et la contemplait, figé comme une statue.

« Dites-moi pourquoi ?! Gémit-elle, la voix entrecoupée de hoquets. Pourquoi suis-je devenue ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je porte _son_ œil ? »

Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse du Nain qui se contentait de la fixer, l'air insondable, elle se détourna à nouveau, continuant de pleurer lamentablement. La jeune femme se sentait misérable, impuissante et déboussolée. Elle avait tant d'interrogations, mais aucune réponse.

A travers ses pleurs, elle entendit vaguement les bottes du Prince faire craquer la terre. Elles apparurent subitement dans son champ de vision, brouillé par les larmes. Il s'agenouilla face à elle. Son corps se tendit comme un arc lorsqu'elle sentit les grandes mains du Nain se poser sur son dos. Elles restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, comme s'il hésitait dans la marche à suivre.

Que faisait-il ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Après de très longues secondes, il finit par englober maladroitement son corps dans ses bras. Il demeurait très incertain dans ses gestes, car il était partagé entre sa propre retenue et la raideur qu'il ressentait dans les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Ne pleurez plus, murmura-t-il d'une voix indéchiffrable. »

Elle sentit son souffle tiède dans le creux de son oreille. La chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de sa voix, le réconfort de ses mains, finirent par détendre considérablement Reàdda. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte inattendue mais qui lui parut indispensable tout à coup. La tension dans son corps s'évapora. Lentement, elle s'abandonna à ses bras et laissa sa tête reposer dans le creux de son épaule. L'odeur des cavernes froides qui imprégnait ses habits assaillit ses navires et dissipa sa nervosité. Ses mains cherchèrent et s'agrippèrent à la fourrure de son lourd manteau.

Reàdda pleura de longues minutes encore, mais ses hoquets s'étaient largement atténués. Elle continuait de renifler et de sangloter, mais sa peine et sa douleur se dispersaient progressivement pour laisser place à un étrange sentiment de délassement. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser normalement : pourquoi pleurait-elle, comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans ses bras, pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien, que pensait Thorin… trop de questions qui ne faisaient qu'engourdir son cerveau. Elle choisit de taire le fil de ses pensées et de se concentrer sur les mains du Nain qui l'enfermaient dans un cocon.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une douce éternité, ses pleurs et ses reniflements se tarir. Ses yeux gonflés et rougis étaient fermés. Reàdda aurait souhaité demeurer ainsi pour toujours : ne plus avoir à se rappeler le passé, à affronter le présent, à envisager l'avenir… ici, dans les bras de Thorin, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Ni son corps, ni Dale, ni Erebor… ni Smaug.

L'évocation de ce nom maudit lui tira un frisson d'épouvante. Le Prince le ressentit et frotta légèrement son dos en signe d'apaisement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Sa voix, d'ordinaire sûre, grave ou coléreuse, était légèrement éraillée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis très longtemps.

« M… mieux. »

Thorin soupira lourdement. De tristesse, de soulagement, de lassitude ? Elle ne saurait dire.

« Je ne voulais pas vous causer cette peine… pardonnez-moi, continua-t-il, le ton sincère. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête contre son épaule en signe d'acquiescement. Elle se sentait terriblement épuisée. Son corps entier semblait en feu. Les pansements qui camouflaient son œil gauche étaient imbibés d'eau, au même titre que le manteau du Nain contre lequel elle avait pleuré. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son épaule, mais elle s'étonnait qu'il la gardasse encore dans ses bras. Que pensait-il en ce moment ? Ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle ?

Tout à coup, les mains de Thorin se posèrent sur ses épaules et la poussèrent légèrement en arrière. Reàdda se détacha de son épaule avec regret. Des frissons la parcoururent comme elle quittait la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras puissants - bien qu'elle n'avait absolument pas froid.

Son visage bandé fit face à celui, rembruni, du Nain. Ses prunelles de glace se figèrent sur son œil vert, strié de filaments rouges.

« La première chose que j'ai remarqué chez vous lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés était vos yeux. »

Le coeur de la jeune femme cogna plus fortement contre sa poitrine.

« Que… ? Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. ».

Les mains du Prince se détachèrent alors de ses épaules pour se porter vers son visage. Elles agrippèrent le pansement qui recouvrait son œil gauche. Comme elle comprit les attentions du Nain, elle tenta de l'en empêcher. Elle se permit de poser une main sur son avant-bras :

« Non, s'il vous plait… implora-t-elle. »

Il suspendit ses gestes, mais ne retira pas ses doigts du pansement.

« Laissez-moi le contempler à nouveau, insista-t-il, sans dureté dans la voix.

\- C'est _son_ œil, dit-elle, effrayée à présent.

\- Je le sais, assura-t-il, une lueur de détermination dans le regard… Je vous demande de me faire confiance, Reàdda. »

Lui faire confiance ? Elle se rappelait les réactions de dégoût ou de colère que le Nain avait eues lorsqu'il avait été confronté à son œil ou ses blessures. Comment allait-il réagir cette fois-ci ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

Pourtant, sa main glissa du bras de Thorin. Son coeur choisit de surpasser sa raison et de lui accorder sa confiance. Peut-être le regretterait-elle amèrement… mais elle n'eut pas la force de s'opposer aux pupilles de Thorin, bleues comme un ciel d'été, qui la sondaient sans ciller.

Il comprit qu'elle acceptait, et entreprit alors de lui retirer le gros pansement qui lui masquait l'oeil gauche. Il ne servait qu'à camoufler la couleur de sa pupille aux Hommes du Val, car elle n'avait pas été blessée à cet endroit-là au cours de l'attaque.

Reàdda détourna son oeil valide, incapable d'observer le Nain à l'oeuvre. Ses mains tremblaient, car elle craignait sa réaction. Elle n'aurait pas la force de supporter de voir le dégoût sur son visage une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne vous fais pas mal ? Lui demanda-t-il qu'il tirait lentement sur le pansement.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle ne sentait rien, mis à part les doigts du Prince qui s'efforçaient de lui retirer le tissu sans la blesser, car il était bien fixé contre sa peau. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur, qui frappait si fort qu'ils résonnaient jusque dans son crâne.

Enfin, il lui ôta le pansement. Elle avait conservé sa paupière close, qui savoura le contact avec le vent léger qui soufflait sur le cimetière. Elle sentit qu'il n'avait pas complètement retiré le tissu, mais juste soulevé la partie inférieure afin de pouvoir observer son œil.

Le souffle de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Reàdda… regardez-moi. »

En effet, elle avait inconsciemment baissé la tête, laissant les mèches de ses cheveux masquer son visage. Elle redressa péniblement la tête mais en maintenant sa paupière gauche fermée. Thorin posa une main forte sur son épaule.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir peur, lui dit-il, soudain déterminé.

\- J'ai peur... de vous... »

Le Prince fut visiblement abasourdi car il haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, à court de mots sur le moment.

« Peur de moi ? Répéta-t-il une fois qu'il se fut ressaisi.

« J'ai peur… de votre réaction. Que vous me rejetiez. »

Pourquoi son avis comptait-il tant à ses yeux ? Pourquoi acceptait-elle de lui dévoiler cette part si intime et si honteuse d'elle ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette douleur dans son coeur, lorsqu'elle s'imaginait le Prince d'Erebor en train de la repousser ?

« Ce ne sera pas le cas, affirma-t-il.

\- Promettez-le moi, lança-t-elle derechef. »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, qu'elle interpréta comme une hésitation. Remettait-il en doute sa capacité à rester de marbre face à _son_ œil ?

« Je vous le promets, finit-il par dire après une légère inspiration. »

Reàdda prit alors une goulée d'air à laquelle se mêla le souffle de Thorin. Elle plongea son œil vert dans ses pupilles bleues tandis que, d'un seul coup, elle ouvrit sa paupière gauche.

Comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique, le corps du Prince se crispa tout entier. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent instantanément dans les tourments. La jeune femme pouvait presque voir danser dans ses iris noirs les spectres d'un douloureux passé.

Reàdda était attristée et déçue. Une infime part d'elle avait espéré que cette couleur jaune eusse disparu cependant, la réaction de Thorin lui prouvait qu'elle était toujours présente.

Elle dévisageait le visage du Prince, essayant de décrypter les plis de son front, le froncement de ses sourcils, l'émoi dans ses yeux, la crispation de sa mâchoire. Son pouce effleura soudain sa peau, juste au-dessus de son œil. Il heurta ses cicatrices rugueuses et chaudes, accentuant davantage les plis soucieux de son visage.

La jeune femme décida finalement de rompre elle-même le silence, car les secondes s'égrenaient trop lentement à son goût et ne faisaient que renforcer son anxiété.

« Monseigneur ? »

Sa voix fluette et mal assurée sortit le Nain de ses lointaines pensées. Il sembla reprendre pied, comme il cligna plusieurs des paupières et reprit contenance.

« Mon œil n'a pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non… bien au contraire, répondit-il d'une voix lourde.

\- Comment cela ? »

Il baissa la tête le temps de soupirer, repositionna le pansement, puis la regarda à nouveau :

« Ce n'est plus seulement votre pupille… votre œil entier est devenu… jaune. »

Reàdda eut l'impression qu'un gros caillou s'était logé au fond de sa gorge, entravant sa respiration et l'empêchant de déglutir. Elle eut chaud tout à coup.

« Qu… comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-elle, sous le choc. »

Elle ressentait le besoin urgent de constater ce fait par elle-même. Elle avisa l'épée fixée à la taille du Prince.

« Je veux le voir… je veux me voir ! »

Thorin avait suivi son regard et comprit.

« Cela risque de vous faire un choc, l'avertit le Nain.

\- Qu'importe ! Clama-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je dois savoir ! »

Elle qui avait tant voulu éviter les changements de son corps… ne pouvait désormais plus attendre. Elle croyait Thorin, mais elle devait constater par elle-même. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent bientôt sur son front.

« Vous devez d'abord vous calmer, exhorta-t-il.

\- Je… je suis calme ! Bredouilla-t-elle entre deux souffles saccadés.

\- A d'autres ! Dit-il, la voix grondante tout à coup. »

Reàdda ne lutta pas longtemps. Elle s'efforça de dominer sa peur et d'apaiser la cacophonie que jouait son coeur. Thorin parut satisfait de ses efforts, car il sortit son épée de son fourreau en cuir. Elle glissa lentement, émettant un son clair et léger. Il la dressa à l'horizontale, à la hauteur des yeux de la jeune femme. La lame d'argent était parfaitement lisse et renvoya les rayons du soleil. La jeune femme releva le pansement de son œil.

Les pupilles vairons se reflétèrent immédiatement sur l'épée royale. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers son œil gauche. Une exclamation, proche du gémissement, s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle contemplait, effarée, l'oeil maudit. Elle avait le souvenir d'une pupille dorée fendue d'un trait noir alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de guérison, auprès de son frère. Désormais, l'intégralité de son œil était imprégnée de cette couleur jaune où dansaient des reflets orangés, tel un coucher de soleil.

Non… ce n'était pas un coucher de soleil. C'était un œil maudit qui appartenait à une créature cracheuse de feu. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce jour funeste à Dale où elle avait croisé pour la première fois son regard…

C'était le _même_ œil. La _même_ couleur. La _même_ monstruosité.

Son souffle s'était à nouveau accéléré. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle le même œil ? Pourquoi la couleur s'était répandue ?

Était-elle… en train de se _transformer_ ?

La panique prit possession d'elle d'un seul coup. Reàdda se leva précipitamment et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle regarda ses mains, dont l'une était bandée. Son corps allait-il subir les mêmes stigmates ? Était-elle atteinte d'une maladie inconnue ? Était-elle condamnée à devenir comme lui ?

Thorin se leva à sa suite et amorça un mouvement pour s'avancer.

« Non, n'approchez pas ! Cria-t-elle, tendant une main devant elle.

\- Calmez-vous Reàdda ! Dit-il en haussant la voix à son tour, rangeant la lame dans son fourreau.

\- Me calmer ? Répéta-t-elle, presque fiévreuse. Je dois me calmer alors que… alors que je change ?! » Elle marqua une légère pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Thorin fit un pas, mais elle recula aussitôt. « Je suis en train de changer, Seigneur Thorin… en mal. Mon corps m'échappe… Je… je suis en train de devenir un monstre ! »

Elle n'avait plus les mots pour décrire son désarroi. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement perdue.

« Reàdda… dit Thorin en avançant à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à vouloir vous approcher de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant à travers ses doigts. Je suis peut-être dangereuse !

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

La jeune femme essaya de distinguer les notes de mensonge dans sa voix, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Elle baissa les mains et le regarda d'un air circonspect.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle. Bien qu'elle devait à nouveau baisser les yeux pour le dévisager, il inspirait toujours autant de prestance et de majesté. Dans son regard brûlaient l'assurance et la détermination.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit… la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez vous sont vos yeux. »

Reàdda sentit une étrange chaleur prendre possession de ses joues, mais elle se ressaisit vite.

« Mes yeux n'ont plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient avant, dit-elle, très amère.

\- D'apparence seulement, la coupa-t-il aussitôt. » Il s'arrêta un instant sans la quitter du regard. « Pour ma part, j'y lis toujours la même chose.

\- … Qu'y lisez-vous ? Interrogea-t-elle, hésitante.

\- De la bonté. »

Son coeur manqua un battement.

« Vous n'avez pas changé, Reàdda, déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous connaître, mais n'importe qui dans cette ville peut attester de ce fait. Vous vous inquiétez pour les autres… vous vous êtes inquiétée pour nous lorsque vos semblables nous tournaient le dos. Vous aimez profondément votre famille. Et je maintiens que seule une artiste peut jouer de la lyre comme vous le faites. Un _monstre_ … en aurait été incapable. » Reàdda se sentait écrasée par les yeux profonds et sincères qui la dévisageaient intensément. « Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, vous n'avez _pas_ changé. Votre âme est restée la même. »

Reàdda aurait souhaité de tout son coeur s'abandonner à ces paroles si pures et si bienveillantes, mais une voix au fond d'elle la prévenait qu'elles masquaient quelque chose. Une chose qui ne collait pas avec ce qu'elle connaissait du Prince de la Montagne.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous pensiez tout ceci de moi, Seigneur Thorin, osa-t-elle d'une faible voix. » Comme le Nain s'apprêtait à contester, les sourcils froncés, elle poursuivit : « Chacune de nos rencontres s'est soldée par un échec. Parmi toutes les personnes qui m'ont côtoyées après mon réveil, vous avez été la plus virulente à mon égard. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas votre attitude. »

Elle ne savait pas où elle avait puisé le courage de prononcer de tels propos, accusateurs et pleins de doutes à l'encontre du Prince de la Montagne. Mais elle les pensait vraiment. Elle se souvenait de leurs altercations… du dégoût qui avait déformé ses traits nobles à la vue de son œil. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ?

Reàdda était prise dans un profond dilemme. Une part d'elle désirait plus que tout succomber à ses douces paroles et lui accorder une confiance pleine et sincère. Mais une autre part, plus sombre, peut-être plus raisonnable aussi, lui soufflait de se méfier du Nain qui l'avait déjà blessée à plusieurs reprises.

Thorin ne s'était pas préparé à une telle réponse. Son visage entier se contracta tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur.

Une lueur de déception.

« J'ai parlé de bonté, dit-il, la voix devenue dure comme de l'acier, mais j'ignorais que la méfiance faisait également partie de votre caractère. »

Comment osait-il lui dire cela alors qu'il était l'incarnation même de la méfiance ?

« Mettez-vous à ma place ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, presqu'outrée. Je ne supporterai pas d'être blessée une nouvelle fois. ». Elle soupira et repositionna le pansement sur son œil gauche. « Ma situation est déjà assez terrible comme cela. »

Thorin ne dit rien, mais la lueur qui palpitait dans ses pupilles bleues disparut.

« Votre situation… est totalement inexplicable, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'un cas similaire au votre.

\- Ça ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'une personne parvient à survivre aux flammes d'un dragon, lança-t-elle du tac au tac. »

Sans oublier qu'elle avait survécu à une chute mortelle… mais elle se garda bien de lui révéler.

Contre toute attente, le Prince eut un léger sourire.

« Probablement, admit-il. » Puis il redevint sérieux. « Comptez-vous en parler à vos proches ?

\- Non, répondit-elle immédiatement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

\- Et imaginez que votre corps continue à changer… que ferez-vous ? »

Reàdda n'y avait jamais songé, car elle ignorait jusqu'à cette heure que son corps continuât à subir des changements.

« Je l'ignore… Cela ne vous effraie pas ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi mon avenir sera fait, mais… je pourrai devenir comme _lui_ ».

Évoquer cette possibilité à haute voix lui donna la nausée et des frissons.

« Pour tout vous dire… c'est ce que je cherchais à _vérifier_ , pour répondre à votre précédente question. »

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua instantanément.

« Vous parliez de confiance i peine quelques minutes, accusa-t-elle.

\- Il est vrai. Mais c'est à mon tour de vous demander de vous mettre à ma place. Je viens à Dale soigner une jeune femme, et je découvre rapidement que son œil… est celui de Smaug, à n'en point douter. » Ses poings se serrèrent à la mention du monstre. « Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

\- C'est bien pour cela que vous cherchiez à en savoir plus sur moi. Vous vouliez _vérifier_ que je n'avais pas changé. Que j'étais toujours la même… et que je ne basculais pas vers quelque chose… de plus sombre. »

Ils s'étaient enfin dit les choses. Reàdda se sentit beaucoup mieux, comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Elle avait pu mettre des mots sur les derniers événements et le mal qui la rongeait. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Thorin et qu'il était, de ce fait, gardien de ce secret.

A moins que… ?

« En parlerez-vous aux vôtres ? questionna-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

\- … je devrais. » Reàdda se raidit immédiatement. « C'est une information de la plus haute importance, qui nous concerne tous. Mais... » Il semblait embarrassé, comme en témoignait son regard fuyant. « Je ne peux m'y résoudre.

\- … Puis-je en connaître la raison ? »

Thorin plongea alors son regard dans son seul œil droit. Reàdda fut aussitôt prisonnière de ces pupilles bleues. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder de longues secondes, à tel point que la jeune femme se demanda s'il comptait répondre à sa question. Elle sentait qu'il prenait soin à choisir ses prochains mots.

« Je pense que vous avez assez souffert comme cela. »

Reàdda aurait voulu croire pleinement le Prince d'Erebor, mais son corps était si contracté, ses poings si fermés et son visage si contrarié qu'elle sut qu'il ne disait pas pleinement la vérité. Cependant, elle choisit de ne pas insister davantage et de se contenter de cette réponse.

Il leva soudain son regard vers le ciel et avisa le soleil.

« Je n'ai que trop tardé. Les miens m'attendent, annonça-t-il.

\- Je suis navrée de vous avoir retenu. »

En réalité, Reàdda était attristée. Après tout, est-ce qu'elle reverrait le Prince d'Erebor de sitôt ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Les survivants de la Montagne erraient dans les terres de l'est, tandis que les Hommes du Val essayaient de reconstruire Dale. Chaque peuple avait ses propres priorités. Il n'y avait peu de chances que leurs routes se recroisassent, surtout si l'on prenait en compte le fait que les Hommes du Val éprouvaient de la rancoeur envers les Nains.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chagrinée. »

Elle fut incapable de parler d'adieux. Pourtant, le Nain n'avait aucune raison de lui manquer ! Cependant, ce qu'il venait de se produire au cimetière l'avait profondément marquée… elle ne pourrait pas oublier le Prince de la Montagne avant un long moment.

Et puis, il était le seul à connaître la vérité sur elle… sur son œil. Ce lourd secret les liait, inévitablement. En avait-il conscience autant qu'elle ?

« En effet, dit-il. Restez vigilante et à l'affût du moindre changement. Si vous ressentez un glissement à l'intérieur de vous… il faudra songer à révéler la vérité. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix si grave et si solennelle qu'elle fut juste capable de hocher la tête, soudain très intimidée.

« Au revoir, Demoiselle Reàdda, déclara-t-il en inclinant la tête. » Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de rajouter : « Prenez soin de vous ».

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais la jeune femme s'efforça de les contenir. Elle allait lui répondre, quand elle se souvint d'une chose importante. Elle glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit le médaillon offert par Melwyn. Elle s'approcha du Nain et le lui tendit. Il la regarda faire, les sourcils levés.

« Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Un médaillon. Pouvez-vous l'offrir à Maître Gróin ? »

Il réceptionna le bijou dans sa large paume et le contempla, dubitatif.

« Que contient-il ?

\- … une mèche de mes cheveux, répondit-elle, les joues soudain rouges. »

Cette fois-ci, la surprise se lit totalement sur son visage princier.

« En quel honneur, si je puis me permettre ?

\- Maître Gróin m'a dit qu'il avait perdu sa fille, et qu'elle avait les mêmes cheveux que les miens… Je souhaitais qu'il conservât un souvenir qui lui aurait permis de chérir sa mémoire. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'en emmener dans sa fuite... »

Reàdda craignit de paraître ridicule. Elle guetta la réaction de Thorin, qui contempla sans mot dire le médaillon. Soudain, un sourire – le premier vrai sourire qu'elle voyait sur son visage ! - vint éclairer son visage. Il la regarda, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux :

« Je crois que mes craintes étaient vraiment infondées… vous n'avez _pas_ changé, Reàdda fille de Hwïteg. »

(1) « Conversation entre les pierres » : _A window to the past_ – Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

(2) « Désespoir » : _The North Remembers_ (Extended Version) – Game of Thrones

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


End file.
